


When Two Worlds Collide...

by soccergirl1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccergirl1317/pseuds/soccergirl1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan is starting a new chapter in her life, but it doesn't come easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for a New Chapter....

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off slow but it will pick up I promise...

"Mom why do we gotta move to Portland and leave home?"

My five year old son sweetest little boy I know, I love him so much. I'm so proud of him, he looks like his father that is the only thing I have good to say about his father. I'm looking at him he looks so sad right now but it's for the best for him and I.

"Aww lil man it's going to be best if we get away from him, and this place a fresh start where he can't find us and hurt us" I tell him while I pat his head and bend down and kiss his forehead

"I know mommy but we'll be far from nana and papa" he gave me a little hug with these puppy dog eyes. he is breaking my heart, but it's best to get far away from his father I know he knows it.

"Lil man they will visit and we can visit them plus you got into Mitts Soccer Academy It's the best soccer Academy in the world, also I got a great job there also" he was just looking at me with those eyes he is melting my heart right now.

He looks at me "I know mommy I'm glad you got a great job, and I got into the soccer program" then he ran to me and gave me a little kiss he started to run off

"um um  uhh get back here baby" I said to him he came running back towards me.

"Yeah mommy"

I looked at him "you better give me another kiss baby boy"

"Sowwy Mommy" he put his little hands around my neck and planted a juicy kiss on my lips

"Ok baby go play" I tell him as he ran off "wove you mommy"

So my parents were helping me pack up our stuff for two weeks straight we were kind of being rush because the Academy started in a couple weeks and my job starts in two week. 

Finally it was moving day I was a little nervous, new city, new career, fresh start. Logan was ok with it now he told me he was ready for a change and he was ready for the soccer academy. My dad was going to drive the moving truck and my mom was going to drive Logan and I in her SUV with some of the small stuff. Finally everything was loading in the truck and the SUV so it was starting to hit me that this wasn't going to be my home any more, a tear fell down from my face but I have to pull it together for Logan.

I yelled for Logan "baby come here a second"

He came running towards me "coming momma" he yelled "yeah mommy"

I started to laugh looking at what he was wearing "lil man I think you should put something different on" 

He was wearing cargo shorts, flip flop which I am sure they will be taken off when we get into the car he hates wearing shoes, he had a button down shirt, with a snap back hat on. 

"But momma I like it" 

"I know and trust me you look adorable but I think you should at least put some pants on or get a jacket it might be a little cold in Portland" 

"Ok momma" he ran to the car to get some cargo pants out of his bag.

"Alright we better get going" I said to everyone I picked Logan up and we stood in front of the house that we were about to leave forever. 

"Baby I love you too so much, it's you and I against the world" I put him down now we were ready to leave. 

We got into the car and we were on the way.

Logan fell asleep probably about two hours in. I looked back and all I could do is smile he means so much to me, this is for him to better his life. 

My mom was talking to me, she all of a sudden stopped talking and I looked at her she looked like she wanted to say something. 

"Mom we will be ok" she looked over "I know baby girl, I'm just going to miss you guys" 

I grabbed her hand "Mom you can visit anytime you want you know Logan will love if you guys come he is so sad that we were leaving because we were going to be so far from you and dad" She smiled 

"Baby I will miss you both and your father and I will come visit as much as our schedule allows us to, probably me more than you father" we both started to laugh. 

"Alex plus I know you have to get away from his father" 

I looked at her "New chapter Mom" 

she had a little smile "I know baby I know"

We finally get to our Apt, Logan is still pasted out but he is starting to wake up, we start unloading everything, finally a hour later we had everything unloaded, and we started to unload boxes, we put my bed and Logan bed together, I also got some clothes out for Logan and I so I can wash them, I was starting to get tired of un packing and moving things, it got to be around 6 o clock. 

My mom and dad were going to head to the hotel to stay for the night cause they were leaving early in the morning and they didn't want to wake us up. I asked my parents "do you guys want to grab something to eat with us or are you guys just going to grab something on the way to the hotel?" 

My dad said I think we are just going to grab something real quick cause we have to get to bed early and wake up early." "OK" 

"Logan" I called for him he came running down the steps.

"Yeah momma"

"Say bye to Nana and Papa" 

He ran over to them and jumped up to my father "bye Papa I wove you" he kissed his head 

"Bye lil man take care of your mom for me" Logan put up his thumbs "You got it Papa. 

He put him down and Logan ran to my mother, she picked him up 

" Baby I'm going to miss you and I will visit my favorite lil man" he kissed her cheek "Nana I am going to miss you too.. wove you Nana pwease visit me" 

She put him down and he ran to me so I picked him up. 

We walked to my parents and I gave them both hugs "Thanks Dad for helping me" I said to my dad, then I looked at my mom "Mom thanks for everything we will be fine" then my mom kissed me. 

"I know baby girl I know I'm just a little nervous for you" She was starting to cry "Mom we will be fine" 

"Ok" she finally said wiping a tear away "Bye you guys, we love you" then they left.

I looked to Logan "are you hungry lil man"

he put a smile on his face "Yup"

"Ok how about we go to dinner and then maybe get you some new cleats and shin guards for soccer"

"Ok Momma"

We got a taxi because I didn't know the bus schedule and I don't have a car yet, we went to this little diner in downtown Portland, we sat down and ordered our food, while we were waiting for our food Logan said "Mommy mommy" I looked at him "Yes baby" he pointed out the window its a "porting good store" 

"Mommy can we go in there after dinner and look for cleats" I just smiled "yeah baby if you eat all your food" he up his thumb "ok momma" After dinner we walked over to the sporting goods store. 

Logan started to run right when we got into the store "Logan... Logan..." he came running back "Sowwy momma" 

He grabbed my hand and we started looking at the cleats, they were really busy and Logan was getting really antsy 

 "Momma is anyone going to help us" I patted his head. 

"Yeah I'm going to see if I can find someone" he pointed over to this lady that works there, she was helping another family, she looked about my age and she had a beautiful smile, long brown hair that was in a ponytail, she was medium built, she looks like she was in good shape, she was really pretty. 

"Baby she is helping someone else" 

"Oh ok" 

Then another lady walked over "Hi how are you guys?  I'm Lauren" "Hello" "Can I help you guys with anything?" 

"We are looking for some new cleats" 

She bent down to talk to Logan "which ones are you looking for" 

he pointed to Hypervenom Phantom II "Alright lets check your size and see if we have them in the back" She checked his feet and then went to the back to check to see if they have his size.

I was sitting down just waiting for Lauren to come back, Logan sat on my lap while we were waiting. 

"Baby you like those cleats" he got real excited. 

"yeah momma I wove them" then that lady with the beautiful smile looked over and just smiled, all I could do is smile back. 

 Lauren walked back with a box in her hand, she put them on Logan feet he walked around and they fix perfectly.

"Alright we will take them" "anything else?" I grabbed Logans hand "yeah were going to get some shin guards. "Alright follow me" we walked to the shin guards and he grabbed some, it didn't take nearly as long to get them then it did for the cleats, then we went to pay, as we were walking away I said "Thank you Lauren for your help"  she just smiled "You're welcome"  then she looked at Logan "lil man enjoy your new stuff" "thank you" he said waving to her.

When we got home I told Logan to go put his stuff in his soccer bag and get ready for bed. I turned the TV on and I heard little foot steps Logan walked up to me and gave me a hug "Momma thanks for the new cleats and shin guards" I picked him up "You're welcome baby boy" "ok baby boy go brush your teeth and get your PJs on and I will be up to tuck you in" "Ok Mommy" then he ran upstairs. 

10 minutes later I was kissing him goodnight. 

"Wove you mommy" 

"Love you too baby"

Then next morning we ate breakfast, and grabbed Logans stuff and headed to Soccer. 

It was the first day and he was going to meet all the kids and the coaches, "you excited?" 

"Yup" 

I was excited too because this is going to help him so much. So we got there and I had to sign him in, we walked up to the tent. 

"Hello this is Logan Morgan" 

The lady was looking through all these papers 

"Ahh here he is" then she handed me some paper work and a packet of papers. 

"Sign here and here" so I did then 

"Hey Heather" then this lady walked over. 

"Heather this lil guy is in your group" Heather smiled, 

"Hey lil man, I'm Heather but people call me HAO" 

"coooool" we both smiled 

"What is your name lil man?" he stuck his hand out. 

"I'm Logan and this is my mommy Alex" 

She started to laugh well it is nice to meet you Logan" 

Then she looked at me "nice to meet you too Alex" 

"You too" I said as we shook hands. 

Then this other lady was walking bye "Kelley" Heather said she walked over 

"Kelley this is Logan he is in our group" she bent down "nice to meet you. 

I'm Kelley but you can call me KO" she smiled so HAO and KO?" 

"cooool" then they looked at Logan and told him to go run with the group. 

He gave me a hug "bye mommy wove you" 

"Love you too have fun" then he was running off. 

So I was talking to HAO and she was telling me all about the academy and how practice was going to go and how on game days they ride the bus together as a team, team bonding, also the parents ride the bus too. Which I was happy about because I don't have a car yet and I just didn't know how he would make to the games. 

"That sounds perfect"

So the next two months flew by Logan was really enjoying soccer, and school, he was making new friends and he loved HAO and KO. I was really loving my job and I love my boss, everything was going great I was saving money for a car, we were loving Portland so much. 

One night after Logan soccer practice I was taking Logan out to eat for how great he was doing with school and soccer. 

We went to downtown Portland and went to this Italian restaurant, after dinner we were walking around downtown just enjoying the fresh air, and all of a sudden these two guys were walking behind us and I pulled Logan closer to me, then all of a sudden someone grabbed my purse and yell "give me all your money" I tried to pulled it back while still holding on to Logans hand and the purse, needless to say I really don't carry much money (I probably only had like 20 bucks) I kept telling them that but they kept pulling to get my purse . I let go of the purse and then next thing I know people I got pushed to the ground and one person was punching me and another person was kicking me, then one of them started hitting me with something really hard in my back, stomach, my head,  everywhere, I think one of them stepped on me, I kept trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't, I also tried to get up but I couldn't I was too weak I heard Logan yell "Mommy.... Mommy.."  Logan ran to hide behind the dumpster he was crying I can hear him crying but I'm starting to black out I'm in so much pain... what did I do to deserve, who would do this to me? Is this Logan father... did he find me... how would he find me? the only people that knows I am here is my mom and dad and I know they wouldn't tell him.. did he hire people... were people following me? I'm fading fast.. I can't feel anything... I think something is broken... are my eyes open? I can't see anything... I can hear... where is Logan?? Ok I think they finally left... Well I hope they left.. I remember hearing MOMMY MOMMY I whispered "Help" "Help me.." that's the last thing I remember. Everything is black...

Logan walked over to his mom and bent down, rubbing his little hands on her face "Mommy...mommy" he was crying trying to wake his mom up, he looked around and saw that sporting goods store they went to the other day to get his cleats and shin guards so he looked around again to make sure no one else is still around, so he was going to go to the sporting goods store to get help


	2. BONDING....

Tobin POV

Man today was a long busy day, I just want to go home and put my feet up. I hear this little tapping noise I think it's just the wind, so I just ignore it, but then I hear it again but this time it's a little louder, I look over to the front door and see this lil boy just standing there. I walked over to the door to tell this lil boy that we are close also why was this kid here its 10 at night and he should not be out this late. As I getting closer to the door this little boy was really cute, he had a snap back hat on his head. 

I open the door "Lil man I'm sorry we're closed" He was just looking at me and just standing there, he had tears in his eyes. I looked at his hands and clothes he had blood all over him. I bent down "Lil man where is your mom?" he still is just standing there. 

*ok I need a different approach on this* 

I had knots in my stomach now I have a bad feeling right now. 

"Lil man can you talk to me please I am Tobin" I stick my fist out. He sticks his out to fist bump "I...Immmmm Logan" as he wiped his eyes, finally he looks up "my mommy please" so he grabbed my hand he starts to walk out the door, so I lock the door and follow him, he starts to runs so now I'm running we make it to this little alley close to my store across the street. 

When I look he runs right to this lady on the ground with blood everywhere, she had cuts and bruises on her body, her shirt was ripped. I bent down checking to see if she has a pluse and it was real light, I was trying to do CPR. I grabbed my phone to call 911 and Logan is bent down right next to me saying "Momma...Momma" this lil man he is breaking my heart. 

"Hi we need help.. we are on 3rd and main a lady was mugged and she is in trouble" I try to do CPR again, nothing.. So I looked over to Logan and I could see the fear in his eyes "Lil man you gotta be strong for your mom ok" he looks at me "Ok Toby" This lil boy is so adorable, I usually don't like that name but when this lil boy calls me it it just sounds right. Finally the Ambulance gets here and they were working on her, I called my sister because she is a doctor "Hey Perry are you working?" she said "Yeah" I got a little happy "ok I need a huge favor this lady was mugged close to my shop and I need you to work on her because you are the best" She said "OK Tobin I will see ya when you get here" I hang up as they were putting her in the Ambulance . I look over and Logan he is just sitting on the ground, I walk over to him and bent down right in front of him "lil man they are going to take your mom to the hospital to make her feel better "ok Toby" his eyes... 

"Im going to go with you guys ok lil man" 

"Ok thaank you" 

He is starting to stop crying but I can tell he is still a little scared. He ran over to get his bag, he must play soccer because he grabbed a soccer bag. 

"You want me to carry that for you lil man?" 

He hands it over to me then he grabbed my hand, all I could do is smile at him. "thank you Toby"

We get to the hospital and Perry walks up to me and she gave me a hug.

"Tobin can you tell me what happen?" 

I look at Logan just standing there, with a sad look on his face. 

"Per I will find out I just want him to warm up to me"

"OK well we are going to run some test on her and prep her"

Perry bends down "Hey buddy I am Perry I am going to work on your mom ok?" 

he looks up "I'm Logan" "nice to meet you Logan, can you tell me what your moms name is?" 

"Alex... Alex Morgan"

she says "Ok, where is your father?" he shakes his head "I don't know" 

five seconds later "Toby my Nana and Papa live in CALI" 

Perry looks at me "Tobin will you get ahold of them please. 

I have to take her to the OR and do emergency surgery on her"

We start to walk into the waiting room, Logan grabbed my hand we were about to sit down after I got him a juice then I hear 

"Tobin.... Tobin...."

I turn around and It's my best friend Kelley and she is just smiling, I ran to her and gave her a big hug. 

Then she turns to Logan "Logan is that you?" he smiled 

"KO" 

I'm confused now. 

"Wait you know this lil man?" 

She looks at me like duh, 

"Yeah, he plays soccer at our Academy" she grabs his bag and points to the bag. 

I start laughing if only I looked close enough at the bag. 

We sat down, Logan sat on my lap. I looked at Kelley "Why are you here?" She starts laughing "Well my friend fell down the steps because she was drinking, she hit her head and she is checking to make sure no concussion.

"Tobin how do you know Logan?"  


Before I say anything I look at Logan and say "Lil man you wanna go play with the toys" he got down and ran to the toys"  


"I actually don't really know him that well His mom was mugged in the alley by my work and he showed up at the door"  


"What?" she said with her mouth opened  


"Tobin he is a great kid and he is really great at soccer, and his mother is really sweet"  


"He seems like it, Perry is working on his mother and we both know she is the best"

Then Logan came running to me and taps on my shoulder and whispered "Toby I don't remember my Nana and Papa phone number but it's at my apt do you think we could go?" 

I looked at him "Yeah buddy, and we'll get you out of those clothes and clean you up." 

"Ok Toby"  


I looked at Kelley "You think you could drive us to his apartment and I will get him changed and get his Nana and Papa phone number?"  


"Sure"  


Logan grabbed my hand and we walked to Kelleys car. 

"Logan what street do you live on?" 934 E. Connect Rd. 

"I know where that is at" Kelley said.  
We pull up to their apartment and I'm not going to lie these are really nice apartments. Logan and I get out "We'll be back Kel" 

I close the door he grabs my hand again *well at least he is comforable with me and he is being safe*

We walk up to his apartment door and he pulls this necklece off around his neck with a key on it. 

Wow I didn't know it was there, that is so smart. 

We walk in and Logan went off running, I start walking around not trying to be nosy but I do know two things his mom is really pretty, and no photos of Logans father, I guess it's just the two of them. I also realized that she adores her son and he adores his mother, they way they look at each other in the photos say it all. 

All of a sudden I felt a tap "Toby... Toby" 

"Yeah buddy!" he hands me a little book that has all important number in it I grab it, then I look at his outfit, cargo shorts, a USA soccer Jersey, flip flops and a PDX snap back. 

This lil man has sway. 

"Logan I love your snap back" he smiled "thanks" 

"My momma bought it for me because I wove snap backs" 

I bent down can I tell you something " I love snap backs too" 

he gave me a little fist bump  


He runs to the fridge to get a drink, I pull out my phone and look at the clock it's 11:30 I'm going to call Alex parents and tell them what is going on, It went to voice mail I decided not to leave a voicemail. 

So I was helping Logan get some clothes together I'm going to let him stay with me until his mom gets better or his nana and papa get here. 

He grabbed his soccer stuff and extra clothes. "Lil man we can always come back for more stuff" "ok"  


We were about to walk out when my phone rang  


"Hello."  


"Hi I got a missed call from this number, I was just returning the call."  


Oh thats right Logans Nana and Papa... she seems awake  


"Hi sorry to call so late my name is Tobin Heath, and I... uh.. hate to tell you this but your daughter Alex was rushed to the hospital tonight."  


I could hear her break down and yell for her husband "OMG... NO..." thats all I heard  


"MAAM I also wanted to tell you that your grandson is staying with me and he is safe"  


I'm shaking right now and I don't know why, what yeah I do because I just had to tell this lady that I have never met that her daughter is in the hospital.  


"Thank you Tobin, my husband and I are out of town til Monday, then we will be right to the hospital."  


"Ok I will stay with your Daughter and Grandson until you get here, also I told the doctor to do what ever they needed to do to save her life, which was emergency surgery, I... uh... um... hope that is ok..."  


"Tobin thank you really and I can call the hospital to tell them that they can do what ever they need to do also they can tell you what is going on with my daughter til we get there, then you can inform us if anything changes."  


"Wait Mrs Morgan, I'm really sorry that I had to call you about your daughter."  


"It's ok"  


We hung up I went into Alexs room and grabbed some clothes for her then I yelled for Logan "Logan you ready buddy to go?" he came running with his book bag, soccer bag and a duffle bag. I grabbed the soccer bag and duffle bag and walked to Kelleys car.  


We get back to the hospital, Kelley drops us off "Logan I will see you tomorrow" Kelley says  


"Yup" then he looks at me "Toby will you come to my game tomorrow?" 

"you bet buddy" 

We say bye to Kelley and walk into the hospital waiting room, We sit down and Logan starts to color, I call Perry and told her that I got ahold of Alexs parents and they were out of the country and they were suppose to call the hospital. 

She told me "Tobin they called we have everything under control and we will go through you if something comes up" 

Logan fell asleep on my lap around six he started to wake up, I looked at him "Hey buddy" he looks up rubbing his eyes. 

"Hey Toby" I hear my stomach growl. 

"You hungry lil man?" 

"Yup" we walk into the cafeteria, he wants pancakes so we start to eat. 

"Lil man where does your mom work?" 

he puts his fork down "she works in advertise" 

"Toby we should call her work right?" 

This lil man is so smart. 

"Yeah buddy we should call them, we will wait til around 8" I say to him. 

"Yeah Toby lets wait" I look down at him he had syrup on his face, I started to smile. 

"Lil man how old are you?" he held up his little hand all five fingers "i'm 5"  


"Well would you like to know anything about me?" I ask him  


"You like soccer?" I kind of laughed "yeah I do."  


"You like playing soccer lil man?" 

"Yeah I love it, I love HAO and KO"  


"You like your Job Toby?"  


"Yeah I love it I actually own three of those sporting goods store."  


"Cool."  


I was going to ask him something about that night I hope it is ok. 

"Hey lil man how did you know to come to my store?"  


"Cause my momma and I went to your store to get my cleats and shin guards and I remember that everyone was nice, I remember you were there but you were busy, but Lauren helped us."  


"Ok lil man"  


"Logan what is your Mom bosses name dwyer something... syd something..."  


"Oh you mean Sydney Dwyer, at Dwyer advertising"  


"Yeah... Yeah thats it"  


After breakfast we went back to the waiting room and at 8 I called Sydney to tell her about Alex.  


"Hello"  


"Hey Syd, It's Tobin"  


"Hey girl how are you?"  


"I'm doing well but umm you have a employee named Alex Morgan that works for you"  


"Yeah she is one of our best employee, and she has only been here for a couple months what about her?"  


"She is in the hospital"  


"OH no"  


"Can you please keep her job available for her, she is in a coma, she was beating real bad"  


I start to get a tear in my eyes just talking about what happen to her.  


"Oh no Tobin she is one of the best I will keep her job here, just keep me informed on what is going on please, and let me know if you need anything"  


"You bet Syd thanks"  


I hang up the phone, then Perry walks up to me "Tobin we did emergery surgery as you know she is in a coma. 

Then Logan cuts in "Can I see my mommy" 

Perry looked over "Sure buddy" 

We walk into the hospital room and Logan ran to his mom, I really didn't want to look over because I'm just a little scared to look. 

Perry pulls me over "Tobin can I talk to you for a minute" 

I called over to Logan "Lil man I'm going to talk to the doctor I will be right back ok" he put his fist out and bumped my fist "Ok toby" 

We walked out to the hallway while Logan was sitting with his mom.  


"Tobin I didn't want to say this in front of him but like I told you before she is in a coma, her brain was bleeding, that is why we had to do the emergency surgery to get it to stop bleeding, which we were able to do. She has a fracture skull, busted spleen, broken ribs, broken arm, also had alot of internal bleeding. Tobin I really think they hit her with a metal pole or a brink, there is no way a punch could do that much damage. She is going to have a long recovery a head of her." 

I am just standing there with the tears coming down my face. 

"Tobin you say you never met her? no but I asked Logan why did he come to my store? he said that he remembers coming to my store to buy some cleats and shin guards and that we were nice, he remembers me being there but I was busy with another customers, I think he just felt safe there." 

"Wow well he must know how to read people" 

But All I know I was closing up my store when I heard someone was knocking on my store door, I look up and It was a lil boy just standing there looking sad and he was scared."

"Well Tobin you are a great person for bringing her here" Perry said to me  
"Plus he plays soccer at Mitts Academy, HAO and KO are his coaches"

I am about to walk into the room when I look at her.

"Perry just so you know I am going to cover all the finances for her, so send the bill to me or just tell me how much the bill will be." Perry just stared at me"Tobin!" I wanted to do this and she knew I wouldn't back down. "Fine" she finally said "Tobin I will be the only one working on her you know I will do my best with her" I gave her a hug " I know Per thank you"  


I'm walking in "Tobs lil man is adorable you know" 

I smile up at her "Yes he is" 

I walk into the room and I hear Logan talking to his mom "momma I hope you get better soon, Toby is here with me watching me, she called nana and papa they will be here soon" I walked up to him put my hand on his back. 

"Hey buddy you ready we have to get you to your game?" 

"Yeah" then he kissed his mom "bye momma wove you I'm gonna score for you" 

This little boy is melting my heart he is being so strong. He grabbed my hand and we walked to meet HAO to go to the game. 

"Tobino" 

"Logan" HAO said well yelled. 

She looked at me with this look in her eyes like what is going on? 

I looked at her and whispered " I will tell you later"  


We went to the game and I was helping Logan put on his cleats. 

He looked up to me "Toby I'm going to score a goal for you and Momma" I finished tying his last cleat and smiled. 

" I would love that and I'm sure your mom will like that too"  


I was standing on the sidelines close to HAO and KO just watching Logan play and he was really fast and a great ball handler, I'm not going to lie he was really good, I think he was making plays everytime the ball was by him or if he had it. Well he scored a hat trick. 

After the game he ran to me "Toby I scored a tat trick" I gave him a hug "Yeah you did buddy was that for your mom?" he just shook his head "Yup and you." 

After we left the park HAO dropped us off at my store, we got out of the car.

"Good game Logan" "thanks HAO"

we started to walk pass the alley and he just stood there not moving, I bent down looked into his eyes and whispered "lil man it will be ok just hold my hand" he grabbed my hand and we walked past the alley.

Not going to lie this is the best feeling in the world when his little hand is in mine. We walk into the store and Lauren walked up to us, I told Lauren I needed to talk to her. Logan tapped me. 

"Toby can I go play with the soccer balls?"

"Sure buddy" then he ran off  


"Tobin what is up?"  


"Well last night when I was closing down the store he showed up cause someone mugged his mom in the alley, so I called 911, so now I think he trusted me and I am going to stay with him until his mom wakes up, so I might not be here alot"  


She just looked at me and smiled and said "Ok Tobin I will watch the store."  


We went to find Logan and we found him juggling the ball, 

"You ready lil man?" 

Yup" as he put the ball back where it goes, he waves to Lauren then grabs my hand, we were about to go to my jeep but then I realize I need to get a boost seat for him, so we run into the childrens store, we finally make it to my Jeep. 

"Toby i wove your car." I smile. 

Thanks buddy." I put him in the seat then I get in "My momma wants to get a new car,so we don't have to walk or ride the bus." 

I look in the rear view mirror "You guys don't have a car?" he had a sad look in his eyes. 

"No! my dad took it from us" I could tell he was upset so I didn't want to push the subject. 

"Are you hungry lil man? Do you like grilled cheese?" he yells "Yes!!!" We get to my place and he runs to the couch while I start the grilled cheese and soup, when my phone rings  


"Hello"  


"Tobin!"  


"Yeah it's me."  


"This is Pam, Alex mom"  


"Oh hey."  


"How is Alex?"  


I clear my voice "well she is in a coma, she had a fracture skull, her brain was bleeding so thats why they did the emergercy surgery, alot of internal bleeding, broken ribs I think she broke a rib before because things didn't add up, a broken arm, serve bruising, but surgery went well and now we are just waiting for her to wake up" I took a breath "But Pam my sister is her doctor and she is the best doctor in Portland."  


"Wow.. Ok... thanks Tobin, keep me if anything changes we will be there soon."  


"You bet" I say then I hang up

"Logan come on the food is ready" he came running and sat next to me, he was blowing on his food to let it cool down. "So what do you wanna do?" "is there any soccer on?" 

Wow this little boy could totally be my son. After we got finished he grabbed the plates and put them in the sink, then ran to the couch. I turned on Real Madrid vs Arsenal so we watched that and were eating some snacks.  


"So Logan how long have you been in Portland?"  


"bout two months" he said as he held up two fingers  


"You like it here?"  


"Yes and no"  


I just looked at him "Why?"  


He sat closer to me.

"No cause i'm away from my nana and papa, yes cause I'm in this great soccer academy, I met new people like you, HAO, and KO, my momma is happy she has a great job and we're away from my dad, he was a mean person, he would make my mom cry, and make her bleed and turn purple, he would yell at me but my momma would not like that."

I put my hand on his arm "Well I'm glad I meet you too" he smiled 

"Toby I can't wait til my momma meets you, she is going to like you" 

"I can't wait to meet her either" I laughed "maybe we'll be bestfriends"

he smiled "that would be great" 

"Hey buddy why was your dad mean?" 

"he drank alot, yelled alot, plus made my momma cry a lot,

Toby I don't like to see my momma cry"

I looked over at him "well I'm glad you guys got away from that monster, and you came to Portland" 

The next morning we went to the hospital nothing really has changed we stayed about 3 hours. I really hope she wakes up because I really want to meet her because her son is so sweet and adorable and the way he looks at her.

"Lil man you wanna go play some games?" 

"Yeah" he ran to his mom

"Bye momma wove you" 

we were on the way to the family fun center when we stopped at their apartment so I could talk to the owner, I told the owner that I wanted to pay for a whole year a rent. (it's the right thing to do.)

When we got to the family fun center HAO, KO, Lauren, Ashlyn, and Ali were there, I walked up to Ashlyn "DUDE" she looked at me and Logan

"Who is this cutie?" 

"Oh this is Logan, he is my buddy, he plays soccer with KO, and HAO, I'm watch out for him til his mom gets better."

she walks over to him and gives him a fist bump "Cool" we stayed there for about 2 hours or so then went back to my place and 5 mins after we started watching tv Logan was knocked out. I put a blanket on him and I went to bed also.  


The next morning we went to the hospital Logan was just talking to his mom so I decieded to write Alex a note. then someone knocked  


"Hello"  


We both looked back "Nana.. Papa.." he ran to his nana and papa and gave them a big hug, I stood up "Nana this is Tobin" we both started to laugh, I looked at her and I she had some tears falling on her face, she gave me a huge hug and whispered "thank you for being here for Logan and bringing my daughter here" "Um.. uh You're welcome" I just got nervous all of a sudden. 

"Plus Logan was no trouble at all he is a really sweet boy" 

"Yeah he is" 

"Well I'm going to step outside so you can spent time with your daughter" I started to walk out to the hallway and Mrs Morgan says "Tobin would you like to have dinner with us tonight" I looked over at Logan and his face lit up with the mention of me maybe going to dinner "Um sure" in reality I just wanted to be around Logan  


Around 5:15 we left the hopital and went to this steakhouse, we sat down and Logan sat next to me. 

Now I usually get nervous when I have to meet parents, but I wasn't well because I wasn't dating their daughter. So during dinner we just made small talk and it wasn't akward at all, after dinner we went back to the hospital and Mrs Morgan wanted to talk to me. (oh no)

We were standing there "So Tobin I don't know how we could pay you back for this" I looked at her "Well Mrs. Morgan I really don't need anything, I was just doing the right thing, When Logan showed up at my work he looked scared, I know how it feels. I can tell Logan loves his mom he talks about her all the time and when he talks about her his eyes light up. Then he told me that you guys live in Cali, so if he trusts me I was going to be there for him. I'm going to take him to school, soccer, anything I can do to help the stituation I will do it. I know you and Mr Morgan have lives and you might not be able to be here all the time, so since I live here I will be here to help. But I was hoping while you guys were here I was wondering if I could stay around here? Logan is so fun to be around I feel connected to him, also I want to meet you daughter when she wakes up, maybe be her friend I just don't think I can pull myself away from Logan, if there is anything you need to know about me I will tell you, please let me stick around. (my heart) I look over and she is crying (shit) "I'm sorry" I say.

"NO.. NO.. first of all call me Pam and my husband is Mike, first I think she would love to meet you, you can stay as long as you want, you might not know Alex but you will and she will get to know you. I would never push you away for what you did for our family, that has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for Alex. I can tell Logan likes you, he needs good role models in his life. Logan does love his mom she is his world on the other hand he is her world also, she had to fight for him. You are helping us out alot by taking him to school and soccer. Tobin you are a very sweet person we will always be grateful for what you did, so you can stay as long as you want." She stood up and gave me another hug  
I whispered "Thank you." 

The rest of the night was peaceful, the next morning I took Logan to school then after took him to practice.

We were walking to my jeep

"You know buddy you should always have a extra pair of cleats incase something happen to them".

he put his hand on my arm.

"But Toby I only have one"

I picked him up "Well buddy today is your lucky day cause I'm going to get you another pair 

"Weally"

"Yup"

he wrapped his arms around my neck "Yay" 

So he picked these bright yellow cleats, so I had to get him bright yellow shoe strings. We finally made it back to my place and he ran to his room and put his cleats away, when he made it back he sat by me "Thanks Toby for my cleats" I kissed his forehead

"You're welcome buddy"

can I wear them at my next game?"

"You bet" 

we were watching soccer "Lil man we should get your mom some flowers tomorrow"

his eyes lit up "Yeah so when she wakes up she'll see them, then she'll know we wove her" this lil man makes me smile.

The next morning I made waffles then we got ready for the day we went to the flower shop Logan picked out a beautiful arrangement on the card read (momma love you Logan and Toby) I wasn't going to put my name on it but then I figured why not to show that I care.

The next couple weeks flew by Logan going to school, pratice, soccer games we talked about soccer, we really have been bonded. 

"Toby what is your favorite number?" 

I looked over "17" 

We were at his soccer game he told me he was going to score for me and his mom all I could do was smile, he ran off to warm up, 

So I started to talk to HAO "Tobin he really likes you" 

"well to be honest HAO I really like him, he is being so strong for his mom" well Logan did score two goals like he said he would we were walking to my Jeep and I looked at my phone and my heart stopped.

TOBIN... ALEX IS AWAKE....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think


	3. What is going on....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Alex feeling

**Alex POV**

 

 

My head hurts.. my body hurts...why is my arm in a sling??? my thoart is dry... why is it so dark in here? are my eyes open?? no they are not ok wow I need to open them.. ok I can see... where am I? whose bed is this? this isn't me my bed... this isn't my room... Where is Logan?? can I talk?? well here goes "Water...." its a whisper wait who am I talking to? can anyone hear me?? I should probably try again

"Water..." I'm going to look around this room again, what is that noise?? why am I hooked up to all these machines?? what happen.. I see something wait is that my Mom? What is she doing here? where ever I am?

 

"Mom!!!"

 

"Alex Oh my goodness you're awake"

 

"Water Mom"

 

She hands me a cup of water, she is just standing over me with tears in her eyes, she kissed my forehead.

 

"Baby how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm tired, sore"

 

Wait I look around the room again and I start to freak out "Mom where is Logan?"

 

"He's at his soccer game."

 

My dad must have taken him to the game,

 

"Baby I am going to go get the doctor"

 

I'm just laying here then in walked my Dad, no Logan. I'm confused now, then in walked my mom with this lady I'm guessing she is my doctor. "Hello I'm Dr. Armstrong, How are you feeling" she asked while looking at this clip board.

 

"I'm just a little tired and my body is sore"

 

"Well that is normal, do you remember what happen and why you are here?"

 

"I remember going to dinner with Logan and these guys or women I don't know came up to me and they were trying to take my bag, then they were kicking me, punching me.. then I was on the ground trying to fight back, then trying to fight for my life."

 

"Well you had a lot of trauma to your body, and in your brain you were in a coma for two months, when you got here we had to do emergency surgery to stop the bleeding in your brain, also the internal bleeding, you broke some ribs, fractured your skull, busted your spleen, you broke your collarbone, but all your vitals are where they should be, we have been pumping fluids in your body to keep you hydrated, a lot of your problems have been fix while you were in the coma, except the spleen, you might get some head aches but that is common, but Alex you have a long road ahead of you"

 

 I have tears in my eyes, I'm trying to let everything sink in "Thank you"

 

She walks out the door telling me that she will be back in a few.

 

How did I get to the hospital?? Did someone find me?? Who called the cops?? Did Logan?? wait he doesn't have a phone.. Did they catch the Assholes that did this to me?? Wait my mom will know who called the cops.

 

"Mom how did I get here?" She walked to me and kissed my head " Oh honey Logan will tell you he should be here in a little bit" Now I'm really confused.. I still.. well I just don't know what to think.

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

I had a huge smile on my face..

 

"Logan guess what your mom is awake we are going to the hospital so you can see your mom"

 

"YAY!!!"

 

"Momma"

 

We finally get to the hospital and Logan was so excited to get in there.

 

"Lil man wait for me" he stopped and grabbed my hand "Sowwy Toby"

 

Wait what if she doesn't want to see me? I guess I'm about to find out we walk into the door Logan runs to his mom in her bed

"Momma you are awake, I missed you, I wove you" She grabs him and pulls him to her bed

"Baby I missed you so much and I love you so much" then she kissed his forehead

 

I'm just standing there watching the interaction with them two, and its so cute.

 

She looked over towards me and gives me a little smile, all I can do is smile back at her.

Logan gets off the bed and walks towards me grabs my hand and walks me to his mom "Momma this is Tobin but I call her Toby, she called 911 then she took brought you here, well the truck did but she came with me, She had been taking care of me, she let me sleep at her place in a bed, taking me to soccer, she got me new cleats" he ran to his bag "see" as he held them up. He was talking about a mile a minute I don't know how she could keep up. All I could do is smile and all she is doing is looking at me she really has pretty eyes.

 

I bent down "Lil man you think I could talk to your mom a minute"

 

"Ok Toby" he ran to go in the hallway with his Nana and Papa

 

"Momma be back"

 

"Ok"

 

"Toby be back"

 

I'm about to speak to her...

 

"Have we met before?

 

You look familiar" she asked me

 

"Well maybe I work at that sporting goods store that you guys came into."

 

"Oh that's right I probably saw you there"

 

Well she didn't freak out yet, that's a plus

 

"I'm Tobin" I stick my hand out towards the hand that wasn't in a sling.

 

She put a little smile on her face "I'm Alex"

 

I am about to tell her the story on how Logan showed up at my work, I guess she knows that I'm about to talk because she stops me.

 

"Tobin I really don't want to hear about it right now, maybe a little later"

 

I just shook my head and said "OK"

 

So I was just standing there and no one was talking She looked over towards me "Tobin I want to thank you for everything you did for me and Logan I really appreciate it, I really

don't know what else to say"

 

I just smile at her and I say "You're Welcome"

 

Next thing I know Logan came running in the room with his Nana and Papa and he walked up to me "Toby you were right momma woke up"

I bent down "You're right buddy I did" I looked around the room "Well I'm going to go get something to eat would anyone like something? Logan jumped "Me a cookie" I smiled "Ok buddy anyone else?"

Then Alex said "Hey buddy maybe you should see if you could go with her" he looked over at me with these puppy dog eyes" Toby?" "Sure buddy of course you can go" He ran to kiss his mom "be back momma wove you"

"Love you too"

 

Then he ran to his Nana and Papa gave them both hugs, then he ran to me and grabbed my finger.

So "We'll be back" I said then we walk out the door. I hope Alex doesn't mind Logan is going with me, wait it was her idea.. Tobin it will be fine stop worrying. We get out in the hallway "Toby I'm glad you are here you're my buddy" Aww he is so cute "Lil man I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" I said while I gave him a little fist bump.

 

 

**ALEX POV**

 

 

So Tobin helped me? She found me? She called the police? She is watching Logan? wait she doesn't know us. Why would she do that?

"Mom"

"Yeah Baby girl?"

"So uh um Tobin helped me?"

"Yeah sweetie she called 911, she got them to do the emergency surgery on you, and if she didn't make that call about the emergency surgery you probably would be still in a coma or have brain damage." "She called your father and I to tell us what happen to you, but honey let me tell you she was so scared to tell us that she told them to do the surgery, because she knows she had no right to make the choice but she knew you needed it, I told her it was ok"

"She has been taking care of Logan the whole time you have been here, She has taken him to school and soccer practice, and she hasn't asked for anything in return, also she hasn't complain once."

 

_*Wow this girl that doesn't know me saved my life, most people don't do that*_

 

"So Mom she is still here even though I woke up and she has been here even though you guys were here with me?"

 

She shook her head "Yes baby girl"

 

"Alex she really cares about Logan you can see it, also Logan cares for her he always wants to be around her, they really have bonded."

 

I really don't know what to think.. I looked over to my mom "Will you go find them please?"

 

I'm just sitting here for about 5 minutes then Logan came running in,

 

"Hey Baby" he still has a smile on his face.

 

"Yeah Momma" I pulled him up on my bed.

 

"You like Tobin? like do you like being around her?" his little eyes just lit up when I said Tobin "Yeah momma she is my buddy"

 

Then he jumped down and ran to his bag and pulled out his cleats "look momma" he held up his cleat he pointed to these numbers "look number 13 for you" then he pointed to the other side "number 17 for Toby"

 

"Momma she also knows KO and HAO" all he could do is smile That smile hasn't left his face the whole time.

 

Well Logan seems to enjoy her maybe it wont be bad to get to know her and open up to her. She seems to really care about him.. I really need to talk to her again... The door opened "Toby" he went running towards her and she just picked him up.

 

Yeah I'm going to let her hang around....

 

"Nana will you pwease take me to the potty" Logan said

 

They walked out of the room.

 

I'm about to start talking when she starts

 

"Alex I'm sorry if this is weird or what I don't have to be here for you and Logan"

 

_* As she is talking I can tell she is nervous like she think I am going to yell, why would I yell she saved my life, I can tell in her voice that she really does care, she seems like a great person. OH SHIT she is still talking and I am not listening..*_

 

"And I mean Logan is a great kid"

 

She has been looking at the ground the whole time..

 

"Tobin"

 

She looked up with what looks like tears are about to fall down.

I think I might start to cry also.

"I really do appreciate what you did for me and Logan, I don't think you know how much it means to me"

I motion for her to come closer to my bed, so she walks really slowly, I lift her face "I know it might be crazy but I don't care it's hard for me to let down my shield, I've been hurt a lot in my past, So its only been Logan and I against the world, He is my life, I'm not use to people helping me out in time of need, most people just turn their heads and walk the other way, So you have to see how I was shocked that someone helped me, you were right you didn't know me but you didn't care you helped me anyway."

 

Now I'm starting to cry she probably thinks I'm weak.. great...

 

"The fact that you helped me without knowing us makes me think there are still great people in the world especial you, Tobin I would be stupid to not want you in my life, Logan adore you and plus you have a killer smile on you"

 

 

 She starts to talk fiddling with her hands "Logan really is a great kid, he is well behave, you did a great job raising him. Alex you should be so proud of him, he is so sweet and super cute" "Just so you know Alex I am not planning on leaving anytime soon, I love hanging out with Logan, I love taking him to school, and soccer, he always puts a smile on my face because he always has a smile on his face."

 

"Thank you Tobin!" all I could do is smile

 

"Hey Alex I know one person that Logan looks up to"

 

"Who?"

 

"You!"

 

"Me" as I pointed to myself

 

"Yeah you"

 

"His eyes light up every time we walk into the hospital when he gets to see you, or when we talk about you"

 

"I...Im... very proud of him, I had to fight for him"

 

She started to walk closer to my bed and she wiped the tears away from my face... all of a sudden the door flew open

 

"Momma.... Toby...."

 

"Toby are you going to take me to my game?" She picked him up "You bet, we better get going your mom needs to rest" She put him down "Momma I'm going to score a goal for you" then she gave her a kiss.

 

"Bye Tobin... Bye baby..."

 

"Bye Momma.... Bye Alex"

 

I start looking around the room and notice all the flowers, cards, bears, and balloons. There was about ten or so of them were from Tobin and Logan. Wow that is really sweet of her, this beautiful girl wants to be around my son and a single mother, she is just too much, now I know I really want her in my life, wonder if she is dating anyone? wonder if she likes men or women?

 

I think I'm going to read some of the letters

 

_Alex,_

 

_Keep fighting!!!!_

 

_Tobin_

 

 

 

_Alex,_

 

_Get better soon!!! keep fighting!! miss you at work_

 

_Sydney D_

 

_**Wait Sydney, thats my boss, how did she know? aww that's sweet!!** _

 

_Alex,_

 

_Logan scored a goal today, he said he was for you, he is really fast, every day he is getting better. I know they really don't keep score but still lol_

 

_Tobin_

 

 

_**I start looking around and came across a long letter** _

 

_Dear Alex,_

 

_Hi I'm Tobin Heath, you don't know me and I don't know you but that doesn't matter to me, when you wake up hopefully we can get to know each, yes I said when you wake up because i know you will wake up. I also told the doctors to do surgery on you when we first got here, I know I have no right but you have to believe that you needed it so i made the choice, so I'm sorry again._

 _(she saved my life and she is saying sorry?)_

 _You're son is so sweet and really adorable I've been taking care of him, watching him he has been staying at my place, taking him to school and soccer. I called your parents they should be here soon, well when you are reading this they will be here. I called your work and talked to your boss, she told me she hopes everything goes well and you will still have your job because you are the best employee. She told me she will be praying that you pull through this, I also have been praying for you every night. Logan and I pray together, I don't know if you want him to pray if not I'm sorry, but it's cute how he puts his hands together... Crap sorry I got side tracked but back to your boss I got your bosses number from that book that your parents number was in.. I must say that is so smart, another thing that was smart was the key around the neck of Logan I didn't know it was there. I talked to your landlord and let me tell you he is well you know what he is, I paid for a year of your rent, so you will still have a place to stay when you get out. So you have one less thing to worry about so everything will be where you left it... ok so now that you are reading this it is a great thing because you are awake. well I gotta go_

 

_Tobin_

 

 

**The last letter I am going to read right now I grabbed the letter, when I open it a picture fell out I flipped it around it was a picture of Tobin and Logan, Logan had ice cream all over his face. I must admit it's really cute and Tobin is really beautiful**

 

_went to celebrate another goal.. he says lets take a photo for momma, so we did yeah we know it's cute look at him with his ice cream.._

 

_p.s. I bought him another pair of cleats, because I told him you should always have two pair of cleats so that's what I did, also I had to buy him some soccer socks they got a hole in them when he slid._

 

I can't believe her she is a angel, she is so sweet, I really need to take a nap before they get back, I will save the rest till another day.

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

"Toby... Toby.."

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm glad you're taking me to my game and spending time with me"

I put my hand on his shoulder " Buddy I love spending time with you"

He grabbed my hand and just smiled "Toby I can't wait till my momma gets to watch me play again"

I bent down "L- train I am proud of you for being so strong for your mom and on the pitch, I know your mom will be proud too."

 

He gave me one of the biggest hugs ever and he whispered "Thanks Toby"

 

At the game he is putting 110% out there on the pitch, he kept pointing to his heart and then his cleats. This lil man is melting my heart again.

 

After the game we stopped at Mc Donald's, Logan insisted on getting his mom a cheeseburger. "Toby she is probably tired of hospital food"

 

So we walk into the room and Alex is just watching TV, Logan runs towards his mom "Mommy Mommy I scored twice" as he held up his two fingers. She smiled "You did" "Yup" "Mommy, Toby and I bought you a cheeseburger"

I walked it over to her and handed her the bag and she grabs it and her hand touched mine I got butterflies.

 

"Thanks"

 

"We thought you were tired of hospital food" Then Logan yells "Yuck"

 

So I look at Alex "how are you feeling?"

 

She just says "Little tired but I'm doing better today than yesterday"

 

I'm about to talk when the door opens and Perry walks in.

 

"Perry"

 

"Tobin... Miss Morgan how are you feeling?"

 

"Well Alex I am going to take you down to get a MRI on that skull of yours."

 

**ALEX POV**

 

They are loading me onto another bed and I look over at Tobin and Logan playing with some cars on the ground all I can do is smile at the interaction between them.

 

I'm about to close my eyes when I hear

 

"you know she adores your son."

 

I chuckled a little "Yeah I can tell and she is so good with him, I'm glad she wants to stay around and spend time with him"

 

"trust me my sister will not leave your side, she loves to help others its her nature she would rather make sure everyone else is happy before herself but right now she is real happy, she loves to make people smile"

 

I look at Perry "can I tell you something I love your sisters smile its beautiful"

 

She starts to laugh a little "Well for awhile she didn't have that smile on her face, because someone broke her heart"

 

 

How could anyone break her heart???

 

"Alright Alex lay still"

 

I am just laying there thinking again how could anyone break her heart or hurt her, she is so sweet, caring. How should I pay her back dinner? movie? vacation? I can't believe she paid for my rent, called my boss, wonder what else she did?? she is taking care of the most important thing in my life my son.

 

"Alright Alex we're all finished"

 

We're heading back to my room I start doze off and I guess I dozed off for awhile because I was woken up by hearing "Alright buddy we need to let you mother sleep, we'll be back tomorrow morning"

 

I say goodbye and kiss Logan goodbye.

 

Tobin then walks over to me puts her hand on mine. ( _I swear I can feel the spark_ ) "Alex have a good night we will be back in the morning maybe with breakfast" she winks at me then she kisses my forehead ( _O wow she kissed my forehead I'm pretty sure my heart is beating about a mile a minute_ )

 

The next morning Perry walks in and starts talking to me when the door opens it was Tobin and Logan.

 

"sorry I can come back" Tobin says. "No it's ok you can stay" I say with a smile.

 

"So yeah your results came back your brain function are working great, no more swollen brain, skull is looking great, your arm is in a sling for a couple more weeks, your ribs are great, vitals are great, we are going to keep you a couple more day to make sure you are keeping things down. "

 

I started to cry "Thank you, that is great news"

 

Tobin walked over with a tissue and handed it to me.

 

So the next couple days flew bye and it was finally ready for me to leave the hospital.

 

"Alex I think you should stay at my place, till you are 100% better" Tobin said with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	4. Trying to get back to normal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally gets out of the hospital... there is a unexpected visitor..

 

**Alex POV**

 

 

Wait did I just hear what I think I heard?? Did Tobin just ask me to live with her until I get better? Where did this girl come from? I mean I could ask my mom and dad to stay here till I get better... no I don't want to do that they live in Cali I couldn't have them do that. I am not moving back to Cali ever... I mean it makes since she can help with Logan. What am I worried about she offered it..

 

 

"Are you sure?" I say to her with a smile on my face

 

 

"Yeah Alex" She walked over to me and sat in the chair.

 

 

"Well I mean that would be great as long as you don't mind?"

 

 

"Alex I really don't mind, you need the help and I am here to offer my help, and trust me it will be no trouble what so ever"

 

 

The door opens we both look over Perry was walking in.

 

 

"Miss Morgan we are going through all your paper work you should be able to get out of her in about a hour or two."

 

 

"OK... Great.."

 

 

Logan came running in "Toby.. Momma"

 

 

"Momma when do we get to weave?"

 

 

"Soon baby boy" I said to him

 

 

"Hey Alex did you see that we brought you some clothes for you to wear?" Tobin said

 

 

Wait when did she bring me clothes??

 

 

"Yeah I brought them the night you got here." she said with a smile

 

 

She walks over to a bag in the corner and hands it to me.

 

 

" I just pick something that looks comfy, we can stop and get some more clothes after we leave here"

 

 

I take the bag and smile at her and say "Thank you Tobin."

 

 

Wait how am I going to change? I guess I will try it by myself... No... too much pain today... I could get the nurse...

 

 

"Alex you uh.. um.. want me to help you get dressed? I mean if you don't mind?"

 

 

"Nonsense Tobin I would love for you to help me." I say with a smile.

 

 

"Momma you want me to help?" I started to laugh

 

 

" you can guard the door."

 

 

"Ok momma"

 

 

then he ran towards the door.

 

 

"So Alex how do you want to do this?"

 

 

" How about I stand up and then take my gown off, then we'll go from there" I say while I start move sit up and move to the edge of the bed She moves the curtain over then walks over and grabs my arm to help me sit up, then she puts her hand on my back "Here put all your weight on me" she said So I did. I finally got to my feet then we took my gown off and she was very careful taking it off, then she was putting on my bra, and she really didn't stare at me.

 

 

But her face was turning really red...

 

 

She clipped the bra, then she helped with my tank top she is being really careful putting it over my arm, then she helped with my sweat pants.

 

 

 

We were both just standing there and I took my free hand and I pulled her chin towards me and I looked into her eyes "Tobin thank you for helping me get dressed"

 

 

"Oh.. um... it's no problem" she said as she starched her neck.

 

 

I yell for Logan "Logan we are finished.. he came running over.

 

 

"Momma can we weave now?"

 

 

"Not yet baby."

 

 

 

 Then two seconds later Perry finally came in, with the wheelchair.

 

 

"You ready to get out of here?"

 

 

"Yes, more than you know it"

 

 

Tobin grabbed all my bags then grabbed Logan hand.

 

 

"Come on buddy we are going to get the car for your mom ok?"

 

 

"Ok Toby"

 

 

As I am watching them walk out the door my heart skipped a beat, just watching the interaction between them... it's melting my heart..

 

 

"Alright Alex lets get you out of here.." Perry said

 

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

 

Logan and I are about to get in the elevator.

 

 

"Hey Toby."

 

 

"Yeah lil man?"

 

 

"Can we stop at the gift shop and get momma a balloon and a stuff dog?"

 

 

I put my hand on his head

 

 

"You bet buddy, but we gotta do it quick."

 

 

"Ok Toby"

 

 

I never doubted that he doesn't love his mom but this little boy, he is melting my heart the way he cares about his mom..

 

 

We get to the gift shop and he runs to the balloon and a stuff dog, then he walks over to me.

 

 

"Ok Toby ready"

 

 

I pay for the balloon and dog, then we are walking out the door. Logan grabs my hand and we make it to my car we put all her things in the back seat and I lock Logan in..

 

 

"You ready buddy?" I ask him

 

 

"Yup momma coming home... momma coming home..."

 

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

 

So we are going down the hall. I am so glad that I get to get out of here.. I've been here for what seems like forever... I haven't been outside in what seems like forever...

 

 

 "So Alex are you excited to get out of here?"

 

 

"Yes I can't wait, not that I don't love you guys here but I want to try to get things back to normal"

 

 

We finally make it outside, we are just waiting till Tobin gets here...

 

 

"Ok she is here"

 

 

I look over and Tobin gets out of a Electric blue Jeep Wrangler, wow that is my favorite car.

 

 

Tobin walks over and helps me in the car.

 

 

I look in the back seat (she has a boost seat.) and Logan has a balloon and a stuff dog then he hands it to me.

 

 

"Here mommy Toby and I got you this cause you get to go home"

 

 

I grab it and smile at him "Thank you baby"

 

 

Then I look over at Tobin and she has a smile on her face "Thank you Tobin"

 

 

"Tobin I love you car."

 

 

"Thanks this is my baby" she says as she hits the steering wheel.

 

 

We get to my Apartment and we all walk in, wow I haven't been here in forever, but everything looks the same except for all the mail that has been piling up, So I grab some clothes, then Logan ran and got some clothes also, were about to walk out then Tobin comes and grabs my bag from me.

 

 

"Here I got it."

 

 

Finally we pull up to this apartment I'm guessing its hers, Its a real nice apartment.

 

 

 

We are walking towards her apartment and Logan grabs my hand, he was just smiling.

 

 

Tobin opens the door, when I walk in I look up and there is balloons everywhere and a huge banner that says "Welcome home Alex"

 

 

I just start to cry.. this girl is amazing human being...

 

 

Wait when did she do this??

 

 

I am looking at Tobin and Logan and they both have mega watt smiles on their faces, I swear they could be related they do the same things.

 

 

"I know, um.. well it's not your home but yeah you know.."

 

 

Why does she get so nervous around me? I must admit she is so cute when she is nervous....

 

 

We were just sitting down to watch some television, when there was a knock on the door.

 

 

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

There is a knock at the door, I really can't see who it is because who ever it is have their hand over the peep hole.

 

 

My face drops..

 

 

I open the door and am met with my ex.

 

 

"Tobin"

 

 

Why is she here? I don't need this!! OMG is she drunk??

 

 

"Skylar what are you doing here?"

 

 

She pushes me out of the way and walks in.

 

 

"SKYLAR!!!" I yell I can smell the alcohol on her.. grr I don't need this especially with Alex and Logan here.

 

"Skylar why are you here?"

 

"You mean you don't wanna see me?"

 

"NO" I yell... 

 

"I've been trying to get ahold of you did you change your number?"

 

"Yeah I did.."

 

She walks further in the Apartment to where Alex and Logan are sitting just looking at us.

 

"Who is the bitch and little cutie?"

 

"I see you got a new piece of ass."

 

"Tobin she is hot!!"

 

"Are you banging her?"

 

"I guess you got over me finally over your funk, I guess it's true the way to get over someone is to get under someone."

 

"I must say Tobin she looks like she would be a great fuck.

 

This Bitch is going to get punched if she keeps talking like that ..

 

"SKYLAR watch your mouth and stop cussing and talking like that around the child. Also stop calling her a bitch she is far from one, and stop disrespecting her."

 

I look over towards Alex and Logan and Logan looks scared and he is hiding his face in Alex neck.

 

"Skylar you need to get out of here and never come back."

 

She is fucking laughing. and falling all over the place I am pushing her out the door and she is stumbling all over the place.

 

"Bye hot piece of ass." she shoots back towards Alex

 

"SKYLAR STOP!!!" Finally I get her out of the apartment..

 

 

I walk back into the living room I look at them..

 

"UM sorry about that... she was drunk.."

 

"Sorry she called you a bitch."

 

"Sorry that she kept cussing around Logan."

 

I'm really not looking at them now because I am embarrassed because they had to witness that..

 

"Tobin it's ok."

 

It's quiet for about a minute.

 

"Tobin who was that?"

 

 

Well they are about to find out some things about me right now.

 

 

"Skylar my EX"

 

"What happen?"

 

"Well she was the love of my life, she had my heart and then she ripped it out and broke it."

 

As I getting ready to tell them the story on how she broke my heart I am getting ready to cry,

 

Alex motions for me to sit next to them.

 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or if it's to hard."

 

"NO NO I want to."

 

 

Do I really want to tell them? Yeah I do..

 

 

_So my mom was my bestfriend we would do everything together, because after my dad pasted away my mom was feeling lonely. So she always wanted to do things together because my sisters were all moved away with their husbands, but I didn't care I really enjoyed her company, well she ended up getting stage 4 lung cancer, but it's crazy because she never smoked a day in her life. At first my mom was dealing with it ok, then she started Chemo and it started to get hard. I was trying to be strong for my mom but I was taking it really hard. She fought a tough battle, but it just got to hard for her to fight. My life consist of working, going to school, and then going to the hospital to spend as much time I could with her. Skylar was there for me a little bit but I really don't think I thought to much of her not being around while my mom was sick. I just thought maybe she was giving me space so I could spend it with my mom, because she knew how close we were. Then when my mom pasted away it's like Skylar became a ghost and I really couldn't figure out why. Then she broke my already broken heart._

 

_"Tobin I think we need to break up"_

 

_"What? Why? Where is this coming from?"_

 

_"You haven't been yourself lately"_

 

_"You never want to hang out."_

 

_"_ _You always mope around like a lost puppy."_

 

_"I would always ask you to party with me but you never would go"_

 

_"When I would come over you would only want to watch sad movies."_

 

_"I would even ask you to go to the beach and nothing."_

 

 

_"Skylar what do you want me to do my bestfriend, my mother passed away,"_

 

_"How am I suppose to be happy?""_

 

_You're my girlfriend you were always partying without me."_

 

_" You never once asked me how I was doing? how I was feeling? how I was holding up?"_

 

_"_ _It's like you really don't care."_

 

_"You don't know how it feels to lose a parent wait two parents so you don't understand."_

 

_"You act like you didn't care how I felt."_

 

_"You couldn't even come to the funeral, you said you had to go out of town for work"_

 

_" I would do anything for you and you know it"_

 

_"But the one time that I need you to be there for me you turned your back on me, with a drop of a dime."_

 

_"How do you think that made me feel?" "_

 

_You said you loved me."_

 

_"We even talked about marriage."_

 

_"If you love someone you stick by them through good and bad times, you don't run when it gets tough."_

 

_"Tobin I want to be with someone that makes me happy, you don't make me happy anymore"_

 

_TEARS ARE FALLING DOWN MY FACE. "_

 

_"Skylar how long?"_

 

_"How long what?"_

 

_"_ _Have you been cheating on me?"_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"_ _I'm not stupid and I also wasn't born yesterday."_

 

_"You have hickeys on your neck and you have scratches on your arms, so I know they aren't from me because well the sex life is non existed"_

 

_"Plus the whole time you have been here you have been texting and looking at your phone"_

 

_"3 months."_

 

_"Wow no wonder you weren't there for me.''_

 

_"You were to busy screwing someone else.."_

 

_"GET OUT SKYLAR!!!"_

 

_"GET OUT SKYLAR NOW!!!!"_

 

_All I can do is fall to my knees and let out a loud yell and just start to cry... I can't speak... I can't breath... my world is falling apart.... not only did I lose my mother.. ,I lost my girlfriend... I lost the love of my life....._

 

 

 

As I finish my story, I look next to me and Alex had her head on my shoulder and she was rubbing my arm. I didn't even realize she did that.

 

"Tobin I am so sorry to hear that you deserve better than her she is a bitch,"

 

"Also I'm so sorry to hear about your mother and your father"

 

"That has to be hard."

 

Then Logan jumped off the couch and came up to me and sat on my lap.

 

"Toby I'm sowwy she hurt you, pwease don't cry" he said as he wiped a tear off my cheek"I don't like to see you cry Toby."

 

I didn't even know he was listening to my story I thought he was just watching television. but after hearing him say that all I want to do is smile...

 

I kissed his forehead "Thanks buddy"

 

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

 

 

Wow now I know who broke her heart... how could anyone do that to her??? I can't believe she came here drunk.... Was she trying to get her back?? I can't believe she lost both her parents and she is one of the strongest person I have ever met... I hate to see her sad.. Well at least she has a smile when she is around Logan and I..

 

 

"Toby"

 

 

"Yeah buddy?"

 

 

"You know what we need.."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Ice cream"

 

 

"Sounds perfect."

 

 

So we're on the way to the Ice cream shop and Looked over and she has that smile on her face.

 

 

When we got to the ice cream shop, Logan jumped out the Jeep and grabbed my hand.

 

 

"Ice cream.." "Ice cream.."

 

 

Shit I don't have money... wait maybe I do... no never mind I don't..

 

 

 "Alright my treat" Tobin said

 

 

Tobin and I got a shake and Logan got chocolate ice cream with sprinkles.

 

 

"Thank you Tobin for the ice cream" She just winked at me "You're welcome Alex"

 

 

Logan moved over to sit next to Tobin.

 

 

"Thanks Toby." Then he stuck his little fist out to fist bump hers.

 

 

We are finishing up with the Ice cream and I look over at Logan and he has chocolate all over his face, but he also has a smile on his face because Tobin keeps trying to steal a scoop of his ice cream. So I take the napkins to wipe it off his face.

 

 

"Thanks momma"

 

 

When we get back to the apartment , Logan ran up to bed. I went up to his room and he was just getting into bed.

 

 

"Momma I'm glad we're here with Toby"

 

 

"Me too baby."

 

 

"Momma I'm also glad you are out of the hospital."

 

 

I tuck him in and kiss his cheek "Me too baby."

 

 

"Momma I don't like when Toby is sad"

 

 

"Yeah baby me either I like to see her smile"

 

 

"Momma you think Toby is still sad about her momma?"

 

 

"Baby I'm sure she is but we are going to do everything in our power to make sure she stays happy and we get to see that smile on her face."

 

 

"OK momma"

 

 

"I would be sad if I lost you."

 

 

"Well baby you have nothing to worry about because I'm not going anywhere"

 

 

"Alright baby you need to get some sleep, I love you "

 

 

"Wove you too"

 

 

I walk downstairs and I see Tobin getting some blankets and pillows out.

 

 

"So Alex you can take my bed, and I'll take the couch."

 

 

NO... NO WAY IS SHE GOING TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH...

 

"Tobin you don't have to do that."

 

"Well you can't sleep on the couch."

 

"Tobin if I am sleeping in your bed you will be sleeping in the bed too."

 

"Um.. I mean I guess if you don't mind."

 

 

Why is she so nervous around me???

 

 

"I don't mind it's your bed."

 

 

So about a hour later we head up to her room and we get ready for bed, I lay down first and then she lays down a little bit later. So we are just laying there, we are almost right on top of each other. but she is being careful to not hit my arm.

 

 

OMG her bed feels amazing.. well I was on a hospital bed for months anything would be more comfy than a hospital bed...

 

 

I start to shift and I sit up and lend up against the head rest then Tobin does the same things..

 

 

"Alex are you ok?''

 

 

"Yeah I am.."

 

 

"Tobin?"

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

"Do I make you nervous?"

 

 

"Um uh yeah a little.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Well.. uh.. um.. Alex you are beautiful and I get nervous around beautiful girls."

 

 

I put my hand on her arm.. I put a smile on my face...

 

 

Tobin you don't have to be nervous around me, I should be the nervous one."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Because you are the one that is beautiful, and you have a beautiful soul."

 

 

"I'm a single mother and you actually want to be around us."

 

 

"Well.. uh..um..I love being around you guys" she smirk

 

 

I want to kiss her.. but I don't want to rush it..... I don't care...

 

I am looking at Tobin in her eyes.. I'm just staring at her, and she is staring also, we are both licking our lips, then we both lend in at the same time and are lips meet and I can feel the sparks when are lips are touching.

 

This feels amazing... We pull apart and I start to miss her lips on mine. Oh I want to do that again... I want to kiss her again...

 

When all of a sudden she cups my face, and she kisses me one more time so tenderly. She whispered "Your lips feel nice" she lends her head on mine and she says

 

 

"Wow"

 

"Just like I imaged it would feel like."

 

 

"Tobin I love your smile.."

 

 

"Alex I love your eyes"

 

 

She pulls me close to her, so I curling up next to her side.. She kisses my lips then forehead one more time...

 

 

"Goodnight Alex." "Goodnight Tobin." This feels nice... this feels right.... I feel protected... I can't wait to kiss her again......


	5. The morning after..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin talk about the kiss..
> 
> Alex finally gets to see Logan play soccer...

Alex POV

 

 

 

grrr... my head hurts so bad... and my arm is killing me...

 

 

I look over and see that its 3:45. why am I up?

 

 

I look over and I see Tobin sleeping so peaceful.

 

 

Did I really kiss Tobin???

 

 

I really did enjoy the kiss.. it probably was one of the best kisses I have ever had before...

 

 

She doesn't know about my past...

 

 

What if she runs for the hills???

 

 

I don't know her... she doesn't know me...

 

 

I really like Tobin...

 

 

But I really don't want to rush into anything with her...

 

 

I really need to talk to Tobin..

 

 

I also need to talk to Logan about this...

 

 

I'm just trying to get my head wrapped about things..

 

 

Maybe we could be friends first then see how it goes... Yeah that could work...

 

 

I really need to try to get some more sleep....

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

 

I look over at the clock and its only 4:25..

 

 

Damn....

 

 

I can't believe I kissed her....

 

 

But Damn her lips were so soft... so smooth...

 

 

What if it's too soon grrr...

 

 

What if she doesn't want to date???

 

 

Maybe we just got caught up in the moment???

 

 

I mean I really don't know her...

 

 

She doesn't know me....

 

 

I don't want to get my heart broken again....

 

 

Just as I am getting over my broken heart...

 

 

She wouldn't do that... would she??? Nah....

 

 

All I know is I love being around her and Logan....

 

 

They put a smile on my face, when I am around them I feel so alive...

 

 

Maybe we should be friends at first????

 

 

Maybe we just need to talk about it....

 

 

I really need to get some more sleep..

 

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

 

I wake up in a lot of pain my head is killing me I really need to take some medicine, but I can't move because Tobin arm is around my stomach.

 

 

I mean I don't mind her arm around me..

 

 

I start to shift a little, then Tobin started to shift a little.

 

 

I looked over towards Tobin

 

 

"Good morning."

 

 

"Good morning."

 

 

I finally was able to get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, I had to get my medicine, after I took my medicine.

 

I went in to Logan  room to check on him, I opened the door and he was sitting on his bed watching some cartoons.

 

 

"Hey baby"

 

 

" Hey Momma"

 

 

I walk over to him and sit on the bed. He put his little arms around me and gave me a little hug..

 

 

"Where is Toby?"

 

 

"Baby I think she is sleeping"

 

 

"Momma I'm going to go wake her up?"

 

 

"Baby I don't think that's a good idea..."

 

 

Next thing I know he is running out the door towards Tobin room. So I get up and follow him when I get to Tobin room.

 

 

I finally get to her room and Logan has already jumped on her bed, now she is tickling him.

 

 

"Stop Toby"

 

 

"Stop Toby."

 

 

I am just standing at the door, and just watching the interaction, she is so good with him, she has that beautiful smile on her face, most people wouldn't be this happy if they just got woken up.

 

 

 "Toby"

 

 

"Yeah Buddy?"

 

 

"Can we make pancakes"

 

 

"Pwease."

 

 

"You bet you wanna help?"

 

 

"Yay!!"

 

 

Then next thing I know he is running past me

 

 

"Come on momma I'm going to make pancakes with Toby"

 

 

So I just look over at Tobin just stretching and finally getting out of the bed, then she walks pass me and runs her hand over my arm, then kisses my forehead and says

 

 

"Come on we need to check on Logan before he breaks something, or gets hurt, and we need to get some breakfast."

 

 

I just smile and start to walk down the stairs, but I'm really confused Tobin is acting normal like nothing happen last night.

 

 

Well she did kiss my head so she does remember the kiss I know I do...

 

 

Well why didn't she try to kiss me again??

 

 

Did it not mean anything to her??

 

 

Maybe she didn't like the kiss..

 

 

SHIT!!! I wish I knew what she was thinking about...

 

 

Anyways I want to go slow what is my problem why am I getting so worked up...grrr

 

 

 

I walk into the kitchen and Logan is standing on a chair and Tobin is standing behind him helping him stir the bater.

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Hey baby"

 

 

"Alex would you like coffee? wait do you like coffee?"

 

 

"I would love some coffee"

 

 

She grabs a mug then fills it with coffee then walks it over to me and hands it to me. she smiles and winks at me.

 

 

Now I'm so confused..

 

 

"Thanks Tobin"

 

 

"So Logan what time is your game today?"

 

 

He held up two fingers "Two"

 

 

"You coming momma?"

 

 

"You bet baby."

 

 

"Yay!!!"

 

 

Then he looked over at Tobin

 

 

"You coming too Toby?"

 

 

She smiled "Yup I wouldn't miss it"

 

 

"Yay!!! Toby!!! Momma!!"

 

 

I am looking at Logan and he is so excited for us to be going to his game.. I can't wait to see him play...

 

 

After breakfast we were just watching television just relaxing before Logans game I really should maybe start to get ready because it will take me the longest..

 

 

"I'm going to go take a shower"

 

 

" You need me to help you?" Tobin said while looking around

 

 

"Sure please"

 

 

She walked over to Logan "Hey buddy I'm going to help your mom get into the shower"

 

 

"OK Toby"

 

 

"Are you going to be ok watching your cartoons?"

 

 

"Yup"

 

 

I'm walking up the stairs. "Baby when I get done you are next"

 

 

"OK momma"

 

 

I start to walk into Tobin room.

 

 

"Alex are you ok?"

 

 

"Yeah I'm good, just thinking"

 

 

I grabbed my stuff and I walk into the bathroom, I sit on the toilet I really need to talk to Tobin.

 

 

"Tobin I need to talk to you about something?"

 

 

"Everything ok Alex"

 

 

I start to mess with my shirt, then looked towards the ground and I'm about to talk.

 

 

"Alex you can talk to me"

 

 

"Well it was about that kiss last night"

 

 

"Oh yeah" she said

 

 

"Yeah let me tell you I really enjoyed it"

 

 

I really want to do it again....

 

 

She grabbed my face and lifted my chin up.

 

 

"Talk to me Alex."

 

 

Here goes....

 

 

"Look I really like you Tobin, and you are such a great person, but I want to get to know you better before I rush into anything, so I'm so sorry."

 

 

"Alex I am find with that."

 

 

Wait what?????

 

 

"I really don't want to rush anything either, I am fine with going slow"

 

 

"We can go on some dates and get to know each other"

 

 

She is Amazing....

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

All she could do is smile and she winked at me "Yes"

 

 

 

"I also have to talk to Logan to make sure he is ok with it, but I'm sure he will be happy it's you because he is attached to you"

 

 

Now she is on her knees right in front of me..

 

 

"Alex I will wait a day, a week, a month, a year for you just so you know."

 

 

I think I want to kiss her after that... shit.... no I want to take it slow....

 

 

"So how about I get a sitter and we'll go out on a date?"

 

 

"Sounds perfect"

 

 

"So how about we get you into the shower"  She said with a wink,

 

 

So she helps me take my shirt off over my shoulder, also she helped me take the sling off my arm.

 

 

"Alex I am going to wait outside if you need anything just holler at me"

 

 

"Thanks Tobin"

 

 

She walks out the door, as I get into the shower.

 

 

I'm so glad we are going to take it slow, I can't wait to get to know her, I mean I think I am falling for her but I just don't want to mess this up At least she wants to take it slow.

 

 

But I want to kiss her again..grr..

 

 

I finally finish in the shower and walk out of the tub.

 

 

I get my underwear and pants on, but I need help with my shirt.

 

 

"Tobin can you come here a minute"

 

 

She walks in, looking at the ground.. 

 

 

"you need help?"

 

 

"Yes please"

 

 

So she helps me and of course she is so careful with my arm.'

 

 

"Thank you Tobin"

 

 

So we finish up in the bathroom, then we walk downstairs to get Logan ready for a bath.

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

 

As I am walking down the stairs I'm excited to get to know Alex and she wants to take it slow my heart can only take so much heartbreak....

 

 

I'm also excited to go on this date..

 

 

 

I literally can't stop smiling..

 

 

I walk over to the couch where Logan is sitting still watching cartoons.

 

 

"Hey buddy you ready to get in the tub?"

 

 

"yup"

 

 

"Hey Alex I'm going to go get the tub ready for Logan Ok"

 

 

OK"

 

 

"Tobin I can help."

 

 

"You rest you have a long day ahead of you ok"

 

 

So I run upstairs and Logan is following behind me

 

 

"Toby"

 

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

 

"Are you and momma friends yet?"

 

 

I start to smile at him "Yeah buddy we are"

 

 

"Cool"

 

 

"I'm excited that my she is coming to my game"

 

 

"Buddy you know she is excited to go to your game also"

 

 

He just got the biggest smile on his face. "Really Toby?"

 

 

I patted his head "Yup"

 

 

"I hope you score for her today buddy"

 

 

"Oh Toby I will" he said with a smile

 

 

This little boy is so adorable .

 

 

"Oh Toby I'm going to score two" he said as he held up two

 

 

"For you and her"

 

 

"Well lil man if you score two goals I'm going to take you somewhere special"

 

 

His eyes lit up. "Where Toby?"

 

 

"Oh it will be a surprise"

 

 

"K. I'm gonna score"

 

 

So we're leaving for the game and I yelled for Logan "Logan where is your jersey?"

 

 

he holds up his little arms. "we get new ones"

 

 

I looked over at Alex and we both looked really confused on why he was getting a new jersey, KO and HAO never told us that they were getting new ones, maybe they just forgot

 

to tell us. So we get into the jeep and we were finally on our way just listening to the radio and Logan is talking our ears off

 

 

"Momma you excited to see me play"

 

 

"you bet baby"

 

 

I look over at Alex and she is just smiling and singing towards herself she looks so happy, so now I just want to smile I'm so glad she gets to see Logan play she is going to be so proud of him and how well he is doing in soccer.

 

 

 

When we get to the game HAO and KO walked up to us

 

 

"Hey Tobin"

 

 

"Hey Alex"

 

 

"Hey Guys"

 

 

Then they walked over to Alex and gave her a hug

 

 

"Alex it is good to see you, how are you feeling?"

 

 

She smiled and said "I'm doing well thanks, also really excited to see Logan play"

 

 

"Oh yeah he will probably is super excited" HAO said.

 

 

I started to talk to HAO and KO "So why did they get new jerseys?"

 

 

Then they both looked at me like I had two heads.

 

 

"What do you mean new jerseys?" HAO said

 

 

"Well Logan said he was getting a new one today"

 

 

They both start to laugh Ok now I'm really confused.

 

 

"Well Logan came to us and ask if he could get a different number"

 

 

I looked over at Alex and we were so confused.

 

 

 

_We were at practice and after the practice Logan walked over towards us._

 

_"HOA and KO can I ask you guys something?"_

 

 

_"Sure buddy what's up?"_

 

_"Um..Uh...do you think I can I get a different number?"_

 

_"Sure why?"_

 

 

_"I just want another number"_

 

_"Ok what number?"_

 

_"number 30"_

 

_"OK"_

_"We can do that for you buddy."_

 

_He had the biggest smile on his face..._

 

_So we were about to finish cleaning up then he walked over again and he said._

 

_"I want to have a number that makes me think of my mom and Toby"_

 

_we both smiled at him.._

 

_"Yeah my momma favorite number is 13 and Toby is number 17"_

 

_"Buddy I am sure they would really appreciate that"_

 

_Then he has a little smile on his face "I love my momma so much and I want to show her that I love her"_

 

_"Oh buddy I'm sure she knows you love her"_

_"Buddy I am sure she is so proud of you.."_

 

_Then he got a smile on his face._

 

_"Toby means a lot to me too, she is my buddy, she took care of me while my momma was in the hospital. No one has ever done that for me before, I'm not use to people actually_

_being nice to me. people usually walk out on me"_

 

_KO bent down and said._

 

_"Logan I know that Tobin really enjoys hanging out with you and she really cares about you, she would do anything for you I hope you know that. I've known Tobin for about 5 years now, and the way you make her smile I know she is proud of you, Also she calls you her your buddy"_

 

_His eyes lit up.._

 

_"Really"_

 

_"Yup"_

 

_So he was about to go leave._

 

_"Logan you are going to make them both proud, and they are going to love that you changed your number for them"_

 

_"I hope so."_

 

_Then he ran off to get the rest of his stuff._

 

 

 

Wow I can't believe he did that..

 

 

"Really that is so sweet, I love him so much" Alex said

 

 

So we sat down and were waiting for the game to start, we saw Logan run on the field getting warmed up. I looked over towards Alex and she got a huge smile on her face.

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

 

 

Well Logan scored twice and he just pointed to the air when he scored and pointed to his cleats..

 

 

 

Logan is doing great I am so proud of him and how much he has improved since he first started with this team..

 

 

I love him so much..

 

 

I look over at Tobin and she is just as excited as I am to be watching Logan play.

 

 

 

I hope this game is over soon I really don't feel good...

 

 

 

my head hurts...

 

 

my arm is starting to hurt, maybe my med are wearing off..

 

 

I don't want to make Tobin leave for me...

 

 

I can stick it out..

 

 

 

Well the game was over so we were about to walk over to the team to talk to Logan and I stood up and I got a little dizzy.

 

 

I really need to sit back down...

 

 

"Alex..."

 

 

"Alex.."

 

 

I stand up again and I reached to Tobin arm..

 

 

 

"Tobin I don't feel goo......"

 

 

 

As I tried to grab her arm I didn't grab it in time I fell right to the ground.

 

 

Shit why didn't I tell them early..

 

 

I just pushed myself...

 

 

I wasn't ready...

 

 

but Logan face...

 

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

 

Oh shit she just pasted out..

 

 

"Alex.."

 

 

"Alex..."

 

 

She tried to grab my arm but she fell right to the ground I am on my knees trying to get her to wake up, all these people are around

 

 

I yell "CALL 911!!!"

 

 

Logan came running over

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

He bent down right next to me and his little face got sad and I looked over and he a tear falling down his face..

 

 

I wiped the tear away...

 

 

"Logan she is a fighter... be strong for your mom and me ok"

 

 

"OK Toby"

 

 

I felt Alex pulse and it was not weak but not strong..

 

 

Where is the Ambulance..

 

 

Finally they showed up I really wish I knew what was wrong with her...

 

 

did she push it too much...

 

 

did I push her too much...

 

 

So they take her into the ambulance..

 

 

Logan grabbed my hand "Come on buddy were going to the hospital"

 

 

"OK"

 

 

So we are walking to the car I want to make Logan to take his mind off his mom.

 

 

"Logan you did great today"

 

 

"Thanks Toby"

 

 

"Hey Toby I scored twice" he said as he held up his two fingers.

 

 

I padded his head "Yeah you did"

 

 

"So I get my surprise?"

 

 

"Yeah you will.. but not yet"

 

 

He now has a smile on his face, because he really wants that surprise.

 

 

We finally make it to the hospital, and Perry comes us to us while we were trying to find out what room Alex is in.

 

 

"Perry"

 

 

"How is Alex"

 

 

"Well her brain started to swell again, and that's why she pasted out."

 

 

 

"We had to drain some fluids from her brain again"

 

 

"So we are going to run some more test on her"

 

 

"how is that possible I thought she was all better?"

 

 

"Tobin we are trying to figure that out."

 

 

"I think she had a allergic reaction to the Meds she was taking."

 

 

"Is she awake?"

 

 

"Yeah"

 

 

"Can we go see her?"

 

 

 

 

ALEX POV

 

 

Damn I'm back in this hospital...

 

 

Did I push myself to much..

 

 

Maybe I really should have skipped the game...

 

 

NO....

 

 

I wanted to see Logan play......

 

 

Speaking of Logan where is he at??

 

 

Where is Tobin???

 

 

I heard a knock on the door then in came running up to me was Logan and Tobin was walking in right behind him.

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Hey Baby"

 

 

Tobin walked over and grabbed my hand.

 

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

 

She is so sweet, I can tell in her eyes that she actually cares about me...

 

 

"Well better now"

 

 

" I think I just was pushing myself to much to go to Logan game"

 

 

"Alex don't say that, you didn't know it was going to happen"

 

 

She moved my hair away from my face, and rubs her fingers over my face.

 

 

 "Perry said that you might still have headaches, and your brain just swelled up, nothing you can do."

 

 

How can she be so calm, but all I know is she makes me calm and she also makes Logan calm because he is just watching TV like he knows everything will be ok...

 

 

"But why did I get dizzy and get the headaches?"

 

 

"Alex that's why we are here to figure out what happen and why it happened."

 

 

 

There is a knock on the door I look over it was Perry.

 

 

"Hey Alex how are you?"

 

 

"My head hurts a little"

 

 

"Well were going to go do a CAT scan on you to make sure the swelling is down and all the fluids are gone"

 

 

So I'm on my way to get my cat scan.

 

 

"Perry what's Tobin favorite food, or restaurant?"

 

 

"She likes pizza, actually anything Italian"

 

 

"Ok thanks"

 

 

After I got my CAT scan we went back to my room and Tobin and Logan were watching a soccer game, Logan was sitting on Tobin lap.

 

 

"Hey guys"

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"We are watching Soccer"

 

 

We were all just watching the game and there was a knock on the door. we all look over and I want to scream at the person that is standing there..

 

 

"Logan....."

 

 

"Dad...."


	6. Why are you here???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a couple mistakes... sorry..

Alex POV

 

 

 

What the hell is he doing here???

 

How did he find me???

 

"Logan come and give your father a hug?"

 

Logan just sat on Tobins lap just staring at him..

 

"NO!" he said

 

"Servando what are you doing here?"

 

"Now Alex that is no way to talk to me?"

 

He starts laughing.. "You actually thought you could get away from me."

 

I hate his laugh...

 

He starts to walk towards Logan.

 

"Logan come on and give me a hug buddy, come say hi to your father"

 

"No"

 

"I don't wanna"

 

He then tried to grab him

 

"He said he doesn't want to give you a hug" Tobin said

 

"So back up, and get away from me."

 

Now he is walking towards me, Tobin stood up

 

"You need to get away from her also"

 

Then she pointed over to the wall

 

"Stand over there"

 

Thank you Tobin.... Thank you...

 

He starts laughing again

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Don't worry about who I am"

 

She is still standing in front of Logan, now Logan is hiding behind her

 

" I told you to get away from Alex and Logan, so that means get away from me"

 

I can tell she is getting mad, because she is actually yelling that is the first time I have heard her raise her voice well beside when he ex showed up...

 

I guess he is actually going to walk over towards the wall..

 

 

"Plus Alex you probably should check to see who your real friends are"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Well your friend Allie you know your bestfriend told me where you were at, she told me that you moved to Portland"

 

"Well she apparently she was worried about you so she contacted your mom because she has been calling you for awhile, And your mother told her you were here in the hospital, so she tricked your mom to tell her well not really tricked her because your mom thought she actually wanted to know but in fact it was for me.."

 

Damn it... Allie...

 

Damn it Mom....

 

"Yeah at first she wasn't going to tell me but then she got drunk and I talked to Batos to get her to tell him, then well he told me, seeing how he is my bestfriend and I told him I just wanted to see my son"

 

Asshole..

 

God I really hate him...

 

No wonder Allie hasn't tried to contact me any more....

 

I look towards Logan and Tobin again and he is curled up real close to her, just holding on to her he looks so scared, she is rubbing his back and patting his head

 

I need to get him out of here..

 

"Alex if Allie was your bestfriend why didn't you tell her where you were going?"

 

"Shut up Servando.."

 

"Servando you need to leave I really don't want you here."

 

" I have nothing to say to you"

 

"Logan doesn't want to see you and I really don't want you to see him"

 

I see Tobin texting on her phone...

 

 

Next thing I know is Perry comes walking in..

 

 

"Miss Morgan I am going to have to talk to you about some test."

 

She looks over toward Servando "Who are you?"

 

"What does it matter who I am?"

 

She looks over towards me

 

"Alex do you want him here?"

 

"NO!!!" I yell

 

"Ok Sir you have to leave"

 

"You can't tell me what to do.."

 

"Um Yes I can, This is my hospital and she is my patient and if she doesn't want you in the room you have to leave."

 

he is getting pissed and I can tell I am so glad she came in here...

 

" I just want to see my son.."

 

"Well he doesn't want to see you" I yell at him

 

"Sir you want me to call the cops? Cause I asked you to leave."

 

  
"No I am leaving."

 

  
"Alex this isn't over I will get to spend time with my son soon"

 

I Really hate him....

 

"NO you won't."

 

He finally is starting to walk out the door..

 

Perry follows him out to make sure he leaves..

 

When the door closes..

 

Tobin stood up and walked over to me, and Logan jumped on my bed to give me a hug

 

"Baby it will be ok"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

"Alex are you ok?" Tobin asked

 

She is so sweet...

 

"Now I am"

 

"I take it that was Logan father?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Thanks for texting your sister and holding on to Logan, and keeping him calm."

 

"If you weren't here he would have probably tried to take him out the hospital or god knows what he would have done."

 

She started to rub my arm...

 

"I told you that I would be here for you and I knew Logan was scared"

 

 

"Do you think your Mom told Allie where your Apartment is?"

 

"I don't know I should call her and tell her what is going on"

 

"Well just in case you are definitely not going back to your apartment."

 

"Yeah I'm not going there."

 

"Well good thing you don't have to and he doesn't know where I live."

 

"Alex he will not get close to Logan I promise that ok."

 

She kissed my forehead...

 

"Tobin"

 

I motion for her to come closer to me

 

I whispered "Tobin remind a little later to tell you about Logan father I don't want to talk about him around Logan"

 

"OK"

 

Perry came walking in

 

"Ms. Morgan."

 

"Ok so he is gone, one of the nurses got the license plates of the car, Does he have a black ford truck?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well maybe you should call the cops or something just in case."

 

"Yeah you are probably right."

 

"But the reason why I came back was that I really do have your results now"

 

we all started laughing.

 

"So your swelling went down, so you had a allergic reaction to some of your meds, and there was a interaction between some of your meds. so we are going to put you on

different meds, one of the reasons you got dizzy, and passed out, it also has to do with the heat. So you didn't do anything wrong, your body was just fighting it off."

 

"Well that's great news"

 

"So when do you I get to leave?"

 

"We are going to get you out of here as soon as we get the paper work finished and then we'll give you your new medicine."

 

"Thank you Perry"

 

"Momma I am hungry."

 

"Baby were going to get out of here then well go eat ok?"

 

"OK"

 

Then Tobin said "Hey buddy lets go get a snack to hold you over"

 

"Ok Toby"

 

She looked over at me

 

"Is that ok?"

 

"Yeah"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

So Logan grabbed my hand then we walked out the door to the vending machine

 

"Toby"

 

"I don't want to see my dad again."

 

"Well your mom and I will make sure you don't have to see him again"

 

 

"Thanks for not letting him get close to me."

 

 

"You're welcome buddy."

 

 

"Why did he come to find us?"

 

 

"Well buddy I don't know I think he wanted to cause trouble and see you."

 

 

"But he scares me."

 

 

"Oh buddy don't be afraid I will protect you."

 

 

"Ok"

 

 

"Why did Allie tell him where we were?"

 

 

"Buddy I wish I knew"

 

 

"But Toby she is suppose to be my momma friend"

 

 

He is breaking my heart with all these questions I wish I knew the answer to them.

 

 

"Buddy I don't think she knew he was going to come find you, I think it was not on purpose"

 

 

"Toby I don't want him to hurt me or my momma again."

 

 

WHAT HE HURT BOTH OF THEM!!!!

 

 

I look down and he has a tear falling down

 

 

I stopped and bent down

 

 

I wiped his little tears away.

 

 

"Buddy I promise you that he will not hurt you again, also he will not hurt your mom again. I will not let him get close to you I will protect you if its the last thing I do.."

 

 

"Ok Toby"

 

 

Then he gave me a big hug and gave me a kiss on my cheek..

 

 

"Hey Buddy"

 

 

"Yeah Toby"

 

 

"I love your new number in soccer"

 

 

There that smile is

 

 

"Thanks Toby"

 

 

"Toby just so you know you mean a lot to me"

 

 

"Aww Buddy you mean a lot "

 

 

"Both you and your mom mean a lot to me."

 

 

We got a snack then started to head back to the room

 

 

"So Buddy what do you want to eat tonight?"

 

 

"Pizza..."

 

 

"Really!! sounds good to me"

 

 

"Yay!!!"

 

 

So we make it back to the room and Alex is just sitting there talking to Perry

 

 

"Alex you ready to leave?" I ask

 

 

"Yeah"

 

 

"So Alex Logan wants pizza I hope that is ok"

 

 

"Yeah I am starving"

 

 

So we start to walk to my Jeep

 

 

"Alex you said that he drives a Black truck right?"

 

 

"Yeah"

 

 

"Well I am going to look to see if there is a black truck out there?"

 

 

I told them to stay back.

 

 

I walk out there and I look around and there is not black truck in the parking lot.

 

 

"Alright it's clear"

 

 

"He probably thinks you will be in the hospital for awhile"

 

 

We finally make it to the jeep and we're ready to go to eat.

 

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

"Tobin do you care if I call my mom?"

 

 

"Go a head."

 

 

She turned the radio down.

 

 

"Momma tell Nana and Papa I wove them and miss them"

 

 

"Ok Baby"

 

 

_"Mom"_

 

 _"_ _Yes sweetie"_

 

_"Um guess who showed up at the hospital?"_

 

_"Who"_

 

_"Servando"_

 

_"What?? How??"_

 

_"He said that Allie told him"_

 

_"Oh my baby I am so sorry"_

 

_"Mom its ok"_

 

_" I thought she just wanted to know she was asking about you she said she was trying to get a hold of you, so I told her that you were in the hospital, I'm really sorry, I didn't_

_think she would tell him"_

 

_"Mom you didn't know, she was my bestfriend"_

 

_"So where is he now?"_

 

_"I don't know I made him leave."_

 

_"Mom what am I going to do?"_

 

_"I don't want him near me or Logan"_

 

_"I know sweetie, I know"_

 

_"You didn't tell Allie where my apartment is?"_

 

_"No she didn't ask, all I said was that you moved to portland and then I told her what hospital you were in."_

 

_"OK mom, well I am not going to my apartment I am going to stay with Tobin for awhile"_

 

_"Oh Tobin is still around that is so sweet, keep her around"_

 

_"Don't worry mom I am, she has been the best to me and Logan"_

 

_"Also that is smart to stay with her, you better go to the cops"_

 

_"I know I am going to go"_

 

_"You know what he is capable of doing"_

 

_"I know mom that is why I am worried"_

 

_"Sweetie it will be ok, and I know Tobin will not let anything happen to you and Logan"_

 

_"I know she will"_

 

_"Well mom I will call you later we are about to eat"_

 

_"Logan said he loves you and he miss you"_

 

_"Aww we love him and we miss both of you guys"_

 

_"Baby I am so sorry again"_

 

_"Mom it's ok I love you"_

 

_"Baby girl I love you too"_

 

_"Bye Mom"_

 

_"Bye Alex"_

 

 

Well I need to go to the police station and get a retraining order and file for full custody

 

 

"Everything ok Alex?"

 

 

"Yeah I will tell you about it later"

 

 

"Ok"

 

 

We get to the pizza place and we are starting to walk in and Logan ran up to me and grabbed my hand

 

 

As we are waiting for our food I looked over at Logan and he is coloring

 

"Logan"

 

 

"Yeah Momma"

 

 

"I wanted to tell you that you did great today in your game"

 

 

"Thank momma"

 

 

"I am so proud of you"

 

 

He got out of his seat and walked up to me and gave me a big kiss and hug

 

 

I love him so much..

 

 

"Also I love your number"

 

 

"Thanks momma"

 

 

After dinner we went back to Tobin and Logan was getting tired so I told him to go get ready for bed and I will be up in a couple minutes to say goodnight

 

 

He walked over to Tobin, and gave her a hug

 

 

"Goodnight Toby"

 

 

Then he kissed her on the cheek.

 

 

That is so sweet.... I am so glad she is in my life....

 

 

He ran upstairs

 

 

I walked over to Tobin and stood by her.

 

"He really does care about you and thank you for everything you are doing for me and Logan I know I have said it before and I probably say it everyday because I really do mean it

and I want you to know that I really do appreciate everything you are doing, and I am so happy that you are in our lives."

 

 

She has a million dollar smile on her face again.

 

 

" I really care about both of you guys and I really don't mind helping you guys out, and I am also glad you guys our in my life"

 

 

 

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and whisper in her ear

 

 

"Thank you for today with his father also"

 

 

"No problem Alex I will protect you and Logan if it's the last thing I do"

 

 

She makes my heart beat faster and faster...

 

 

After about our three minute hug I pulled away.

 

 

" I will be back I am going to say goodnight to Logan"

 

 

"Would you like something to drink?"

 

 

"sure"

 

 

I walk upstairs to say goodnight to Logan

 

 

He is already in his bed"

 

 

"Momma why is he back?"

 

 

"He wanted to see you I guess,"

 

 

"But I really don't want to see him."

 

 

"I know baby I know well don't worry I will not let him see you."

 

 

I was rubbing his back and I bent down and kissed his cheek

 

 

"I love you baby I love you so much."

 

 

"I love you too momma."

 

 

"Momma Toby said that she was going to protect us."

 

 

"Yeah she is."

 

 

"Momma I really care about Toby"

 

 

"Sweetie I do too."

 

 

"Alright baby get some sleep and I will see you in the morning"

 

 

"Night Momma"

 

 

"Night Baby"

 

 

I walked downstair and Tobin was sitting on the couch so I sat next to her, and she handed me a glass of wine. I grabbed it

 

 

"Thank you Tobin"

 

 

"So Tobin would you like to hear about Logans father?"

 

 

She grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes

 

 

"Alex if you are ready to talk about it I am here to listen, I will always be here to listen to you"

 

 

Yeah I have to tell her..... I trust her... I want to open up to her...

 

 

"I want to tell you Tobin"

 

 

She wiped the tear that was falling down my face

 

 

"When ever you are ready take your time and if it gets too tough you can stop"

 

 

"Ok So I met Logans father seven years ago"

 

**_I remember it like it was yesterday_ **

 

**_Allie was my bestfriend we grew up down the street from each other, we went to high school and then college together._ **

 

**_"Allie I don't know if I want to go to this party"_ **

 

**_"Come on Al It'll be fun, and we need to have some drinks"_ **

 

**_"Fine"_ **

 

**_So we walk into this party and there were so many people there we finally make it where the beer was._ **

 

**_"Allie what time is Batos coming?"_ **

 

**_"He just text me saying he was picking up his best friend Servando up then they will be here"_ **

 

**_"AL you are going to get along great with Servando he is a great guy"_ **

 

**_"Allie are you trying to fix me up on a date? because I really don't need to date."_ **

 

**_"Oh come on Al just meet the guy"_ **

 

 **_"_ ** **_I will meet him I just don't need people trying to fix me up all the time"_ **

 

**_"Al you haven't been on a date for months it's time"_ **

 

**_"Fine what ever"_ **

 

**_So we were having a good time then I look over at the door and see Batos and Allie runs over towards him, I look over to the guy that is with him he is a little taller than him, with dark hair a real tan I must admit he was very cute._ **

 

**_They walk over towards me_ **

 

**_"Hey ALEX"_ **

 

**_"Hey Batos"_ **

 

**_"Alex this is Servando"_ **

 

**_"Servando this is Alex"_ **

 

**_He stuck his hand out and shook my hand_ **

 

**_"Nice to meet you"_ **

 

**_"You too"_ **

 

**_So Allie and Batos went off to do whatever so they left us there and we just started talking, we actually had a lot of thing in common, and we ended up talking the whole_ **

**_night,_ **

 

**_He said "I think we should hang out maybe catch a movie or dinner"_ **

 

**_"Ok"_ **

 

**_So we exchanged numbers and he said that he would call me the next morning_ **

 

**_I really didn't think he would call me but he did, so the next couple months we went on some dates we talked every night then finally two weeks later he asked me out. Of course I say yeah because I was falling for him, and I loved hanging out with him_ **

 

**_I loved him, my family loved him_ **

 

**_His family loved me and I thought he loved me_ **

 

**_But the first year that we were dating everything was going great._ **

 

**_Till it all turned to the worst_ **

 

**_One night we were at a party and we were drinking and I think he was drinking too much and he was really drunk, we were dancing and I was trying to get him to lighten up, but he didn't want to listen, so while we were dancing he whispered in my ear "I want to fuck you" Well first of all I hate when he say that it makes me feel dirty. Well I really wasn't feeling any of that, I wasn't in the mood. well he grabbed my wrist and had a tight grip on it. I told him to stop he was hurting me. He looked at me and said "If I said I want to fuck you, you better want to fuck me too" then he slapped me in my face. Well I got pissed and I pulled my wrist from him and I took off in tears, I just couldn't believe he would hurt me or slap me. I wasn't going to be treated like that._ **

 

**_The whole night I was crying, I just couldn't believe he would do that to me, he said he loved me you don't hurt the ones you love._ **

 

**_The next morning I had a bruise on my face where he slapped me and my wrist also had a bruise on them. He called me and texted me saying sorry and he sent flowers, but_ **

 

**_I forgave him. He was getting better he wasn't drinking that much anymore, he would send me love notes all the time, send flowers and chocolates, he finally was acting_ **

 

**_like the guy I fell in love with._ **

 

**_Until one night he got really drunk and he did the same thing as he did the last time, well I told him I was done and I broke up with him._ **

 

**_Two weeks later I was at Allies house and he showed up saying he was sorry he loved me, he messed up, he misses me, he never meant to hurt me, he will stop drinking, can I please give him another chance._ **

 

**_Well stupid me forgave him for some reason.._ **

 

**_Well one night we went out to dinner and then went back to his place and it started to get heated between us and every time we had sex we used protection so this night I_ **

**_say_ **

 

**_"Servando do you have anything"_ **

 

**_"Yeah"_ **

 

**_Well that was a lie because a month later I was getting sick, so I went to the doctor and turns out that I was pregnant, I was really scared to tell him that I was pregnant I didn't know if he wanted any kids, I really didn't know if I was ready to have a kid. When I told him he was really excited to have a baby with me. Through the whole pregnancy he was there for me he didn't drink, didn't argue with me, he was so sweet to me, didn't hurt me in any way, I was loving it._ **

 

**_So when Logan was born everything was perfect for the first two years, we were a perfect family we were living together, till one night he got off work and he wanted to go out with some of his friends well he got wasted he got home around 2 in the morning falling all over the place._ **

 

**_"Babe you have to be quiet Logan is sleeping"_ **

 

**_"Shh I don't have to do anything"_ **

 

**_"Please" I begged him_ **

 

**_"Fuck you Alex"_ **

 

**_"Servando what is your problem I thought you were done drinking?"_ **

 

**_"what do you care you're not my mom or my wife"_ **

 

**_"Servando"_ **

 

**_"what? you care more about Logan than you do about me"_ **

 

**_Well I got mad and walked upstairs I checked on Logan and then went to our room, 20 minutes later he came into bed, he crawled into bed and tried to kiss me but I pulled away._ **

 

**_"Servando go to sleep"_ **

 

**_Then he slapped me and grabbed my face and he said "You better kiss me"_ **

 

**_"No"_ **

 

**_"Don't tell me what to do"_ **

 

**_Then I tried to get up but he got on top of me and had me pinned down_ **

 

**_"Servando you are hurting me"_ **

 

**_"I don't care"_ **

 

**_"You are nothing but a bitch and bitches don't matter"_ **

 

**_Finally I was able to get up I was going to make sure Logan was sleeping and he started to follow me and he pushed me and I fell and busted my head on the chest, So I had to go to the hospital and of course I didn't tell them what happen, and then I forgave him again and the only reason why was because I wanted Logan to know who he father was I wanted him to be in his life. Well something happen to Servando, he was getting better, he was being a great father and was treating me great._ **

 

**_Well when Logan was going to turn four, Servando wanted to go out with his buddies before the party, So it was getting close to the party and he still wasn't there,_ **

 

**_I called him nothing... I text him nothing._ **

 

**_So Servando wasn't there that was the fifth time Servando broke a promise to Logan and it was breaking his heart, and it was breaking my heart too, I had to pick up the pieces of what his father was doing._ **

 

**_"Momma where is Daddy?"_ **

 

**_"I don't know baby"_ **

 

**_"Momma he promise me he would be here"_ **

 

**_"I know baby, there is still time"_ **

 

**_"I'm sorry he isn't here"_ **

 

**_"It's ok Momma"_ **

 

**_Well that night Logan was in bed and Servando finally made it home I was so pissed at him_ **

 

**_"Servando go tell your son Happy Birthday_ **

 

**_"He was broken that you didn't show or call"_ **

 

**_"I'm going to bed Servando"_ **

 

**_He grabbed me and he was in my face don't you ever walk away from me you bitch, then he smacked me and then he was punching me, I tried to get away from him I was pushing him and hitting him, well he pushed me to the ground and he was kicking me in my side, he was yelling at me calling me a slut, a bitch, everything under the sun, he said he hated me he never really cared for me, I couldn't get up I was in so much pain. well Logan came running down the hall to our room cause I guess he heard us._ **

**_arguing._ **

 

**_He ran over to where we were then he pushed his father off me_ **

 

**_"Daddy get off Momma"_ **

 

**_Well he pushed Logan and he hit his head, well that was the last straw I called my parents and told them what had happen, everything that had happen, I told them I was on my way to their house I grabbed some things for Logan and I and left._ **

 

**_"Were done Servando"_ **

 

**_"Were leaving"_ **

 

**_He was too drunk to even care_ **

 

**_Then next day he called and this time I didn't answer I was done, he didn't love me, he didn't love Logan, I didn't love him any more, I was tired of living in fear, I was tired of crying over him every night, I wanted to be happy again, I was done being a punching bag to him._ **

 

**_I was going to protect Logan he was my world I didn't want anything bad to happen to Logan, So I was going to stay with my parents for a bit, so the next day my parents were helping me get my stuff Servando wasn't there when we got there so we were trying to get in and get out._ **

 

**_He showed up when we were loading the last load_ **

 

**_He looked at Logan "Come here buddy"_ **

 

**_Well Logan just looked at him and didn't go towards him he was afraid_ **

 

**_"He doesn't want to go to you, you scared him"_ **

 

**_"Whatever Alex"_ **

 

**_"You probably told him to stay away from me"_ **

 

**_"No daddy you are mean.. you make Momma purple and you make me purple"_ **

 

**_"Take your bitch Ass home and get that little bitch out of her too"_ **

 

**_"He probably isn't even my son, you such a slut you probably don't even know who the father is"_ **

 

**_No I am even more heated because he is saying this in front of his son_ **

 

**_"Don't talk about my son like that"_ **

 

**_"Whatever "_ **

 

**_"Good luck trying to find someone that wants your ulgy ass with a kid"_ **

 

**_"No body is going to want you"_ **

 

**_I really didn't want to cry but I did, then Logan looked at me_ **

 

**_"Momma we don't need him, I wove you"_ **

 

**_"Momma don't listen to him you are pretty"_ **

 

**_He melts my heart_ **

 

**_I grabbled Logan and picked him up "I love you too baby so much"_ **

 

**_That's when I knew it was me and Logan against the world I needed to get away from his father_ **

 

**_So we got apartment for a year then I wanted a change so I applied for a great Job in Portland and Logan got into Mitts Academy and I never want to look back, and I am never going back there._ **

 

 

As I finish telling the story I can feel my tears falling down my face, and Tobin wipes it away

 

"Alex I am so sorry that you had to go through that and I am so happy you got away from his father you should never have to deal with that, actually no one should."

 

Then she kissed my forehead, and started rubbing my arm.

 

I really want to kiss her again, but that would not be going slow...

 

"Alex that took a lot of courage to leave him, and I'm so happy you did, I am proud of you for that"

 

"Thank you Tobin"

 

"So you think you could go with me to the police station tomorrow, while Logan has practice, so I can get a retraining order on Servando?"

 

"Yes anything you want"

 

I start to mess with my shirt and look over towards Tobin

 

"Alex are you ok?"

 

"Yeah...uh...um... Tobin is that too much for you? my past?"

 

"Alex don't be silly, it's your past and you didn't do anything wrong"

 

"I stayed with a monster, I put myself and Logan in danger."

 

"I was weak.."

 

"Alex you thought you were in love, we do crazy things when were in love, and you were doing it for Logan, I don't blame you, but the most important thing is you got out while you could, some people can't do that, and you were not weak, if you were weak you would have stayed with him, but you knew in your heart you had to get away, so you were protecting yourself and Logan."

  
"Alex everyone needs someone to protect them, and that is what you are doing you are protecting you and Logan, and you know what that's what I am going to do I am going to protect you and Logan"

 

"Tobin I'm scared he is going to hurt us again."

 

She lifted my face

 

"I promise you he will not get anywhere near you guys,"

 

All I could do is smile at her now.

 

"Tobin is it too much for you because I have a child?"

 

I couldn't look at her I needed to know for sure

 

"Alex, Servando was wrong when he said no one is going to want you because you have a kid"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You are probably the most beautiful girl that I have every met, you are so kind and you love your son so much, and I do have to say I love being around you and Logan you guy make me happy, you are one of the strongest people that I have ever met you got mugged and was in a coma for months and you pulled through it most people probably would not of made it through but you are a fighter and you made it through, you are also strong for walking away from Servando. You are a hero to many people including me and in Logan eyes you are a role model"

 

I looked up at her again and started to cry.

 

"I know you say people walked out on you and Logan before but I'm different I will never walk out on you guys, I will walk in front of you guys so you can follow me, beside you guys to enjoy the view, I will walk behind you so I can catch you if you fall backwards"

 

  
"These past months spending time with mostly Logan have been the best times of my life I was bonding with him, I would not change it for anything, I don't regret anything that I did for you or am doing for you, I never would have image me bonded with a 5 year old but I did and then I met his mother and I fell for her even though I really didn't know her but I didn't care because I could tell there was something special about her, and something special with Logan"

 

 

"I was so broken that I didn't think I would ever find love but I was wrong and I know the way we met was kind of crazy but it doesn't matter to me something was pulling us together and I was the one that was suppose to find you and save you, then be in your life. That GOD knew I was the right person to help you, and I was the right person to prove to you that there actually is great people in the world."

 

 

"So Alex don't ever think that you are not good enough, you are perfect to me"

 

 

I know I want to go slow but I have to show her that she means something to me

 

 

I lend over and grabbed her face and I pressed my lips on hers.

 

 

It felt so amazing just like last time.

 

 

"Tobin you are perfect to me"

 

 

"You mean so much to me, and to Logan and I don't want to live in this world with you not in it"

 

 

"I'm so glad that you came into our lives, I'm glad Logan remembered your store, I'm glad you were at the store, I'm glad you didn't turn your back on me and saved me, you bonded with Logan, you watched over Logan, you took care of him when I couldn't, Logan really cares about you, and I am so glad you proved to me that there are great people in the world, I'm glad you are going to protect me. Tobin you have shown so much love for us in just a couple months more that Servando has in the seven years I have known him"

 

Then she lend over and kissed me it was a sweet kiss that was so gentle

 

"I know you said you want to go slow and I just hope by us kissing you don't think were going to fast?"

 

 

I whispered "kissing is fine.... not going fast... plus I love kissing you"

 

 

"Great I love kissing you too" she said with a smile

 

 

Then she winked at me, she stood up and reached for my hand lets go to bed I have a suprise for you and Logan in the morning

 

 

"What surprise?"

 

 

"You will just have to wait and find out"

 

 

We head upstairs and get ready for bed I curl up next to Tobin

 

 

"Goodnight Tobin"

 

 

"Goodnight Lex"

 

 

Then she kissed me on my cheek.


	7. Why can't things ever go my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I was on vacation... :)

A month later.....

 

Tobins POV

 

This past month has flew by, Alex is getting back to herself, she is going to start back to work in a week, Alex got the retraining order put on Servando, She also filed for full custody of Logan, now we just have to wait for the court date. We leave for vacation tomorrow which I really can't wait for, they are going to have so much fun and forget about things. Yeah I am taking them to Disney World, I look over and see Alex and she is just sleeping peaceful, and watching her sleep just melts my heart, because I am falling more and more for her.

 

So I'm starting to get out of bed trying not to wake Alex up, I'm going to go check on Logan I open the door and Logan is just watching TV He looks up when he I open the door

 

"Toby"

 

"Hey buddy"

 

"Momma still sleeping?"

 

"Yeah buddy she is"

 

I sit down by him on the bed

 

"Toby can we make breakfast for Momma"

 

"Sure"

 

"Then can we bring it to her in bed?"

 

"Ok we can do that"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

I looked over to him "Logan do you want a piggy back ride?"

 

his eyes just lit up "Yup!"

 

"Jump on"

 

So he jumped on then we walked down to the stairs. Logan jumps down and sit on the stool

 

"So buddy what should we make?"

 

"French Toast"

 

"Alright sounds good"

 

So I getting everything out and I realize I am out of Eggs and Milk.

 

"Shoot"

 

"What Toby"

 

"We need to run to the store to pick up some stuff real quick"

 

So he runs to get his shoes and I put a note for Alex if she woke up before we get back,

 

 

Logan came down with his shoes on and a PDX snap back on,

 

"You ready?"

 

We get to the store and all of a sudden I heard, "Tobin..." "Tobin.."

 

I turn around and it was Ashlyn and Ali

 

"Hey guys"

 

"Hey Tobs"

 

Ashlyn walked over to Logan and bent down

 

"Hey lil dude you remember me?"

 

He smiled "Yeah"

 

 

She put her fist out and he stuck his little fist out and gave her a fist bump

 

"Lil dude I love you snapback"

 

"Thanks"

 

 

"I like your toos" as he pointed to her tattoos

 

"Thanks lil dude"

 

"So Tobin were having a little cookout tonight nothing too big just a couple people, you guys wanna come"

 

"I will ask Alex if she is up for it"

 

"A-rod is bring Ryan, Hope, KO, HAO, Cheney, me and Ali"

 

Then I looked over towards Logan and he said

 

"HAO, KO"

 

"Well I will Alex when we get back and I will text you"

 

"Alright"

 

"Hope you guys can come we all want to meet Alex well besides KO and HAO since they already know her lol"

 

I just start to laugh

 

"LIttle dude I'll be seeing you"

 

"Bye"

 

Then he stuck his little fist out then she bumped it We grab to milk and Eggs and we start walking to the car

 

"Toby"

 

"I hope we can go to the cookout"

 

"Yeah hopefully"

 

"You friends are cool"

 

"Yeah they are cool"

 

We walk in and I run upstairs to see if Alex is up, she is still sleeping so I just close the door and walk downstairs

 

"She is still sleeping buddy"

 

Logan was helping me with the French toast, we are finally finished and walking upstairs to bring breakfast to Alex

 

 

Alex POV

 

I wake up and I actually feel great, this past Month has been going great I got a restraining order against Servando and then I filed for full custody for Logan I have a good feeling about it, now we just have to wait for the court date, Of course Tobin has been great, she been by my side the whole time. She has became my bestfriend, and I really don't know what I would do without her in my life or without her right by myside through this whole thing. So Tomorrow we are leaving for Disney World... Yeah Tobin surprised Logan and I...

As I remember when she told us....

 

_"Alex.... Logan come here real quick.."_

 

_"So Logan you remember how I told you that if you score two goals in your game I would have a surprise for you?"_

 

_"Yeah"_

 

_"Well I was trying to figure out the best thing for your surprise"_

 

_"What is it"_

 

_"Well how about in a month we all go to Disney World"_

 

_"Really"_ _Logan said._

 

_"Yup"_

 

_"Tobin we can't do that" I said_

 

_"Alex come on you should be back to being 100% if not close to it, Logan has been doing so well in soccer and school, I want you guys to forget about everything that is going on, you know it'll be fun."_

 

_"Logan can I talk to Tobin real quick" I say_

 

_"Tobin we can't except this from you"_

 

_"Alex yes you can you guys deserve this, get your mind off everything, it will be fun and you know Logan will have fun, and you will too"_

 

_"Alex you have been so brave lately and you deserve it too, it took a lot for you to get the restraining order and now you filed for custody."_

 

_"Plus it will be the last vacation before you go back to work"_

 

_"Look at me in my eyes and tell me you don't deserve this"_

 

_"Tobin you are such a wonderful person, and you are right we deserve this and Logan is going to have so much fun"_

 

_"Alex he will, but I know you will too"_

 

_"Tobin thank you for this and everything you have done for us"_

 

_"Logan"_

 

_"Yeah Momma"_

 

_"what do you say you wanna go to Disney world with Tobin?"_

 

_"Yay!!"_

 

_Then he ran to Tobin "Thank you Toby"_

 

_"You're welcome buddy"_

 

_I'm real excited to go to Disney World I know I really do need it, and so does Logan, and I really can't wait to go with Tobin.._

 

 

Wonder where Tobin is????

 

I look over and I see this note..

 

 

_Lex..._

 

_Good morning!!!_

 

_Logan and I ran to the store we'll be back..._

 

_Tobin_

 

 

 

I'm starting to get out of bed when the door opens up and I am met with Logan and Tobin carrying a tray with food on it.

 

"Momma"

 

"Hey Baby"

 

"We made you breakfast"

 

 

"You did?"

 

"Yup"

 

 

Then they walk over and put the tray on my lap.

 

"Thanks Baby"

 

Then he climbed in bed with me and sat right next to me. I looked over towards Tobin,

 

"Thanks Tobin" She smiled and winked at me.

 

"Momma can we go to a cookout tonight?"

 

Now I am confused on what he is talking about Tobin sat on the bed.

 

"Yeah when we were at the store we ran into my friends Ash and Ali and they are having a cookout tonight and they asked if we could go"

 

"Really?"

 

She is fiddling with her shirt, it's so cute.

 

 "Yeah... um.. yeah... if you want to go"

 

 

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to"

 

" I mean it should be fun"

 

 

"My friend is bringing her 5 yr old son"

 

"You could meet some of my friends"

 

"HAO and KO will be there"

 

"We don't have to stay all night because we have to wake up early"

 

She keeps giving all this statements its cute.

 

"Tobin"

 

 

she looks up "Yeah"

 

 

"That sounds nice and I can't wait to meet your friends"

 

she now has a huge smile on her face.

 

So I am finishing up with my breakfast and it was so good

 

"This was so good"

 

 

"Thanks baby"

 

 

"You like it momma?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Thank you"

 

I lended over and kissed Logan on the cheek.

 

"Hey Logan can you take this downstairs or you need help"

 

"I got it"

 

he got off the bed and grabbed the tray and went downstairs very slowly when he walked out the door I looked over at Tobin and she was licking her lips, then she sat down in the bed and lend in and kissed me,

 

AHHH!!!

 

WOW!!!

 

"Tobin thanks for breakfast" I whispered

 

"You're Welcome" she whispered

 

She ran her hand down my face and then she lend in and kissed me again it was so gently.

 

"Alex are you ready for tomorrow?"

 

 

"Yes we need to finish packing"

 

We heard Logan come back up the stairs so she got up Logan jumped on the bed again.

 

"Well I think I am going to jump in the shower" Tobin said

 

So while Tobin was in the shower I was just laying with Logan I need to talk to him about Tobin.

 

"Hey Baby"

 

"Yeah Momma"

 

"Can I talk to you about something?"

 

 

"Sure" He cuddled up to me

 

"You like Toby right?"

 

"Yeah she is my buddy"

 

 

"Well I like her too"

 

"Really"

 

"Yeah"

 

"How would you feel if maybe Toby and I went out sometime?"

 

"To eat?"

 

 

"Yeah, and maybe a movie"

 

"I want to get to know her better"

 

He got a big smile on his face, just looking at me.

 

Wonder what he is thinking??/

 

"I would like that"

 

He is so sweet

 

"Are you sure baby"

 

 

"Yeah Momma"

 

"Momma she makes you smile and I like your smile"

 

"She does make me smile"

 

"Momma when are you going to go?"

 

"Well I will need to talk to Tobin"

 

"Hopefully soon"

 

"Probably after we get back from Disney World"

 

"Momma does Toby make you happy?"

 

"Yeah she really does"

 

"Momma I think you make Toby happy too"

 

"I hope so"

 

So Logan wanted to pack all his stuff so I am letting him, but I will just re do it, so Tobin and I were packing our stuff.

 

"Tobin when we get back from Disney World I am getting my mom to come watch Logan so we can go to dinner and maybe a movie just you and I"

 

"Really"

 

Then she walked towards me and she was standing right in my face and she was breathing right on me

 

"Yes"

 

"I would really like that"

 

"And I will be paying for everything" I said with a smile

 

Then she kisses me, "Will there be kissing?"

 

"Oh yes tons of kissing"

 

Then she grabbed my hand and was rubbing her fingers on my hand "Will there be holding hands"

 

I grabbed her face "You bet there will be holding hands"

 

She pecked my lips then she lends over and whispered "Then I can't wait" She gave me goosebumps, then we heard

 

"Momma... Toby...."

 

We walk into the room "when are we going to the party?"

 

"Well are you packed?"

 

 

"Yup"

 

I walk over to see what all he has packed and he actually has everything folded neatly and he looks like everything he needs is there.

 

"Alright lets go"

 

So we finally pull up to Ash house, we're walking in I am holding Logan hand.

 

"Alex are you sure you are ok?"

 

She is so sweet

 

"Yeah Tobin I am"

 

Tobin knocks on the door, and we are met with this girl that's full of muscles.

 

"Tobin"

 

"Ash"

 

"Lil dude" then she fist pumped logan

 

"Ash this is Alex"

 

"Alex this is Ash"

 

So she came in for a hug.

 

"Nice to meet you"

 

 

"nice to meet you too"

 

 

Then we walk in and Tobin introduce me to Ali, Hope, Lauren, and Amy. then Logan ran off and was playing with Ryan Amy's son, So Tobin was off talking to Lauren and Amy.

Ash walked up to me.

 

"It is finally good to meet you"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Tobin talks about you and Logan all the time"

 

"Tobin is a great person" I say

 

"Alex, do you know that Tobin really cares for you and Logan, all she really talks about is you and him"

 

"We really care about her and she has been amazing through the whole time I was in the hospital, and I really don't know what I would have done without her, or she didn't find me there"

 

"But that is Tobin she is always willing to help others, sky is the limit, she is one of my bestfriends and I have to say ever since you guys came into her life she has been a different person, like she is a new person, we were all worried about her because she has been broken hearted too many time, and we thought she was never going to get out of her depression, but then some how you and Logan came into her life, then when she told me what had happen and what she was going to do, we knew that there was no way for us to tell her that she is crazy, because when Tobin starts something she does it 150%"

 

 

"I feel like I owe her my life and I don't know how I will ever pay her back"

 

She sat me down "Alex, Tobin doesn't want you to pay her back, she did it because she really cares about you and Logan, she has the heart of gold"

 

I really don't know what to say right now..

 

"Ash I really do care for her and I think I am falling for her"

 

Ash gave me a big hug and she had a huge smile on her face "I am so glad to hear that and you really need to tell her that"

 

"I will"

 

"Speaking of Tobin her birthday is coming up in two weeks, what are you going to do for her"

 

Hmm now I have to think, maybe I will plan a perfect date for her birthday, it could be our date we go on. We both start laughing

 

"I will help you girl"

 

"Thanks Ash"

 

So we walk outside and we walk up to Tobin, she was talking to Lauren, HAO, KO. I walked up behind her and I wrapped my arms around her and she turned around and put her arm around me and whispered "Hey beautiful"

 

"Hey"

 

We were all just talking, Logan was running around with Ryan because Ash was chasing them with her shark costume.

 

"Alright dinner"

 

Logan wanted to sit next to Ashlyn "So lil dude are you excited about Disney World"

 

"Yup"

 

"Well I know you are going to have so much fun" Ash said while patting his head.

 

After dinner we were getting ready to leave

 

"Thanks for inviting us over I had a great time"

 

"You are welcome any time and you don't have to bring Tobin"

 

Ash started laughing and I couldn't help to laugh also

 

"Alright we need to go" Tobin said

 

We hugged goodbye, then we got into the car and when we made it back to Tobin

 

"Alright baby go get ready for bed we have to wake up early"

 

"OK Momma"

 

After we put Logan to bed we walked into Tobin room, "

 

"I had fun tonight, your friends are pretty awesome."

 

"I'm glad you had fun and we able to go"

 

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed her "I did thanks you"

 

So we got ready for bed and we climbed in to bed and I cuddled next to Tobin, I put my head on her chest and she wrapped her arm around my body

 

"Goodnight Lex"

 

"Goodnight Toby"

 

 

 

Tobins POV

 

 

BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....

 

Grr too early I kiss Alex on the forehead

 

"Lex time to get up"

 

I jump up and am running around and then I look at Alex and she has her head in her pillow

 

"Tobin it's too early"

 

I go and sit on the bed

 

"Yes but were going to Disney World"

 

"I'm going to check on Logan now get up"

 

I walk into Logan room, and walk over to his bed and patted his back.

 

"hey buddy its time to wake up"

 

he started to walk up but he wasn't getting up quick enough, so I patted him again, he looked up with a smile on him

 

"Buddy you need to get up so we can get going"

 

"Ok Toby"

 

So I start to walk out the door and I turn around and I see Logan pulling his covers off stretching his arms, so now I need to go check on Alex, I walk into our room and she was finally moving so I walked into the bathroom and she was getting ready, So I walked behind and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck then whispered "Good morning"

 

she turned around and looked at me and whispered "Good morning"

 

Alright I need to pull away because I just can't keep my hands off her, and I don't want Logan to come in...

 

 

We finally get to the airport and we just checked our bags and we were walking towards the gate I looked over at Logan and Alex

 

"Are you guys hungry"

 

"Yup" Logan said with a huge smile

 

I picked him up "alright lets get something to eat what do you say"

 

"Yay!!"

 

I started to tickle him "what would you like"

 

"doughnut"

 

"Alright Doughnuts it is"

 

So we were eating and I looked over at Logan and Alex and they both had these huge smiles one their faces, now I have seen them smile before but its a different smile like nothing can tear them down, like they are on cloud nine.. like they are free from everything no worries in the world, and it just makes me smile and I couldn't be more happy.

 

 

So we are sitting on the plane Logan is sitting between us watching Toy story and Alex looked over towards me and smiled.

 

I love her smile..

 

So I smile back, then put my head and just relax..

 

 

When get off the plane and we turned our phones on and Alex phone went off about 15 times,

 

I looked over and that smile was not on Alexs face

 

"Babe is everything ok"

 

"My mom called about 10 times.."

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

I turned my phone on and my phone went off about 15 times so I looked down and there are all from my mom

 

Mom: Call me...

 

Mom: Alex you need to call me when you get this

 

Mom: Alex call me asap

 

Mom: Alex you need to call me

 

I look over towards Logan and Tobin and Logan is sitting on Tobin laugh looking at a magazine.

 

Tobin looks up and I'm just standing there not move.

 

"Babe is everything ok?"

 

"My mom called me about 5 times and she text me."

 

" I need to call her back"

 

" Mom"

 

"Hey sorry to bother you on your vacation but your father is in the hospital, he had a heart attack"

 

"OMG"

 

I fell to the ground an dropped my phone, next thing I know is tears are falling down my face.

 

Tobin walks over to me and picking me up "Alex everything ok?"

 

I can't talk... no words.... My..... d......

 

She picks my phone up and talks to my mom

 

All I hear is

 

"We'll be there"

 

"No... don't be silly"

 

"Next flight"

 

Tobin sits next to me, she wipes the tears away

 

"Alex we are going to get a flight to Cali to see your father"

 

I look up and she has a concern look on her face

 

"But this is your trip"

 

"Lex it's our trip, and Disney isn't going anywhere"

 

I feel like I am going to cry again because Tobin is so sweet, I can't live without her

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Tobin thank you"

 

She kissed my cheek and whispered "anything for you"

 

"Tobin we have to tell Logan"

 

"Well I am going to get a different flight"

 

So I sat next to Logan

 

"Hey baby"

 

"Yeah momma"

 

"Um we have to put the Disney trip on hold"

 

He got a sad look in his eyes "

 

Why"

 

"Baby we have to go see papa"

 

"Why"

 

"Well baby you remember when I got hurt I was in the hospital well Papa is in the hospital trying to get better"

 

He had a tear in his eyes

 

"I'm sorry baby"

 

He looked up and put his arm around me

 

"Momma I'm not crying because we don't get to go to Disney it's cause Papa"

 

"Baby he will be alright"

 

Tobin walked up "Ok next flight is in 1 hour"

 

 

Tobin walked to Logan "Buddy sorry we can't have this trip but I promise you we will come back"

 

"Ok Toby"

 

Then he gave her a big hug then he ran and gave me a big hug..

 

I love him so much, he is such a strong lil boy.

 

I keep texting my mom, and nothing has changed

 

Me: We are getting on the plane I will text you or call when we get off the plane

 

Mom: OK love you

 

 

On the flight Tobin grabbed my hand "Lex everything is going to be ok"

 

Then she started rubbing my hand with her fingers.

 

We get to the hospital, then get to the desk

 

"Can you tell me what room Mike Morgan is in?"

 

"1317"

 

"Thank you"

 

We walk into the room and my Father is awake but he looks a little weak, I walk up to my mom and gave her a hug then I walk over towards my dad, while Logan ran to my mom then he stood by me

 

"Hi PAPA"

 

"Hey Buddy"

 

Then he ran to sit on Tobin lap.

 

So I looked at my dad "How are you feeling Dad?"

 

"Well I'm ok I guess, I'm still alive"

 

I gave him a look, then he reached for my hand

 

"Baby I am fine I promise they ran some test and they are going to run more test, but they said everything will be ok"

 

"OK"

 

Tobin stood up and walked over to me

 

"Lex, Logan and I are going to grab something to eat and drink would you guys like something?"

 

"No Thanks" I said

 

"NO Thanks Tobin" my mom said

 

Then walk out the door and I start to talk to my mom

 

"Mom I know this is bad time but do you think you could watch Logan, It's Tobins Birthday and I want to spend the whole day with her and she where everything with us is going"

 

"Oh baby we would love to have him around plus he can help when your father is getting better"

 

"Lex i know I told you this before but she really cares about you"

 

"I know mom, plus Logan is ok with it, and he got a smile on his face when I asked him if he cares if Tobin and I went out to dinner"

 

"He loves her"

 

"She loves him"

 

"I know mom"

 

"Sorry you had to cut your vacation short"

 

"Mom it's ok, Disney isn't going anywhere"

 

"I know baby"

 

So the Doctor walked in and told us they are going to have to do surgery and put a stint in for his heart, so they will be doing the surgery tomorrow morning and if everything goes right then he will be able to get out in a couple days, if everything is going right with his heart. The next couple days went by fast, the surgery went well, and my father is doing better so he will be getting to go home today, Tobin has been by my side the whole time, So me, Tobin and Logan are going to my parents house to wait for them to get home.

 

"Logan"

 

"You are going to stay with Nana and Papa for a week or so"

 

"OK Mommy"

 

"You're going to help Nana with Papa?"

 

"Yup"

So Tobin and I are getting on the plane to go back to Portland." 

"So Tobin I know tomorrow Is your birthday so I have the whole day planned for you not just for your birthday, but also for our first date" 

She grabbed my face and said "I'm so excited what you have planned for birthday/date." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the birthday/date


	8. Birthday Surprise!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex plans Tobin Birthday!!!!

Alex POV

 

The next morning I woke up and looked over at Tobin and I can't wait to get this day started for Tobins birthday. now Tobin looks so cute with her face smushed into her pillow, her arm is around my waist, she really does look adorable, I move out from underneath her without waking her up. I wrote her a note and put it on the pillow next to her, I grabbed a pair of Tobin shorts then walked downstairs to start breakfast I decided to make French toast because I know she love French toast and its all about her today. I have to text the gals.

 

_(Group Text: Ashlyn, HAO, Ali, KO, Cheney, A-rod, Hope)_

_Meet us @ the Boardwalk @ 9_

_Ash: Awesome_

_KO: Sweet_

_HAO: I'm there_

_Ali: OK_

_Cheney: Done_

_A-Rod: yay_

 

So I am finishing up the French toast and I turn around and hear Tobin walking down the steps, I kind of chuckle to myself he hair is in a half bun shirt too big and some boxers. not going to lie she looks cute....

 

"Happy Birthday Tobin!!!"

 

I walked towards her and gave her a big hug then I kissed her cheek, I started to pull away.

 

she grabbed me

 

"not so fast"

 

"I need another one seeing how it's my birthday and all"

 

she is just super adorable

 

"Come on Tobin you better eat... big day"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

I wake up trying to grab Alex but she isn't there, It's just a empty bed.

 

hmmm.

 

I look over and there is a note on her pillow

 

_Dear Beautiful_

 

_Happy Birthday to you Tobin, come downstairs, when you get down there, your favorite breaskfast will be waiting for you.. so hurry up we gotta get your birthday started.. once again Happy Birthday!!!_

_Alex_

 

 

She is so sweet...

 

I am really hungry...

 

I jump out of bed and run down the steps almost falling down them, but i'm too cool for that

 

I see Alex standing in front of the stove with just a sports bra and my shorts on

 

Damn what is she doing to me???

 

"Happy Birthday Tobin"

 

"Thanks"

 

she is walking towards me she gave me a big hug then she kissed my cheek, she starts to pull away.

 

I grab her

 

"not so fast"

 

"I need another one seeing how it's my birthday and all"

 

"Come on Tobin you better eat... big day"

 

She walks over to the stove and puts the rest of the french toast on the plate for us to eat.

 

"Lex it smells good"

 

She puts the plate in front of me

 

"Babe this looks so good... smells good... it must be good"

 

I say with a smirk

 

I dig in "OMG this is amazing"

 

"Thanks for breakfast babe"

 

She gets up out of her chair and stands between my legs

 

ok I am getting really turned on...

 

She lends in and whispered "It's just the beginning of your birthday"

 

I can't speak...

 

So I just hmmm...

 

"So hurry up the first place we are going is the beach, so get your swimming stuff"

 

"Should I bring my board?"

 

"Yeah we're going to surf well you are going to try to teach me"

 

YAY!!!!!

 

"Awesome"

 

I can't wait to teach her how to surf, so far I am liking my birthday....

 

She has a huge smile on her face and I am pretty sure it matched mine.

 

So we get ready we leave at 8:05, I look at my phone and I see that I have some text messages

 

_Ash: Happy Birthday Bro_

_KO: Happy Birthday Tobino_

_HAO: Happy Birthday girl_

 

Then I put my phone away but then realize I missed on from Alex

 

_Lexy: Happy Birthday beautiful, I wanted to be the first on to wish you a happy birthday, yeah check it out 12:00 on the dot... bam.... I can't wait to spend the day with you on your special day._

 

I start laughing

 

"what is so funny?"

 

"Oh nothing just all these text messages"

 

I walk up next to her and put my arm around her

 

"Thanks for being the first to say happy birthday"

 

"No problem but I will also be the last one"

 

Were driving to the beach well she is, I must really care for her because I don't let anyone drive my baby

 

I look at my phone

 

_Cheney: Happy birthday New KID_

 

We get to the beach and I set up two chairs and put our towels out, and laid the boards down

 

Lex grabbed my hand can we sit here in the sand for a bit before we surf? well you surf and I fall?"

 

"Sure"

 

So I sit on the sand and she sits between my legs and I moved her hair and I start kissing her neck, then I start blowing on her neck and start whispering sweet nothing in her ears, I know she is getting turned on because she lets out a little moan.

 

I start to smirk

 

So I start to kiss her neck again then I could see the goosebumps on her shoulder and neck, so now I have to stop because it's turning me on, so we start to just sit there listening to the waves.

I' m just enjoying sitting there with Alex, when all of a sudden some one tapped me on the shoulder and says

 

"Excuse me can you tell me how the waves our today?"

 

I jumped up... I know that voice....

 

I turn around and met with some of my friends Ash, Ali, HAO,KO, Lauren, Arod, and Hope

 

what is going on????

 

"Um...uh... what is going on?"

 

Ash walks up to me

 

"Well Tobin you don't think we would go today without seeing you on your birthday"

 

"UM... Uh... I don't know... I guess not"

 

I can't believe this....

 

We all start laughing.

 

"Well you see Alex here asked us to meet you guys here to suprise you so you know KO, Hope and I could surf with you"

 

Wait... wow she had this planned???

 

I just can't believe it...

 

"So lets go the waves are calling our names" KO said

 

I grab my board and kiss Alex

 

"Thanks" I whispered

 

I went running toward KO, Hope and Ash

 

"So Alex got this together?" I asked

 

"Yeah, but you guys will only be here till like 11 or so"

 

"Yeah Tobino she has the whole day and night planned out"

 

"Really like what?"

 

"we can't tell you"

 

"I hate you all"

 

"NO you love us"

 

"Yeah I guess I do"

 

 

Alex POV

 

So Tobin, KO, Hope and Ash just went in the water to surf

 

HAO, ALI, AROD, Cheney and I are just laying out

 

"Thanks for coming this morning and surprising Tobin here"

 

"Oh Alex we wouldn't miss this for anything, thanks for doing this for Tobin"

 

I have a great feeling about this...

 

"How long are you guys staying?" Ali asked

 

"Probably 11 or so"

 

"Cool"

 

 

"What else are you guys going to do?"

 

"I told them"

 

they I think are more excited than I am..

 

I took a picture of Tobin surfing, so I am going to post it

 

_alexmorgan13: Just enjoying the beautiful view and day with friends and birthday girl @tobinheath #prosurfer #birthdaygirl #stopone_

 

So at 1030 they all came back over to us

 

"Tobin you almost ready to leave?"

 

"Yeah let me run and take a shower and change"

 

So I asked a stranger to take all our picture, right when he was about to take it Tobin kissed my cheek.

 

Tobin ran to take a shower..

 

We're leaving the beach

 

"Thanks everyone for coming out for Tobin b day"

 

"We wouldn't miss it"

 

We all hugged and said our goodbyes, then we started to walk back to the jeep

 

"Are you having fun so far?"

 

She grabbed my hand "Yes thank you"

 

We get to the Jeep

 

"So where to now??"

 

She had a smirk on her face..

 

"Rock climbing"

 

She looks over at me "Really"

 

"Yeah of course I haven't been, and I always wanted to go"

 

"Great you will love it"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

Were on the way to rock climbing, I can't believe that were going rock climbing I always wanted to go.

 

I can't believe she got some of my friends to meet us at the beach...

 

 

I grab her hand

 

"Lex I am soooo pumped for rock climbing you have no idea"

 

When we get to the rock climbing place, I'm about to get out

 

"wait come closer I want to take a selfie"

 

We get inside and checked in, and got our stuff all together, at first we were having trouble with it but we got use to it, then after we got use to it we did the bigger ones, we were having so much fun, well I know I was and it looks like she is too. when we were about to leave the place we were sitting on top of the rock I grabbed her and gave her a huge hug then we took some more pictures of us.

 

We were walking out hand in hand

 

"Where to now?"

 

"Well Tobin we are going to grab something to eat at Little Big Burger"

 

No way....

 

"Lex that is one of my favorite places"

 

"I know Tobin I know...."

 

Then she pushed me a little.

 

We get to the resturant order are food and while we were eating all I could do is stare at her.

 

I think I am falling more and more in love with her...

 

After Lunch we get into the jeep "now where?"

 

"First Tobin are you having fun?"

 

I leaned over and kissed her "Yes I am having a blast so far"

 

"Great!!!"

 

"Me too!!!"

 

"Putt putting and Go Carts"

 

"YAY!!!!" I said extra excited

 

We get to the family fun center and it actually wasn't that busy which I was really excited about, first we went putt putting and I now realize that she is really competitive but so am I, she ended up winning by two points I think she cheating but I am not going to bring it up, now on to Go karts, we went about 5 different time and I won 4 of the times and Alex keep saying "you cheated" "my kart was so slow"

 

She is so cute when she becomes a sore loser

 

We took some picture, Alex said she wanted to remember the whole day, which I'm not complaining I don't mind taking picture with a beautiful girl.

 

So it's about 4 now

 

"where to now"

 

"Vista Balloon Adventures"

 

"I look at her you are taking me on a hot air balloon ride?"

 

"YUP"

 

I really can't believe it.... I am so pumped..

 

So we are driving and were holding hands, she looks over towards me

 

"Tobin we are going to make one quick stop"

 

"OK"

 

I trust her so far this day has been amazing...

 

wait where are we going??

 

hmm...

 

"Lex what is going on?"

 

Tobin I know your Mother was your bestfriend and I just thought that you would want to come here on your birthday and maybe you could see both your parents, and you could spend time with them, maybe talk to them a little bit. I know you would much rather them be here with you, but this is the next best thing. I can't say I know how you feel because I have both my parents so I'm not going to say I know how you feel. but I really think this is a good thing.

 

I can't believe her I want to just kiss her, she did this for me... she is so sweet..

 

I cupped her face and kiss her

 

"Thank you Lex you wanna come with me I want to introduce you to my parents"

 

I have my arm around Alex

 

**Mom \ Dad**

**Hope you guys are having a blast, let me tell you I miss you guys everyday but lately I had my time occupied by this amazing, beautiful girl Alex and her son Logan, you guys would love her and him, I know I do. well today is my birthday but you guys already know that, I am having a blast so far we went to the beach, rock climbing, putt -putting, go karts, and we're about to go in a hot air balloon ride.. well I love you guys... I miss you... and I will come back soon**

 

"I'm going to walk to the jeep take your time"

 

I gave her a little kiss.

 

**Mom you would be so happy for me... I really love her and her son, she makes me happy, she makes me smile. She is way better than all my other girlfriends, and you want to know something funny she's not even my girlfriend yet.. hopefully soon... but I just love spending time with her... love you**

 

I kiss my hand and pat both stones..

 

I am walking back and I have a tear falling down my cheek.

 

"Everything ok?"

 

"Yes thank you for bringing me here"

 

Then I gave her a big hug.

 

"You're welcome"

 

So now we are on our way to the hot air balloon ride.

 

When we get there we hold each others hand, we walk up to the guy

 

"Hi we have a appointment for Morgan"

 

"Ahh here it is.. for two" the guy said

 

"Have you guys ever been in a hot air balloon before?"

 

We both said "No"

 

"Well you guys are going to have a blast, you guys get to see the sunset, wine, and cheese.. plus it's a beautiful night"

 

I'm getting excited

 

"Well lets get this party started.. I'm James btw"

 

"I'm Tobin and this is Alex"

 

We got into the balloon and I put my arm around Alex

 

"So ladies what brings you out tonight?"

 

"It's my birthday" I say

 

"OHHH birthday girl... well happy birthday"

 

"Thank you"

 

So we are just admiring the view, it was a cool breeze "Babe this is so beautiful thank you"

 

"It's not as beautiful as you" Alex said

 

We were taking all these pictures of the view and of course more selfies, then James said "you two get together"

 

So we stood there in front of the sunset behind us, it really was beautiful, So we opened the wine, and the cheese and crackers

 

So Alex poured the wine and she was going to give a toast

 

"Cheers to your birthday" Alex said

 

"Ladies about 10 more minutes"

 

"Thank you James"

 

"You're welcome ladies"

 

"Happy Birthday again"

 

"Tobin I have two more things for your day, but one of them has to wait til tomorrow, we are going to Grassa for dinner"

 

"yes"

 

That is my favorite restaurant of all times...

 

I am speechless on everything that Alex has done for me today

 

"So what's the other place?"

 

"Were going to get some Ice Cream at Cool Moon"

 

"Awesome"

 

Her cell phone rings

 

_"Hey baby"_

 

_"Yeah hold on"_

 

she hands me the phone

 

_"Hey Toby"_

 

_"Hey buddy"_

 

_"Happy birthday Toby"_

 

_"Thank you lil man"_

 

_"you having fun"_

 

_"Yes best day ever"_

 

_"love you Toby"_

 

_"Love you too_ "

 

I hand the phone back to Alex

 

After we leave the ice cream place we are on our way home, when we get there, we walk to my apartment and when we walk in there is a banner that reads

 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIN!!!**

 

Then I notice there was a big box behind my couch

 

I walk over to it and open it up and it was a brand new surf board and also a snap back

 

I am about to start to cry,,,

 

 

_Tobin_

 

_A new snap back PDX... Logan helped_

_A new surf board... Well Ash and KO helped_

_I wanted to show you that you mean so much to me.. and Logan... I am so grateful to have you in my life.. I really don't know what I would do without you in my life, and I know I said it before I don't want to live in this life without you in it..._

_I really hope you enjoyed your birthday with me because I guarantee I had a blast.._

_As you could tell we went to some of your favorite places, yeah I had to investigate and hopefully all your favorite places will become our favorite places or we will find new favorite places..._

_Tobin Heath I have one more surprise for you...._

_Look up..._

 

 

I look up and Alex is standing right infront of me and then she all of sudden starts to sing ....

 

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soooouuul_

 

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't want to waste your time_

_Do you see things the way i do_

_I just want to know that you feel it too_

_there is nothing left to hide_

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

 

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeaaaah_

_Oooooo, yeaah_

_your beautiful soul yeah yeah yeaah yeahh_

 

 

"Tobin Heath will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

 

"YES!!!! YES!!!! a million times"

 

I cupped her face and kissed her on the lips then we started to make out

 

I need to pull away...

 

no I don't want to...

 

Finally about 5 minutes later we finally pulled apart

 

"Alex why didn't you tell me that you could sing?"

 

"Well you didn't ask"

 

We both started to laugh

 

Well I want to kiss her again...

 

"lets go to bed"

 

"wait Tobin you didn't read the card"

 

I'm attacking her neck with my mouth

 

I... will... read... it ...tomorrow..

 

 

I pick her up and carry her to our room

 

We were just cuddling and kissing some more, then I looked down and realize that she is pasted out with her face in my neck, and all I can do is smile..

 

I am just thinking how this has been the best birthday ever not only did Alex do an amazing job planning this day with everything from the beach and my friends to hot air balloon ride, I more excited that this girl laying next to me that I am head over heels for, and I get to call her my girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the rest of the surprise,,


	9. Birthday Surprise!!! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to Tobin Birthday and more surprise not just for Tobin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to get this out...

Alex POV

 

I woke up and I looked at the clock and it read 11:59pm

  
So I picked my phone up and text Tobin

 

_Tobin I hope you enjoyed your birthday because I did, I really can't wait to spend more birthdays with you once again happy birthday beautiful, yup I am last : )_

 

 

Tobin POV

 

I'm waking up and looked over seeing Alex peacefully sleeping and I am remembering my amazing birthday yesterday, Alex went though a lot of trouble to make sure my birthday was perfect and she really did, but the one thing that I can't get over she sang to me.

 

Damn she can sing.....

 

Also now I get to call this girl my girlfriend.

 

I think I am going to go grab my card from Alex and check social media..

 

I untangle myself from Alex and kiss her forehead, then run down stairs to grab the card and then I run back up to our room to read it while she is sleeping next to me..

 

**_Tobin,_ **

**_First I wanted to say Happy Birthday_ **

**_I know I haven't known you that long, but I am pretty sure I known you long enough to know that you're amazing person, but the time that I have known you you've taught me so much, I've learned that there are actually nice people in the world that is willing to help others without knowing who they are or where they come from. You are a true blessing, I am so blessed that you came into mine and Logan life. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your act of kindness, and all the love you have shown, when you see a lil boy at your work door you could have not answered, but the more I get to know you I know you would never do that because your heart is one of the biggest things I have ever seen, well besides that beautiful smile. I will always be grateful for you and what you did, I hope you never forget that. You put your life on hold for me..... a single mom, you took care my son, which as you know he is my world, you didn't complain once and you never asked for anything in return, not many people do that in the world. Tobin you are one of the most humble person in the world, probably the sweetest person, you have one of the most beautiful smile which I said before, and damn your body is banging. Tobin I don't want to live in a life without you in it, I can not tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life.. I am never going to let you out of it... I will tell you everyday how lucky I am to have you in it, because I will never get tired of telling you that, because I will never forget what you did for me and my son..._ **

**_Once again Happy Birthday Tobin..._ **

**_Alex_ **

 

Great I am crying... but that was so sweet...

 

I am pretty sure that is one of the sweetest things I have ever gotten before.

 

Well I don't want to live in a world without her and Logan in it, I hope she knows that.

 

Well now that I got myself together I'm going to check Social media, first I want to send a twit to everyone

 

 _tobinheath: I wanted to say thank you to everyone that wished me a happy birthday, but a special thanks to @alexmorgan13 for making my birthday amazing_.

 

Then I went to Instagram

it was a picture of me while I was surfing that Alex took

 

_tobinheath: my birthday was amazing thanks to my awesome friends @ashlynharris24 @kelleyohara @alikrieger @laurenholiday @heatheroreilly @amyrodriguez8 and a special thanks to @alexmorgan wouldn't be the same without you._

 

The last picture was a collage of all the things that we did

 

_tobinheath: well I just want to put this out there my birthday was amazing from surfing with friends, rock climbing, putt putting, riding go karts, hot air balloon ride, eating my favorite ice cream and it wouldn't be this amazing without one person @alexmorgan13 thank you so much #mygirlfriend #myrock #myeverything_

 

So now I looked at all the picture that I was tagged in the first one I came across was one of all of us at the beach right after we got finished surfing, at the last second I kissed Alex on her cheek and she was cheesing.

 

_alexmorgan13: Stop one was great the birthday girl had a blast with her friends just showing up and surfing... #stopone #hersmile #birthdaygirl #prosurfer_

  
So I liked it then I wrote a message

 

_tobinheath: First surprise was a great surprise when my friends showed up... I love surfing... I love the beach..._

 

Next picture was of Alex and I in the car about to go into rock climbing.

 

_alexmorgan13: Second stop on the birthday surprise rock climbing with the birthday girl @tobinheath #stoptwo #birthdaygirl #rockclimbing_

 

The next one was of Alex and I on top of the rock after we got to the top she was looking at me not the camera just smiling.

 

  
_alexmorgan13: Rock climbing was a success we had so much fun.. only figure that stop two would be rock climbing with my rock <3 #stoptwo #birthdaygirl #somuchmoretodo_

 

 _I liked it._ Then I wrote a message

 

_tobinheath: you're my rock babe..._

 

  
Next picture was of me stuffing my face with the cheeseburger and I pretty sure I had ketchup on my face

 

_alexmorgan13: Third stop on the list is her favorite place Little Big Burger #birthdaysurprise #yummy #moretocome_

 

I can't believe she took that picture and posted it but I can't stop smiling

 

I liked it. then wrote something

 

_tobinheath: well that's super cute and I will get you back... yummy yummy in my tummy_

 

Next photo was of me driving the go kart, (remind you way ahead of Alex)

 

  
_alexmorgan13: Stop four was a success putt-putt and go karts.... #stopfour #ridingdirty #holeinone_

 

_tobinheath: I won...... you cheated.... riding dirty..._

 

The last picture was of Alex and I that James took of us when the sun was setting I had my arms wrapped around Alex and she had her arms around me.

 

_alexmorgan13: Last stop tonight was hot air balloon ride, of course I would be in the clouds because I am in cloud nine with this girl @tobinheath. #happybirthday #cloudnine_

 

_tobinheath: best gift every... I am in cloud nine with you_

 

Wow I really really love her... she is super sweet

 

I am going though my picture on my phone and I came across a picture of Alex lending over the side of the balloon and she is looking at the view, she looks so beautiful, I am going to post this.

 

_tobinheath: On top of the world... look at that view.... it's beautiful... not that view.... @alexmorgan13 #allmine #cantstopsmiling #mybirthday_

 

So I put my phone away and Alex starts to wake up, she looks up at me.

 

"Good morning babe"

 

I was moving down to reach her and I kissed her on the lips

 

"Good morning beautiful"

 

"How is my beautiful girlfriend doing this morning?"

 

"Great because I get to call you mine" She just winked

 

"Oh.... babe sing much???"

 

"Yeah I mean it is what it is"

 

"It was beautiful"

 

So we were just laying there and I was rubbing my hand down her back, then she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes

 

"Babe what was the best part of your birthday?"

 

Wow that's tough

 

"Hmm babe I will have to think about that one"

 

So I am thinking

 

"Well I mean I had fun, at the beach and with my friends showing up, rock climbing was fun, Lunch was yummy, Putt-putting was fun, Go karts well that was also fun, Hot air balloon ride was perfect, and then eating Ice cream.."

 

"Do I have to pick one?"

 

"Yes babe"

 

"Ok hands down the best part of my birthday was spending it with you"

 

She looked up and she got this huge smile on her face.

 

"Aww babe that was sweet"

 

"Alex it's the truth you did so much for me yesterday with my birthday and you made it so special to me and I can't wait to spend more birthdays and special moments with you and Logan"

 

"Well we can't wait to make memories with you"

 

I pulled Alex close to me an kissed her forehead

 

"So what should we do today?"

 

"Well we have more of your birthday suprise"

 

I thought it was just dinner???

 

"Really?? I thought we were just going to dinner tonight"

 

"Oh no no"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yup so we better get going"

 

We were getting ready and I walked up behind Alex, then put my arms around her

 

"Lex when are you going to sing to me again? that was so hot!!!"

 

She kissed my forehead

 

"With time I will sing again if you are good"

 

I start laughing and push her away

 

So we were walking towards the jeep, then she jumped in the driver seat

 

"I'm driving!!"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah its still your birthday surprise"

 

She is going to be the death of me

 

We got into the Jeep and she started to drive I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, It just felt right..

 

"So where to first I asked"

 

"Alex can we make one stop before we finish my surprise"

 

"Sure babe where at?"

 

"I want to go back to the cemetery"

 

 

She looked over at me with a confuse look on her face

 

"Babe I know we went yesterday, but yesterday you weren't my girlfriend, so I want to introduce you as my girlfriend"

 

Then she got a little smile on her face

 

"I would love nothing more to go and be introduce as your girlfriend"

 

I love her.... wait.... no..... I really do love her....

 

We got to the cememtry I grabbed Alex hand and we walked hand and hand to my parents

 

**Mom and Dad**

**I know I was here yesterday and I introduce you to Alex, well today I am her to introduce you to Alex again but this time I am going to introduce her as my girlfriend. Mom I really miss you but yesterday as you know was my birthday and I have to say that I had a great time, I told you that yesterday and guess where she is taking me? To Grassa yeah that's where we are going tonight for dinner.  We also are going somewhere else but I don't really know where that is because she wont tell me but I am sure it will be great and I will tell you where we went the next time I come to visit you.. Also guess what she bought me a new surf board, yeah can you believe it? She also bought me a snapback you know me and my snapbacks.. lol  Well I would love to chat or stay longer but we have more surprise to go to, and oh mom and dad I can't wait for you to meet Logan, he is one of the sweetest little boy ever. love you guys.. see you guys soon..**

 

"So where to?"

 

"Well were going to the beach?"

 

"But Lex we went there yesterday"

 

"Oh babe were not going to surf or relax"

 

I looked at her with a confuse look on my face

 

"Were not?"

 

"Nope"

 

"Then what?"

 

"oh you have to wait and see"

 

So we finally get to the beach and then we walk to this building then I see a sigh that said Parasailing

 

"were going Parasailing?"

 

She got a huge smile on her face

 

"Yep"

 

So I haven't been Parasailing before I guess it's a good thing that I told all my friends what I always wanted to go, because if it wasn't for me telling them and then Alex doing some investigation.

 

 

So we had so much fun, when we finished we went back to my place and we got ready for dinner.

 

So I was trying to figure out what I was going to wear, when Alex walked in and put her arms around me, I turned around and looked at her and she looked like she was going to say something but was kind of scared.

 

"Lex you ok?"

 

"Yeah I have to give you something"

 

She pulls out this black box and hands it to me.

 

"I got you this because I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and I know I have said it before but I just want you to know it"

 

"Lex I know, and you mean a lot to me"

 

I open the box and it was a heart locket I open the locket and on one side was a picture of Logan with Chocolate on his face and on the other side was a picture of her and I, I think it was taken at Ashlyn house.

 

I actually started to cry, this was the sweetest thing ever.

 

"Tobin now we will always be close to you, no matter what"

 

I gave her a big hug and kissed her

 

"Lex this is one of the nicest thing I have every gotten, I will never take this off"

 

"So you like it?"

 

"I love it"

 

Then I gave her a little peck on the lips.

 

"Lex this whole birthday has been the best birthday ever"

 

"Well I am glad"

 

So we finally make it to dinner and it was so beautiful, after we finished dinner we went back to the apartment, and we got ready for bed, we were going to pick up Logan tomorrow, so we were just laying there and I had my arm around her, playing with her hair and she was making patterns on my stomach. we were talking we were just enjoying being there with each other, enjoying the company, we must have been tired, because sleep took over.

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

The next morning I woke up, thinking I am so glad that Tobin enjoyed her birthday, I really enjoyed spending it with her, I really don't want to get up but I think I should, we have to drive to pick up Logan and I want to get to bed early cause I am going back to work tomorrow. I start to get out of bed when Tobin grabbed me and pulled me close to her, then she whispered "cuddle with me" I just start laughing, so we were just cuddling "what time do we have to leave?"

 

"Well I think we should go soon, cause I want to get to bed early for work"

 

"Yeah thats a good idea"

 

So we finally got out of bed and got ready

 

We finally made it to my parents

 

We walked in and was met with

 

"Momma"

 

"Toby"

 

I picked him up and gave him a kiss

 

"Hey baby"

 

"Were you good for Nana and Papa?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Good"

 

I put him down then he ran to Tobin

 

She picked him up

 

"Hey buddy"

 

"Toby how was your birthday?"

 

"It was great! your mom planned the whole day and it was awesome"

 

"good"

 

"Toby did you like your surf board and snap back?"

 

"Yeah I loved it"

 

He kissed her cheek

 

"Yay!!!"

 

"You picked a great hat, well momma bought me one too so we can match"

 

"Yes"

 

I walked towards my parents

 

"How is dad doing?"

 

"Better he has been taken it slow"

 

Tobin walked over towards us and grabbed my hand and I took it

 

"Mom I just wanted to let you know that Tobin and I are dating"

 

She got a huge smile on her face and she came up to us and gave us a big hug

 

"I am so happy for you guys"

 

"Thanks Mom"

 

Well Tobin walked into the living room with Logan and my dad

 

"Mom I am so happy with her, she is my angel and I really don't want to let her go"

 

"I know baby I know"

 

I just gave her a look

 

"How did you know?"

 

"A mother always knows"

 

"Actions speak louder than words"

 

"You always have a smile on your face and you never had that smile when you were with Servando, your smile that you have on your face right now has only appeared when

someone mentions Logan, or you see Logan, now when someone mention Tobin or you are with her.. And sweetie don't lose that smile, you deserve to be happy and Tobin

makes you happy"

 

"Thanks Mom"

 

" I really am happy and I can't wait to tell Logan"

 

"Well mom we probably should get going I want to get to bed early so I'm not tired for work tomorrow"

 

So I yelled for Tobin and Logan

 

"Come on guys lets go"

 

I walked into the living room and hugged my dad then my mom, Logan ran to them

 

"Bye Papa, love you"

 

"Bye Nana, love you "

 

He gave them a hug and kissed them

 

We are walking out the door, when I opened it and I am met with a fimliar face

 

"Allie"

 

"Alex"

 

"Hey Buddy"

 

Logan stood close to Tobin, and she picked him up, then they walked away

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I was stopping by to give this to your mom and I was hopping she would give it to you"

 

She hands me a letter, I just grab it

 

"Alex I am sorry that I told Servando about where you were"

 

I was just looking at her, so many things were going through my mind right now

 

"Allie I trusted you and the fact that you kind of used my Mom, you knew she thought of you as another daughter, so she thought you really wanted to see me"

 

"Alex I did kind of want to know"

 

"Well that's funny because you knew I had to get away from Servando because he is no go, and I can't have him by my son"

 

 

"I know but..."

 

I cut her off

 

"Allie but I think your boyfriend had something to do with it, I called you and text you for 2 weeks straight and you never returned my calls or text, I just wanted my bestfriend to talk to me but you couldn't do that, so I don't know where things went wrong, just know they didn't go wrong on my end"

 

I wanted to cry, but then I didn't because I was stronger than that.

 

"Alex we are still friends"

 

"OK"

 

"But I have to go"

 

"Alex can we hang out or something if I ever make it to Portland?"

 

"Allie you were my bestfriend and what you did really hurt me. I will forgive you but I can't forget what you did"

 

"So until everything is cleared up with Servando I can't let you back in yet"

 

"Alex that's bullshit"

 

Then Tobin walked back towards us

 

"Everything ok?"

 

I looked at her and smiled

 

"Yeah"

 

"Allie he is trying to take my son away from me"

 

"Alex what does that have to do with me and he can't get close to you remember the restraining order"

 

"I can't be too sure, for all I know he sent you here to try to get more information on my where about"

 

"Don't be stupid"

 

I was getting mad right now by the way Allie was acting.

 

"Alex we gotta go" Tobin said

 

"Can't you see were talking?"

 

"Actually you're done talking because we have to go"

 

Allie stared at Tobin

 

"Who are you?"

 

Tobin started to laugh

 

"I'm Tobin and if you say that you're Alex bestfriend you should know that I am her cousin"

 

"Whatever Alex you got my number"

 

She walked to her car and we got into Tobin jeep

 

I grabbed Tobin hand when we started driving

 

"Thanks Tobin"

 

"But you didn't have to say you were my cousin. I'm not ashamed of you"

 

She was rubbing my hand, playing with my fingers

 

"I know, but she could tell Servando and it might be a mess in court"

 

"True"

 

"Alex I hope you and Allie became friends again"

 

"Me too"

 

We stopped to get lunch and I decided to tell Logan about Toby and I

 

"Logan"

 

"Yeah Momma"

 

"Guess what?"

 

"What??"

 

"I wanted to tell you I started dating someone"

 

"Who"

 

I smiled and looked towards Tobin

 

"TOBY!!!!"

 

"YAY!!!"

 

"Baby are you ok with that?"

 

"Yes.... I love Toby"

 

Tobin has a huge smile on her face... but so do I finally everything is falling into place... I have a beautiful girlfriend and a amazing son....

 

We finally got back to Tobin Apartment and when we got to Tobin parking spot someone must have taken it.

 

"Someone took my spot"

 

"Maybe it was someone new to the apartment"

 

"I guess"

 

She seems a little mad, but not real mad,

 

So we park next to it, and Tobin gets out a get a baseball bat and she is about to hit the Jeep, I grab her arm

 

"Tobin stop!!!"

 

"Lex they took my spot"

 

Whoa what is going on with her why is she so upset, I never seen her get mad...

 

"Tobin look there is a note and envelope"

 

I grab the note and envelope and open the envelope and pull out the papers and its a title for the Jeep. I am reading the title and my name is on it.

 

I am so confused

 

I look over at Tobin and she is laughing, then all of a sudden Ash, KO, HAO, Ali, Cheney all walked out from Tobin apartment, they were all smiling

 

I looked at the note

 

_Alex_

_Well we just wanted to give you something that will help you get around Portland, like if you have to go to work, or maybe you have to work late, so you don't have to ride the bus. Maybe if you want to take Logan somewhere, I mean I don't mind_ _taking_ _you but if I have to work it might be hard, so this will be easier, We hope you like it, you said you liked my jeep so we got you one, now we are twins lol,,, you deserve this_

_Tobin, Ash, Cheney, A-rod, Ali, HOA, KO_

 

I started to cry and ran up to Tobin and gave her a big hug and I gave her a big kiss, then whispered

 

"I don't know what to say but thank you so much"

 

 

"You're welcome"

 

Then I walked up to all the girls and  I hugged them and thanked them all

 

"Momma is that our Jeep?"

 

"Yeah Tobin, and the girls got it for us"

 

He ran up to all the girls and hugged and kissed them all, then he ran towards Tobin and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek like 20 times,

man he kissed her more than I did.

 

They all stayed for a little bit then they all left so we walked into the apartment, and when we walked in we ordered pizza, then watched some TV, it got to be like 9 and I told Logan to get ready for bed.

 

"Logan got get ready for bed and we'll be up to tuck you in"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

He ran upstairs, then 5 minutes later Tobin and I walked into his room. He was already in bed, so we walked over to his bed

 

"Goodnight baby"

 

"Goodnight Momma"

 

Then I kissed him and he kissed me back

 

"Love you Momma"

 

"Love you too baby boy"

 

Then Tobin lend down and kissed him

 

"Goodnight lil man"

 

"Goodnight Toby"

 

"Love you Tobin"

 

"Love you too lil man"

 

As I am standing there watching the connection between them it melts my heart every time I see their interaction.

 

We walked downstairs and we were watching some more TV till about 1030, then we headed to bed, we got ready for bed then we finally were climbing into bed. I scooted close to Tobin and she put her arm around me and I put my head in the crook of her neck, as I was rubbing her stomach and she was rubbing my back.

 

"So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

 

"Well Logan and I are going to play some soccer with Ash, Ali, KO, HAO, Hope, and Cheney, because he doesn't have school or soccer so we are just going to have a little fun"

 

"Aww that'll be fun"

 

"But I am a little sad I'm going to miss it"

 

"Aww Babe we will have to send pictures"

 

Then she kissed my forehead.

 

"My two love will be having fun while I will be busy working"

 

I started to pout and even though she couldn't see my face I know she could feel it in her neck

 

"Babe we will try not to have too much fun"

 

We both started to laugh and I hit her.

 

"No it's ok I'm just glad I'm going back to work, except I much rather spend the day with my two loves"

 

Then I sat up a little and kissed her on the lips.

 

"Goodnight babe"

 

She lend down and kissed me back.

 

"Goodnight Beautiful"

 

The next morning I am woke up with my alarm going off at 4:45am, I stretch I was trying to be quiet but then Tobin started to wake up.

 

"Good morning"

 

She lend over to kiss me

 

"Good morning Babe"

 

"Babe you can go back to bed.."

 

"It's ok I'm going to make you breakfast"

 

"Aww babe you are to good to me"

 

We got out of bed, I jumped in the shower while Tobin ran downstairs to make breakfast.

 

I finished my shower, then got dressed and made my way down to the kitchen.

 

Hmm something smells good.

 

I made it to the kitchen and Tobin was standing in front of the stove, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then kissed her neck

 

"It smells good"

 

She turned around and grabbed me

 

"Hope you are hungry I think I made too much"

 

She moved away and there was two plates full of Pancakes and bacon

 

I started to laugh

 

"Wow babe"

 

We sat down to start eating when all of a sudden we heard something on the stairs we looked at each other, then Logan appeared in front of us

 

"Sweetie why are you up? it's too early."

 

"I smelled pancakes and bacon, I also wanted to say good luck at work"

 

He climbed into my lap and I kissed his forehead

 

"Baby that is sweet of you"

 

He just had a big smile on his face

 

"Well since you are up, eat up"

 

We finished breakfast, so it was time for me to leave, I kiss Logan goodbye, I am almost to the door when I hear

 

"Love you  Momma"

 

"Good luck"

 

"I'm going to miss you"

 

  

"Love you too Baby"

 

"Thanks Baby"

 

"Miss you too"

 

Tobin walked me out, she kissed me and we hugged

 

"Good luck babe, and see you later"

 

I get into the jeep which I still can't believe they bought this for me..

 

I get to work and right when I walk in I am met with Syd with a huge smile on her face, she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

 

"Welcome back Alex"

 

"Good to be back"

 

She is walking me back toward my office

 

"Thanks for holding my job for me, it really means a lot to me"

 

"Girl no problem, you are one of my best employees, but shh don't tell anyone I said that"

 

We walk into my office and it was just how I remember it to be, and just how I left it.

 

"Alex just so you know no one used your office"

 

I smiled.

 

She is walking out, then stops

 

"Shoot I forgot something be right back"

 

"Here"

 

She hands me this package, I open it and it was two pictures frames, one was Logan and Tobin, then the next one was all three of us.

 

I can't wait to put these in my office

 

There was a note....

 

_**Hope you enjoy these pictures make your office better. :)** _

 

**_Love Tobin and Logan_ **

 

 

Aww I just love them, they are so sweet

 

Syd was walking out

 

"Alex just so you know Tobin told me what happen to you when it happen and she said "can you please hold Alex job"

 

I looked up WOW...

 

"Yeah she is great!!"

 

"Alex she really cares about you and I can tell that your son really cares about her too"

 

"Well I really care about her and I know Logan cares about her too"

 

"Alright well if you have any question just ask, I will be down the hall"

 

"Thanks"

 

So I got right back into the swing of things, like I didn't miss a beat. At lunch time I called Tobin, but she didn't answer, she is probably still playing soccer.

 

_"Hey Babe call me when you get this miss you guys"_

 

A hour later she called me back

 

_"Hey Babe"_

 

" _Hey how is work?"_

 

" _It's actually going great, I got right back into the swing of things"_

 

_"That's great, we miss you, we are about to finish playing soccer then were going home"_

 

_"Ok Babe I will see you guys when I get home, have fun, miss you guys"_

 

_"We miss you too, bye babe"_

 

 _"Bye"_  

 

The rest of the day went fast, the next thing I know it was time to leave, so I am gathering all my things, I am walking out I say my goodbyes to Syd, I make it out to my car and standing by my car was Tobin and Logan with those mega watt smiles on their faces.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Logan and I are taking you out to dinner, to celebrate you going back to work"

 

I ran up to them and wrapped my arms around both of them.

 

"Lets go"

 

Tobin jumped in the front seat, as she is laughing

 

"I'm driving"

 

I shook my head and put Logan in and then I got in, we go to this Italian restaurant in downtown Portland, dinner was great after dinner we went back to the apartment and we were all just watching TV and I was telling them about my day at work, they were telling me about soccer and their day,  finally was time for bed we put Logan to bed and then we are heading to bed, we crawled into bed and cuddled with each other, kissed a little and when I say a little a lot, we fell asleep in no time, I fell asleep with the girl I am head over heels for, she makes me so happy and I haven't been this happy in a long time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out with in a couple days and I think you will enjoy it!!!!


	10. I never have to see you again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't my best chapter....

 

Alex POV

 

The next couple months went by fast I love being back at work except I miss spending all my time with Tobin and Logan but it is making our relationship stronger, she is back to work and sometimes we just see each other at night or in the morning but  like I said it is making us stronger, we have a least a date night twice a week, sometimes Logan goes sometimes it's just us. But no matter how busy we are Tobin and I go to every Soccer game of Logan also try to make it to his practice, So we are making it work.

 

 

Well Tomorrow is my court date, So I am gathering all my police reports, and hospital bills from when I was beating up by Servando, also grabbed the court order for the retraining order, I am a little nervous but Tobin has been there by my side helping me trying to calm my nervous down.

 

"Babe it is going to be ok"

 

"I know but I just don't want to see him, and this is going to be the first time I see him since I got the retraining order"

 

"Well I will be there"

 

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss

 

"I know and I am so thankful"

 

"But babe I am going to have to relive everything he did to me and Logan"

 

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck.

 

"I know it will be hard, but it's for the best and you wont have to worry about Servando"

 

"Just think about Logan and how happy he will be that he wont have to see Servando"

 

"Yeah you are right"

 

"What if Servando lies?"

 

"Babe the judge will know if he is lying and you have proof with the police reports and he hospital bills"

 

"But he has had the same job for 10 years, I haven't"

 

"Babe you have been back to work for a month and Syd is going to be there and she will tell them how great of a worker you are and if they ask why you weren't working for months then you will have to tell the Judge what happen"

 

I started to cry

 

She walked up to me and wiped the tear away from my face

 

"Lex you are so much stronger after that day, and you know it's going to be hard, but just remember I will be right there, your parents will be there for you, we support you no matter what"

  
I am finally calming down, she is right this is the best thing for me and Logan, I want everyone to know what a jerk Servando is and what I had to go through...

 

I really don't know what I would do without Tobin

 

The next morning we were all getting ready, we finally make it to the court house and Logan was put in a side room, because he wasn't allowed to be in the court until the judge calls him in to ask him some questions by himself.

 

So my parents just got there so they sat right next to Syd, HOA, KO and Tobin in the first row right behind where I was sitting with my lawyer.

 

I look over and I see Servando in a nice slacks and nice shirt, I have never seen him dress like that.

 

I am getting a little nervous then Tobin walked up behind me

 

"Babe it will be ok, just stay calm"

 

**(remind you I really don't know how this goes but I will try)**

 

The judge comes in and we all stand.

 

"You may be seated"

 

We all sit down.

 

"We are here for the Custody Battle of Logan Morgan"

 

Miss Morgan what is your financial status?

 

"Well you honor I am working a full time job and I have been working there for about a year, but I had to take some time off, but I have been back there for two months now"

 

"Miss Morgan why did you have to take time off?"

 

"Well your honor I was in the hospital because I was mugged walking home from dinner with my son"

 

"Maam I am sorry to hear that"

 

"And while you were in the hospital Did Mr. Carrasco take care of Logan?"

 

"No Sir"

 

"My friend Tobin Heath and my Parents looked after him"

 

"Because that Bitch didn't tell me she was in the hospital"

 

Servando just started to talk

 

"Sir sit down now!!! I did not ask you to talk"

 

Miss Morgan what custody arrangement are you seeking and why?

  
"I am seeking sole custody of Logan"

  
"I really don't trust my son with his father"

 

I am really nervous but I look over towards Tobin and she is whispering

 

"You got this... stay strong"

 

"Why Maam?"

 

"Well your honor when I was with Servando his used to be very abusive toward me and Logan"

 

"He used to hit me, and he ended up hitting Logan also, he sent me to the hospital and I also had to make police reports to prove it"

 

I hold up the packet of papers, the cop walked over and grabbed them and handed them to the judge.

 

He was looking over the papers for about 5 minutes

 

"Mr. Carrasco why do you think it's ok for you to hit Miss. Morgan or your son?"

 

I really didn't think he would ask, I didn't think that would be important.. wait yeah it would

 

"Well your honor I was a little drunk."

 

"So you are telling me that when you get drunk it's ok for you to put your hands on a female?"

 

"No your honor"

 

"So help me understand why you thought it was ok for you to put your hands on Miss Morgan"

 

"I don't know"

 

"So if you don't know who knows?"

 

"Mr. Carrasco so if you had a daughter and her boyfriend was drinking and he hit her would that be ok?"

 

"No I would kill him"

 

"But you for some reason thinks its ok to hit females"

 

"Look I was drinking I didn't know what I was doing"

 

"Ten times?"

 

I kind of start to chuckle because Servando is looking like a fool

 

"She probably said something to make me mad"

 

"Well we are going to get back to that"

 

"Mr. Carrasco why do you think you should have custody of Logan?"

 

"Well I love my son very much and I want to be in his life and his mother won't let me be, I want my Logan to know his father"

 

"How is your communication with the child's other parent?"

 

"Well I actually have a retraining order on him, so he can't be less than 100ft from me and Logan"

 

"Miss Morgan has he tried to contact you or has he tried to come around you?"

 

"No"

 

"Mr. Carrasco how is your current financial situation?"

 

"I have been working at my Job for about 10 years now I live with my parents right now in California"

 

"Why with your parents?"

 

"Well I am looking for a two bedroom apartment"

 

"So Miss Morgan was living in California and now she moved to Portland?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Miss Morgan why did you move to Portland and take Logan away from his father?"

 

"Well like I said before I had to get away from him and I had to protect us, I was tired of getting beat up and I was tried of him hurting my son, so I wanted a change and plus I got a new job and Logan got into a Soccer camp here"

 

"Did you tell Servando that you were leaving California?"

 

"Yes I told him I was leaving California but I didn't tell him where I was moving to because I didn't want him to find us, I was trying to protect us"

 

"See she took him from me"

 

"SIR.... I told you to stop interrupting us"

 

The judge was looking over some more papers

 

"HMMM"

 

"Mr. Carrasco you are not on the Birth certificate?"

 

"no"

 

"Has Miss Morgan ever ask you for money?"

 

"NO"

 

"Have you every tried to give her money"

 

"No"

 

"Mr. Carrasco why have you not tired to give Miss Morgan money for Logan?"

 

"Well she never asked"

 

"Sir you have some responaibity  with having a child"

 

"If she doesn't tell me how would I know?"

 

"Mr. Carrasco It comes with having a child"

 

"Miss Morgan and Mr. Carrasco I am going to ask you guys to go into separate rooms, I am going to talk to some witness and then to your son, I will come get you guys when I need you guys"

 

I walk into this room, and I am just sitting there.

 

 

Logan POV

 

 

"Mr. Morgan"

 

"Hi"

 

"Hi"

 

"I am going to ask you a couple questions ok?"

 

"OK"

 

"Whats your Name"

 

"Logan"

 

"Your Age"

 

"Five almost six"

 

"Why do you like living with you mother?"

 

"because she makes me feel safe... and she is my bestfriend"

 

"Why don't you want to live with your father?"

 

" Because he's mean.. he made my mommy cry.. he made me cry too.. he made me purple, and he made my mommy purple"

 

"Do you like it in Portland?"

 

"Yeah my mommy is happy here, away from my daddy"

 

"When your mom was in the hospital did your dad take care of you?"

 

"NO"

 

"Who took care of you?"

 

"Tobin did, also my Nana and Papa"

 

"Do you go to school?"

 

"Yeah kindergarten, I also play soccer"

 

"My momma takes me to the dentist and to the doctors"

 

"Thank you Logan"

 

I just smile at him

 

 

Alex POV

 

I've been sitting her for awhile now, wonder who he is talking to?

 

Tobin? Mom? Dad? Logan? Syd?

 

"Miss Morgan the Judge is ready for you"

 

I am so nervous but when I walk in I see Logan sitting on Tobins lap, I smile at him and he waves his little hand

 

"Miss Morgan I want to tell you that you are doing a great job raising your son, I have done these battles tons of times, and this time I think this was the easily one to make my decision, I can tell you love your son and your son loves you, you have a steady job, and your boss said you are doing a wonderful job and you have transportation, you have a apartment that is perfect for you and Logan"

 

"Miss Morgan come her please"

 

I walk towards him

 

" Miss Morgan what you went through when you moved to Portland I could not image how that feels but I can tell it made you stronger and you have been raising your son by yourself, well with the help of your friends and your parents, You should not be ashamed of anything in your life, you are one strong women and the fact that you moved away from Servando, you were protecting you and your son, some women can't walk away, and they stay with the people that are abusing them, so hold your head up maam"

 

"Thank you"

 

Then he motion for me to go back to stand by my lawyer.

 

SHIT..... here goes....

 

"It is my honor to grant you Miss Morgan Sole custody of Logan Morgan"

 

I fall to my seat and start to cry and the Logan came running towards me and jumped in my arms.

 

"I love you momma"

 

"I love you too baby"

 

Tobin gave me a hug and whispered

 

"I am so proud of you and I will kiss you later"

 

"Mr. Carrasco you don't deserve to have kids, because you can't control your temper because you think it's ok to hit females or little kids, and I don't trust you with Logan it is my job to protect child and that's what I am going to do, maybe later on in life you could have kids but I recommend you to get some help with your Alcohol problem and maybe you should go to anger management classes, and I am going to tell you one more thing if I ever see you in my court again or I find out that you hit a female or a child again, mark my words I will make sure you burn in jail"

 

**(once again I really don't know how everything in the battles go)**

 

I looked over at Servando and I realize I will never have to see him again and Logan will never have to see him again...

 

I am so excited, I am talking to my parents and they said they were going to take Me, Tobin and Logan out to lunch, to celebrate

 

So we get to the restaurant, and I look at Logan and he is smiling at Tobin and my Mother and Father, I just can't stop smiling.

 

I really don't think the day could get any better..

 

 

TOBIN POV

 

 

So the next month everything was going great with Alex and I so tonight Alex and I were going on a date, so Logan was staying with Ash and Ali for the night.

 

After dinner we were walking around the beach holding hands, just listening to the water, feeling the sand between our toes

 

"Tobin I want to thank you for being by my side through everything"

 

"Alex it's no problem I would do anything for you"

 

We stop and she grabbed my chin and put her lips on mine and we started to make out, she pulled away

my heart...

 

"Will you dance with me?"

 

I just looked at her, I could be more in love with this women

 

"To show you how much you mean I will sing while we dance"

 

I put my arms around her waist, while she put her arms around my neck

 

The she began to sing.

 

_When the sun had left and the winter came_

_And the sky fall could only bring the rain_

_I sat in darkness, all broken hearted_

_I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone_

_I never meant to cry, started losing hope_

_But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me_

 

She kissed my lips so I kissed her back

 

_You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving_

_Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in_

 

"I'm never leaving you Alex"

 

"I believe in you Tobin"

 

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_

_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_

_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

 

"I love you so much Tobin"

 

_You made the brightest days from the darkest nights_

_You're the river bank where I was baptized_

_Cleanse all the demons_

_That were killing my freedom_

_Let me lay you down, give me to ya_

_Get you singing babe, hallelujah_

_We'll be touching, we'll be touching heaven_

 

"I love you too Alex"

 

_You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving_

_Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in_

 

"I will never leave your side"

 

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_

_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_

_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

 

_I don't need the stars cause you shine for me_

_Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy, you're my ecstasy_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_

_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_

_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

 

"You make me so happy when I am with you"

 

_You're the healing hands where it used to hurt_

_You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church_

_You're holy_

 

As she finishes the song we are still dancing just staring at each other with fire in our eyes, I grab her chin and plant a sweet kiss on her lips, then whisper

 

"I want you so bad"

 

"You are so hot and your voice is so sexy"

 

I say as I start kissing her neck with open mouth kisses and rubbing her back, and I can see the goosebumps on her neck.

 

"Lets go home"

 

Damn I want her...

 

She doesn't have to tell me twice.

 

She grabs my hand and walk to the jeep, we make it to my apartment and right when we walk into the apartment Alex is slamming me against the wall, I pick her up and she wrap her legs around my waist, I put my hand under her shirt so I start rubbing my hands up and down her back, she starts kissing my neck, "Take me to our room" We make it to our room never leaving contact with each other. I lay her on the bed and she pulls me down with her, I am laying between her legs as we are making out, I pull my self up and I straddle her, I look down at her and I take my hand so slowly to lift her shirt off, I throw the shirt to the ground, I look down at her body I am just staring at her.

 

"Damn you are so beautiful"

 

She pulls me down into a kiss,

 

"Do you want this" I ask

 

She nods her head

 

We are laying on my bed moving our hips together I move from kissing her mouth to start kissing down her neck to her collarbone she let out a little moan, I move to take one of her breast in my mouth while I am rubbing the other one with my hands, she has her hands in my hair

After I spend enough time one the first breast I move to the other breast and spend the same amount of time of that one, I move to start kissing down her abs kissing all over her stomach I make my way to her inter thigh

 

"please Tobin" she gets out in her raspy voice

 

I make it to her sensitive area and I can tell her panties are soaked

 

"are you wet for me lex" I whisper to her

 

"Tobinnn please"

 

I grab her panties and I hook my fingers and start to pull them down her long legs, I throw the panties to the ground, I was so turned on trying to tense her I couldn't take it anymore I needed to taste her.

I finally make it to her sensitive area and I stick my tongue in and start twisting it around, Alex pushes my head closer to her sensitive area, I can feel all her juice on my mouth and she keeps pushing her hips up closer to my face, I stick two fingers in and start to pump in and out, I start off slow and I pick up my pace

 

"am I hurting you?"

 

she shook her head no

 

"Fasterrrrrrr"

 

I stick another finger in and continue with the same speed, I am pumping in and out and I can feel her tighting up around my fingers and that just made me keep going, her body now was wiggling, her hands were on my back digging in, but it is just making me keep up the speed

 

"I'm going to cum"

 

"just let it go babe"

 

Next thing I know she is coming down my fingers, her body is shaking

 

heavy breathing, moans, my name coming off her lips

 

"TOBINNNNNNNN"

 

"SHITTTTTTTTTTT"

 

"Fuckkkkkkk"

 

That is so sexy

 

I still have my fingers in as she is calming down, as I take my fingers out, another stream came down my fingers she grabs my face and we put our heads together and she kisses me

 

" I wanted to taste myself on your lips"

 

"Damn you're so sexy"

 

She grabs my hand and takes the fingers that were just inside her and licks my fingers every inch of my fingers

 

I moan because she is turning me on by licking my fingers

 

DAMN.....

 

"Wow"

 

"Wow Indeed"

 

I lay down and I pull her with me, she is laying next to me

 

"Tobin I love you so much"

 

"Alex I love you more than anything"

 

"Tobin I have to return the favor,"

 

I pull her face to me I can see the desire in her eyes

 

"Babe it's ok, I know you will"

 

I really don't care about that right now I am just glad I could show her how much she means to me.

 

We are just laying there she is cuddling my side rubbing her fingers on my stomach  and she all of a sudden gets up and starts to straddle me, I am getting really turned on because she is straddling me naked, she lends down and starts to kiss me, she then moved to my neck she grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head never breaking the kiss, she grabs my hands and puts them above my head

 

"don't move them"

 

she starts kissing down my neck to my stomach, she is kissing every part of my body, she makes it to my shorts and she start to pull them off a very slow pace, I try to help her,

but she stops me

 

shakes her head

 

"keep you hands there"

 

Shit...

 

She finally pulls them off and she is rubbing her hand over my underwear, I know she can tell I am wet, shit I was still wet from when I went down on her, she pulls my underwear off and starts kissing my inter thigh kissing everywhere but the place I want her to be

 

"Alex.... please"

 

She all of sudden makes it to my sensitive and sticks her tongue in my folds, she is twisting her tongue around, I so badly want to touch her, when she sticks two finger in my folds as she continues to twist her tongue, sticking her in and out of my folds all while she is pumping her fingers in and out a good pace.

 

"LEXXXX"

 

I am about to explode, my legs are shaking shit my whole body is shaking, next thing I know I am coming down her fingers

 

SHITTTTT

 

"LEXXXXX"

 

I pull her up towards me and I kiss her I can taste myself on her lips

 

"Lex that was amazing"

 

"Babe was that ok"

 

I look at her and she still have fire in her eyes

 

"That was great, the things you do with your tongue was just great"

 

She got a smirk on her face

 

"I am glad I wanted to show you how much you mean to me"

 

Damn

 

"Lex I can't wait to make love to you again"

 

She climbed on top of me

 

"Well you don't have to wait any longer"

 

Shit she is so sexy

 

Well Round two and three were probably as great as the first round if not better. we final passed out after we were too tired to think.

 

I keep falling more and more for this girl..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the smut wasn't good I will work on it..
> 
> please tell me what you think.


	11. Come on Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.... They go to a festival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me awhile to get this out... sorry!!!

 

ALEX'S POV

 

The next morning I start to wake up but I felt like something heavy on my body then I looked up and realized it was Tobin, she looks so cute with her face smushed in her pillow, her hair is all over the pillow her arm wait half her body was on my side her hand holding my hand, her arm around my waist, I feel safe like if someone was going to take me or hurt me they were going to have to go through Tobin to get to me. I start to move a little not that I don't like being close to her, I just have to move a little, she started to move a little, she squeezed my hand then brought it to her face to kiss it, she looked up with nothing but love.

 

"Morning beautiful"

 

I lend over and gave her a little kiss.

 

"Good morning Babe"

 

She moved my hair off my face then she was just looking at me.

 

Why is she just looking at me?

 

"What?" I say with a smile

 

"Nothing I am just admiring this beautiful girl in my bed, and how I got so lucky to call her mine"

 

I started to blush.

 

She was continuing to look at me.

 

"Lex I am not lying"

 

"Well have I ever told you that I love your smile."

 

she got up and started to lay between my legs ok now I am getting really turned on because she is laying naked in between my legs.

 

DAMN!!!

 

So she starts to kiss my collar bone.

 

"so you like my smile huh?"

 

"Y-yup"

 

ok now she is kissing down to my breast and one of her hands is on my other nipple playing with it she is twisting my nipple Oh my it feels so good... "well I love everything about you" she said while kissing down my body now she made her was to my stomach, she is kissing all over my body now she is kissing my inter thighs.

 

TOBS..

 

she finally makes it where she is face to face with my sensitive area, I am looking down at her and she looks up with fire in her eyes again, she lifts my legs so they are over her shoulders and right when I am about to get used to her or what she is going to do, I was took out of my thoughts when she darts her tongue in between my swollen lips, she is twisting her tongue around my sensitive area and I have to grab on to something and so I grab the sheets, I can't control my body, the things she is doing to me and with her tongue.

 

DAMN!!!!

 

I start to lift my hips up, well she pushes them back down with her hands, now one of her hands goes to play with my nipples, while the other she stick her finger inside my clit and starts pumping her finger in and out while she is still twisting her tongue around, well I can feel my organism coming well next thing I know..

 

TOBINNNNN...

 

OH MY GOD......

 

FUCKKKKKKK...

 

HOLY....

 

SHIT....

 

she pulled her finger out as another wave came through me and I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to me and I kissed her and whispered.

 

"I love the way I taste on your lips"

 

"well I love the way you taste on my lips also."

 

"you taste so amazing"

 

She lays down next to me and I cuddle up to her.

 

"Babe last night and well this morning was amazing and I just hope it was good for you as it was for me"

 

"Lex everything about last night and this morning was amazing, for your first time being with a women you have some mad skills"

 

I started to laugh and hit her a little.

 

"What I am serious the things you do with your tongue and everything you do with you fingers, you seem like you knew what you were doing"

 

"Well it just kind of came natural, plus I guess you just bring it out of me, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

 

"Well beautiful you were amazing trust me and I can't wait for you to show me again"

 

Then we started to laugh, So we were just laying there enjoying the morning before we had to get up, she is running her fingers through my hair massaging my head and I am rubbing my fingers over her stomach.

 

"Babe"

 

"Yes Beautiful"

 

"Tobs I love when you call me beautiful"

 

She just looked over at me, still rubbing her fingers in my head.

 

"No one has called me beautiful before people call me sexy, pretty, cute, hot, attractive but never beautiful till you called me it"

 

"Lex you are beautiful everything about you and I will call you beautiful everyday and every night because you really are beautiful"

 

"But you are sexy too well your body is sexy... those abs....damn.. those eyes are memorizing... and every time I look at you I want to touch it, and when I touch you my hands burn because you are soooo hot" she winked at me.

 

"But really Lex you are beautiful"

 

"Thank you"

 

I start to get up and I am hovering over her about to kiss her neck when my phone start ringing.

 

Damn it...

 

"Rain check"

 

I laughed.

 

"Rain check"

 

I grabbed my phone.

 

"Hello"

 

"Momma"

 

"Hey Baby"

 

" I miss you"

 

"Miss you too baby"

 

"Momma can we go to a festival with Ash and Ali today"

 

"Um sure"

 

"Yay!!"

 

I hear a loud noise, then

 

"Hello Alex"

 

"Hey Ash"

 

"So Ali and I were going to this festival and Logan heard us talking and I told him I would buy him a funnel cake he said he never had one"

 

"Well yeah we can go, Tobin and I will get dressed and head over your way I will grab some clothes for Logan"

 

"Bye"

 

I hung up the phone

 

"So were going to this festival with Ash and Ali well Logan is too"

 

"OK"

 

I started to get out of bed, the sheets fall off my body then I looked over my shoulder and Tobin is just staring I wink at her.

 

"Babe I'm going to need you to put some clothes on because I don't know how long I will last without touching you and seeing you naked is not helping the matter you are just so beautiful for me to keep my hands off you."

 

"Well I am going to take a shower would you like to join me?"

 

"Damn I would love to but we have to pick up Logan up and I can guarantee if I went in there with you we wont be picking them up anytime soon"

 

Well she is right..

 

"Alright babe I will jump in and then you can get in, then we will head over to Ash and Ali"

 

I gave her a little kiss then walked into the shower.

 

"You ready babe"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Hey Lex you want me to drive?"

 

"Sure if you don't mind"

 

Were driving to Ash house and Tobin grabs my hand and intertwine our fingers, I just want to be touching her after last night and this morning are relationship is well it feel likes the honeymoon stage, but we need to not be so touché I don't want to make it weird for Ash and Ali or Logan.

 

"Babe"

 

I look over at her and she has a huge smile on her face but I am pretty sure I also have a huge smile on my face.

 

"Yes sweetie"

 

"Um Ash is my bestfriend and uh... um... uh.."

 

"Tobs"

 

"Well she is really smart and"

 

I cut her off.

 

"Tobs it's ok if you tell her about last night and this morning just don't go into all the details, I kind of want to just keep that between us"

 

she lifted my hand up to her lips and kissed it.

 

"Trust me babe I will not be going into details but I can't keep it from her and I really don't want to hid it from anyone... shit I should be bragging I would post it on the internet, write it in the paper, shit I get to have a beautiful girl in my bed every night and I get to touch her, kiss her in place where no one ever get to touch or kiss"

 

I hit her arm and we start laughing.

 

"Babe you are so sweet to me, and you say the sweeties things, you always know how to make me feel wanted"

 

She lifted my hand again and kissed it.

 

"Oh and babe I know Logan loves you and I am glad I just kind of want him to get use to us being together I mean we can hold hands just not all the PDA, we just have to ease into it"

 

"That works for me, but at least I will get to hold you hand"

 

When we get to Ash, we knock on the door Logan came running to the door.

 

"Momma"

 

He jumped in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.

 

"Hey sweetie"

 

he points to my neck.

 

"Momma you got a boo boo"

 

Shit damn you Tobin...

 

I look over a Tobin and she is trying not to laugh..

 

"Yeah baby I think it was still healing for my accident"

 

"Oooo"

 

He jumps off me and runs to Tobin.

 

"Hey Toby"

 

she picks him up, and gave him a big hug..

 

"Hey buddy"

 

"You ready to go to the festival?"

 

"Yup Ash said she was going to get me a cake"

 

"Alright baby we need to get you change"

 

So I get his clothes out and he is going to wear some tan cargo shorts, a black and blue button down shirt, flip flops and his PDX snap back.

 

"Lets go!!!"

 

We get to the festival and Logan jumps on Ash shoulders.

 

"Baby be safe"

 

"I will momma"

 

As we are walking Tobin grabs my hand then whispers.

 

"Is this ok?"

 

I shake my head up and down. I lend over towards her while we are continuing to walk.

 

"You in your snap back is turning me on"

 

I look over and she gulps,

 

We have been walking around for about 30 minutes and Logan is still on Ash shoulders.

 

"Momma.... Momma"

 

"Yes Baby"

 

He pointed to the booth with fake tattoos.

 

"Can I get one pwease!!!"

 

He got off Ash shoulders and ran towards me and jumped up in my arms.

 

"Pwease I will give you a kiss"

 

Then he gave me a juicy kiss.

 

"Alright lets check it out."

 

Then he ran over with Ash I love how they bond with him and he wants to get a tattoo because of Ash I final get over there.

 

"You see one you like buddy?"

 

"Yup and shark"

 

he is pointing to a shark with a huge smile on his face.

 

"Alright baby if that's what you want you can get it."

 

"Can I get it on my leg"

 

We all start laughing.

 

"Sure baby"

 

"Momma will you and Toby get a tattoo also?"

 

I looked at Tobin and we both just smiled.

 

"Sure buddy we'll get one too"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

he said as he was raising his arms in the air, He walked over to Ali and she picked him up, he put his arms around her neck.

 

"Ali will you get on too"

 

"How can I say no to that cute face."

 

"You can't, because I'm so cute."

 

So were looking at all the tattoos..

 

"Babe which one should we get?"

 

'There is so many of them"

 

"Toby.. Toby will you get a shark too like me?"

 

"Alright buddy lets do it"

 

How sweeet... they melt my heart every time they are together.

 

 "Well I guess I will just get one by myself"

 

Logan and Tobin turned out really well, Ali got love written in German on her arm, I got a heart with the initials TAL on it.

 

"Momma let me see"

 

"cool"

 

"Momma what does TAL mean"

 

"Tobin.... Alex... and Logan..."

 

"Oh cool"

 

"Toby Momma got a heart"

 

Shes walks over and looks at the heart, and rubs her finger over the heart.

 

 "That is cute, you look super sexy with a tattoo and with my T by it"

 

I start to blush.

 

"Yeah well you know"

 

So we start to walk around and Logan is getting hungry so we go and get him a corndog, after we ate Ash and Ali were going to take Logan to play some games, so Tobin and I were going to go on the Ferris wheel, we are waiting in line, I am standing in front of Tobin and she has her arms wrapped around my waist.

 

"Thanks for getting a shark tattoo with Logan"

 

"Babe well I was going to get one with you, but since Logan wanted me to get a shark tattoo I am like what the heck."

 

She started to kiss my neck..

 

Damn it....

 

I turned around to face her.

 

"You are too good to me and Logan"

 

Then I gave her a little kiss on the lips, next thing I know we start making out some one taps our shoulder, we look back.

 

"Um can you get on the ride or move out the way."

 

we both start laughing.

 

"Sorry"

 

We get on the ride, I am just sitting there waiting for the ride to start, She lends in to whisper in my ear.

 

"Babe if we weren't in public, I would take you right here and right now, you are just so beautiful"

 

She is really turning me on right now.

 

"Well lets just go to the car."

 

She looks up, with fire in her eyes She starts to rub my leg, she starts kissing my neck and sucking on my neck, I pull back a little.

 

"Babe please don't leave another mark."

 

I can feel her laughing I pull away from her trying to act mad.

 

"Babe you know that was funny with Logan"

 

I'm just looking at her not laughing She lends in again and gave me a little peck.

 

"Lex maybe a little funny."

 

Ok it was a little funny.

 

"Ok OK you are right it was a little funny and he called me out"

 

After the ride we were going to go find Logan, Ash and Ali, so we were just walking and we heard.

 

"Tobin.... Alex.."

 

Then the next thing we know is Someone is hugging Tobin from the back and it was Cheney and Jrue.

 

"Hey guys"

 

"Hey"

 

"So is it just you two" Jrue asked

 

"No Logan, Ash, and Ali were playing games we were actually on the way to find them"

 

Then Logan came running towards us he ran to Lauren and Jrue, Jrue picked him up.

 

"Hey Buddy"

 

"I got a shark too" as he pointed to his leg.

 

'Wow that's awesome"

 

I look over at Ash and Ali and they are carrying this big stuffed dog.

 

"Oh you guys won that?"

 

"Well I helped Logan win it" and she hands it to me.

 

"Oh it's Logan?"

 

"Yup"

 

I am not going to carry this around with me...

 

"Hey guys I am going to walk this back to the car, Logan you wanna go with me?"

 

he shakes his head. "We can watch him" Jrue said

 

"Alright be good"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

"Alex wait up I will go with you" Ali said.

 

 

Tobin POV

 

"Tobino....Tobino...."

 

"Ash.... Dude..."

 

"So whats up... how are you??"

 

I just look at her with a confused look on my face.

 

"Don't lie to me, we are bestfriends, you have been smiling all day spill it.."

 

"Ok first of all can't I just be happy?"

 

"Not that happy"

 

"Well I am with my friends and my girlfriend and her son"

 

I just continue to smile.

 

"OH SHIT TOBIN.... DUDE.... YOU HAD SEX"

 

Why does she have to yell that..

 

"Ash shhh be quiet"

 

As I pointed towards Logan as he was talking to Jrue.

 

"OK OK... you dirty dirty little nugget"

 

"How was it dude and please no dirty details"

 

I start to laugh

 

"I mean it was amazing, Ash I am so in love with her..."

 

"I uh mean..."

 

I start to starch my neck.

 

"I mean it's different with her and all the other girls that I have dated before, like sleeping with her wasn't just about the sex, I mean it was making love to someone that I really care about"

 

"Ash she sang to me... Damn her voice is so sexy..."

 

I am lost for words.

 

She puts her hand on my shoulder.

 

"Tobin I understand"

 

"I mean Ash she was abused before so I just want to make sure she is safe"

 

"Tobin listen to me I understand completely"

 

"TOBY..... TOBY..."

 

Both Ash and I look around to see who was calling me that name which Logan is really the only one I let call me that, which that was not his voice, I really hope it's not who I think it is...

 

Damn it's Skylar....

 

"What Skylar?"

 

She put her arm around me, I push it away.

 

"Why do you always treat me like that?"

 

"How the hell would you like me to treat you?"

 

She looks over towards Lauren and Ash.

 

"Hey Lauren... Hey Ash..."

 

They just looked at her not saying a word Jrue and Logan were walking towards us.

 

"Oh I see you must still be screwing that hot piece of ass that was at your house"

 

"Where is she?"

 

"SAVE IT SKYLAR!!!!"

 

"Tobin I know you must still be with her because there is her little son of a bitch"

 

"Skylar get away from me"

 

Jrue walked Logan away from us.

 

Thank you Jrue...

 

"So Tobin I know you are sleeping with her because you love to have sex and I know if you were dating her I know you would be sleeping with her"

 

I am getting pissed right now.

 

"So tell me is she better than me?? does she make you moan really loud?? Do you make her moan really loud?"

 

I looked over to Ash and Cheney to leave so we start to walk away.

 

"Skylar I don't owe you anything"

 

She grabbed my arm, so I push her away "Get off me"

 

Ash was in Skylar face now.

 

"Skylar why do you always have to come around Tobin, you broke up with her, you did her dirty, she moved on why can't you? She is happy so why aren't you happy? do you miss her?"

 

"Hell no I don't miss her, I just think its funny how she gets all defensive when I talk about her bitch and her son"

 

I got in her face...

 

"Stay the hell away from me... and if you ever call Alex a bitch or talk about her son I swear on my moms grave I will make your life a living hell"

 

So we walked away...

 

"Damn that felt good"

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

We are walking back to find the others.

 

"So Alex how is everything going with Tobin?"

 

"Everything is going great, I really couldn't be more happy, she makes me smile every time I see her, She makes me feel alive, she makes me feel special like I am the only person in the world that matters, she makes me feel wanted"

 

"Well Tobin is a great person I really got to know her over the years while dating Ash, she would literally do anything for anyone, But Tobin had a hard time trusting people she really only trusted a few people like close friends and her sister"

 

"Well Ali that's what I like so much about her, she has been through so much but she still is so sweet and caring"

 

ALI.....ALI... Is that you?

 

This girl is walking up to us... man this girl looks familiar... but why???

 

"Skylar!! Hey!!"

 

Skylar?? Skylar??? Do I know that name?

 

"I just ran into your girlfriend and I guess your girlfriend Tobin" She pointed to me.

 

Oh that's right Tobin ex who broke her...

 

Why does she have to talk to me???

 

"How does my leftovers taste? just think she was mine first and I threw her away"

 

"SKYLAR!!!" Ali yelled

 

"She might have been yours first but she is mine now"

 

She starts walking towards me, and now Ali is also moving closer to me..

 

She points her finger in my face.

 

"Listen Bitch I could get Tobin back if I wanted her back, but I don't want her she wasn't really good in bed anyways."

 

I start laughing and I push her finger out of my face.

 

"First off Don't call me a bitch... Second of all Tobin would never go back with you... Why would she want to go back with you when she has me? you didn't care about her, when she needed you, you couldn't be there for her you were too busying screwing her over. What kind of person walks out on someone when their mother also their bestfriend is real sick? A coward... that's who.."

 

I can tell she is about to say something but I don't really care.

 

"But it's your lost because Tobin is the best thing to happen to me, I just can't believe she dated you, or wasted her time on you, because you really didn't deserve to date her she is too good for you. And you are right Tobin isn't good in bed... she is amazing.. actually probably the best I have ever had"

 

Ali started to laugh.

 

Skylar was getting mad.

 

"Ali don't laugh at her"

 

"Skylar I can laugh if I want.. I laugh when something is funny and it was funny so I laughed"

 

She grabbed my arm, so I move my arm out of her grip.

 

"Who are you to tell me who is too good for me? You don't know me."

 

"I know enough about you. I know you are a coward and probably the stupidest person in this planet"

 

"Oh yeah and I know enough about you too I know you have a child and he has no father well maybe he did have a father but he got smart and walked away from you, you need to learn how to keep someone, don't you think your son needs a father"

 

This bitch needs to stop talking about my son..

 

"I should go tell your son that his mom is a bitch."

 

I really am going to go off on her, but I don't want to start a scene.

 

"Yeah that's what I am going to do."

 

So I pull my arm back and I punch her in the mouth and then punch her in the nose and I'm not going to stop.

 

"Don't ever talk about my son like that" punch.

"Don't ever talk about Tobin like that again" punch.

"Who is the bitch now" punch.

 

All of a sudden some on pulls me away, I am trying to get out of the gripped till I hear that voice.

 

"Lex.. Lex.. calm down please it's Tobin"

 

I have tears in my eyes, I still wanted to punch her again.

 

Tobin is wiping my tears away with he thumb, just looking at me.

 

"That bitch busted my lip and broke my nose"

 

"You deserved it" Ali said.

 

Tobin starts to walk me away from Skylar and we are standing by the wall, tears are still falling down my face, so she wipes them away again.

 

"Babe what happen?"

 

"Sh...she.... was talking about you and Logan, I couldn't take it anymore"

 

"Babe it's ok I just didn't think of you as a fighter" she has a smile on her face.

 

"I'm usually not, but when people talk about the most important people in the world to me I just have to do something"

 

I am still crying I am thinking she is going to be mad that I got into a fight.

 

"Babe don't cry, someone needed to knock her out, I should have done it when I saw her but I controlled myself."

 

"Also you were so sexy punching her."

 

She lended over and kissed my cheek.

 

"Thank you for coming up to save the day"

 

"Yeah Ali text Ash telling her that we needed to find you guys"

 

"Well you look like you had it under control but I didn't want you to get kicked out or maybe Logan saw you punching someone"

 

Aww Logan...

 

"Where is Logan?"

 

"With Jrue and Cheney"

 

she grabbed my hand kissed it and looked at it.

 

"Hows the hand?"

 

"It hurts a little"

 

"Come on Rocky lets get some ice for your hand"

 

We start walking to get some ice..

 

"Babe I don't like your ex"

 

"I don't either.."

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

"Tobin we have to find Ali and Alex"

 

"Why?"

 

"Skylar is talking to both of them"

 

"HELL NO... lets go"

 

So we start walking and we see them and Skylar is in Alex face I am about to run over there, Ash grabs me.

 

"Hold on a second don't run up there yet"

 

Next thing I know Alex punch Skylar now she is on top of Skylar punching her in her face.

 

Shit....

 

I run up and grab Alex.

 

"Lex..Lex... calm down please It's me Tobin"

 

She is crying...

 

I wipe her tears away with my thumb.

 

I hear Skylar yelling..

 

"That bitch busted my lip and broke my nose"

 

"You deserved it" Ali said

 

I start to walk Alex away from Skylar and we are standing by the wall, tears are still falling down her face, so I wipe them away again.

 

"Babe what happen?"

 

"Sh...she.... was talking about you and Logan, I couldn't take it anymore"

 

She is so cute...

 

"Babe it's ok I just didn't think of you as a fighter"

 

I have a smile on my face.

 

"I'm usually not, but when people talk about the most important people in the world to me I just have to do something"

 

Aww I'm that important to her.

 

"Babe don't cry, someone needed to knock her out, I should have done it when I saw her but I controlled myself."

 

"Also you were so sexy punching her"

 

I lended over and kissed her cheek,

 

"Thank you for coming up to save the day"

 

"Yeah Ali text Ash telling her that we needed to find you guys"

 

"Well you look like you had it under control but I didn't want you to get kicked out or maybe Logan saw you punching someone"

 

"Where is Logan?"

 

"With Jrue and Cheney"

 

I grab her hand kissed it and looked at it.

 

"How's the hand?"

 

"It hurts a little"

 

"Come on Rocky lets get some ice for your hand"

 

We start walking to get some ice.

 

"Babe I don't like your ex"

 

"I don't either"

 

After we got the ice for her hand we meet up with Jrue, Cheney and Logan. Jrue is holding another stuffed animal, that better not be for Logan.

 

"Hey guys look what Logan got"

 

Jrue said as he holds up this big stuffed dog.

 

Damn you Jrue...

 

"Momma"

 

"Yeah baby"

 

"You hurt your hand?"

 

"Yeah baby I did"

 

he walks up to it and kisses it.

 

"So you guys want to get out of her and we could go to our place and have a cook out we will invite A-rod and Ryan, KO, HAO, and Hope over" Jrue said

 

I look over at Alex and she is smiling, she shakes her head.

 

"Yeah that's cool"

 

"Were in"

 

Logan walks back towards us.

 

"Momma can we get my funnel cake now?"

 

"Yeah Baby we can"

 

"Guys we are going to get Logan a funnel cake"

 

Ash and Ali walks up "We will get it for him I promised him and plus I want to get him one."

 

"Thanks Ash" Alex said

 

"Well do you guys wanted to go with Jrue and Lauren and then we will take Logan to get the funnel cake and we'll take Logan over to the house?"

 

I looked at Alex and then at Ash.

 

"Yeah that will be fine I want to get out of here so I don't run into anyone again" Alex said.

 

Alex walks to Logan be good for Ash and Ali.

 

"Ok Momma I will I promise"

 

"Love you baby"

 

"Love you too Momma"

 

And with that Logan jumped on Ash shoulder and they were off, so we start to walk to Jrue car.

 

"Jrue thanks for looking out for Logan"

 

"Alex he is my lil buddy I love that lil man"

 

I looked at Alex and she had smile on her face, I grab her hand to interlock our fingers as we walk to the car. We get to Jrue and Laurens house so we walk into the backyard and A-rod, Ryan, HAO, KO and Hope were already there.

 

"Hey!!!"

 

Then we all hugged We were all just talking.

 

"Hey guys next weekend there is a soccer tournament in FL and we were making sure that Logan was able to go, we have to make sure our main Forward can go" HAO said

 

Both Alex and I started to laugh.

 

"Yeah I think that will be fine he will be able to go" Alex said

 

So Alex and I were just talking then she said

 

"Babe what if we go to FL a day or two early or stay a day or two later then maybe we can take Logan to Disney World like we were suppose to do before, I mean kill two birds with one stone"

 

Aww I just love her..

 

"Yeah that will work out perfect"

 

I lended over and gave her a little kiss "You are so beautiful I hope you know that" Her face turned red.

 

"Thanks Tobin but you are too sweet to me, but you are beautiful too"

 

Next thing we know Logan came running over.

 

"Momma, Toby..."

 

"Hey Buddy, Hey Baby.."

 

"You guys wanna kick the ball with me?"

 

"How about you ask Ryan if he wants to play"

 

"Ok"

 

He runs off to find Ryan.

 

After dinner we were all just sitting around Alex is sitting next to Logan while he is eating his funnel cake and he has powder sugar all over his face, he keeps laughing because he is trying to feed Alex some funnel cake, but when he gets close he moves it and he eats it.

 

Aww I could look at them all day... her smile...his smile..

 

I think I am daydreaming.

 

"Tobin..... Tobin.."

 

I look around and Ali is just looking at me.

 

"Sorry I was just thinking"

 

"Hmmm.. thinking about Alex and Logan"

 

I just smile at her and shake my head.

 

"You caught me"

 

"Ali what did Skylar say to Alex?"

 

"Well she was talking about Logan, saying she should tell Logan that his mom is a bitch, and that Logans father got smart and got away from them."

 

What I'm going to kill her.

 

"She also said that she could get you back if she wanted to"

 

No she couldn't... hell no...

 

"She asked Alex how her seconds tasted, also Skylar said you were bad in bed but now I know that you are apparently amazing in bed thanks to Alex"

 

I shake my head and put my head down a little.

 

"Tobin she really cares about you and she's not like those other girls you dated"

 

"Ali I really care so much about her, she makes me so happy, I just want to be around her and Logan, I want to make sure she knows she is my number one priority, I want her to feel wanted"

 

"Ali she sang to me, no one has ever sang to me before"

 

She put her arm around me,

 

"Tobin she knows"

 

I look at her

 

"I really hope she does"

 

Next thing I know someone is wrapping their arms around me, I turn around and it was Alex I gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead.

 

"Hey Beautiful"

 

"Hey Babe"

 

"Alex will you sing a song for us?" Ash said.

 

She looks at me and I just start to laugh.

 

"Come on Momma I love your voice"

 

"Yeah it's beautiful" I say with a smirk

 

We all sat down and Logan jumped in my lap.

 

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'_

_Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin' I'd never known_

_And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

 

Ash and Ali were just looking at me with smiles on their faces.

 

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

 

You stand by me you believe in me

Like nobody ever has

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble when we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

 

I just love her voice. gives me chills.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

 

After she sang she came over to me and gave me a hug.

 

"Babe are you almost ready I think Logan is getting a little tired and I want to get him home, then we can tell him about the trip"

 

"Yeah that's cool lets go say bye to everyone"

 

We say bye to everyone and are walking to the car.

 

"Baby Tobin and I have something to tell you"

 

"What Momma?"

 

We get in the car

 

"Guess where we are going next weekend?"

 

"Where?"

 

"To Florida..."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah you are playing in a soccer tournament, and You Tobin and I are going to go to Disney World like we were before"

 

He yelled

 

"Really.... Yay!!!"

 

He kept saying

 

"Going to Florida"

 

"Going to Disney World"

 

"Going to play in a soccer tournament"

 

I grab her hand and interlocked our fingers, just smiling at her, 10 minutes later I looked back and Logan was sleeping in the back seat.

 

I whispered to Alex

 

"He's out"

 

We get to the apartment and I gave Alex the keys to open the door, while I grab Logan and carry him inside, I walk upstairs and we put him into bed.

 

"Night baby"

 

"Night Momma"

 

"Night Toby"

 

"Night Buddy"

 

We walk downstairs, were about to watch some Television, Then Alex said

 

"Babe I am a little tired I think I am going to head for bed, plus my hand hurts a little so I am going to take some pain medicine, and go to sleep"

 

"Well I am a little tired too lets just head to bed"

 

We walk upstairs I get Alex some medicine and we get into bed, I lay down first and she gets in after me, then cuddles up next to me I put my arm around her and kiss her on the

forehead

 

"Good night Beautiful"

 

"Good night Babe"

 

"Tobin I had a lot of fun today at the festival and hanging out with your friends"

 

"I had fun to especially seeing you get into a fight"

 

She hit me in my stomach..

 

"I'm kidding babe, it really was a good day, I can't wait till we get to Florida"

 

"Good night Rocky.... I mean Beautiful"

 

I can feel her laughing into my side, next thing I know sleep took over.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter at the end of the week.. when they go to FL..
> 
> let me know what you think..


	12. Florida here we come!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's soccer Tournament, and they final get to Disney World...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes... :(  
> hopefully not many...

 

Tobin POV

 

"Babe are you all packed and ready for the trip"

 

"Hmm almost.. I have a little more to pack"

 

I really didn't want to get up to finish packing but I think I should

 

"Well you better get up and finish packing we have to leave her in about 3 hours"

 

"I will get up"

 

"Tobin you are not moving.."

 

"Well I think you should give me a little kiss to get me moving"

 

She walked over to the bed.. then she lays on top of me

 

"So if I give you a kiss will you get up and start moving"

 

I just looked at her while she was hovering over me

 

"Yes... a kiss will work"

 

So she lend down closer to me and gave me a little peck on the cheek

 

"There ya go.. now get moving"

 

She starts to get off the bed, I grab her back down on the bed.

 

"Where do you think you are going?"

 

"I need to get in the shower and then go make sure Logan is all packed"

 

"Well I would like another kiss"

 

"A real kiss"

 

So she lend in and gave me a kiss on the lips, and I just wanted a small little kiss but it turned into a make out session, because I just can't control myself.

 

"Tobin get up now.."

 

"OK!! Beautiful"

 

I get up then walk to the closet to get some more clothes out, then I hear someone running down the hall

 

"Toby..."

 

"Whats up buddy?"

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

I walk over and picked him up and sat him on my bed

 

"What's up?"

 

"Can you do me a favor?"

 

"Sure whats up?"

 

"When we are in Florida can you take me shopping?"

 

"Sure I can do that"

 

"Will you help me pick a perfect gift for my momma for her Birthday"

 

Crap I forgot about her birthday....

 

"You bet buddy I will help you pick a perfect gift"

 

"Thanks Toby, I want to show her how much she means to me"

 

"Buddy I am sure she knows that, but I would love to help you"

 

"Thanks Toby"

 

He jumped off the bed and ran out the door but then he ran back towards me, I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck, then kissed my cheek

 

"Toby thanks for making my mom happy, and thank you for everything you do for me"

 

Aww he is going to make me cry

 

"Logan your mother makes me smile, and she makes me happy but you know what?"

 

"What Toby?"

 

"You make me smile also because everytime I see your face it makes me smile"

 

"Really"

 

"Yep"

 

"I like to see a smile on your face Toby"

 

Then he kissed me again on my cheek.

 

"Logan... Logan"

 

"I gotta go"

 

"Yeah Momma"

 

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

 

"Almost"

 

"Logan get your butt in here"

 

He went running out the door.

 

Finally finished packing I am going to go see whats on Televison before we have to leave.

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

I walk into Logans room and he has clothes everywhere, so I walk over to his bag and he has clothes just thrown in there, so I start to pull them out

 

"Momma what you doing"

 

"Baby I am going to fold these so you have more room"

 

"why?"

 

"Well you can get more stuff and plus your clothes wont be wrinkled"

 

"Ok"

"Momma I'm going to find Toby"

 

"Ok"

 

Next thing I know he is running out the door to go downstairs

 

Well Logan was cute, trying to be a big boy and packing by him self, well he didn't put any underwear, but he made sure he grabbed his snapback, ha ha he makes me laugh, but he forgot his swim shorts, but he got his shorts, and shirts.

 

Done now we are ready to leave.

 

"Tobin.... Logan... are you guys ready"

 

"Yeah lets go!!"

 

So we loaded up the jeep and headed to the airport

 

 

Tobin POV

 

We finally make it to the airport, we check our bags and we were sitting waiting for the plane to board, I was reading a magnazine, Logan was playing a game on my phone, and Alex was reading a tour book about Disney World

 

"Babe I am going to get something to drink"

 

"Alright"

 

"Logan do you want something?"

 

"Orange Juice"

 

"Lex will you get me a tea please"

 

"Sure"

 

"So Logan what were you thinking about getting for you mom for her birthday?"

 

He shakes his head

 

"I don't know"

 

"Well when we get to Orlando we will look around for the perfect gift"

 

How am I going to get away from Alex without her thinking something is up..

 

hmm.

 

Next thing I know Alex is back with our drinks,

 

"Baby put Tobin phone away before you drink this Orange Juice"

 

He hands me my phone

 

"Thanks Toby"

 

"Ok Momma its away"

 

"Thanks Momma"

 

She hands me my drink.

 

"Thanks Babe"

 

she winks at me and smiles.

 

**Now boarding flight 1713 Portland to Orlando..**

 

"Thats us lets go"

 

We grab our carry on bags

 

"Logan hold my hand" Alex said

 

Then we were walking toward the entrance then Logan grabbed my hand.

 

All I can do is smile....

 

We finally get to Florida, we get our bags then head to the rental car place to get our car, we make it to the condo we rented for the week, we decieded that a condo would be better than a hotel room. I pulled into the driveway and right when I shut the car off Logan is unbuckling ready to check out the condo.

 

"Momma is this our house?"

 

"Yeah baby"

 

We walked in and Logan went to check out the Condo, So Alex and I went to the car to grab all the stuff, when we made it back inside we decieded to check out the condo also. Logan found the game room, this place was so nice, we made it to the master room I pulled Alex in the room and close the door and locked it. I picked her up and had her against the wall, her legs were wrapped around my waist, I started to kiss her.

 

"I've been dying to do that all day"

 

So we were making out, her hands were in my hair I had my arms around her neck.

 

next thing I know

 

"Toby... Momma"

 

I groan but then we both start to laugh

 

I rest my head on her head just standing there holding her

 

"There is a bathtub outside come on"

 

"Ok Baby"

 

I give her one more kiss and put her down, we fix our clothes and walk out to find Logan.

 

He grabbed our hands and walked us outside, he wanted to show us the hot tub outside

 

"Momma look"

 

"Yeah baby"

 

"Why is there a bath tub out side?"

 

Tobin and I both start to chuckle

 

"Oh baby that is a hot tub, it gets really hot and it feels so good, plus bubble are in it too"

 

"Can we get in?"

 

"Baby we will get in later tonight"

 

"OK"

 

Next thing we know he is running back inside so we follow him.

 

We finally checked out the whole house so we were just sitting down watching cartoons with Logan

 

"Alex lend over I think I am going to take a nap"

 

Great perfect Logan and I can go shop.

 

"Ok well I will take Logan shopping for the place, we'll get some food and supplies while you sleep"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

I gave her a little kiss

 

"Yeah"

 

I looked over at Logan

 

"Hey buddy you wanna go shop with me while your mom sleeps"

 

"Ok"

 

then he ran to get his flip flops on

 

"Come on Toby"

 

I gave Alex a kiss and gave her a hug

 

"Alright I gotta go"

 

"Bye Babe"

 

"Bye Beautiful"

 

So we are walking around this mall, we walk into this jerwery store and I am looking around and I decieded that I am going to get her a necklece with the letter T, Logan is looking around also to find the perfect gift.

 

"Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"Look"

 

He points to this music box, well its like a jewelry box, but also you can put some picture on top of the box it was really cute

 

"You like that"

 

he shakes his head up and down

 

So we tell the lady that we want the box and we decided to get it engraved with something

 

_Happy Birthday Mom_

_Love you_

_Logan_

 

We left the mall and headed to the grocery store.

 

About a hour later we are finally on the way back to the condo, I think we got too much food, but who cares I had to get some snacks for Logan, well I wanted them too

 

"Toby"

 

"Thanks for taking me to get a gift, Momma is going to love it"

 

"Buddy anytime and you are right she is going to love it."

 

 

We walk in and I guess Alex is still sleeping, I put all the stuff away

 

"Logan go watch some tv I am going to wake your mom up"

 

"Ok Toby"

 

I turned the TV on then went up to the room to wake Alex up

 

 

I walk in and she is still sleeping so I walk over towards her and kiss her cheek. nothing.. so I try it again. nothing. "Babe" now I kissed her on the lips and shake her a little, but then she fell back to sleep, So I get in the bed and I crawl on top of her and I start to lift her shirt up and start to kiss her stomach and then I am making my way up to her breast then she finally wakes up and lets out a little moan, I pull away and she is looking at me, then pulls me back towards her so she can give me a kiss.

 

"Hey Babe"

 

"Hey Beautiful"

 

"What are you doing"

 

"I was trying to wake you up"

 

"Well what a way to wake me up"

 

I just gave her a little kiss

 

"well I tried to just wake you up with a kiss but it didn't work"

 

She sits up in the bed and just is staring at me then gave me a kiss

 

"Did you go shopping?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"What time is it?"

 

" 4:30"

 

"Wow I slept for about 2 hours"

 

"Did you guys just get back"

 

I don't want her to think anything

 

"No we've been back for a bit I just wanted to let you sleep a little"

 

"Thank you for letting me sleep"

 

I gave her a kiss with a little more force

 

"You're welcome now get up"

 

We walk downstairs and Logan is watching Frozen on TV.

 

 

ALEX POV

 

Tobin and I walk downstairs and we find Logan watching Frozen, we sit down next to him

 

"So buddy what would you like to do?"

 

"I'm a little hungry"

 

"Alright what would you like?"

 

"Pizza please"

 

I look at Tobin and she shakes her head

 

"Alright pizza it is"

 

So we are driving trying to find a pizza place, I rest my hand on Tobin thigh, she grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers, I look up at her and she has a big smile on her face.

 

We finally found Pizzeria Del-Dio, they were a little busy. We finally sat down, looking over the menu

 

"Baby what kind would you like?"

 

"Pepperoni"

 

I look at Tobin

 

"what kind would you like?"

 

"Pepperoni and pineapples"

 

"Alright so we will get half Peperoni and half Peperoni and Pineapples"

 

While we were waiting for our food, Logan was just coloring

 

"So I think tomorrow we should go to Animal Kingdom, and stay there almost all day, Then the next day we can go to Magic Kingdom I heard on that they aren't that busy Tuesdays. Then we have Wednesday and Thursday to figure out what else to do, because on Friday is the first day of the tournament. So we will be at the tournament on Friday and Saturday then Sunday we will have to head home. "

 

" Wow you have it all figured out" Tobin said

 

"Yeah I want to have a good idea of what to do, but I mean things can change I mean we can do whatever, just take it day by day. I mean if you want to do something we will do it, if Logan wants to do something we will do it, so if I want to do something we will do it. I just really ok never mind"

 

"Babe I understand we will just take it day by day, but I really want to take Logan to Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom, plus maybe Sea World"

 

I just smiled..

 

"Momma where is the pizza?"

 

"Baby it will be here soon"

 

"Good I am hungry"

 

Five minutes later the pizza finally came out, Logan couldn't wait to dig in.

 

We finally got back to the condo after we stopped at the Ice cream Shoppe

 

"Logan you wanna get in the hot tub"

 

"Yay!!"

 

He ran upstairs

 

"Im going to get my shorts on"

 

So Tobin and I went upstairs to get our suits on, just as we were finishing Logan walked in

 

"Come on Toby.. Momma"

 

We are sitting in the hot tub and Logan is in aw with the bubbles and the lights, we didn't have it on too hot because we didn't want it to be so hot Logan couldn't enjoy it, We were just all talking and it was getting late so I was going to get Logan ready for bed

 

"Logan say goodnight to Tobin"

 

She stands up and picks him up

 

"Goodnight Toby"

 

"Goodnight buddy"

 

"Can't wait till tomorrow"

 

"Me either"

 

So Logan ran inside,

 

"Tobin I will be back I am going to put him in bed, you can turn the water up"

 

"Ok babe"

 

I walk into Logan room, and tuck him in I give him a kiss

 

"Goodnight baby"

 

"Goodnight momma"

 

"I love you"

 

"Love you too"

 

I walk back outside and I see Tobin just sitting there, I get in then sit right next to her

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey"

 

She started to move and she sat right on my lap

 

I looked up at her

 

"Hi"

 

"Hi beautiful"

 

She was moving one of her hands on my face moving my hair away from my face, then the other one rested on my stomach then she whispered

 

"You are so beautiful"

 

"You are so sexy"

 

We were just sitting there making out, she then starts kissing my neck with open mouth kisses, I start to get chills I don't know if it was because it was getting a little cold or because I am getting really turned on, I soon forgot about being cold when I felt Tobin rub her fingers over my bottoms, then she stuck two fingers in my clit and she started to pump in and out, I felt so amazing being in the water, next thing I know she inserted another finger inside me now she is picking up the pace, I let out a little moan and I feel the organism coming on.

Tobinnnnn!!

 

"You are so sexy when you moan my name" 

she gave me a little kiss as she pulled her fingers out of me. 

"Lets get out of here" I say

 

So she gets out first then she helps me out, she pulls me into her and she wraps me up in her towel, we were just standing there I had my head on her shoulder, she is rubbing her hands up and down my arm to keep me warm. I just want to be close to her so I try to get closer to her.

 

We get inside and we go up to our room, we brush our teeth and climb into bed, Tobin is laying down first and I climb next to her she puts her arm around me, so I cuddle up next to her chest and grab her other hand with my hand to hold it she kisses my head and whispered

 

"Good night beautiful"

 

"Goodnight babe"

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

The next morning I am woken up by my alarm going off, I start to move and Alex starts to move I kiss her head

 

"Good morning"

 

"Good morning"

 

I am just laying there for a minute, we both finally get out of bed, I gave her a little kiss and she went to wake Logan up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

 

I can't wait to see Logan face when he gets to Animal Kingdom I remember when my parents took me when I was little it was one of the best days of my life. I actually can't wait to see Alex face because she has never been there before, wow they are in for a treat.

 

We make it to Animal Kingdom about a half in hour before it was going to open the gates, so we walk up to get our tickets, we are waiting for the gates to open

 

"Momma are you excited?"

 

"Yes I am"

 

"Me too"

 

I look at both of them and they just have that look in their eyes..

 

I know now that today is going to be great.

 

So we are sitting here watching the Lion King show, and this is one of my favorite things to see, mainly because Loin King is my all time favorite Disney movie. Logan is sitting on my lap and I am hold Alex hand, we had a busy day so far first we went to get Logan and Alex a couple buttons, then we took a bunch of pictures in front of the " Tree of life" then went on a "Safari", They were both oo and awws, next we went to "The Oasis Exhibit" where Logan was able to hold a bird, we got real close to a Giant Anteater, Exotic Boar, Barking Deer, Wallaby, Spoonbill. Then we went to "Wilderness Explorer" where Logan got to touch Dinosaur bone, he touched a sea turtle, got to play a African Drum. Logan played a bunch of game at the game area, There was a photo booth there and we all got in and got our picture taken, I know they are having a great time because a smile hasn't left their face all day. After we leave here we are going to ride the train then head to get something to eat, then head back to the condo to just relax, because I know Logan will probably fall asleep when we get home or on the way home.

 

We are walking back to the car Logan is on my back, and Alex is carrying all the things that we got, which is about 3 big bags full, it's about 630.

 

"Babe you just want to grab something easy then take it back to the condo, because Logan probably wont make it to much longer"

 

"Sounds perfect"

 

"Logan what do you want to eat?"

 

"Chicken nuggets"

 

I looked back at him

 

"You want McDonalds"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

The next morning we are standing in line waiting to go on to the tram to get to Magic Kingdom, we finally are ready to go inside the park, Logan grabs my hand then he grabs Alex hand, she told him that he has to hold mine or her hand at all time, so he decides to hold both.

 

So we are sitting on the tram to go to our car, Logan is sleeping in his moms arms and Alex is lending against me as I have my arm around her, today was a great day, Logan obvious had a good time, we rode Space Mountain about three times, Splash Mountain about four times, We rode Thunder Mountain twice, We rode the "It's a small world" ride twice, now I have that song in my head great... We rode "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" we rode Toy Story ride, Under the sea the Little Mermaid ride, We rode the tea cups, the Dumbo ride. and to end the night we watched the fire works.

 

We finally made it to the Condo, Alex walked Logan up to put him in bed, so I grabbed something to drink and I turned on the Televison, and laid down, next thing I know Alex is laying next to me.

 

"Hey babe"

 

"Hey Beautiful"

 

"Thanks for today it was a great day and Logan had so much fun"

 

"Anytime, I had a great time"

 

We were laying there she was running her hand on my stomach and I was rubbing her hair, next thing I know she feel asleep and I was going to get up to go to bed but I was too tired to move so I was just going to lay there for a little bit more well I guess I fell asleep cause I woke up at like 330 in the morning.

 

"Alex.... Alex...."

 

"Hmmm"

 

"we should head to bed we fell asleep on the couch"

 

"hmm what time is it?"

 

"330"

 

"Ok"

 

We make it to the room then hit the bed and were out in no time.

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

The next morning I wake up and I look over at Tobin and she is sound asleep, I had the best past two days here in Florida, wonder what we should do today? maybe go to the beach and do some shopping. I am just laying there.

 

Then 2 minutes later I heard a knock on the door then Logan came running in the room

 

"Momma"

 

"Toby"

 

"Wake up guys... I want pancakes"

 

Tobin was still sleeping, then Logan jumped on the bed and got right on top of her

 

he kissed her cheek

 

"Toby Toby"

 

She opened her eyes then grabbed him and started tickling him

 

"you're going to get it"

 

"No Toby.."

 

he was laughing so hard

 

"Toby stop.. Toby.."

 

"You gotta get up Momma going to make pancakes"

 

"She is?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Baby go run downstairs and we'll be there in a minute"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

Then out the door he goes

 

"Babe sorry he woke you up"

 

"Its ok I love being woke up bye a cute lil man or the most beautiful girl in the world"

 

She then lend over and gave me a little kiss.

 

How can she look so cute with her messing hair?

 

We are sitting down eating the pancakes, then I asked

 

"you guys wanna go to the beach today?"

 

"Alright"

 

So we were about to walk outside when my phone rang it was HAO

 

"Hello"

 

"Hey we are going to have a little practice tomorrow will Logan make it?"

 

"Yeah he can make it"

 

"See you guys tomorrow"

 

 

We leave the beach around 330 it started to rain, but the time we were there we had fun I was laying out and Logan and Tobin was in the water, then we started to make a sand castle, we took a couple picture, which reminds me I need to post some pictures, now we are on our way back to the condo Tobin is going to make us dinner.

 

**_@alexmorgan: what a great day at the beach with two of the most important people in the world to me._ **

 

It was a picture of us in front of the sand castle, Tobin and I were on one knee so Logan was sitting on both our legs. with his arms around our necks, with a big smile on his

face.

 

"I'm going to take a shower, then I will help with dinner"

 

 

Tobin POV

 

The day of the Tournament Alex was getting Logan ready so I was texting Ash and Cheney. Ash, Ali, Cheney and Jrue were coming to the tournament to surprise Logan and well Alex to because I didn't tell her.

 

**Group chat Cheney, Ali, Ash and Jrue**

 

_Tobs: everything is cool we have plenty of room here two extra rooms_

_Ash: I can't wait to see his face_

_Ali: I bet he is pumped to play_

_Cheney: I bet he will be surprise_

_Tobs: I am glad you guys made the trip_

_Jrue: that's my buddy I wouldn't miss it_

_Tobs: alright see you guys at the game in about 20 minutes_

_Ash: text you later_

 

We get to the game and we walk in and Logan was warming up so Alex and I sat down in the bleachers then all of a sudden

 

"Logan!!"

 

Logan looked back and his eyes lit up when he saw Jrue, Cheney, Ali and Ash.

 

Alex looked back to see who yelled it, then she yelled

 

"OMG"

 

Then she hit me

 

They walked up to us.

 

"What's up Alex"

 

"What are you guys doing here?"

 

"Well we wanted to support our fav lil soccer star, and well it's Florida"

 

She looked at me

 

"Did you know?"

 

"Well yeah it was my idea and they were all for it"

 

"Ok OK lets watch the game"

 

The game was a good one Logan scored two goals, now their next game was in about 3 hours so we all wanted to get something to eat. we were sitting at the restaurant and Logan was having a good time he was talking to Jrue, and Cheney

 

Ash walked up to me

 

"Dude lil man is a beast at soccer he is all over the place"

 

"Yeah he is really good and he has gotten better from the first time I saw him playing"

 

"So is he having a good time?"

 

"Yeah he seems like he is"

 

"I am glad"

 

"Hey Ash you think you could watch Logan on Alex birthday?"

 

"Sure"

 

"Awesome"

 

So we are watching the second game its in the 40th minute and Logan went up for a header and well so did the other guy and they busted heads, well now Logan is on the ground and there is blood all over, Alex and I stand up to see if we can see what happen, but we couldn't see so HAO waved for us to run on the field we get to him and he has blood everywhere.

 

"Baby are you ok?"

 

He was just looking up at us and he had a smile on his face.

 

"Yeah Momma I am bleeding"

 

"Yeah baby you are"

 

We have to take him to get checked out,

 

"Momma you think the blood will come out my jersey?"

 

we both start laughing

 

"Yeah baby I am sure it will"

 

"Momma am I going to have a black eye?"

 

"Yeah I think you will"

 

"Sweet"

 

Well it turns out he broke his nose, so now for the next game he is going to have to wear a face mask which he was really happy about..

 

So the next game was tomorrow so we all were going back to the condo,

 

"Alex hope you don't mind that I told them they could stay with us"

 

"No that's ok"

 

"Tobin"

 

She grabbed my hand

 

"I just wanted to say thank you"

 

"Thank you for this trip, Thank you for inviting our friends to come cheer on Logan, thank you for everything you do for us, I know I say it all the time but I really do appreciate it"

 

"Well it's no problem, seeing the smile on your guys face is the best feeling in the world, did you see Logan face when everyone was here to cheer him on?"

 

"Yeah it's priceless"

 

So we just got back to Portland Alex is putting Logan to bed I am getting ready for bed, Logan team won the tournament the got little medals, even though he broke his nose, he was so excited that people actually wanted to watch him play soccer beside me and his mother, it was a great vacation well all had a great time at Animal Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, the beach and well being in Florida, we didn't make it to Sea World maybe we will have to go back some time soon, I can't wait to go on more vacations with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Alex Birthday..


	13. Roses are Red... Violets are Blue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's Birthday.

**_When you are important to another person_**

  
**_that person will always find a way to make time for you_ **

**_no excuses_ **

**_no lies_ **

**_no broken promises_ **

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

So tomorrow is Alex birthday and I have a full day planned out for her, but today we are just spending it with Logan then tonight we are dropping him off at Jrue and Cheney for the night and tomorrow.

 

I am just laying there running my hand up and down Alex back while she is sleeping, she was starting to wake up, she looked over towards me and just smiled.

 

"Good morning"

"Good morning Beautiful"

 

We were just laying there waking up when Logan came running in the room then he jumped up on the bed and laid right between us.

 

I look at him and he looks so cute with his nose guard.

 

Poor little man...

 

Alex put her arm around Logan and gave him a little kiss then started to talk to him

 

"Baby how is your nose?"

 

"Well ok I still have two black eyes"

 

"Aww baby"

 

"No Momma I like it"

 

He just has a huge smile on his face.

 

"Momma can I give you your gift now?"

 

He got up and then she sat up so he put his arms around her neck.

 

"please"

 

Then he kissed her cheek.

 

"Alright baby"

 

He crawled over to me

 

"Toby will you help me get the gift please"

 

"Sure buddy"

 

I climbed out of bed then he jumped on my back and we walked into the closet downstairs, where I hid it the present.

 

I grab the box and handed it to him.

 

"Logan she is going to love it"

 

"Yup"

 

So as we are walking back upstairs.

 

"Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"Thank you again for helping me"

 

Then he kissed the top of my head.

 

"No problem buddy"

 

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

 

I am just laying here waiting for Tobin and Logan to get back with the gift from Logan, I bet I will love it, wonder when he got this gift from me??? they must be sneaky. here they come I can hear Logan laughing with Tobin. It's music to my soul.

 

 

They walk in and Logan jumps off Tobin and walks towards me, he hands me this box.

 

"Thank you baby"

 

He just smiles at me

 

I started to open the box and I look over at Logan he is just laying on the bed next to Tobin waiting for me to open it, I see this jewelry box it was engraved with _Happy Birthday Mom... Love Logan_. Then on the top there is a picture of All three of us at Disney World, I can feel a tear coming down my cheek, The picture was of Logan on top of Tobin shoulders and I was standing next to Tobin and she had her arm around my waist, and all three of us have huge smile on our faces, and to top it all off we all had our mickey mouse ears.

 

I grab him and gave him a huge hug.

 

"Logan I love this gift thank you so much"

 

"Toby helped me pick it out, I want you to know that I love you so much"

 

"You're my bestfriend Momma"

 

He kissed my cheek, then I kissed him back on his cheek trying not to hit his nose, then he put his forehead on my forehead

 

He is literally going to make me cry, he is the sweetest boy I know.

 

"You...You do so much for me and you also got me away from danger"

 

"Logan you are my world and you mean so much to me"

 

"Mommy there is more inside the box"

 

So I open up the lid, and when I open it there is a Pandora bracelet with _#13_ , _#17_ , _#30_ , _Angel_ and _Mom_ charm around it. now I am crying and I pull him into another big hug.

 

"Momma #13 for your favorite number"

 

"#17 that's Toby favorite number"

 

"#30 is my soccer number also because my two favorite people"

 

"Angel because you are my angel"

 

"And Mom because you are the best mom in the world"

 

"Logan this is the best gift I could every ask for, I love you so much"

 

He whispered in my ear.

 

"Toby helped me too, I love you momma"

 

"Logan I love it so much"

 

I motion for Tobin to come closer to us

 

I pull her in to a huge hug and Logan is between us

 

"Logan sandwich"

 

"Momma... Toby..."

 

"Momma.. Toby... I can't breathe."

 

We finally pull apart, and just stare at each other.

 

"Tobin thank you for helping Logan with this perfect gift"

 

I lend in and gave her a sweet kiss, and she kissed me back, then all we heard was

 

"oh you guys are crazy, I can't see that... my eyes..."

 

 

We pull apart and rest our heads together, and start to laugh at Logans actics he has his little hands over his eyes.

 

"How did you guys? when did you guys?"

 

"Shh... it's a secret" Tobin said

 

She then lend in again and gave me a kiss.

 

"Alright lets get this show on the road."

 

We all finished getting ready, I walked over to Tobin and put my arms around her waist

 

"I really love you?"

 

She turned around and winked

 

"I am glad cause I really really love you"

 

"Babe will you help me with my bracelet?"

 

She took it off the dresser and unclipped it then she grabbed my wrist and clipped it, then she kissed my hand..

 

She is giving me goosebumps....

 

"What's first?"

 

"Logan what is first?"

 

"Waffle house for breakfast"

 

 

After breakfast we jumped in the Jeep, but they wouldn't tell me where we were going

 

"please tell me babe"

 

I started to run my hand up and down her arm

 

She looked over with smirk on her face.

 

"No sorry"

 

turn it up some....

 

I put my hand on her thigh and started to squeeze her thigh.

 

"Please Baby!!!"

 

She started to turn red and she gulped.

 

"No Beautiful"

 

"Alright I will wait but..."

 

"Don't say it."

 

She cut me off.

 

About a hour later we pull up to this lake house, Tobin look over at me then at Logan

 

"Lets go.. Let's look around.."

 

I can't really talk so I just follow.

 

Is this her house???

 

Did she buy this house??

 

Her old Parents house???

 

This house was out in the open, Three stories high this place is huge, there is a lake in the back with a boat and some wave runners, a little pond to the side, the outside looks great, this house is gorgeous.

 

Why are we here are we allowed to be here?

 

I walked up to Tobin and grabbed her hand.

 

"Babe what are we going to do here?"

 

"Well my Uncle and Aunt own this lake house and they are not using it today, so I called and ask if we could come out here for the day and they were more than welcome to let us use it. They also are letting us take out their boat and we can take the wave runners out, so we can take Logan out on them if he is allowed?"

 

"Aww"

 

She picked Logan and started to swing him in the air

 

"What do you say Buddy?"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

"Wait I don't have my suit"

 

Then Tobin walks over with a bag and hands it to me.

 

"Well you are in luck because your awesome girlfriend packed it for you"

 

I take the bag and kiss her on the lips then whispered

 

"I have to best girlfriend ever, remind me to thank her later"

 

With that I was in the bathroom changing into my suit.

 

 

"Logan don't stand there."

 

"Sorry Momma"

 

"Toby can you take me out on the wave rwnner"

 

"Sure buddy"

 

They got on Logan in front of Tobin. So I took my phone out and took a picture, I set it as my screen saver, Logan was laughing even with his nose guard on and Tobin with the biggest grin ever. I will never get tired of seeing this.

 

"Babe get on with us?"

 

"What about the Boat?"

 

"Don't worry it wont go anywhere"

 

"Can we all fit?"

 

"Yes stop worrying"

 

"Wait let me get on and take a picture"

 

"Alright everyone ready?"

 

"OMG that was so much fun."

 

 

"You wanna go again?"

 

"What do you say Logan"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

We docked the boat and the wave runner, then gather all our things to leave the house.

 

We are heading to the apartment to get Logan bag and then we were heading to dinner to grab a quick bite to eat, then we were going to drop off Logan at Jrue and Cheney's

 

"There is my buddy look at my favorite soccer player" Jrue said

 

"Baby be good for Jrue and Cheney"

 

"Ok Momma."

 

"Tobin and I will pick you up on Sunday"

 

"OK Momma"

 

"I love you baby"

 

"Love you too Momma"

 

I gave him a big hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek

 

"Bye Baby"

 

"Bye Momma"

 

He walked over to Tobin, gave her a hug

 

"Bye Toby, I love you"

 

"Bye Buddy, I love you too"

 

We are laying in bed watch "She's the Man", I am laying on Tobin chest listening to her breathe, listening to her heart the way it beats, it's making my heart skips a beat.

 

"Babe today was perfect day!"

 

She grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers, then started to rub her thumb over the top of my hand.

 

"Well if you thought today was perfect you will just love tomorrow"

 

"Aww I can't wait"

 

"Babe you want to know what makes today perfect?"

 

"Hmm"

 

"Spending it with the two most important people in my life"

 

I don't know what came over me all of a sudden I started to cry. I wiped my face before Tobin could tell I was crying.

 

Too late.....

 

She pulled me up towards her, she wiped my tears away

 

"What's wrong baby girl?"

 

"I'm sorry it's stupid"

 

"Babe it's not stupid if it has you all worked up."

 

She is perfect..too perfect...

 

"I...um... it's the first time in about 10 years that I am looking forward to my birthday"

 

She gives me in a big hug, rubbing her hands on my arm

 

"Babe that isn't stupid, Plus I am glad that I am going to make your day perfect because you deserve to have the best birthday ever, and it will be my job tomorrow to do just that."

 

She kissed the top of my head.

 

"Also I am glad you are looking forward to it"

 

I hit her in the chest

 

"Hey... Hey"

 

She pulled me closer than gave me a kiss on my lips

 

"Lets head to bed, so we are well rested for tomorrow"

 

"Goodnight Beautiful"

 

"Goodnight Babe"

 

I was just laying there about to fall asleep, about to ask Tobin a question when I realize that she was already sleeping, I can hear little snores coming from here, right before I feel asleep I just wanted to tell her..

 

"Love you Tobin."

 

 

**TOBIN POV**

 

 

BEEP... BEEP... grr I rolled over trying not to wake Alex up, to shut my alarm off, finally reached it, I am going to make her breakfast in bed. I wanna start her birthday off right, I really hope she enjoys this birthday, she really does deserve to have a perfect birthday, and my job today and tonight is to make sure it's perfect.

 

I'm walking up the stairs to bring Alex her breakfast, I look down, Bacon, eggs, toast with jelly on the side, some fruit, orange juice and coffee, also there is a single rose with a note.

 

Damn!!! I did a good job...

 

I walk in the bedroom, walk over to the bed lay the tray on the night stand, bend down and kiss Alex on the cheek

 

"Babe"

 

She is starting to wake up, she opens her eyes real quick

 

"Happy Birthday Beautiful"

 

She sits up I grab the tray off the night stand.

 

"I made you birthday breakfast."

 

"Did you?"

 

I put the tray in front of her on her lap, then I lend in and gave her a kiss, she kissed me back then finally we pulled apart.

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

 

I can't believe she made me breakfast in bed, this is already better than last year.

 

I grab the rose and smell it.

 

I look over while Tobin sat on the bed next to me, she had a huge smile on her face.

 

Never gets old looking at her smile.

 

I start to grab the note, she grabbed my hand with a little smile

 

"Eat the food before it gets cold then you can read the note"

 

I just smiled lend over and kissed her.

 

 

"MMM"

 

 

"You enjoying it?"

 

 

"Yummy"

 

 

I grab the note as I put the tray on the night stand.

 

 

_Happy Birthday Beautiful...._

 

_ROSES ARE RED_

_VIOLETS ARE BLUE_

_YOU MAY NOT KNOW_

_BUT I'M FALLING FOR YOU..._

 

_ROSES ARE RED_

_VIOLETS ARE BLUE_

_SUGAR IS SWEET_

_AND SO ARE YOU_

 

  
_I just wanted to start your birthday off right by making you breakfast in bed, because you deserve the best... and plus I love making beautiful people food. ready to get this day started?_

  
_Love ya_

  
_Tobin_

 

 

She is too much... she makes my heart jump...

 

I grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards me and gave her a kiss

 

"Thank you for breakfast, and thank you for the note"

 

I kissed her again this time more loving, I want her to know that I loved breakfast.

 

"I am glad you enjoyed breakfast"

 

"Oh.. I really did"

 

"So are you my birthday gift? Do I get to un wrap you?"

 

"Hmm tempting.. very tempting.."

 

"Also I love where your mind is"

 

"So babe do you want part of your gift now or later?"

 

"How about later"

 

"Alright"

 

**Ring.... ring...**

_"Hello"_

_"Momma Happy Birthday"_

_"Thank you Baby"_

_"Love you too Baby_ "

 

I was about to put my phone away then saw some messages.

 

**My <3: Happy Birthday to my sweet, sexy, beautiful girlfriend**

**Allie : Happy birthday Al**

**Ash: Happy Birthday Girl**

**Ali: Happy Birthday Alex**

**Mom: Happy Birthday Baby I love you**

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

I just put the basket in the jeep so Alex wouldn't see it. I am going to take her to a special place to me and have a picnic, and we are going to spend most the day there.

 

"Babe where are we going?"

 

"not telling"

 

"Please!!!!"

 

"Tobin this place is beautiful."

 

I grabbed her hand and we started to walk a little

 

"Yeah I use to come here with my mom, we use to come here at least once a week to watch the sunset, then after she pasted away I would just come here to remember her and also just to clear my mind, or just to think."

 

"Every time I would come here it reminds me of all the good times we would have we would swing on the little swing"

 

I pointed over towards the left to the swing.

  
"We would have a picnic... which that is what we are going to do today"

 

"We would lay on the ground and look at the clouds in the sky and try to make shapes out of the clouds, some times we would just lay and not talk"

 

I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss

 

"I wanted to bring you here because I want you to see how beautiful it is here, also to experience just how peaceful and beautiful it is, now you are the first person I have ever brought here, my friends don't even know about this place, I just wanted to keep it to myself, my get away place. Until now, and one day we can bring Logan here, we can watch the sunset or wake up early and come to watch the sun rise."

 

I think I am about to cry just thinking about my mom..

 

"Babe I am sorry to be crying on your birthday"

 

Alex grabbed my chin and lifted it up, wiped the tear away and kissed my cheek

 

"Tobin I am glad you brought me here and opened up about how much it means to you, I want to experience everything you and this place has to offer because if it mean a lot to you then it means the world to me, I know it was hard with you being here or talking about it, I also know its hard talking about your mom and your spot, but I am so thankful that you opened up to me"

 

I wrapped my arms around her waist again

 

"Also Tobin I would love to come here every week like you and your mom did, I know I will never replace your mom, and it wont be the same but I am willing to be here and supportive, maybe we can make new memories here, like your mom and you did, also we could bring Logan here and he can have the same experience you had with your mother."

 

I look up into her beautiful eyes and smile

 

"Logan will love this place, and you want to know why?"

 

"W..why"

 

"Because you are the one that wants to bring him here and show him a good time"

 

"Tobin he looks up to you."

 

"He does?"

 

"Yes.. yes he does"

 

"I know I am his mom, but your his buddy and sometimes he can talk to you and not me, but you are more to him than his buddy, he looks at you for support and guidance"

 

I got a smile on my face when she is telling me

 

"Really"

 

"Yes Tobin, he really does love you and he cherishes everything you do and say to him"

 

"I love him so much Alex"

 

"And if you ask him if he wants to come here, he will have the biggest smile on his face because you are the one who asked him to come."

 

"Alex it will mean the world to me if all three of us come her and make new memories, this can be our favorite spot"

 

"Tobin I would do anything or go anywhere for you"

 

We just started to make out, after about five minutes we pulled away realizing that we were in public, but I didn't care.

 

"Alex I love you so much"

 

"Great because I love you too"

 

So we walked around the trail holding hands sneeking looks at each other, we sat on the park bench, feeding the birds, we had a beautiful picnic I made peanut butter and jelly sandwich's, some Oreos, some water, strawberries dipped in chocolate well the thought that counted, After we ate we just laid on the ground looking at the sky holding each other, we went to the swings I pushed her a little, we looked at the mountains while the sun hit it perfectly, we took a bunch of selfies, I had a great time starting new memories with Alex, Also I could tell Alex had fun because that smile on her face never left her face"

 

"Babe this place was amazing, I had the best time thank you for bring me her on my special day"

 

"Glad you liked it"

 

"I loved it"

 

"Well if you loved this you are going to love the next surprised but first we have to go home and change, but we are going to grab a quick dinner, sorry the fancy dinner is tomorrow with Logan, we have it all planned out"

 

"Hmm do you now?"

 

I winked at her.

 

"Yep!"

 

 

"Babe are you almost done?"

 

"Yeah I am putting my make up on"

 

"You don't need it."

 

She walks in looking more beautiful than ever.

 

"Alex you look beautiful."

 

"Is this ok?"

 

"Perfect"

 

Well now we are on the way to a concert, we are going to see her favorite singers Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, but she still doesn't know and I know she is going to freak out..

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

Today has been perfect so far, breakfast in bed, going to Mt.Hood to have a beautiful day there, wonder were we are going now? I look at my phone

 

**Cheney: Happy Birthday**

**KO: Happy Birthday Alex**

**HAO: Happy Birthday Alex**

 

Does that sign say Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran tonight?

 

"NO WAY!!!"

 

 

"Are you serious?""

 

"Yes!!!"

 

"I can't believe this... Tobin...."

 

I can't believe she bought me tickets to my all time favorite singers, I was trying for months to get these tickets, how did she know they were my favorite??

 

Ed Sheeran is finishing the night with a duet with Taylor Swift my favorite song "Thinking out loud"

 

I put my arm around her waist and whispered well yelled

 

"I love this song"

 

She just smiled at me like she knew that...

 

So I started to sing the song with them but actually singing it to Tobin.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

We started to slow dance with everyone else around us. She laid her head on my shoulder

 

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm)_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_That, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_

_La la la la la la la la loud_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

 

After the song was over we continue to dance, we were in our own little world, she pulled me closer and kissed me and whispered

 

"Did you like your present?"

 

"I loved it, now lets get out of here"

 

She grabbed my hand then wrapped her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her waist then we walked to the Jeep.

 

 

We make it back to the apartment, I ran upstairs to get dress into my night clothes, I turned around to be met with the most before person in the world, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss, she pulled apart from me grabbed my hand and walked me to the bed and sat me down.

 

She handed me a box with a card

 

When I opened it, I pulled out a gold necklace with the letter T on it, This is beautiful.

 

"I know it's not much but..."

 

I cut her off, and kissed her hard

 

"Babe this is beautiful."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Will you put it on me?"

 

As she is putting it around my neck

 

I can feel her breathing on my neck, she is giving me goosebumps again..

 

I am trying to talk to her but it's getting too hard...

 

"Yes, now everyone knows I am taken by you"

 

"The "T" can mean Tobin also taken"

 

She is giving me a massage...

 

Damn she is good at that..

 

Damn it's getting hot...

 

"I just feel like it's not enough for you, because you deserve the best."

 

She shouldn't feel bad she does so much for me.. Today was perfect...

 

"Tobin today was perfect the best birthday I have had in a long time and it's because of you, the necklace the whole day from breakfast to our spot to the concert to now."

 

"Just so you know everything you do is enough for me, if it's just a hug, a kiss, to you calling me beautiful"

 

"Lex you mean so much to me."

 

I can't take it anymore..

 

I push her down on the bed and start to straddle her, I start to pull her shirt off, then started tugging at her shorts.

 

"Little excited I see.."

 

I see her smirking.

 

"Shut up!!"

 

 

"Damn girl!!!"

 

"Wow!!!"

 

"I take it back that was amazing!"

 

 

"You were amazing!"

 

 

"My turn!!"

 

 

"You learned some new moves!!"

 

 

"Damn your Tongue!!"

 

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

 

"Best birthday ever!!"

 

"Good night Beautiful"

 

"Good night Babe"

 

 

"Happy Birthday!!!"

 

With that I curled up next to Tobin with our sweaty bodies molded together, waiting for the sleep to take over

 

 

No where else I would rather be!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think..


	14. How did you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter.

 

**ALEX'S POV**

 

  
The next morning I woke up and looked over and Tobin was staring at me, I started to wipe my eyes, then stretch my arms over my head.

 

"Morning Beautiful"

 

Then all of a sudden she jumped up and she ran to the bathroom, I started to laugh at her.

 

"What?" she said walking back in the room to get back in bed.

 

I am just staring at her, I just can't take my eyes off her.

 

"You know you are butt ass naked right?"

 

She laid back down with a smirk on her face.

 

"Yeah I know and it's not like you haven't see my naked body before"

 

"Ok.. OK.."

 

I think I am starting to turn red.

 

"I never said that, I am just saying you are not ashamed to walk around naked"

 

"But I mean you probably aren't used to seeing my whole body like this."

 

"You probably are use to just seeing my front side while you are under me."

 

"Or my front while you are hovering over me"

 

"Maybe I should lay on my back, or better idea you lay down and...."

 

"Tobin...."

 

"Smart Ass"

 

"I thought I had a cute ass?"

 

"You have a sexy ass."

 

"And Lex I have nothing to be ashamed of if you got it flaunt it, plus I can't usually walk around naked I really don't want to walk naked when Logan is here"

 

"I mean I'm not complaining trust me I like the view, I just wish I could be that free sprinted"

 

"You can babe.... just try it..."

 

"Yeah.. I don't know"

 

"Babe you have a banging body, you have nothing to be ashamed of and plus I have already seen your naked body"

 

She lend over and kissed my cheek, with a smirk on her face again.

 

"Babe you're naked right now... just walk around the room, then if you like it walk around the apartment."

 

"Alright.."

 

I get out of bed and I start to walk around the room, then I started to walk downstairs.

 

 Not going to lie it felt good, nothing to hold back and she is right we can't really do this if Logan here.

 

"Babe ok..ok... get back here now!!"

 

"How did that feel?"

 

"Amazing!"

 

"OK get back in bed, come cuddle with me."

 

" I want your naked body next to me right now"

 

So after Tobin and I had some fun, I am cuddled next to Tobin

 

"So babe how did you know about the concert? and Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran?"

 

"Well I called your Mom one day because I wanted to see how they were doing and how your father was doing plus wanted to find some scoop on you."

I was rubbing my hand up and down her body while she told the story.

 

_"Hello."_

_"Hi. Mrs.. I mean Pam"_

_"Tobin is that you?"_

_"Yeah it's me"_

_"Tobin is everything ok?"_

_"Yeah, I am at the park with Logan and we wanted to see how you guys were doing"_

_"Aww. Honey we are good."_

_"great.. that is great"_

_"Tobin how are you doing? How is Alex? How is Logan?"_

_" We are all doing great, we just got back from Disney."_

_"Aww did you guys have fun?"_

_"Yeah we all had a blast."_

_"I can't wait to see the pictures."_

_"Well we will have to come and see you guys soon."_

_"I would love that."_

_"Pam can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I need your help with something."_

_"Sure anything."_

_"Well I want to make sure Alex Birthday is perfect, I already got part of the gift I just feel she needs something else"_

_"Oh yeah what did you get her so far?"_

_"Well I got her a necklace with the letter T... she likes gold right"_

_"Yeah honey"_

_"Also I helped Logan with the jewelry box, then from Logan and I bought a pandora bracelet."_

_"Oh Tobin she is going to love that"_

_"You think?"_

_"I know so."_

_"I am also going to take her to a special place"_

_"Well Tobin there is a concert coming to Portland and I know she would love to see them or get tickets"_

_"Oh Really who?"_

_"Yeah Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran"_

_"Awesome thanks"_

_"Yeah, They are her all time favorite singers"_

_"Thank you Pam!"_

_"You're welcome Tobin."_

_"Oh Tobin."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Thank you for making my daughter and grandson happy."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Bye Tobin."_

_"Bye Pam"_

 

Tobin sneeky sneeky Tobin....

"Tobin my mom was right I love everything you did for me on my birthday, from helping Logan, the lake house, the boat ride, wave runners, breakfast, our new spot, picnic, the walk, swings, looking at the mountains and clouds, the concert, the bracelet, jewelry box, and the necklace... I am one spoiled girl. Plus the best gift is you being my girlfriend, and Logan as a son."

 

"So when did you and Logan get my gift?"

 

"While we were in Florida when you decided to take a nap, then one time I was picking him up from soccer practice."

 

 

_"Hey buddy"_

  _"Hey Toby"_

  _"How was practice today?"_

  _"Great"_

  _"You didn't get hit in the nose anymore?"_

 " _Nope"_

 " _Hey Toby, HAO and KO said I am going to start again next gave even though my nose"_

 " _That's great buddy."_

  _"Hey Buddy you wanna stop by at the mall before we go home?"_

 " _How come Toby?"_

  _"I was thinking maybe getting your mom another gift"_

 " _really?"_

  _His eyes lit up when I mention his mom and a gift._

 " _Yeah!"_

 " _From both of us?"_

 " _How does that sound?"_

  _"Awesome Toby"_

_We pull up to the mall and Logan jumped out, he grabbed my hand then we walked into the mall then into the Jewelry store, we walk up to the Pandora bracelets I picked Logan up so we both can look at them together._

_"OOOO pretty Toby"_

  
_"Yeah and maybe we could buy her some charms"_

_"cool"_

  
_"Which Charms Toby?"_

  
_"_ _You pick buddy"_

  
_He pointed to "Mom" "Well she is my mom"_

_"angel" she is my angel_

  
_"alright"_

  
_Then we are tell the lady at the store, he stops me_

  
_"Toby"_

  
_"Lets get numbers"_

  
_"13" cause that's her favorite number_

  
_"17" cause that's your favorite number_

  
_"30" cause that's my favorite number and when you add yours and momma you get 30_

  
_"Buddy is that why your number is 30 in soccer?"_

  
_"Yup"_

_"That's cool"_

_We are walking out the mall._

  
_"Toby my momma is my bestfriend"_

  
_"Aww"_

  
_"Don't worry Toby you are my best friend also"_

  
_"Yes"_

  
_I put my hands in the air._

  
_"This was a good idea Toby, Momma is going to love it"_

  
_"Yeah she will."_

 

Tobin every time I see you or hear about you and Logan interaction it warms my heart, and it makes me smile.

 

"Tobin you mean so much to me, I love you so much"

 

"Well Alex you mean the world to me and I love you so much."

 

I completely forgot about the card... I grabbed the card off the night stand.

 

_Alex_

_Happy Birthday Beautiful_

_I just wanted to tell you these past months have been amazing, and probably the best months of my life, I know I just met you and Logan just months ago but you both make me smile again, I am sorry I how we met but I wouldn't change anything. I came across a couple quotes "Meeting someone accidentally. Then having them become a huge part of your life" "We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason" "There will always be a reason why you meet people. either you need them to change your life or you're the one that will change theirs" "I love to see you smile but I love to be the reason why you smile" Your smile can light up the whole world "Always wear a smile,because your smile is a reason for many others to smile." Your hypnotic eyes to your sexy voice. Damn your voice you can sing to me any day if I just get to hear your voice, I could actually listen to you talk anytime also. And Logan I love him so much he will break hearts when he gets older, he is so well behaved, sweet as a button, you did a great job with raising him and don't think differently, Also I am so proud of you. I know you went though a rough time with Logan's father and you did it by yourself, you had to deal with being mugged you are a strong women. "Giving up doesn't mean you are weak sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go" I also am proud to call you mine, how did I get so lucky for you to want to be my girlfriend? I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. People always say if you love something let it go and if it come back its yours but if they don't they weren't yours but I don't believe that cause once I had you in my life I never wanted to let you go. Someone once also said that someone should give a present to their loved ones once a week for a year to show them how much they are loved well that I agree with because you do deserve a present once a week for a year or even more, you probably deserve to have a present once a day. I hope you have a great birthday because you deserve nothing but the best._

 

_Love you,_

_Tobin_

_PS I love you to the moon and back...pps your the peanut butter to my jelly.. the Mac to my cheese... the Oreo to my milk._

 

 

"Tobin you are probably the sweetiest, your words are just so powerful"

 

"Yeah. I mean usually words don't come out how I need them, so I usually write them down, plus a couple of my favorite quotes were written in there"

 

"Well thank you, I loved it... everything.."

 

"Babe what time do we have to pick Logan up?"

 

"Well we really didn't tell them a time but I kind of miss my baby."

 

"Aww"

 

"Well lets get ready and then go pick him up."

 

"Momma!!!"

 

He came running towards me, and he was wearing a (Holiday) basketball jersey and of course his cargo shorts, with his snapback, and no shoes.

 

"Momma you like my new jersey?"

 

"Yeah! where did you get that?"

 

"Jrue gave it to me because he said I am his favorite fan"

 

"Did you thank him for it"

 

"Yup"

He pointed to my neck "Momma I like your necklace"

 

"Thanks baby"

 

"Baby what's wrong?"

 

"Well my tummy hurts."

 

I felt his head and it was a little warm.

 

We better get him home and get him to bed and give him some medicine.

 

I put him down "Go tell Jrue and Cheney thanks"

 

He ran and gave Jrue and fist pump, then went to Cheney and gave her a big hug.

 

"Thanks guys for letting me stay and thanks for the Jersey Jrue, I had a blast"

 

"No problem buddy"

 

We are walking back to the Jeep, so we start talking to Logan

 

"So were going to take you home and give you some medicine"

 

"Ok"

 

We started to drive back home and five minutes in the drive I looked back and Logan was sleeping, "babe I think we are going to have to wait on dinner till Logan is better"

 

She grabbed my hand "Fine with me we will just have a lazy day"

 

I just gave Logan is medicine while Tobin ran to the store to pick up some more medicine, So Logan and I are laying in our bed, it was breaking my heart he is so sick, his tummy hurts and he had a little fever, I started rubbing his back while he was laying on my chest, next thing Tobin walked in and she laid down next to us. Logan was already pasted out, she kissed Logan on his forehead, then kissed me on my cheek, then put her arms around us and we both fell asleep in no time..

 

 

3 months later.........

 

Logan was getting ready for school, and I was getting ready for work, Tobin was out of town for business she was opening another store in New Jersey.

 

"Logan HAO is going to pick you up from school and take you to practice then I will pick you up then we are going to meet Tobin for dinner."

 

"OK"

 

"Momma I miss Toby!"

 

"Baby I do too, but when you get out of soccer we will finally get to see her"

 

"Yay!!"

 

"Alright baby hurry up we have to leave soon"

 

I started to walk downstairs and my phone vibrated

 

**My <3: Good Morning beautiful!! :)**

**Me: Good Morning Babe:**

**My <3: I miss you so much I can't wait to see you... hold you..**

**Me: I miss you too, and I can't wait to kiss you**

**My <3: couple more hours.**

**Me: Can't wait, Logan is excited to see you, we both miss you**

**My <3: Well I miss you both...**

**Me: Well I better get going love you**

**My <3: Love you too**

 

"Lets go Logan!!!"

 

 

**HAO POV**

 

 

I am picking Logan up from school then I am taking him to soccer practice

 

"Hey Logan"

 

"Hey HAO"

 

"How was school?"

 

"It was ok"

 

"You excited for soccer?"

 

"Yeah but more excited about seeing Toby"

 

We get to the field and Logan goes running to his friends and starts to get his cleats on and starts warming up.

 

"Alright guys great practice we will see you guys on Saturday for our last game get there early"

 

I am cleaning up all the balls and cones, I am looking around and most of the kids are gone, but I haven't seen Alex, actually I haven't seen Logan since practice ended. Usually he is over here helping us clean up, I walk over to the bench and I see both his soccer and book bag there, and his favorite snapback was there.

 

Wonder where he is? maybe the restroom? Did Tobin come and pick him up? Did Alex? No they would have said bye to us, plus his bag is still here.

 

Kelley walks up to me.

 

"Hey Alex text me and said she was running like 5 minutes late"

 

Shit!!!!

 

"Kel have you seen Logan?"

 

"Actually no!"

 

Ok now I am freaking out!!

 

"Kel go check the bathroom please."

 

"Logan!!"

 

"Logan!!"

 

Kelley came running back towards me "he wasn't in the bathroom."

 

Shit!!!!

 

"Spencer have you seen Logan?"

 

"No but he was talking to some guy after practice but I thought he knew him."

 

OMG....

 

Who was he talking to? I never seen him talking to anyone...

 

"Kel...."

 

Now there is only a couple people here, Me, Kelley and one girl Julie and her parents that just got here.

 

Julie walked up to us and she looked like she seen a ghost

 

"HAO and KO"

 

"Yes"

 

"I saw Logan getting into a black SUV with two people a man and women, it wasn't his mom or Tobin."

 

Damn it!!!!

 

"Kelley someone kidnap Logan"

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

I start crying and I am still yelling for Logan

 

"Logan!!"

 

"Logan!!"

 

"HAO we have to call Alex"

 

I am so scared if anything happens to him it's my fault

 

Here goes...

 

"HAO I'm pulling in.."

 

"Al...Alex I... I.. have to tell you something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no...  
> who do you think took Logan??


	15. Where is my baby??

**LOGAN'S POV**

 

"Logan!"

 

"Hey Buddy!"

 

I turned around and see who was calling my name and it was two people standing right next to me, I can't see their faces because they have sunglasses on and hats on their heads with a hood up.

 

"What?"

 

"How are you doing?"

 

"Are you ready to go home?"

 

"No not with you.."

 

"Get away from me!"

 

"We're taking you home."

 

Hey I know that voice... I think...

 

"NO!!! My momma is"

 

I am about to scream and then one of the people put their hands over my face, to cover my mouth.

 

"If you want to see your mom again you will not scream and you will come with us"

 

Wait.... I know that voice too I think???

 

They grabbed my hand and walked me to this black SUV.

 

If I scream they will hurt me or my momma, I don't want that.

 

"I forgot my bag!"

 

"My favorite hat!"

 

"You don't need it."

 

"MOM!!!!!"

 

I tried to yell but I don't think anyone heard me.. why is no one looking over here? Don't they see these people talking to me? Where is KO or HAO?

 

Someone grabbed my arm, I try to pull my arm away but they pull tighter

 

"What did I tell you, if you scream you won't see your mom again"

 

I start to cry as they put me in to their car, we are driving and I am still crying.

 

One of the people was sitting next to me and they took their sunglasses and hat off then they started to talk.

 

That Bati.. Allies boyfriend.. Why is Bati here? Why did he take me?

 

"Logan it will be ok"

 

I am just sitting there thinking about my Momma and Tobin and guess I cried myself to sleep because I fell asleep, when I woke up We are pulling up to this house and they take me inside and lock all the doors, one of the guys left the room so I was just sitting there, the other person took their glasses off and their hat. I look up and I start to cry again

Allie?

 

"Logan how are you doing?"

 

"I am not talking to you"

 

About 10 minutes later I am just sitting in this room with Allie

 

"Allie you are suppose to be my Momma bestfriend"

 

"Oh Logan I am her bestfriend"

 

"No you are not!!"

 

" You did a bad thing"

 

"Allie you were my buddy"

 

She walks over towards me and sits next to me and started to pat my head I pull back from her.

 

"Oh you are my buddy"

 

"No were not... I don't trust you"

 

"Yo..you.. turned your back on her"

 

"You took me away from my momma"

 

"My momma is going to find me"

 

The door opens and in walked the one person I really didn't want to see

 

"Hey son!"

 

"Come give me a hug I miss you."

 

"Stay away from me."

 

"Now that's not how you talk to your father"

 

"You are not my father!"

 

"I want my momma!!"

 

"I want Toby!!"

 

 

**ALEX POV**

 

RING...RING...

 

"HAO I'm pulling in..."

 

"Al..Alex. I..I.. have to tell you something.."

 

"HOA what's going on? are you ok?"

 

Next thing I know was KO and HAO were meeting me at my car door, I got out of the jeep.

 

"Everything ok"

 

I look around and Logan is no where to be found, Where is he?

 

"Where is Logan?"

 

They both have a fear on their faces, they look like they have been crying.

 

I don't have a good feeling about this..

 

"Someone took Logan."

 

I just stood there for which seem like 5 minutes but it probably was just about a minute, I fall to my knees, I had my hands on my face and the tears just started to fall.

 

"How?"

 

"Why?"

 

"We don't know he was there at practice and then we were cleaning up and he was talking to his friends and getting ready to leave and apparently someone told us that two people walked up to him and was talking to him, so they thought maybe he knew them, so they didn't think anything of it."

 

"Who was it?"

 

"Julie said she didn't know, but she thought he knew them."

 

"Then she told us that they were walking away with Logan."

 

"He left without his bags and his hat"

 

She hands it to me, it's his favorite hat, his PDX hat just like Tobin.

 

Who would it be? Logan wouldn't leave with anyone he didn't know. Maybe Tobin?

 

"Was it Tobin?"

 

" I really don't know but Julie knows Tobin, she said that they had sunglasses and a hood over their faces"

 

"I'm going to call Tobin"

 

RING.. RING..

 

"Hello babe"

 

"Tobin..."

 

"Where are you?"

 

"On my way to meet you and Logan"

 

At this point I just started to crying

 

"Babe... Alex... what is wrong?"

 

"Som...Som...Someone took Logan."

 

"WHAT!!!!"

 

"Babe where are you?

 

"Umm the soccer field"

 

"I will be there.."

 

"Babe we will find him"

 

"Lex I love you baby girl"

 

"I love you too"

 

"I called the police Alex" KO said

 

"Alex I am so sorry."

 

"HAO it's ok I don't blame you"

 

I am sitting on the bench holding Logans hat smelling it waiting for the police and Tobin to get here. Tears still falling down my face next thing I know some one comes and gives me a big hug, and turns me around I stand up, It was Tobin she starts to wipes my tears away.

 

"Babe I'm here"

 

"Tobin I'm so scared"

 

"I know babe, he is strong, we will find him."

 

Finally the police just pulled up, Tobin grabs my hand then starts rubbing the top of my hand, I know she is trying to keep me calm.

 

"Ma'am"

 

"Yes"

 

"Is it your son?"

 

"Yes"

 

"I am going to get some information about your son"

 

"O....Ok"

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Logan Michael Morgan"

 

"Age?"

 

"5 almost 6"

 

"Height?"

 

"3'5''

 

"Weight?"

 

"51lb"

 

"Hair color?"

 

"Blondish brown"

 

"Eyes?"

 

"Blue"

 

At this point HAO was walking over then took over

 

"Well we had our practice and Kelley and I were cleaning up and the kids were getting their things and apparently two people were talking to Logan and then they took Logan, they got into a black SUV but we didn't get a plate number but it had red stripes down the sides, we didn't see him leave"

 

"Who saw him get into the SUV?"

 

"One of the kids on the team Julie"

 

"Is she still here?"

 

"No she left about 10 minutes ago."

 

"So is there anyone that you could think of that would take him?"

 

"The only one would be his father, I won full custody of Logan, also got a retraining order against him, but he isn't suppose to be around him or me"

 

"Where does he live?"

 

"Last that I knew was California"

 

"Ok well we will be on the look out and we will keep you posted"

 

"Ok thank you"

 

That's all I can do. I just stand there and watch the police get into his car and drive off. Tobin walked behind me and wrapped her arms around me, I turn around and she is holding me, I look up into her eyes, and she gives me a gently kiss it was so sweet.

 

"Why would someone take my baby from me?"

 

"Aww baby girl I wish I knew, but we will find him"

 

HAO walked back towards me and she is crying, and she is afraid to talk to me.

 

"Alex I really feel horrible, I am going to help with anything I can"

 

I walk away from Tobin and towards HAO, and gave her a hug

 

"HAO I don't blame you, we will find him"

 

"If anything happens to him I will not be able to forgive myself, I am suppose to watch these kids, their parents trust me to protect their kids, not let strangers come into my field and take kids"

 

"HAO trust me when I tell you this. I trust you with my son, and nothing will ever change that"

 

She still is crying, but I am too but I have to be strong for Logan.

 

"HAO we will find him."

 

"Babe you wanna get something to eat?"

 

"I'm not really hungry"

 

"Well hey babe lets drive around Portland and look for a black SUV with the red stripe on the sides?"

 

"Servando doesn't seem to smart to try to hide his car."

 

I kind of laughed a little.

 

"Alex and Tobin, Kelley and I will drive around Portland then maybe you guys drive towards California."

 

"Yeah that's a good idea

 

I am getting into Tobin's jeep and my phone rings, and it is blocked

 

"Hello"

 

"Hello"

 

No one is talking... but I can hear noise in the phone but I can't make it out... then the line goes dead... I hung up the phone, looked over towards Tobin

 

"Who was it?"

 

"I don't know, it was a blocked number and no one talked. but I could hear noise in the background then it went dead"

 

"Maybe they will call back?"

 

 

**LOGAN'S POV**

 

"I want my momma."

 

"I want Toby."

 

"Well you aren't going to see her for awhile"

 

I start to cry and then Servando walked over and smacks me in my face, and grabbed my arm, so I cry again

 

"Logan I told you to be quiet, so that means no crying"

 

"SERVANDO STOP!!!"

 

I look over and see Allie standing in front of me yelling at him

 

"What he deserves it."

 

"No!! like hell he did..."

 

"Yes he did I told him to stay quiet and he won't listen"

 

"Servando he is a kid and he probably is scared"

  
"I don't care I told him to be quiet he didn't listen so I hit him maybe now he will be quiet"

 

"Whatever Servando"

 

"I will hit him again just like I hit his mother all those times"

 

"And Allie if you don' t shut up I will hit you."

 

Allie is still standing in front of me making sure nothing happens to me

 

Maybe she does still care about me and she is my buddy and my momma's bestfriend?

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

"I wanted to see my son"

 

I looked at him with tears still falling down my face.

 

"Why? you never had time for me when you and momma were together?"

 

"I did have time for you."

 

"No you didn't"

 

"Your mom turned you against me"

 

"No she didn't you were mean to us"

 

"If you care about someone you wouldn't hurt them"

 

"Your mom is a bitch"

 

I pushed him away, and start kicking him.

 

"Stop talking about her like that"

 

"Servando stop talking about Alex like that."

 

He walked over towards Allie and smacked her

 

"Allie what are you doing defending her you don't care about her, if you did you wouldn't of helped me take Logan"

 

"I am defending her because she is my bestfriend but you torn us apart"

 

"Ha Ha is that why you took her son because you are her bestfriend?"

 

"Servando you just told me you wanted to see your son, I didn't know you were going to kidnap him"

 

She stood back face to face with him and if you ever hit me again I swear that would be the last time.

 

"Allie you are weak just like Alex was weak"

 

Allie pulled out her phone and started dialing a number but Servando didn't see her at first, then he walked over and snatched her phone.

 

"Who are you calling?"

 

"No one"

 

"Right!"

 

"Let me see your phone"

 

"I want my momma and Toby"

 

"I am hungry"

 

"We will get food soon"

 

"Well buddy you are going to hang out with me for awhile"

 

"I don't want to"

 

I am just sitting there and Allie walks next to me and hands me a candy bar then sits next to me and gave me a hug and started to hug me, I was about to fall asleep, while Servando is just pacing the floor, then all of a sudden someone busted through the door yelling "get your hands in the air."

 

 

**ALEX'S POV**

 

Ring.. Ring..

 

My phone is ringing again, once again it was a blocked number, I pick it up and nothing.

 

"Hello!!"

 

"Anyone there?"

 

I just hung up the phone and was just sitting there, not moving.

 

"Who was it Lex?"

 

I put my hand to my face, and I started to talk, but nothing came out of my mouth.

 

Tobin reached over and grabbed my hand

 

"Babe who was it? everything ok? did someone talk?"

 

"No one answered but I think.... I think.. I heard Servando and Logan's voice."

 

"What are you serious?"

 

"Yeah but I can't be sure.."

 

"Babe we need to go to the police maybe we can track the phone, they could ping the cell tower, and that might be able to take us to where that phone is, and we might find Logan. it has to be someone cause they called twice. We can see if it was the same phone,"

 

"How?"

 

"The Police can figure that out"

 

We go to the police station and they tracked the phone, it was a tower close to where last Servando last lived, so now we are following the police, they were finally able find the SUV, they didn't even try to hide the car. We pulled into this house I have never seen this house before.

 

"Alex and Tobin we are going to go in first and make sure everything is ok, we don't know if he has a gun or what is going on"

 

"Ok"

 

I am pacing the ground, Tobin is trying to calm me down

 

"What if they hurt him?"

 

"Babe you have to stop thinking like that ok"

 

I once again start to cry, she wipes my eyes

 

"Babe everything will be ok"

 

I just shake my head, and give her a little smile.

 

I almost forgot to call HAO and KO, I grab my phone to dial them

 

"Hello"

 

"HAO we found him"

 

"OMG that is awesome news, I am so glad"

 

"Thank you for your help, and HAO this isn't your fault"

 

Finally a police officer walked over towards us, while I was talking, I pull the phone away from my face.

 

"Ma'am you can go in now"

 

"HAO I got to go call you back"

 

"OK"

 

We run into the house, and right when we walk in Logan came running towards us and gave me a huge hug, he had a smile on his face when he saw us.

 

"Momma"

 

"Oh baby are you ok?"

 

I am looking all over his face and body to make sure he has no bruises on him

 

"I'm fine"

 

He ran to Tobin and she gave him a big hug and started to pat his head and then she put his hat on his head.

 

"Buddy are you ok?"

 

"Yeah I am fine" has he held up his little thumbs.

 

"Tobin I missed you"

 

"Buddy I missed you too"

 

I walked up to Servando he was standing there with his hands in handcuffs, then he starts running his mouth.

 

"I really don't know what to say to you"

 

"Good!! keep your mouth shut then, this is your fault for keeping me from my son"

 

"You are not his father... and he is not your son"

 

"You wouldn't of known where I was if it wasn't for that bitch over there" as he pointed to towards the corner

 

I look over I didn't even see anyone sitting there, I just thought Servando was here with Logan, so I see Allie and Bati sitting there with the police.

 

I don't know what to think..

 

What is he talking about?

 

Did they help kidnap Logan?

 

No wonder Logan was talking to them he knows them, did he think he was safe with them?

 

Why would they do that?

 

I don't walk over to Allie instead I just walked back to Logan and Tobin

 

"Logan baby why is Allie and Bati here?'

 

"Well they were the people that took me."

 

He looks like he is going to cry about something again, and he is really sad.

 

"Momma I'm sorry I didn't know they were going to take me... sorry Momma."

 

I look over towards him and he starts to cry

 

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about."

 

"What do you mean they took you?"

 

"Momma"

 

"Momma"

 

I look up at him and he gets right in my face and puts his arms around my neck

 

"She protected me from him"

 

"What?"

 

"He was going to hurt me but she yelled at him and stood in front of me, so he wouldn't hurt me."

 

What? Really?

 

"Momma go talk to her"

 

I looked at him then I looked at Tobin, then I walked over towards her, I walk up to the Police

 

"Can I talk to her a second please?"

 

"Sure make it quick."

 

She was looking at me the whole time, as I was getting closer she was walking backwards towards the wall

 

"Are you going to hurt me?" she said looking right in my eyes

 

I don't say anything I just walk up to her and gave her a hug.

 

"Thank you Allie"

 

"Look Al I'm sorry about this"

 

"Allie he is safe and you saved him, that is all that matters, so thank you it means a lot"

 

And with that I start to walk away not say anything else I want to get out of here, we are walking to the car and we see Servando, Bati and Allie getting into the police cars.

 

Logan ran over to me and I picked him up, he wrapped his arms around my neck

 

"Momma why did he take me?"

 

"Aww baby I wish I knew."

 

"Baby are you tired?"

 

"No not really I took a little nap"

 

"Momma I am hungry!"

 

I looked at the clock and it was like two in the morning.

 

"Ok Baby"

 

So we were driving back to Portland and I turned around about 10 minutes in and he was sleeping in the back seat, I looked over to Tobin and just smiled

 

"I guess we're going to skip dinner, lets get him home."

 

"Well at least we don't have to wake up early tomorrow"

 

She just smiles at me and winked at me.

 

We finally pull into the apartment, I start to get Logan out and Tobin walks over and says

 

"you go open the door I will carry him in"

 

I just tucked Logan in and I was standing at his door just standing there looking at him sleep, how he looks so peaceful, and I am so thankful that nothing happen to him, I would be so devastated if anything happen to him, or if we weren't able to find him, so I walk back over towards him and kiss his head and I lay next to him and wrap my arms around him, Then the tears just started to fall down my face. Next thing I know someone is tapping my shoulder, I look up and see Tobin looking a little worried.

 

"Babe everything ok? are you ok?"

 

"Yeah I just wanted to hold him for a little bit"

 

"Well do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

 

"I just want to lay here for a little bit longer"

 

She just shakes her head and smiles, she bends down and kisses my forehead

 

"Well I am heading to bed, you stay as long as you want."

 

"Love you,"

 

"Love you too, and oh Tobin"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Thank you"

 

"Anytime"

 

I was going to lay there a little bit longer but I guess I was just tired because I was woken up with someone kissing me and pulling on my shirt, I look up and see Logan smiling at me.

 

Never gets old.

 

"Morning Momma"

 

"Morning Baby"

 

"Why are you in my bed? not that I care"

 

"Aww I wanted to hold you and I guess I fell asleep"

 

"Oh"

 

"Momma I like when you sleep with me, because I feel protected"

 

"Oh Baby I will always protect you"

 

"Momma where is Toby?"

 

"I think she might still be sleeping, lets go find her"

Logan goes running down the hall into our room then jumps on the bed, She is laying on her back, she looks so peaceful so Logan sits on her stomach, he lends down and kisses her on the cheek

 

"Toby..."

 

"Wakey Wakey"

 

She opens her eyes and starts to laugh then she starts to tickling him

 

"Toby that tickles..."

 

"Toby!"

 

She pulls him into a hug so I walk over to lay on the bed with them.

 

"So buddy what do you want to do today?"

 

"I want to eat breakfast I am hungry"

 

"Alright what would you like?"

 

"Cinnamon rolls with lots of icing"

 

"Alright"

 

He jumps off the bed and starts to run downstairs to the kitchen

 

"I'm going to get them out hurry momma.. Toby"

 

We finally get off the bed we start to walk down the stairs I grab Tobin's arm

 

"hold up"

 

I wrapped my arms around her neck then gave her a kiss.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't come to bed last night, I just wanted to lay with my baby and hold him"

 

She looks at me with her tender eyes

 

"Babe you don't have to explain anything to me I understand, I would probably do the same thing, that's your baby and you thought something happen to him, and you thought you might have lost him, I know you wanted to make sure nothing else happen to him"

 

She lend in a kissed me on the lips then we both deepen the kiss which turned into a make out session, we both pulled apart and we just stared at each other.

 

"Just tonight you have to make it up to me"

 

Then she started to laugh and smacked my butt then ran down the stairs.

 

**TOBIN'S POV**

 

I just finished cleaning up the kitchen while Logan and Alex went upstairs to take a shower, and I'm just so happy that we found Logan, I just can't believe that Servando would do that. I hope he is thrown in jail for a long time. But the most important then is that he is safe and I know Alex just wants to spend all the time with him, because she thought she lost him, I really hope she knows that it was ok that she slept in his bed last night. I know where we can go it will take their mind off things. So I pack the car with everything that we would need.

 

"Toby where are we going?"

 

"A special place"

 

Alex looked over at me and just smiled

 

"I know where we are going"

 

I just smiled at her

 

"It's perfect time to take him"

 

"Toby what is this place?"

 

"This is a place I used to come with my mom, and now I want to come here with you and your mom, this can be our special place where we can get away from everything, and everyone"

 

"Cool"

 

So we are walking around and we come to the tree with the swing, then Logan ran towards it

 

"Toby, Momma can I swing?"

 

"You bet buddy"

 

So Alex and Logan got on the swings and were just swinging back and forward and I was just looking at them, they look so at peace, after they got off the swings we went and had a little picnic and we laid down and started to look at the clouds

 

"Momma, Toby look" as he pointed to the clouds "it looks like a dog with long ears" then he points to another one "It looks like a heart"

 

He is so excited, now we are just sitting on the ground Logan is in between both of us getting ready to watch the sunset in the mountains, he grabs mine and Alex hand and was holding it like he didn't want to let go.

 

We are now on the way back to the Apartment and we were going to watch Frozen and eat popcorn and just relax and enjoy each others company, could be a perfect ended to a perfect day.

 

"You guys go get ready and I will get the popcorn popped and get the movie ready"

 

Logan came running down before Alex did so he walked up behind me while I was getting the popcorn out of the microwave.

 

"You need any help Toby?"

 

I patted his head and smiled at his shark pj's and said

 

"No buddy I got it under control but thanks"

 

Then he ran into the other room.

 

I'm walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn, a juice for Logan and some drinks for Alex and I. they were just sitting on the couch waiting for me to walk in.

 

"Toby, Momma can we make a fort and we sleep in it tonight?"

 

Alex looked at me and then I looked at her and smiled

 

"Sure buddy"

 

We all gather a bunch of blankets and got it all set up, now we are laying in the fort about to watch Frozen

 

"Toby thanks for taking me to your special spot today I had fun"

 

"You bet buddy, I am glad you enjoyed yourself"

 

The movie just ended and Logan and Alex are pasted out on the floor cuddled up next to each other.

 

Today was a great day spending the day with Alex and Logan, I am so glad they enjoyed themselves at the park. That is totally going to be our special spot.

I turn the television off and bend down and kiss Logan on the cheek.

 

"Goodnight Logan"

 

"Love ya buddy"

 

Then I lay down and cuddle up next to Alex, then kiss her on the lips.

 

"Goodnight beautiful"

 

"I love you so much."

 

I am about to fall asleep when Alex started to shifted a little bit and buried her face in my neck, then I hear.

 

"I love you too babe"

 

"Thank you for everything"

 

All I could do is smile and try to pull her even closer towards me and I let the sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in next couple days.
> 
> once again tell me what you think.


	16. I just can't get over it that quickly

 

ALEX POV

 

So Allie and Bati got out of jail because they made bail and they made a deal they will eventually have to go to court so they will get a lighter punishment, but we will have to wait to see what the judge says, but that means I will have to be there, and I will have to see Servando again which I really don't want to see him again, why can't he just stay out of my life? But if that means that he will be locked up for a long time then Logan and I won't have to worry about him for a long long time.

 

Today I am going to talk to Allie about somethings that have been bothering me lately.

 

So I told her to meet me at a coffee shop about two hours from Portland so we could talk, I am walking up to the door at the coffee shop. and I really am trying to think of everything that I need to say to her. There is so much i need to say.

 

I really don't know if I can trust her.

 

She did take my son...

 

I walk in the door and she has a smile on her face.

 

Why does she look so happy?

 

Does she think were going to be close like we were before?

 

She stood up then came in for a hug, but I pull back from her and she looks at me with a What? look

 

"So no hug?"

 

"Yeah not really"

 

"Look at you, I see you finally got your Jeep you wanted? Did you get a new Sugar daddy?"

 

I just looked at her with no emotion.

 

We go and order our drinks then after we got them we sat back down at the table.

 

"What's going on Alex?"

 

"Well I came here to talk to you about somethings that have been on my mind lately, and this is hard for me to say."

 

"Ok so you were my bestfriend and when I became pregnant you were there for me and you were there to help while I was pregnant then you helped me with Logan and you and him bonded which I was so happy about. But when I told you that Servando and I were having problems it was like you just took his side because he was Bati bestfriend. But I couldn't figure out why you would take his side over mine, but i couldn't worry about that. But the one thing that really hurt my feelings was when I told you that Servando was beating me and I only told you because I thought you were my bestfriend I thought I could tell you things in confidence, but you didn't believe me you would say maybe he was just drinking or had a bad day, but why would that be ok? It really wasn't but who was I suppose to go to when I would have a problem besides my parents? I thought I could come to you but that didn't happen. You probably didn't know I was so scared to face Servando when he was drinking. But the only thing that matter to me was Logan he was the most important person to me, so I did everything in my power to keep him safe and that involved me get hit more and more. But it got so bad when he put his hands on Logan I knew I had to get away from him because as a parent you have to protect your kids from bad people, it killed me that Servando was such a jerk he didn't care about his own son, and all Logan wanted was to have a father that care about him. So I decided that we needed a change and that is why I moved, and I just told my parents that I was moving out of the state."

 

"See Al you didn't tell me you were moving and in my eyes I thought we were bestfriends, and you also didn't tell me that you were jumped"

 

"Really how would I tell you that I got jumped I was on my death bed, I really couldn't call many people."

 

"Why would I tell you where I was moving too, you were far from being my friend"

 

I can feel myself getting piss talking about this but I have to keep my cool, I really don't want to start a scene.

 

"That is ridiculous Alex"

 

"You didn't believe me when I told you about Servando beating me, most people would ask me if I was ok or maybe take me to the police, no you didn't do that"

 

"Well Al if you knew that what he was doing was so wrong why didn't you go to the police?"

 

"Are you kidding? I thought he loved me and I really did love him and it was mainly for Logan I wanted him to know his father, I wanted Logan to have both A father and mother I thought that's what Logan needed but I came to realized all Logan needed was love."

 

"You will understand when you have kids"

 

"But I came to realize that I was a better friend to you than you were to me."

 

"That's not true."

 

"Yeah I think it is, because the first time that I slept with Servando which was my first time when I told you, you know what you said to me?"

 

"No"

 

"You said why?"

 

She starts to laugh.

 

"How is that even funny?"

 

"I mean you are basing our friendship on how I reacted when you first slept with Servando"

 

"No.. No I am not, if you want I can go through all the time you turned your back on me but I really don't feel like bringing up those memories. I just brought that one up because that was a important event in my life and I wanted to tell my bestfriend."

 

I was thinking to myself that I should leave, no I need to do this I want her to know everything.

 

"So I guess Servando wanted to know where my where about was so he went to you, and you went to my parents because you knew my parents would tell you because they thought of you as a daughter and they would do anything for you."

 

"Al I told you that I wanted to see you and I missed you"

 

"You didn't miss me until Servando asked you where I was because you never once called me back or anything when I moved to Portland"

 

"Alex you didn't tell me that you were moving to Portland"

 

"If you really cared about me like you did, didn't you think it was weird that you didn't talk to me, when we used to talk all the time"

 

"I just thought maybe you just wanted to spend time with Logan"

 

"Ok Allie!!"

 

"So why all those times that I would call you or text you when I moved to Portland you never could return my calls?"

 

"Because Servando told me that you moved to get away from me."

 

"First why would you believe him and if I wanted to get away from you why would I call you and text you?"

 

"Look Allie I really can't give you answers that would make you understand, I just believed Servando and everything he said to me"

 

"That's my point Allie why would you believe anything he said and not your bestfriend?"

 

I really just want to walk out of this coffee place, but no I need to finish everything I need to say.

 

"How do you think it made me feel when I told Logan that we had to move away from you because you were his buddy"

 

"So then Servando used you again to get to see Logan even though he isn't suppose to be anywhere near him, by getting you and Bati to kidnap Logan and you did, because he knew that Logan wouldn't run or scream if he saw you."

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

"Ok first he said that Logan wanted to see me, and also Alex he told me that he missed you and Logan and then he asked if I would pick him up from soccer practice."

 

" How the hell would he know anything about Logan??? he hasn't seen him in months. So no he doesn't miss us, Allie you are smarter than that"

 

"Ok so why would you have to wear sunglasses and put your hood on you?"

 

"Well I guess I didn't think that far into it"

 

"Really that just sounds fishy hey go pick up Logan and make sure no one see your face. ok Allie"

 

"Well when you put it like that ok ok I am sorry"

 

"Why should I forgive you or why would I want to be your friend again?"

 

"Well why won't you just let him see Logan? He is his father he needs a father type in his life, or are you going to be that person too. And Alex he said he misses you guys why don't you just listen to him and let him talk to you without jumping down his throat"

 

"You don't get it Allie I don't want Servando to see my son and I don't want Logan to be around him, and Also he knows he can't be around him so he is trying to find ways around that, he really needs to be in jail, and just so you know Servando was never a good father figure to him. I wish I never went to that party with you and then met, actually you know what never mind because I got the best thing out of that relationship a amazing son that I love to death and I wouldn't trade that for the world."

 

"I guess I will never understand your logic Alex, but you just need to let people in your life"

 

" I will be what ever I need to be for Logan and I have my parents and I have friends in Portland that are there for Logan and me"

 

"You should forgive me because we've been friends for about ten years, and plus I protected Logan from Servando from hitting him, and I also called your phone to prove and show where we were, I didn't have to do that, and if I didn't you wouldn't be with your child right now."

 

"Ok yes you did protect him, and you called my phone, which I thanked you for that, but you shouldn't of had to protect him because Servando isn't allowed around him, and you are the one that took my son."

 

"I told you that I was sorry."

 

"But sorry doesn't cut it, it does help the fact that I was scared to death that I wouldn't see my baby anymore, I just couldn't figure out who would take him from me, also what I did to deserve to have my baby taken from me, then it turns out that Servando just wanted to make me suffer, just to get a laugh, and he had my suppose to be bestfriend there for the ride."

 

"Alex when I found out that he might hit him and he was yelling at him I knew I had to do something. And just so you know that I took the hits from Servando for Logan."

 

"So now that it happens to you then you realize that Servando is a bad person but when it happen to me he was just drunk... ok Allie but you will still be his friend I really don't know what he has held over you that you have to stay friends with him."

 

"What is it going to take for you to just see how sorry I am?"

 

"I really don't know"

 

"But Allie you know what Logan thought that you were a good person, and he could trust you then when he found out it was you that took him, he was so hurt and he cried and he thought I was going to be mad at him because he thought he could trust you... how do you think that made me feel? Logan is five years old he just wants to be loved and care for he doesn't know better."

 

"Alex I feel real bad ok"

 

"It breaks my heart when he cries"

 

"Allie, Logan is my whole world and you know that he is the best thing to happen to me"

 

I was going to tell her about Tobin but she doesn't get to know anything about my life now.

 

"Allie I am happy in Portland I have a great job, Logan is doing great in soccer and we're making new friends, we are staying away from all the negative things."

 

"One day I will forgive you for what you did, but I will never forget what you did"

 

 

"You will have to prove yourself, but I really don't know why you want to be my friend so bad, but I will tell you something I will not be your friend if you are still friends with Servando, I know Bati and him are bestfriends but I just can't be around him or in the back of my mind have to worry if Servando is going to be there, or maybe someone tells him where I am staying at."

 

"Is it really that bad Al?"

 

"Yeah I am so worried that he is going to do something to him, which you can see that he wanted to kidnap him from me, I don't trust him"

 

I stood up and started to walk to the front door.

 

" Alright well I have to get going, I need to get home to see Logan."

 

"I guess I will see you around"

 

I just walked out the door, I am so glad I got that off my chest, I just don't know if I am ready to let her back in yet, I need to text Tobin

 

**Lex: Hey babe**

**Tobs <3: Hey how did it go?**

**Lex: Tell you about it when I get home, I'm on my way home**

**Tobs <3: See you soon... be careful**

**Lex: What is Logan doing?**

**Tobs <3: He is running around with Ash, I think she is trying to wear him out.**

**Lex: should I go to Ash house or are you at the Apartment?**

**Tobs <3: we are at Ash's but we are getting ready to leave so just go to the apartment.**

**Lex: OK.**

**Lex: Aww tell Ash I said hi and tell Logan I will see him soon and also will you tell my sexy girlfriend that I miss her and can't wait to kiss her.**

**Tobs <3: She said hi, Logan said he loves you and your girlfriend said she can't wait to kiss you and make you moan her name tonight.. :)**

**Lex: :) I like where her mind is...**

**Tobs <3: only thing on her mind is the most beautiful women in the world, and her adorable son.**

**Lex: What did I do to deserve you?**

**Tobs <3: she is the lucky one. : )**

**Lex: Alright I have to get off here see ya soon.**

**Lex: Love you babe**

**Tobs <3: Love you too beautiful**

 

I pull into the Apartment complex about a hour and half later, getting out of the car and started to walk up the stairs and the door opened and Logan came running towards me. I picked him up and gave him a kiss he wrapped his arms around me.

 

"Momma.. Ash got a new too of a shark like the fake one I got at the festival"

 

"She did?"

 

"Yeah. Toby and I went with her"

 

"She told me that I could name her too I named it 'Jaws' "

 

The way he is so excited to tell me about his day, I really won't get tired of that.

 

"You did?"

 

"Yup.. then we went to get a cheeseburger and some shakes...and we got you a cheeseburger too but we ate it for a snack"

 

"Wow sounds like you had a fun day"

 

"We did but we missed you tons"

 

"How much did you miss me?"

 

He stretched his arms out real wide "this much"

 

"Wow that's a lot well you want to know how much I missed you guys"

 

I stretched my arms way out. "This much"

 

"Woah!!!!"

 

I walk through the door with Logan still wrapped to me, I walked pass Tobin and gave her a kiss

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey beautiful"

 

Then she kissed me back

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

"Yeah I am a little hungry I didn't eat anything today"

 

"Well I am making dinner, some spaghetti and meatballs"

 

I put Logan down and he went running towards the other room.

 

"I'm about to run and take a shower"

 

"Hurry back babe."

 

 

"That was so good babe"

 

"Yummy Toby"

 

I just finished putting Logan to bed then I walk into our room to grab some clothes to change into for bed and then Tobin walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me then kissed my neck.

 

"Babe everything ok?"

 

"Yeah I just don't know what to do about Allie"

 

We sit on the bed and she sat next to me then starts moving my hair away from my face, and rubbing her fingers up and down my face.

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She just doesn't get that it's hard for me to just forgive her, I know we were bestfriends but she took my baby from me"

 

"She thinks that since she protected Logan I should just forgive her"

 

"But I can't be her friend if she is still Servando friend."

 

"Babe I know you really needed to tell her how you felt and maybe she will realize that Servando is bad new, and I will support you with whatever you want to do, if you become her friend again I will get to know her, but if you don't forgive her till 10 years later that is fine too, I just want you to be happy but I know deep down that you miss her friendship you just have to trust her again and maybe things will change we will just have to wait and see."

 

The tears just fell down my face.

 

"I do miss her but even though she did protect Logan she was the one who took him and that is in the back of my mind, I just have to start to trust her again"

 

She wipes the tears away, then kisses my cheek

 

"I know trust is really important, and sometimes to regain trust it takes awhile, and hopefully if she really cares about you and your friendship she will wait."

 

She begins to massage my shoulder then starts to kiss my neck, I let out a little moan, she pushes me down on the bed and I pull her with me now she was hovering over me "you are so sexy and beautiful, I missed you so much today, I want you so bad" she just sent chills down my body her breathe was making me so hot. I lend forward and kiss her softly, the moment my lips touch hers she deepens the kiss with the so much need in just that one kiss. I just can't get enough of her kisses, She pushes me back down on the bed, she goes to straddle my waist, I am trying so hard to kiss her lips again I finally get to kiss her neck then she lightly pushes down on me now my heart is racing so bad I just want her so much. she starts to kiss my jaw line then she moves to my neck again, she bites my neck a little I let out a little moan and she does also then she starts placing open mouth kisses where she just bite down on. I can't take it anymore I grab her chin and pull her face towards me I kiss her hard but not to hard, I slip my tongue in her mouth she kisses me back we were fighting for dominance she groan into the kiss, I slipped my hands down to her butt and squeezed it and she bite my bottom lip. She pulled my shirt off then moved to kiss my shoulder and pulled down the strap of my bra she moved it down very slowly she finally pulled the bra off now she is hovering over my body she starts to kiss the skin around my breast she flicks and kisses my already hard nipple, now she is sucking on my nipple she kisses down to my stomach and starts to pull down my pants down my long legs she groans a little now she starts to kiss my inter thighs she starts to rub over my panties and I knows she I am wet. "Damn I can't wait to taste you babe" she takes her shirt off then takes her shorts off now were both just laying naked.

 

Tobin......please...

  
She pulls my panties down and she sticks her tongue into my sensitive area and I fell apart, she was twisting her tongue in and out, next thing I know she is sticking two fingers in and I let out a moan, she starts pumping in and out, she starts slows and picks up the pace, I feel the orgasm about to go through me, my hips begin to raise up and she pushing them down, she inserts another finger and next thing I know I let out.

 

T..O..B..I...N...

 

next thing was I am coming down her hand, I pull her up to my lip and gave her a kiss, I still can taste myself on her lips

 

"Wow!!"

 

"Damn babe"

 

"That was amazing"

 

"I can't get tired of your tongue"

 

"I love you so much!"

 

"My turn to return the favor"

 

"God I missed you"

 

"Damn!!"


	17. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.

ALEX POV

 

  
The next morning I was just laying here thinking, I really don't want Allie in my life, she did take my son and I will never forget that, and never forgive her, she doesn't deserve to be my friend again. Does she? Why did I have to talk to her? I am so stupid. No I needed to do it...

 

Tobin starts to wake up she grabbed me and pulled me closer to her and gave me a kiss

 

"Morning"

 

"Morning"

 

At this point I really am upset again and crying again, she moved my hair away from my face

 

"What's going on babe?"

 

"I have just been thinking, I know I talked to Allie but I really don't think she deserves to be my friend again I don't want her in my life"

 

"Well I'll support you in whatever you chose to do, I mean she did take Logan, I know that you would do anything to protect Logan."

 

"I really want her and Bati to be in jail with Servando also."

 

"Babe it's really up to the judge, well you too"

 

"But they paid their bail and that's why they aren't locked up now"

 

"Well sometimes that doesn't matter, just because they made bail that doesn't matter we will talk to your lawyer, kidnapping is a big thing they usually don't take that lightly"

 

"But they did the plead bargain"

 

"I know but your lawyer didn't talk to you about it and they were suppose to run that by you, because it is your son that was kidnapped"

 

"Yeah I mean I thought it was a little strange that I wasn't there for that, or didn't talk to me about it."

 

"So what should we get another Lawyer?"

 

 

"Yeah we will talk to them about what happen and let them take it over and they will know what to do."

 

"Yeah that's what I'm going to do"

 

"Tobin why didn't you say anything about this before?"

 

"Well I was talking to Cheney and she mention something, she also told me that she knows a great lawyer that can help us out, So then I just started to think about everything and how it wasn't right for your lawyer not to talk to you about it."

 

"Will you call Cheney please?"

 

"Yeah"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

I grab my phone and call Cheney

 

"Hello"

 

"Hey Cheney"

 

"Hey Tobin how is Alex? and Logan?"

 

"They are doing well just trying to get back to normal"

 

"Remember what we were talking about the other day?"

 

"Yeah what's up"

 

"You think I could get that number to the laywer you were talking about?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"503 317-1137"

 

"Thank you"

 

"So Alex is going to get another lawyer?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Tell him you know me"

 

"Ok"

 

"Alright I got it"

 

"Bye Cheney"

 

"Bye Tobs"

 

I hand her the number and she takes out her phone.

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

"Hello I was wondering if I could set up an appointment with Mr. Smith"

 

"How about tomorrow?"

  
"What time?"

 

"We have 4:30 or the last Appointment 5:30"

 

"I'll take 5:30"

 

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow"

 

"Thank you"

 

I hang up the phone and I look at Tobin

 

"Babe do you think I am crazy that I went and talked to Allie? What if Logan gets upset that I wanted to talk to Allie?"

 

"Honestly I know you wanted to talk to her, but if it was me I wouldn't give her the time of the day, she took your son and that's hard to get over, and the more you told me about it and how she was acting she really doesn't seem to care too much about you or taking your son, Logan isn't upset that you talked to her he would never get upset with you he looks up to you."

 

"Why didn't you tell me this before on you felt about me talking to her?"

 

"Well you kind of had to figure it out for yourself and I wanted to be supported for you, Babe I'm not good at tell people what to do and I'm not that type of person."

 

"Hmm"

 

"But Alex I really don't think you should forgive her, and you said it before she needs to be in Jail, and I will do everything in my power to make sure she is, I honestly don't trust her and I don't want her to come after Logan again he means so much to me, and I really hate to see you upset also."

 

"I guess I was just being stupid"

 

She grabbed me and gave me a hug, then gave me a kiss on my neck

 

"You are not stupid, it just took you awhile to finally realize that Allie isn't a good person she is just like Servando, and you didn't think she would ever do something like that, but then again you probably didn't think Servando would do that either."

 

" I just feel stupid, because I talked to her and I let her explain her side, she doesn't deserve that, I was suppose to always protect Logan, then here I am going to talk to the person that stole my son."

 

"Babe no one thinks you are stupid, and at least you came to realize that what she did was horrible and she should be locked up too before it got too late, I know you have a big heart but this has nothing to do with that. I just thought maybe you weren't thinking straight. I thought maybe you were just trying to get closeure with her."

 

I am so stupid, why did I let her try to explain her side?

 

We are just laying there Tobin holding me tightly then in ran Logan

 

"Momma"

 

"Toby"

 

"Hey Baby"

 

"Hey buddy"

 

I looked over at him and he looked a little sad he didn't have that million dollar smile

 

"Hey baby everything ok?"

 

"Momma can I tell you something"

 

"Sure baby"

 

"I don't really want to see Allie again"

 

"I know baby you know what I really don't want her to see us again either."

 

"But why did you go talk to her?"

 

"I needed to get somethings off my chest, I guess I wasn't thinking"

 

"OH... So now we don't have to see her again."

 

Now I start to cry again, Logan comes and gives me a kiss on my cheek

 

"Momma don't cry, you don't need to cry"

 

"Logan I love you so much I hope you know that"

 

"Momma I love you too"

 

"Momma why is Allie and Bati not in jail?

 

Aww he is breaking my heart, he is so smart so he knows what is going on.

 

"Well baby I am going to find out and do everything in my power to make sure they are"

 

"Good because they took me, they tried to take me away from you and Toby"

 

"Logan I will never let anything happen to you I hope you know that"

 

"Momma I know."

 

"Hey Buddy you want to go to the soccer park today and kick the ball around?"

 

"Yay!!"

 

With that he ran out the door to get his soccer stuff

 

"See Babe he's not mad at you."

 

"Yeah you are right."

 

 

The next day at work I was a little nervous to meet this new lawyer, well Tobin is going to meet me there and Logan was going to Cheney's house.

I pull up to the law office, around the same time that Tobin pulled up

 

She walked up to me and gave me a hug and kiss

 

"Hey Beautiful you ready for this"

 

"Yes, I think "

 

We walk in and I walk up to the desk

 

"Hello I'm Alex Morgan and I have an appointment with Mr. Smith at 5:30"

 

"Yes he is finishing up with he appointment, He'll be ready soon"

 

Tobin grabs my hand

 

"Babe just remember this is for Logan"

 

I just smile

 

"Also I am proud of you, and so is Logan please don't forget that"

 

"Miss Morgan"

 

We walk into the office and we shake his hand

 

"Hello have a seat"

 

"I'm Mr. Smith"

 

"I'm Alex Morgan and this is Tobin Heath"

 

"What can I do for you?"

 

"Well I need some help with something"

 

"Ok"

 

"Well My son was kidnapped by his father, and two other people, but first I put a retraining order on his father, and then we went to court for custody and I won full custody, but I guess he wanted to see him, so he got two of his friends to take him from his soccer practice, we found him and his father and the two others got arrested, but the two that helped him kidnap my son said they did some plead bargin and they paid their bail, so they are out but Servando his father is still in jail waiting for court, but my lawyer at the time never asked me what I thought about the plead deal, shouldn't I at least be there or they should have run it by me?"

 

"Ok first of all I am sorry that your son was kidnapped but I am glad that you have them back, so do you know what the plead deal was?"

 

"No my lawyer didn't really tell me what it was, they just told me that they got out because they made the plead deal"

 

"I am so stupid why didn't I ask more question?"

 

"Miss Morgan you are not stupid you probably wasn't thinking straight you just had your son taken from you,"

 

"And to answer your question yes you were suppose to be there when the plead deal happens, I don't know why your lawyer didn't have you there."

 

I start to cry, then Tobin grabs my hand.

 

"Ok this is what I am going to do I am going to contact your old lawyer and get all your files, can you come back in two days and we can figure out what we are going to do"

 

"And Miss Morgan I can tell you right now that all three all the people that took your son will be in Jail for a long time."

 

"Thank you"

 

We walk outside and walk towards our cars

 

"I will see you at home, I am going to pick up some food"

 

"Ok"

 

I get in my car and I put my hands on my face and I just scream and I start to cry, why am I so stupid. next thing I hear someone is knocking on my window, I look and it's Tobin, I let her get in

 

"Babe what's wrong?"

 

"I don't know"

 

"This is going to work out and he said they will be in jail where they belong"

 

"Yeah I know.

 

"Babe you are going to have to stop beating yourself up about this, let the lawyer do his job"

 

"You are right"

 

She was right, I need to trust this lawyer to do the right thing.

 

"Alright be careful I will see you at home"

 

 

"Honey I'm home"

 

 

We just got finish eating dinner and we are laying in bed

 

"Thanks for going with me today babe"

 

"I will always be there for you no matter what"

 

"What did I do to deserve you"

 

"I'm the lucky one"

 

"I love you Tobin"

 

"I love you too Alex"

 

 

So it was Wednesday and Tobin and I are on the way to meet up with Mr. Smith, Tobin and I didn't go to work today, We walk in and the lady said "Hello Miss Morgan" "Hello Miss Heath" so we said "Hello"

 

"You can go on in he is waiting for you"

 

"Thank you"

 

We sit down and wait for Mr. Smith to come in, finally about 5 minutes later he walks in

 

"Hello Alex"

 

"Hello Tobin"

 

"Hello"

 

"Ok first I got all your documents from the courts, police and your other lawyer, so the plead deal that they made was if they make bail and if they agree that they took Logan then they will be let free till the court date"

 

"Oh I thought they didn't have to go to court"

 

"No Miss Morgan they will still have to go to court, and they will be in jail, but just not as long as Servando"

 

"Oh"

 

"Miss Morgan did you say that you was in contact with Allie?"

 

"Yeah I went to talk to her about somethings that was on my mind"

 

"Well you can't be in contact with her anymore until the Court date"

 

"Ok I don't plan on talking to her, I think I just wanted closure from her"

 

"How do you know her again?"

 

"Well she was my bestfriend when I lived in California and Bati is her boyfriend I only knew him because of her"

 

"And what about Servando?"

 

"Well I meet Servando through Bati and then we started dating and we ended up having Logan but then I left him"

 

"So it says here that he use to beat you?"

 

"Yeah that is why I had to more from California to get away from him, because he used to beat me and then he put his hands on Logan and that was my last string"

 

"So then what happen"

 

"Well I moved to Portland and then some how Servando found me and he wanted to see Logan and I didn't want that so i got a retraining order on him because I don't trust him and I didn't want him to hurt me or Logan again, then I decided to try to get full custudy of Logan, because he never gave me money, no child support, and I never asked for any money from him I really didn't want anything from him. So we went to court and I won full custody of him and I think Servando got upset, then I didn't think I had to worry about him until I find out someone took my son and then it turned out was Servando."

 

"So do you think he miss Logan or you?"

 

"I really don't think so he never was a good father when we were together, and at first we were good but then he would drink a lot and then turn violent and it got really bad and as a mother you have to protect your children so that's what I did I got away from danger, but Logan really doesn't want to be around him, he didn't want to be around him before I filed for full custody, and if Logan wanted to see his father I would let him, but he didn't want to"

 

"I understand as a parent you want to protect your children I get it"

 

"So some people think it was wrong of me to take my son away from his father but I needed to do what I needed to do to protect my son"

 

"Miss Morgan I would have done the same thing as you"

 

"Miss Morgan before you filed for full custody did Servando ever give you money?"

 

"No sir"

 

"Hmm"

 

"Why?"

 

"Well if you aren't with the other person and you are raising the child by yourself you are suppose to get money from that person"

 

"Well that was the thing I don't know if I should have talked to someone but all I was thinking was that I didn't want anything to do with him, so that's why I didn't ask for money"

 

"I understand, but I will see if we can get some money for the 5 years that he didn't help raise your son"

 

"Ok that will be great"

 

"Have you talked to Servando after he kidnapped him?"

 

"No sir"

 

"I probably don't have to say this but don't contact him"

 

"Ok"

 

" Miss. Morgan when you talked to Allie did she say anything about the court or Jail?"

 

"NO"

 

"So I want to run something over with you and you tell me how you feel, I am going to do everything in my power to make them get what they deserve and what I think we should do, but if you have any question about what were doing or what is going on I have no problem explaining all the legal things."

 

"Ok"

 

"So first Allie and Bati, we are going to tell the judge about the other plead bargain the Judge will know what it was about, and we will tell the judge that your other Lawyer didn't tell you what was going on, and therefore you were not present at the hearing for them."

 

"OK"

 

"Allie and Bati will probably get 5-10 years, they will probably try to get a lighter sentence, so they will probably want another plead deal, but you will be there for that, you will actually be at every hearing is that ok?"

 

"Yes sir"

 

"As for Servando he will probably get 10-15 years more towards 15 because of his track record, and you said that you had a retraining order on him and he obvious broke that and they don't take that lightly, and the judge will know that, also about you getting full custody"

 

"So you have any more questions for me?"

 

"I have a question" Tobin said

 

"Go ahead Miss. Heath?"

 

"So is Alex going to have to see Servando, Allie and Bati in court?"

 

"Yeah she is going to have to be there"

 

"Miss Morgan is that a problem?"

 

"No not really, I just want them to pay for what they did"

 

"Mark my words they will pay"

 

"Thank you Mr. Smith"

 

"I will be in touch"

 

 

 

**Three weeks later..**

 

Tobin and I are walking into the court house about to meet up with our Lawyer to go over the last details.

 

We just got finished talking to Mr. Smith and were about to walk into the courtroom

 

"You ready for this?"

 

"I am ready to get this over with and never have to see them again"

 

She grabs my hand and brings it to her face

 

"Alex I love you so much"

 

"Tobin I love you, I couldn't do this without you, It means so much to me"

 

"Babe I wouldn't be anywhere else"

 

"And after this I am going to take you and Logan out to a fancy dinner"

 

I look at her and she has a huge smile on her face, and all I can do is smile.

 

(I am going to skip the whole court till the sentencing...)

 

"In the case of Portland vs Allie Long and In the case of Portland vs Mr. Bati we find the defendents gulity of first degree kidnapping, I understand that Miss Long and Mr. Bati wanted to see if they could use a plead bargain but in this case we are not going to use it, we know it was you too that kidnapped a child, without permission from his mother, you say you were her friend but Miss Morgan didn't tell you two to pick up her child and she had no idea you were picking him up, so my choice is for you not let you two use the Plead bargain well because this is my court room and I make the rule. Miss Long and Mr Bati I hope you two learn who your real friends are while you are sitting in jail. Miss Long and Mr. Bati I sentence you both to 10 years in prison"

 

I look at Tobin Two down one to go then she squeezed my hand, then we hear

 

"No I can't go to Jail!!!!"

 

"Ma'am"

 

"Sir"

 

"Bailiff get them out of my court room."

 

"In the case of Portland Vs Servando Carrasco we find the defendant guilty of aggravated kidnapping, So I understand that Logan is your son but Miss Morgan got full custody and you were told to stay away from Logan but you went on and broke that and decided that it was ok to see him, you said that you were always going to give him back to Miss Morgan you just wanted to make her worry, You make me sick Mr. .Carrasco and people like you don't need to be around me, I hope you make some great friends in prison and I will make sure they know why you are in prison. Also you owe Miss Morgan child support for the first 5 years of his life, you really don't deserve to have children. Mr. Carrasco we sentence you to 20 years in prison, and you better stay out of my court room and stay away from Logan Morgan and Alex Morgan. Also I hope you realized that your little stunt cost you 20 years in prison."

 

I can't believe it I will not see him for 20 years and wont see Allie for at least 10 years

 

We are walking to our car and Tobin puts her around around my waist and I looks over at her and she had a huge smile on her face

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"I feel great, I am so relieved, I won't have to worry about his father, and Allie for a long time"

 

"This is such great news"

 

"Babe I am so proud of you"

 

"Thank you, I'm really glad I had you by my side, I love you so much"

 

"Babe I love you too"

 

"Hey how that dinner I promise you and Logan for a celebration and just because you deserve it"

 

I stop and pull her into a kiss right when our lips met I could feel the spark and my heart skip a beat

 

"That sounds great"

 

"Can we stop at the Apartment and change and I will grab Logan some different clothes if he needs them"

 

"Sounds good to me"

 

We justed pulled up to Jrue and Cheneys place, we knocked, Cheney opened the door

 

"Hey Alex"

 

"Hey Tobs"

 

"Hey Cheney"

 

Then not a minute later I heard Logan running down the hall

 

"Momma"

 

"Toby"

 

He runs up to me and I pick him up

 

"Hey Momma"

 

"Hey Big boy"

 

He wraps his arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

 

"Guess what sweetie"

 

"What Momma?"

 

"We're not going to see your father, Allie and Bati for a long time"

 

He got a huge smile on his face.

 

"Yay!"

 

"Guess what else?"

 

"What?"

 

"Tobin is going to take us out to dinner to celebrate"

 

"Really Toby?"

 

He looks over my shoulder to where Tobin is, jumps down from my arms and runs to Tobins

 

"You bet buddy"

 

"Can Ash, Ali, Jrue and Cheney go"

 

"Totally"

 

He jumps down from her then runs towards Jrue

 

"I'm going to go ask them"

 

"Jrue.. Jrue.. Toby, Momma and I are going to dinner to celebrate you and Cheney wanna go please"

 

"Sure buddy"

 

Then Logan gave him a little fist bump, then was off running again

 

I walked over to stand next to Tobin and wrapped my arms around her, then whispered

 

"Hey"

 

"Hi beautiful"

 

"Ash and Ali are in they will meet us at the restaurant"

 

Logan came back into the room and walked up to me very slowly in his hands he has a vase and roses. he hands it to me.

 

"Momma we got you flowers because you deserve them and because you had to deal with court"

 

I grab them from his little hands and gave him a kiss

 

"Thank you baby"

 

I started to read the card

 

_Beautiful Alex_

_Tobin told me to write beautiful so I did. but we just wanted to tell you that we love you and Logan, we are so proud of you and what you are doing, You are a great person never forget that, this was Tobin and Logan's idea and well loved it so we all pinched in_

_Love_

_the gals and 2 men_

_Tobin, Logan, Ash, Ali, Cheney, Jrue, HAO, and KO_

 

"This is beautiful I couldn't have done this with out you guys and your support, you guys were there to help me out when Tobin and I had to talk to the lawyer or all the court dates, You never complained to help watch Logan and with that I thank you guys, it means a lot to me."

 

Cheney walked towards me and gave me a hug

 

"Alex anytime we can help we will be right there, between all of us, one of us will be able to watch Logan"

 

"Thank you really"

 

I have the biggest smile on my face, I feel so loved, I couldn't be happier..

 

 

"Let's go!!!!"

 

We get to the restaurant, I help Logan out and he grabs my hand and we start to walk, then Tobin comes up to us and grabs my other hand, We get inside and we see Ash and Ali waiting for our name to be called.

 

"So Alex not to bring this up but how did court go?"

 

"Actually it's ok, It went really well Servando got 20 years and Allie and Bati got 10 years"

 

"That's awesome news"

 

I just remember I need to talk to Ash about something, I walked over to her

 

"Ash can I talk to you about something"

 

"Sure"

 

We walk outside.

 

"What's up Alex?"

 

I start messing with my fingers and hands

 

"So I am going to ask you a question and if you say no I completly understand"

 

"OK"

 

"Well Logan's birthday is in two weeks and I wanted to have a party for him and some of the kids from his school and soccer, but the apartment is too small, so I was wondering if we could have it at your house, so they can run around the yard and maybe go swimming?"

 

"Alex of course you can"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Of course Logan wants all you guys there too"

 

"My brother works at a party store, he could get a bounce house, face painting, and balloon animals"

 

"OH wow Logan would love that"

 

"I will talk to my brother and let you know what he says"

 

"Thank you!"

 

I gave her a hug

 

"Thank you Ash for everything you do for me and Logan, he really loves you guys, Also thanks for being Tobin's bestfriend."

 

"Aww Al I love him and I love you, Logan is my buddy when he get's older I am going to teach him how to surf and he is going to be my surfing buddy, I would much rather surf with him instead of dumb and dumber, you know Tobin and KO"

 

We both start to laugh

 

"Well we better get in there, Tobin might think I am trying to steal you away from her"

 

When we get inside they are already sitting down, Logan and Tobin are coloring, she is such a little kid, I sit next to Tobin she looks over and smiles and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As she was still coloring I put my hand on her thigh and I start rubbing her thigh, she looks over at me then I see her take a big glup and she messing up her picture because I hear Logan

 

"Toby you messed up, you went out of the lines"

 

I start to laugh then I pulled my hand away and I grabbed her other hand just to hold it.

 

 

Dinner was great, we are on our way home, we just got into the apartment I put the Roses in the kitchen on the counter, I went upstairs to say good night to Logan.

 

"Goodnight Baby"

 

"Goodnight Momma"

 

I am about to walk out the door

 

"Momma"

 

"Yes baby"

 

"I'm glad I don't have to see my father anymore"

 

"Me too"

 

"Oh Momma just wanted to tell you I love you"

"I love you too Baby"

 

I finally get into bed Tobin is already laying down about to fall asleep, I lay down next to her to cuddle next to her, she pulls me closer so no space is between us.

 

'Goodnight Beautiful"

 

"Goodnight Babe"

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you too"

 

I am about to fall asleep and I was just thinking I couldn't be happier I have the best friends in the world, an amazing son, and the best girlfriend in the world, and I don't have to worry about Logan's father, Bati and Allie for years..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think...


	18. For Me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about Logan on his birthday!!!!

 

**Alex POV**

 

I just woke up, I am just laying here cuddled up next to one of the love of my life so I start thinking about today, Today is Logan's Birthday and I really can't wait to see his face on what Tobin and the girl got planned for him, he is going to be so excited and he deserves it this last year has been crazy for him, with us moving, me being jumped and being in the hospital, but he introduced me to Tobin, dealing with his father and being kidnapped.

 

Tobin starts to wake up, she rolls over and kisses me on my shoulder.

 

"Mmm Good morning Beautiful" she said with her raspy voice

 

"Good morning"

 

So we are laying there then I asked Tobin

 

"Are you sure you and the gals don't mind getting everything ready for the party while I take Logan out for Mother Son day"

 

"Babe we don't mind we are glad to help you"

 

Well I lend over and started to rub my fingers over her stomach

 

"Well I am so glad that you are helping me with this day, I can't wait to see his face, he is going to love it and he will love that all you guys are there"

 

"Babe we love Logan and he deserves to have a great birthday to try to forget about the bad things that has happen over the pass year."

 

I start to shift a little and I start to kiss her neck then I move to her lips

 

"You are so sexy"

 

She gets a little smirk on her face

 

"OH just so you know babe Me and the gals have a surprise for Logan and you too"

 

"Really what?"

 

"I can't tell you"

 

So I start to tickle her.

 

"STOPPPPP!!!!"

 

"BAAAABEEEEE"

 

Then she final pulls away from me, now she is hovering over me, I am just looking up at her and she is staring at me.

 

"I want you so bad, laying there looking so sexy"

 

"You know babe if we didn't have to get ready for the day I would totally make you scream my name"

 

"Hmm is that right?"

 

"Mmhm"

 

She leaned down and started to kiss my neck and she moved to my collarbone back up to my ear and whispered

 

"Well tonight you better make me scream your name because I am going to make you scream my name"

 

I just got goosebumps through my whole body

 

Then I lend up and give her a kiss and I start to roll out from under her to get out of bed, she pulls me back so I am laying right on her and she give me a kiss and we start making out.

 

Then she whispered "I can guaranteed you will be screaming my name and begging me to keep going, and you are going to be seeing stars when I get done with you, and you aren't going to be able to walk."

 

OK I am really turned on and I want her so bad.

 

She went to kiss me again "So babe how does that sound?"

 

I grab her hand and I put it in my shorts just to show her what she is doing to me

 

She starts to rub over my panties to see how wet I am

 

"Do you feel that, you are turning me on"

 

"Damn it!!!"

 

"You are so wet!!"

 

"You are so beautiful"

 

"I can give you a little preview right now"

 

"Man I want you!"

 

And with that she disappeared under the sheets..

 

 

We are walking into the kitchen to make breakfast for Logan.

 

"Babe what should we make for Logan?"

 

"He loves pancakes"

 

"Pancakes it is"

 

"Chocolate chip?"

 

"Perfect"

 

"Im going to go wake him up while you finish with the last pancakes"

 

I give her a little peck on the cheek and walk up the stairs

 

I open the door and he is laying flat on his face, with his legs spread out, I walk over to him and sit on his bed and start rubbing his back,

 

"Logan...Logan.."

 

He starts to wake up and looks over towards me

 

"Morning Momma"

 

 

"Morning Baby"

 

"Happy Birthday Baby"

 

"Thank you Momma"

 

"Come on Tobin made you a special breakfast"

 

His eyes lit up and he got a huge smile on his face the he jumped out of the bed and is running down the stairs toward the kitchen.

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

I am finishing the last of the pancakes and I hear these footsteps running down the step and her comes Logan running down the stairs into the Kitchen

 

"Toby"

 

"Hey buddy Happy Birthday"

 

He runs to me and gives me a hug

 

"Thank you"

 

"You making me pancakes for my birthday?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Yay!!"

 

"I love Pancakes"

 

"I love pancakes too"

 

After breakfast I was cleaning up while Alex and Logan are getting ready for their Mother Son day, and I had a little bit of time before I had to go over to Ash's

 

"Toby we are leaving it's Momma and Logan day"

 

"Have fun buddy"

 

He walks up to me and I pick him up, he wraps he arms around my neck

 

"Toby maybe one day next week you and I can have a Toby and Logan day"

 

I just got a huge smile on my face not only did he melt my heart but he wants to have a special day with just me.

 

"Buddy I would love that"

 

I put him down and he ran to get his shoes on, then Alex walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me then I kissed her forehead.

 

"Have fun babe I will see you guys later"

 

"Thanks again Babe"

 

"Try not to have too much fun without me!"

 

"We will try not to, but can't promise anything"

 

"Well just try not too please... wait just kidding have fun but don't miss me too much"

 

Then I gave her a kiss which turn into another make out session.

 

"Momma come on"

 

"Well I better get going see you later"

 

"I love you so much"

 

"I love you too"

 

So Alex and Logan just left, so I am about to text Ash when my phone went off

 

**_Lex <3: just wanted to say thank you again and I love you_ **

**_Tobs: I love you too_ **

**_Lex <3: :0)_ **

 

**_Tobs: Hey Ash what time do you want me to come over_ **

_**Ash: Whenever you want now will be fine** _

_**Tobs: Alright I will be over soon.** _

 

I finish getting ready for today and I just can't start to think what if Logan doesn't like his birthday party? or his gifts? no never mind he is going to love it and it might be the best day of his life.

 

I get to Ash house and she lets me in and she is on the phone, so she smiles and puts her finger up in the air, then she went back to her convo so I walk into her kitchen and grab a water out of the fridge, I am looking around and it's really quiet here, I am thinking where Ali is? Next thing I know Ash is walking in the kitchen

 

"What's up Dude"

 

"What's up?"

 

"I just got off the phone with my brother"

 

"Cool what did he have to say, what time is he coming over?"

 

" He said he will be over in about a hour or so to set up everything"

 

"Sweet"

 

"Tobin are you sure Alex won't mind me getting Logan a mini surf board?"

 

I looked at her with a look like "Wow" look

 

"I really want to teach him how to surf"

 

"Ash we will talk to her about it I am sure she will be ok with it, We will have to tell her that we will be extra careful with him"

 

"Trust me I will not let him out of my sight and I will have my hands on him at all times"

 

We both start laughing

 

"What?"

 

"I really think Alex is going to flip because you got him a mini surf board and I got him a mini long board"

 

"Wow we are going to give her a heart attack but Logan will be in heaven"

 

"But I know she trust us so we will be fine"

 

"Oh Tobin let me tell you what all we have coming for Logan's birthday, we have a bounce house, face painting, balloon animals, cotton candy machine which we have to pick up."

 

"Sweet how did you get all that stuff?"

 

"My brother hooked me up"

 

"Awesome dude"

 

"And Tobin I can't believe you bought him a puppy"

 

I got a huge smile on my face

 

"He deserves it and plus you seen the puppy he is so adorable."

 

"You are right the puppy is adorable"

 

"So what are Alex and Logan doing today?"

 

"I really don't know but let me tell you what happen this morning when they were getting ready to leave"

 

"Logan said to me "Toby maybe one day this week we can have a Logan and Toby day"

 

"Ash you should have seen his face he had a huge smile on his face, he melts my heart everyday I see him, I love him so much."

 

"Aww that's cute Tobs, he loves you, he really does adore you, you can tell he loves you in his eyes. "

 

"Yeah well I adore him and his mother."

 

I really need to talk to her about something but what if she thinks I am crazy?

 

"Hey Ash"

 

"YO"

 

"You think I am um uh.. crazy I want to marry her and I want to become a legal parent of Logan and I want to have a kid with Alex"

 

She puts her hand on my shoulder

 

"No you're not crazy you are in love with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, No wait with two people you want to spend your life with."

 

I just started to smile because it was true I couldn't image my life without them in it, and I want to spend the rest of my life with them in it.

 

"Yeah... I do"

 

"So you said that Ali is picking the puppy up for me?"

 

Just thinking about the puppy I start to think I can't wait to see his face he is going to flip out

 

"Yeah she had some errands to run then she was going to stop at the Pet store to get the rest of the puppy things"

 

"Sweet"

 

"Well lets go we have somethings to pick up before my brother gets here and sets everything up, I still have to pick up the surf board, I got it customized"

 

"Alright lets go"

 

We are driving to the surf shop listen to music,  enjoying this beautiful day with my bestfriend and just thinking how this is going to be one of Logan's best birthdays I miss Alex and Logan I think I am going to text her.

****

**_Tobs: Hey beautiful! hope you guys are having fun, I just wanted to say I miss you and love you_ **

 

"What time are Alex's parents getting to my house?"

 

"Well they said they will get there a little earlier, I think they want to help, even though I told them that we got it."

 

 

**ALEX POV**

 

"Momma what should we do?"

 

"Whatever you want baby"

 

"HMM"

 

"What time do we have to go to Ashy?"

 

"Baby that's not till later today"

 

"Oh Ok.. will Toby be there?"

 

"Of course baby"

 

"Momma I want to go to the Aquarium first"

 

"OK Aquarium it is"

 

"Momma"

 

"Yes baby"

 

I looked back in the rearview mirror just bobbing his head with a smile on his face.

 

"One day this week Toby and I are going to have a Toby and Logan day"

 

I am still looking back at him and he has a huge smile on his face.

 

"Oh you are, are you?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Well I am sure you too will have fun, but not as fun as you and I will have"

 

"OH Mom"

 

We pull into the Aquarium and it doesn't look too busy, which I am happy about because I want to do more things with Logan before we make it to Ash's, my phone goes off

 

_**Tobs <3: Hey beautiful! hope you guys are having fun, I just want to say I miss you and love you** _

 

I got a smile on my face after I read the message

 

"Momma I love your smile"

 

"Thanks"

 

"Momma are you texting Toby"

 

"Yeah"

 

_**Lex: Miss you too.... Love you too..** _

 

We are walking up to the ticket window, I am holding Logan's hand, were standing in line

 

"Momma I want to see a shark, and fishes"

 

"Yeah we will baby"

 

"Big ones? Small ones?"

 

"Yep"

 

"Yay!"

 

He put his little hand up to give me a high five.

 

We are about to be to the window when someone bumps into me, I am about to get mad because they didn't say sorry till I hear

 

"Sorry"

 

I turn around because that voice sounds familiar.

 

"Syd"

 

"Alex?"

 

"Hey"

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Well today is Logan's birthday and he wanted to come here for Mommy and Logan day"

 

She bends down

 

"Happy Birthday Buddy"

 

"Thanks"

 

 

"Where to?"

 

 

"Shark... Shark..."

 

 

"Look Momma Shark"

 

 

"Wow!!"

 

 

"Fishes!!!"

 

 

"Big fishes!!"

 

 

"Little Fishes!!"

 

 

"Momma can I touch the snake?"

 

 

"Cool!!"

 

 

We are walking into the suviour shop

 

"Momma can I get a shark?"

 

"Sure baby"

 

Well Logan wanted to get many things with sharks on it, he wanted a stuff shark, a shark pencil, a shark t-shirt and a key chain. So I paid now we are walking to my car.

 

"Where too now?"

 

"Momma can we ride go carts, and play mini golf?"

 

 

"Momma that was so fun"

 

"Can we go again"

 

"Momma mini golf"

 

"Hole in one"

 

 

"Sorry Momma"

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

Ash and I just got home from picking up the rest of the party things and the surf board and It looks pretty sweet, Ash's brother just got here and they are setting up the bounce house. We set up the cotton candy machine, Alex's parents just pulled up so Ash and I walked outside to help them with their stuff.

 

"Hello Pam... Mike.."

 

"Hello Tobin... Ash..."

 

They pulled us both into a hug.

 

"You guys need any help?"

 

"No we have it under control, thanks though"

 

_**Lex <3: On our way... love you** _

 

All Logan's friends started to show up, along with Jrue, Cheney, A-rod, KO, and HAO, then the Balloon animal and face painting guy just got here to set up their things.

 

"Alex and Logan are on their way"

 

"They are here!!!"

 

I see Logan jump out of the car with a smile on his face, then he grabs Alex hand, it really looks like he had a great day so far, and it's going to get better.

 

 

**Alex POV.**

 

 

"Logan we are going to play some video games and then we have to head over to Ash's to get ready for dinner"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

"Momma what are we going to eat for dinner?"

 

"It's your birthday so you pick"

 

"Pizza... no steak..."

 

"Ok. we will tell them when we get there."

 

"Baby did you have fun today so far?"

 

"Yup the best"

 

He gave me a hug then grabbed my hand.

 

"Momma I am having the best time ever, I get to spend my birthday with my bestfriend"

 

He warms my heart, every time he talks and the things he says. I love him so much

 

"Well I am having fun too baby, with my favorite lil man"

 

I pull my phone out to text Tobin

 

 

_**Lex: On our way... love you** _

 

I really can't wait to see Logan face when he see the gals and all his friends,

 

"Momma I am really glad I am going to eat dinner with you, Ash, Toby and Ali for my birthday." 

 

We pull into the driveway, then we walk up to the door and knock, now I know they are all in the back but Logan doesn't.

 

"Momma where are they?"

 

"I don't know baby, lets go out back maybe they are swimming or just hanging out back"

 

"Ok"

 

We walk out back, we make it to the back gate and he got a huge smile on his face

 

"Surprise!!! Happy Birthday Logan"

 

I'm in shock with everything they did, they have the bouncy house, face painting, cotton candy, and Animal Balloons, then we see all the gals, and then a bunch of his friends.

 

Logan looks at me then he runs to Tobin.

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

Logan just walked to the gate and he is looking around like he is looking for someone or something.

 

"Surprise!!! Happy Birthday Logan!!"

 

Logan has a huge smile on his face and so does Alex they both looked surprised

 

Logan is running towards me, I pick him up and he wraps his arms around my neck

 

"Happy Birthday Buddy"

 

"Toby is this all for me?"

 

"Yeah all for you"

 

"Can I get into the Bouncy house?"

 

"You bet"

 

I put him down and he runs to some of his friends and then they got into the Bouncy house, Alex just got done talking to her parents, she just walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my waist, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Hi"

 

"Hey beautiful"

 

"How was your day?"

 

"Great he had a blast,"

 

"Great!"

 

She looked at me and was about to say something

 

"I can't believe you and everyone did this"

 

"Why?"

 

"You guys did all this for Logan"

 

"I thought he was just getting the bouncy house and balloon animals, but you guys got cotton candy and face painting also."

 

I pull her closer to me and I looked at her, I know she is happy because she has the same smile that both and Logan have on our faces.

 

"But look at him he is so happy, and he deserves this, he deserves to have everything, he deserves to have the best birthday ever, he deserve things that makes him happy."

 

"Thank you really... I love you so much"

 

"Well good because I love you too."

 

I lend in and we start to kiss until someone starts to clear their throat

 

We pull away and we see Kelley

 

"Sorry to pull you guys away from your little make out session but can you guys come over her for a second"

 

We start to laugh then start to walk to Ash, Ali, Cheney, they are getting the food ready because everyone is hungry.

 

 

"Dinner!!"

 

 

"Presents"

 

Everyone starts to laugh at how excited Logan is to open his presents.

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

We just finished eating dinner and now Tobin and I are walking over to where Logan is going to open presents. Now he is just sitting on the ground and he got his face painted, he wanted a shark on his face, he really loves sharks. Tobin sat down in a chair and I was about to go sit next to Tobin but then she coughed and I looked at her and she patted her leg.

 

I shook my head side to side.

 

She smiled and shook her head up and down.

 

I whispered "NO"

 

She whispered "Yes"

 

Alright... fine....

 

So I sat on her lap, and I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face then she pulled me down towards her then she whispered "I knew you couldn't resist me"

 

I hit her leg, then she wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my hand on top of hers.

 

Ash walked over and handed him a gift "OK buddy this is from me"

 

He grabbed it and started to unwrap it, and when he unwrapped it, it was a mini surf board, he looked over at me "Look momma its a surf board"

 

I am shaking my head, I can't believe she bought him that.

 

"Yeah it is baby."

 

Then he went to the next game he ended up getting a mini basketball hoop and ball also a "holiday" basketball jersey from Jrue and Cheney, Kelley got him some new cleats for soccer, HAO got him some nerf guns , Tobin and I got him a Jeep 4X4 four wheeler and a new snap back, Ali got him a x-box 360 with Fifa 17, my parents bought him some clothes, and a remote control car, then get got some board games from the kids from his soccer team, Tobin got him a mini long board.

 

I don't know what I am going to do with Tobin and Ash with these dangerous gifts.. I am going to talk to them a little later.

 

Logan is finishing up the last of the gifts, Tobin taps my leg.

 

"Babe can I get up a second I need to go get something real quick"

 

I stand up and she game me a peck on the cheek

 

She walks over towards Logan

 

"Hey buddy come and stand next your Mom real quick I have something to give you"

 

"Ok Toby"

 

He stands next to me, he grabbed my hand then he starts looking towards Tobin.

 

"Close your eyes"

 

Tobin walks in the house and then 2 minutes later she is walking in her hands is a puppy

 

OMG

 

I put my hands on my face, she walks over towards us, she is smiling at me, the mouths "sorry"

 

"Ok Buddy open your eyes"

 

"Toby is that.. Is uh... is that my puppy?"

 

"Yes I bought you a puppy"

 

He looks at me then back to Tobin then at the puppy

 

"Momma can we keep the puppy? Toby bought me a puppy"

 

"Yes baby you can keep him?"

 

I will have to admit its so cute, I was a Dalmatian black and white with a little pink around his nose, I just wanted to hold it, and play with it.

 

Logan got up on my lap and Tobin put him in his little hands and he started kissing the puppy and hugging it

 

"Toby what is his name?"

 

"You get to name him"

 

"Let me think about it"

 

"Momma can I go play with the puppy please"

 

"Yes but make sure you say thanks to everyone"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

With that he went running towards where the gals and Jrue were standing, and he gave them all a hug and thanked them for his gifts and then him and his friends were running around with the puppy.

 

Tobin grabbed my hand and she squeezed it, and then she wrapped me in a big hug

 

"I can't believe you got him a puppy"

 

"I told you that I had a surprise"

 

"Yeah but I didn't think it was a puppy, I thought it would be something small"

 

"Go big or go home sister.. that's my motto babe"

 

"But you have to admit he is cute, and it's ours"

 

"Ok I have to admit he is super cute and Logan loves him"

 

"I love you Tobin"

 

"I love you too Alex"

 

I need to talk to Ash about this surf board, so I call her over toward me

 

"Ash can I talk to you for a second"

 

Tobin looked at me and she was about to walk away, I grab her arm

 

"You stay here too"

 

I can see in her face that she is nervous but she really shouldn't be nervous but I want to make her suffer a little bit longer.

 

 

"First Alex let me tell you that I should have asked you or talked to you about my gift I got him, but I really want to teach him how to surf, remember I much rather go with him then you know who."

 

"HEY!!!"

 

"Alex I promise I will keep my eyes on him and I will not take my hands off him, and I will make sure that Kelley and Tobin are out there with us, so there will be three of us out there, you know I will not let anything happen to him, also we wont go out there when the waves are to choppy."

 

"Ash I really am not mad about it, he was so excited about the surf board and I trust you, and I know you wont let anything happen to him, between you three I know he will be in good hands. I mean really did you see his face when he opened the gift, now he is going to be more excited that you guys get to teach him how to surf, he always tells me that he wants to go out there with you guys."

 

"Well I will tell him the news and I really can't want to take him out there"

 

I gave her a hug "Thanks for getting all this together I owe you big time"

 

"Oh it was my pleasure and my brother hooked me up he owed me a favor"

 

"Well thank your brother for me"

 

So we were all just talking then Logan came running over.

 

"Momma can I get some cotton candy?"

 

"Yes baby"

 

"I will take you over there" Ash said

 

"Baby will you bring me one"

 

"Ok Momma"

 

Then he went walking over with Ash to get some cotton candy.

 

I turn to look at Tobin

 

"Now you Miss Heath"

 

"Beautiful"

 

I was just looking at her not saying anything.

 

"My amazing girlfriend"

 

"Don't try to be all cute and sweet with me now"

 

"Come on baby you know you can't be mad at me"

 

"I never said I was mad"

 

"Your not?"

 

"No"

 

"Really?"

 

"I know you will not let him get hurt on the long board, and I wouldn't want anyone else teach him to ride it, because I trust you and if he gets hurt then you will be in the dog house with the new puppy"

 

"Ha ha me in the dog house, you would miss me too much"

 

"I think I will deal with it"

 

She wrapped her arms around me and brought me close to her, and she starts to kiss my forehead. "Plus you would miss all my kisses, and my tounge and what it will do to you, also my fingers and all the places I can put them"

 

Ok she is right I would miss all that, and right now when I'm looking at her I want her more than I wanted her before.

 

"Babe"

 

"What?? tell me it's not true."

 

I just stood there looking at her not saying anything because  I couldn't think of a comeback

 

"That's what I thought."

 

I really love this girl..

 

 

"Mom and Dad are you guys going home tonight?"

 

"Yeah we are getting ready to head home before it gets too late"

 

"Thanks for coming"

 

"Love you Mom and Dad"

 

"Logan say bye to Nana and Papa"

 

"Bye Nana Bye Papa"

 

He gave them a hug and kissed them goodbye

 

"Love you Nana and Papa"

 

"We love you too"

 

"Will you come visit us soon then you can play with the puppy"

 

"You bet buddy"

 

So we are grabbing all the present and put them in the cars, Tobin had all the gifts in her car along with all the dog stuff.

 

"Logan go say bye to everyone"

 

"Bye everyone"

 

"Bye lil man"

 

We are on the way home and I look in the rearview mirror and Logan is just holding the puppy in his hand, with that smile that hasn't left his face since this morning.

 

We finally got all the gifts in the apartment and were just relaxing, Logan is playing on the floor with the puppy so we sit down next to him on the floor.

 

"So Logan did you come up with a name?"

 

"Lucky"

 

"Why Lucky Baby?"

 

"Because I am lucky to have a puppy, and lucky that we have Toby in my life, also I am lucky to have you Momma, so he is lucky to be with us."

 

I love him so much.

 

"So Buddy Lucky it is, also did you enjoy your day?"

 

"Yes it was the second best day of my life"

 

I looked at him with a confuse look on my face

 

"Second?"

 

"YUP"

 

"What is the first?"

 

He smiled.. and looked up towards Tobin.

 

"When I found out that Tobin was dating you and I would see her all the time"

 

"Logan that was a important day to me too, but mine was when I met the cutest kid in the world and he showed up at my work." Tobin said

 

He got up off the floor and he sat on Tobins lap and he wrapped his arms around her neck and he gave her a kiss and then he whispered something in her ear and she just smiled and said "sure"

 

"Well that was one of my favorite days was also when Tobin said yes to me"

 

"Oh you guys"

 

"Don't worry Momma and Toby I have other best days"

 

"We know buddy"

 

"Do you want to know what another best day was?"

 

"Sure buddy"

 

"When we went to Disney World, it was my first vacation"

 

"That was a good one too"

 

I just finished putting Logan to bed and he wanted Lucky to sleep with him tonight, I really hope the puppy doesn't pee in his bed, oh well Logan is to happy to care.

 

I walk into our room and fall face forward into the bed, then a minute later Tobin did the same thing.

 

"UGGGHHH"

 

"What a day"

 

"But it was a great day"

 

"Yes... Yes it was"

 

I start to shift, and I flip over so now I am on my back and I grab Tobin to pull her closer to me.

 

"Come closer to me babe"

 

"Mmhm"

 

"Babe what did I do to deserve you? you are too good to Logan and I"

 

"Well you two deserve the best"

 

"But let me show you how much you deserve me"

 

"Mmm"

 

She started to moved so now she was hovering over me, she is looking into my eyes with nothing but love in her eyes.

 

"So babe are you tired?"

 

"Not really"

 

Then she starts to kiss my neck with open mouth kisses "you are so sexy" she starts to shift again and she climbs on top of me to start straddle me, I try to move my hand but she grabs them and puts them above my head "don't move them or you will be sorry" she leaned down to start kissing me again this time she starts at my ear lobe and after she bit my ear I let out a little moan" mmmm babee" she starts to work down my neck with kisses she get to my lower neck she pulls back and sit up to start to unbutton my shirt one button at a time, might add she is going a turtle pace, after she got all the buttons undone she opened my shirt she lends in to start kissing down my body kissing every part of my body, she makes her way down right above my pants and she bite down a little on my skin and it made me shift a bit, she then pushed me back down with her hands not taking her lips off my body. "Babe please" She ripped my shirt off, finally she moves her hand to my pants and she starts to undo my button on my pants she pulls them down my legs very slowly as she is kissing down my legs, she throws the pants on the floor next to the shirt then she takes her clothes off in less than a minute, she starts to move me down the bed she whispered "You can move your hands" Well she went back to kissing down my body, I was tried of her teasing me "Toby please" next thing I know she went straight to my center and started to use her tongue twisting her tongue around darting it in and out then she sticks one finger inside me while my hips are pushing up and my hands go straight towards her hair. she adds another finger while her tongue is still doing work, she pulls her lips away from me as her fingers are still in me I grab her chin to pull her to me and I kiss her so I can taste myself on her lips. she starts to pick up the speed going faster and faster, pushing in and out in a good rhythm.

 

"Babe!!"

 

 

"Oh right there"

 

 

"More!!!"

 

 

"SHITTTT!!"

 

 

"Don't you fuck stoppp!!"

 

I can feel myself about to be over the edge

 

"TOBBBBBINNNN"

 

"SHITTTTTT"

 

"DAMNNNN"

 

She climbs on top to kiss me again and she lays next to me so our sweaty bodies can lay next to each other, I can see her smiling at me.

 

"What?"

 

"I told you that you would be screaming my name and begging me for more"

 

"That was amazing"

 

"I will never get tired of what you do with your tongue and fingers"

 

"It's my specialty"

 

"I love you Babe"

 

"I love you too beautiful"

 

I am rubbing my hand up and down her sweaty body

 

"Babe thank you for today and helping me make Logan's birthday special"

 

"It was my pleasure but it was no problem at all I love him so much"

 

"Well he loves you too but not as much as me"

 

"So is that true?"

 

I move to straddle her..

 

 

"My turn"

 

 

"Damn babe"

 

 

"Wow!!!"

 

 

"Fuckkkk!!"

 

 

"That was amazing, I will never get tired of that"

 

"I love you babe"

 

"I love you too beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this.. but since I took so long to get this out and I feel it's a short chapter I will have the next chapter out Saturday and it will be a longer one.
> 
> Next chapter is Tobin and Logan day and another big surprise


	19. Check this out..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is this is a big chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer, was going to make it into two but decided not too lol. hope you like it.

 

**Tobin POV**

So the next couple days went by real quick we all were getting adjusted to having a new puppy in the apartment, but Logan is really helping out a lot, he takes him out to go to the bathroom, we have a couple accidents here and there but it's getting better, he feeds him but he tries to feed him more than he really needs and he says "I want him to get big so he has to eat a lot" we just laugh and just tell him " He can't eat that much buddy he just a little puppy" but he finally gets it so he just tries to give him extra treats but we can't get mad at him we think it's cute. So today Logan and I were going out for Toby and Logan day while Alex is going shopping with Ali and Cheney. So we are going to drop Lucky off at Ash's house she wants to babysit him while were gone, plus we can't leave him home by himself he would tear everything up. I wonder what he wants to do? I think we are going to take a little road trip to visit a couple people.

 

"Hey babe what are you and Logan going to do today?"

 

"Hmm I really don't know it's up to him?"

 

"I bet Ash is excited she gets to babysit Lucky"

 

She started to laugh

 

"I bet she is, we will probably come home with more than we take there she is going to spoil him more than he already is"

 

I start to laugh because it's true that Ash is going to spoil him

 

"You are probably right"

 

So I am getting ready while Alex is getting ready to go shopping

 

"What time are Cheney and Ali picking you up?"

 

"In about 10 mins"

 

"Well you better hurry up"

 

She walked over to me and gave me a hug and gave me a kiss

 

"Will you finish getting Logan ready?"

 

"Of course"

 

So we walked downstairs and I gave her a hug and I leaned in to give her a kiss which turned into getting heated real quick, we finally pulled away, we were just staring at each other enjoying the moment.

 

"You are perfect"

 

"Have fun beautiful"

 

"You two have fun but not too much and try not to miss me too much"

 

"Oh well I can't promise we wont have too much fun but I can promise we will miss you tons"

 

"Love you babe"

 

"Love you too"

 

So I waved to Cheney and Ali then I waited til they pulled away and waited for Lucky to go to the restroom, then I went up to Logan's room to check to make sure he is almost ready, well he is playing on his X-box

 

"Hey Buddy"

 

"Hey Toby"

 

"Are you almost ready?"

 

"Yeah this game is almost over"

He was playing FIFA, he was the USWNT team and of course he was winning, I asked him one time why he wanted to be the women and not the men he said because the _Women US team is better that the US Men_.

 

"Alright buddy get your shoes on and we have to take Lucky to Ash house"

 

 _**T** _ _**obs: were on our way** _

_**Ash: alright you can just walk in.** _

 

"Hey buddy"

 

He walked over and gave her a fist bump.

 

"Hey Ashy"

 

"Where are you guys going"

 

"Taco bell first" he said

 

So we just sat down and Logan wasted no time digging into his soft taco, he has little sauce on his face so I take my napkin and wipe it off

 

I really need to talk to him, why am I so nervous?

 

Here goes...

 

"Hey buddy can I talk to you about something real quick"

he looks up from his food.

 

"What's up Toby?"

 

"Well you know that I really care about you and your mother right"

 

"Yup and we care about you too"

 

He is really too much all I can do is smile.

 

"Also do you know that you and your mother make me happy"

 

"Yup and you make us happy too"

 

"Also I hope you know I would do anything in my power to make sure that nothing happen to you and your mother so I will always protect you guys no matter what."

 

"Yeah"

 

"I am glad you protect me, because before it was just my Momma, now I have two people to protect me from the bad people"

 

"You are right buddy"

 

 

"Well the reason what I wanted to talk to you about how would you feel if we become a family? Me, you, your mom, and Lucky?"

 

"I would love that Toby"

 

" But Toby I kind of already thought we were?"

 

"Well we are but..."

 

"What is it Toby"

 

He got up from his seat and walked over to my side and sat next to me

 

"Is everything ok"

 

"Yeah I just have to ask you something but..."

 

"Toby just ask me"

 

I can do this....

 

"Well every time I see your mom she makes me weak in my knees and I have to stand back to catch my breath, and I can't believe I get to call her mine. I love everything about her and I couldn't imagine my life with out her in it, actually either of you guys in it, I want to know how you feel if I ask your Mother to marry me?"

I was looking at him and he was looking at me and his eyes just lit up and he had a huge smile.

 

"I would really really love that, that would be awesome."

 

I picked him up and sat him on my lap then gave him a hug then he wrapped his arms around me. then I said to him

 

"Logan I am so happy now, and I am so happy you are ok with me asking her to marry me."

 

" I am happy Toby"

 

"Toby if you marry my momma will you be my momma too?"

 

"Well Buddy I will be your step Momma"

 

"COOL!"

 

"Or you can call me whatever you want"

 

"Ok.. let me think"

 

He really is too cute for his own good.

 

"Buddy you wanna know why I asked you how you felt"

 

"Why"

 

"Well for the longest time it was just you and your mother and you are really important to her and well me too, also I wanted to make sure you were ok with it and your support mean a lot to me because that's your mother and if you didn't want me to or felt uncomfortable I would..

 

He cut me off

 

"Toby I would love for you to marry my momma you make her happy and you make me happy, and ever since you came into our life you made it 1000 times better"

 

"Toby you know you protected me and took care of me"

 

"Logan I wouldn't trade any of those days for anything.."

 

"I would never turn my back on you guys I hope you know that"

 

"We know that too"

 

He is still sitting on my lap with his arms around me

 

"Toby I would get sad when Momma was crying or in pain"

 

"I know buddy"

 

"Well I will make sure your mom with never cry again."

 

 

"But I told you before I will not let anyone hurt you guys again, they would have to go through me"

 

"What about Ash?"

 

I start to laugh and just look at him

 

"Yeah Ash too, she wouldn't let anyone hurt you, actually Ali, Cheney, Jrue, KO, HAO won't let anyone hurt you."

 

"Toby I know I said this before but I really glad that you got me a puppy and a long board oh yeah and Ash got me a surf board. now you guys get to teach me, then we all can go out and catch some waves."

 

I patted his head and started to laugh, I pulled out my phone and took a couple selfies of us I don't want to forget this day, we finished eating and were walking out to the car.

 

"Logan I know today is Toby and Logan day how about we take a little road trip, and I promise I will make it up to you"

 

"Toby as long as I spend the day with you I am happy"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yup"

 

"So where are we going?"

 

"Were going to visit Nana and Papa and I am going to take you to a place that has the best burgers in town"

 

"OH yay!!"

 

So were about 30 minutes in and Logan is singing "Closer"

 

I see some one text me so I look down

 

_**Alex <3: I miss you!!!** _

 

Aww I miss her too.

 

_**Tobs: I miss you too!!! I love you!!** _

 

"Hey Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"Are we going to see Nana and Papa because you want to ask them if you can marry Momma?"

 

He is so smart...

 

"Yeah Buddy I am, plus I thought you wanted to see them cause you didn't get to see them to much on your birthday"

 

"Coolness"

 

"Toby they will be happy and they will be ok with it"

 

"I hope so"

 

"They will trust me"

 

How can he be so sure?

 

"I trust you buddy"

 

I am going to send Alex a picture I took of Logan and I.

 

**_Tobs: just a quick selfie we both miss you_ **

 

We just got to her parents house and I am a little nervous

 

**_Alex <3: I love it... my favorite people_ **

 

"So Alex how is the puppy doing in the apartment and with Logan?"

 

"Acutally great Logan is really taking care of him, he takes him out and feeds him but he tries to give him more than need be but it's cute"

 

"I still can't believe Tobin got a puppy"

 

"I can"

 

I looked at Cheney

 

"She loves puppies but she never got one because she didn't think she could take care of it by herself."

 

Wonder why she didn't think she could take care of a puppy? I am going to ask.

 

"Cheney why did Tobin think that?"

 

"Well let me tell you a little story"

 

_"Hey Skylar let's get a puppy."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they are so cute and I think it would be nice that we will have something that we can raise together."_

_"Tobin we're never home and we really don't have time to raise a puppy, with me traveling and well you can't do it by yourself"_

_"Hey what is that suppose to mean?"_

_"Nothing to bad, just I don't think you can take care of a puppy by yourself"_

_"I can take care of a puppy by myself"_

_"Tobin you are like a child and you can barely take care of yourself how will you be able to take care of a puppy?"_

_"So no Tobin we can't get a puppy"_

_"But you don't want to get it together?"_

_"No Tobin that a little too much and plus we have only been dating for about 5 months"_

_"OH OK..."_

 

 

"So Alex after that day Tobin started to think that maybe she couldn't raise a puppy by herself"

 

I got so upset that Skylar would say that to her, she was such a bitch.

 

"Wow Tobin took care of a child she didn't know, I know she can take care of a puppy"

 

"Alex we know but Skylar was a bitch and she like to tear Tobin apart"

 

"Well I will never do that to her"

 

"We know" they both said at the same time

 

"So what are they doing today?"

 

"I really don't know but I think Logan was more excited to hang out with her than he was to spend his birthday with me"

 

"That can't be true Alex"

 

I know he was excited just because he love Tobin so much

 

"Yeah I know he was just excited"

 

Just talking about Tobin and Logan I miss them so much, I know It shouldn't be like that but I want to spend every moment with them.

 

_**Alex: I miss you!!!** _

 

So we just got our nails done and were just walking around the mall trying to find some more stores to go in, I already got a new dress, couple pants, I bought logan

some new cargo shorts, and some t shirts, I bought Tobin a couple shirts and now I am looking around for a couple blouses for me.

 

**_Tobs <3: I miss you too!!! I love you!!_ **

 

I smiled and then another message popped up

 

_**Tobs <3: just a quick selfie we both miss you** _

 

It was of Logan and Tobin, Logan was sitting on her lap and they both were laughing with their Tongues out.

 

This melts my heart

 

**_Alex: love it... my favorite people._ **

 

I was pulled out of my thoughts with Cheney and Ali walked up to me

 

"Alex... Alex..."

 

I know I have a smile on my face

 

"What's so funny? why are you smiling?

 

 

I take my phone and show them what Tobin just sent me

 

"Aww look at them, they look so happy"

 

"Well at least they are having fun"

 

"Yeah every time I see them together it melts my heart, I love them so much"

 

"We know you do and we know Tobin loves you with all her heart"

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

 

I get Logan out of the car and start to walk towards the house but I stop, Logan looks at me and grabs my hand and pulls it down so I can get to his level

 

"Toby don't be nervous I told you they will be happy"

 

"Plus they won't yell when I am here"

 

Then he kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

 

"You are right buddy I got this"

 

Logan knocks on the door, then I can hear her mom say

 

"Be right there"

 

The door opens and Logan runs to Pam

 

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" she said while giving me a hug

 

"Well today is Logan and Tobin day so we wanted to take a little road trip so we decieded to stop here for a bit cause you guys didn't get to see him that much on his birthday and he wanted to see you guys, and plus I am taking him to a place where you can get the best burgers"

 

"Also I wanted to talk to you guys about something"

 

So we sat down on the couch while Logan was watching soccer on the TV

 

"Ok well you know I really care about your daughter and grandson, they mean so much to me...."

 

Mike cuts me off...

 

Oh no....

 

"Tobin we know you Alex and Logan, we would love to have you in our family, we would love for you to marry our daughter.

 

I had my head down at first then I look up.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"

 

"How did you guys know?"

 

"Well anyone that drives from Portland to California for a road trip for just one day could only mean one thing"

 

I look over at both of them and they have smiles on their face and they really look happy while talking to me

 

"Tobin the first day we met you we knew you were special, you never left Alex side, even though you didn't know how she would react to some stranger taking care of her son, with that being said you watched Logan when Alex needed someone the most. Tobin most people wouldn't do that, they would walk away and not think twice. You stood by her with Servando, Allie and everything. Plus parents know we can see it in your eyes that you are in love, we also can see it in Alex eyes we never seen that when she was with Servando, we can see the sparkle in her eyes. We only seen that sparkle when someone would mention Logan or she would see him, Alex used to have fear in her eyes. So Tobin yes you have our blessing to marry our daughter, and it would be a honor to have you part of this family.

 

I gave them a hug

 

"Thank you that means to me"

 

Logan came running into the kitchen

 

"Toby what did they say?"

 

I just smiled and said "they would be honored for me to marry their daughter"

 

He smiled and jumped in my arms and whispered "told you Toby"

 

I looked over at Alex parents

 

"I had a speech all planned out on what I was going to say."

 

They laughed "You can tell us at Christmas or the wedding"

 

Logan and I stayed there for about a hour longer

 

"Logan are you getting hungry?"

 

"Yeah well you wanna go get something to eat?"

 

"Yay!!"

 

I took Logan to In& out for the best burger

 

"Yummy"

 

"Did you like that Logan?"

 

"Yeah it was yummy, we should take Momma there"

 

"We will take her sometime"

 

We started to drive back home, and I remember I have one stop to take Logan before the night is over.

 

"Logan we have one more stop"

 

 

 

 

"Toby why is this place empty?"

 

 

"Logan you like this house?"

 

 

"Yeah it's big..."

 

 

"Well how about I tell you that this is going to be our new house"

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yup"

 

 

"It's close to Ash and Ali... also close to Jrue and Cheney"

 

 

"Yup"

 

 

"Cool I can't wait to show your mom"

 

 

"Hey Logan you wanna help me with proposing to you momma and showing her house?"

 

 

"Yep"

 

_**Tobs: We are on our way to Ash's to pick up Lucky then we will be on the way home.. miss you.. can't wait to see you..** _

 

**_Lex <3: ok can't wait to see you guys I missed you both today I hope you had fun._ **

 

_**Tobs: we miss you too.. I can't wait to kiss you.** _

 

We just made it to Ash house, we talked to her a bit and asked how Lucky was and if he was good or bad, she said he was good and only went potty twice in the house.

 

"You ready buddy to go home to momma?"

 

"Yeah Toby"

 

"Toby when are you going to ask Momma to marry you?"

 

"Well soon and remember you are going to help me"

 

"Yup"

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Hey baby"

 

 

"How was your day?"

 

"It was great but I missed you Momma"

 

 

"Aww baby I missed you guys too"

 

We just put Logan to bed and Lucky was curled up next to him in his arms, so Alex and I just crawled into bed and was getting seattled in to bed, I gave her a kiss then I laid down first then Alex curled up right next to me, I put my arm around her and she put her arm around my stomach, I kissed her on the forehead

 

"Good night beautiful"

 

I am about to close my eyes

 

"Good night babe"

 

 

_Two weeks later..._

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

I woke up and Tobin wasn't in the room so I got out of bed and walked around the house and I looked in Logan's room but he wasn't there, so I walked downstairs I looked outside and no one was out there, I turned around and looked in the living room and I came across a couple object on the floor it was Tobin, Logan and Lucky sleeping on the floor, so I took a picture and set it as my phone. I walked up to Tobin got down on my knees and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, she started to move a little bit so I tried something else I gave her a kiss on the lips swiping my tongue on her lips, then all of a sudden she put her hands on my head and pulled me closer to Deeping the kiss, I finally pulled away, she looked up towards me with a little smirk.

 

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning"

She got up off the ground but when she moved it woke Lucky up which he stumbled over Logan to wake him up.

We walked into the kitchen

 

"Why were you guys on the floor sleeping?"

 

"Well Logan came into the room and said that Lucky had to go to the potty, so we took him out, then started to play downstairs with Lucky to make him tired and I guess we all fell asleep."

 

She walked over to me and whispered

 

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up I know you missed my sexy body next to you"

 

"Shut up"

 

"So what are we doing tonight?"

 

"It's a surprise"

 

"Well I am going to go take a shower"

 

 

**Tobin POV**

 

Well today is the day that I am going to ask Alex to marry me, I have it all planned out at the end of the night we will end up at the house where Logan and Lucky will be. Ash is going to babysit Logan and Lucky then she is going to take them there. I am going to get KO to help too.

 

"Toby are you ready for tonight?"

 

"Yeah I can't wait"

 

"Me either and I can't hid this secret from Momma any longer"

 

I pat his head "well after tonight you won't have to hold it in any longer"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

 

"Lets go"

 

 

"Be good"

 

 

We just dropped Logan and Lucky off at Ash's house, I am going to take Alex to a movie then we are going to eat dinner then I am going to ask her, I am just a little nervous but why should I be nervous she is the love of my life.

 

"What movie are we going to watch"

 

"Arrival"

 

"Oh that looks good.. good choice"

 

"What can I say I got good taste"

 

 

We just got our tickets to the movie, then we go to the concession stand and we got popcorn and a drink to share then I decieded to get some candy just to make her happy, we make it into the theater it was a little crowed we found two seat towards the back of the theater, we sit down and start to eat the popcorn before the movie starts, I put my hand on her thigh and she grabs my hand to interlock our fingers, I looked over and smiled at her and whispered "I love you"

 

 

 

"That was a great movie"

 

 

"Tobin I loved that movie"

 

 

We are walking to the car she wraps her arms around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulder

 

"Where are we eating at?"

 

 

"Little Bird Bistro"

 

 

"Toby I heard that place was good"

 

 

"Yeah I heard that too, so that is why we are going"

 

 

"I am stuffed"

 

 

"That was so good"

 

"I am glad you like it."

 

 

"I loved it."

 

 

"Hey babe Kelley wants us to stop by this house she is thinking about buying and she wants our opinion"

 

"Ok"

 

"I think it's right down the street from Ash so we can stop by and check it out then pick up Logan and Lucky"

 

 

"That will work"

 

 

I need to text Ash..

 

_**Tobs: we are leaving dinner...** _

 

_**Ash: ok I will take them there** _

 

Ok now I am getting a little nervous we are driving to the house I grabbed her hand to interlock our fingers, then I bring our hands to my lips and kiss them, and just smile then looked over towards Alex

 

"Alex I love you so much"

 

"Well good I love you so much too"

 

 

We pull up to the driveway and start to get out

 

 

**Alex POV**

 

We just left dinner which it was so good and now I am stuffed, Kelley text Tobin and asked if we could stop by this house to look at apparently she wants to buy a house and want everyone opinion but I am ok with that because it's down the street from Ash, so then after we look at the house we will pick up Logan and Lucky I really miss them. We just pulled up to this house and wow it's beautiful. We get out of the car and Tobin grabs my hand and we start walking around the outside

 

"Lets look around the outside"

 

It's starting to get dark, but the lights are on, the outside is great, big backyard it has a pond right behind the house, nice front yard, has a garden, we walk inside and walk upstairs to check out the top floor, it had three bedrooms, the master room was nice and big it had a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, nice bathroom, the two other rooms were nice size too, we walk downstairs to the main floor, then we walk to the basement it was a full basement with a bathroom and a bar down there, this house is so nice.

 

"Tobin this house is really nice, no it's beautiful"

 

"Yeah it is, I can't believe she found this house"

 

We walk back to the main floor and we walk in to living room then we walk into the kitchen, new counters, new cabinets who ever had this house before must have bought new counters and cabinets.

 

"Babe I have to go to the restroom you think the water is running"

 

"I don't know go check"

 

So Tobin went to the restroom and I went into the dinning room I am looking around and all of a sudden I hear something and look over I see Logan and Lucky just standing in the dinning room with a smile on his face.

 

"Logan what are you doing here?"

 

He smiles and hands me a card.

 

I open the card and start to read it.

 

 

_Have I told you yet...._

_How much you mean to me..._

_Have I told you yet..._

_About all the happiness you bring!_

  
_Have I told you yet..._

_That you mean the world to me!_

_Just in case I haven't..._

_I want you to know that...._

_You're the best thing_

_that's ever happened to me!!!_

_I Love you._

_Tobin_

 

I close the card and look over at Logan

 

"Momma turn around"

 

I turn around and I see Tobin on one knee with something in her hand, I put my hand to my face and I think I am about to cry

 

"Alex every since I was a little girl I couldn't wait to fall in love and start a family and buy a house, but nothing ever went my way, I never really fell in love, I knew what love was but it just never happen, I started to lose faith at some point but then my mom always told me to stop looking it will come when least except it. So that what I did then I met this girl that took my breath away and makes me weak in my knees, everytime I see her I thank god that I found her and I get to call her mine. I also don't want to be away from her, she is perfect from her smile to her personality. Alex I love you so much and I love Logan with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you two in it. Will you do me the honors of taking my hand in marriage... Alex Morgan will you marry me and make me the happiest person on earth?"

I have tears in my eyes

 

"Yes!!!YES!!!"

 

She puts the ring on my finger and I pull her up to her feet and I grab her shirt and pull her close and pull her into a heated kiss

 

God I love her!

 

We pull apart and we are just staring at each other we both have huge smiles on our face.

 

"So Alex you like this house?"

 

"Yeah I love it"

 

Logan came running towards us

 

"Momma what did you say"

 

"I said Yes"

 

He put his arms up in the air

 

"Yay!"

 

"Momma do you like this house?"

 

"Yeah Kelley's got a great house."

 

"No Momma this isn't KO house."

 

"Wha??"

 

I turn towards Tobin and she is laughing

 

"Yeah um this is our new house?"

 

"What? are you serious?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Tobin what did I do to deserve you in my life, I love you and I love this house."

 

"Just by being you."

 

"So now Lucky will have a yard to play in, Logan can play outside, Ash is down the street, we have something else that is ours and plus the apartment was too small for us and when we have some kids they will have a room."

 

 

Wait did she say she wants kids?

 

"You want to have kids?"

 

"Yeah i want everything with you, kids, house, dogs, cats whatever I want it with you."

 

"Tobin I am so happy."

 

"I am glad."

 

"Well lets go to the Apartment because well we can't sleep here because we don't have furniture"

 

"I guess we will have to go shopping for some new stuff"

 

 

"I can't wait"

 

I am laying in bed looking at Tobin sleep and I start to play with the ring on my finger I can't wait to marry Tobin, I can't wait til me Logan, Lucky and Tobin become a family. She never seems to surprise me. I can't wait to tell my parents..


	20. Can't believe I'm engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter but next chapter we skip to a couple months before the wedding, and the preparation.

Alex POV

 

I started to wake up and I had my hand on Tobin's stomach and I looked at my hand and see this beautiful ring on my finger,it's white gold ten diamonds down both sides and on the inside the initials T&A and always and forever are engraved.

  
This made me think about the night before and everything that Tobin did and she asked me to marry her and the fact that she had Logan in on it melts my heart. I just look at her and stare at this women that stole my heart and I just can't get over the fact that I have her in my life. I am watching her sleep, watching her body move up and down. I'm thinking if I should wake her up or just let her sleep? I think maybe I should go check on Logan, so I decided that I will check on Logan, I start to get out of bed when someone grabs my arm.

 

"Where do you think you are going?"

 

I just look at her and smile and whisper

 

"Hi"

 

"Hi beautiful"

 

"How is my fiancé doing this morning?"

 

"Great, I couldn't be better, I was actually going to go check on Logan"

 

"Oh and I thought you wanted to cuddle with me?"

 

I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face

 

"Oh trust me I much rather cuddle with you"

 

"But...."

 

"But what?"

 

Then I moved to hover over her and I gave her a kiss and she started to moan a bit, so I moved to her neck and start placing open mouth kissing on her neck, she put her arms around my back then she moved to place her hand on my ass and she squeezed my ass.

 

"Also I much rather kiss you all day long"

 

I pulled away and then I just laying on her and I was looking into her eyes and I saw nothing my but love in those beautiful brown eyes

 

"So babe were you surprised?"

 

"Yes"

 

"And I love how you had Logan in on it, you are so sneaky"

 

"Logan is my main man of course I would have him help"

 

"Mhmm"

 

"Plus he's the most important person in your life"

 

I am still laying on her just staring at her with my hand in her chest

 

"There is another person that is important in my life"

 

"Oh really"

 

I get up off her and on my knees, she is laying on her back with her hand under her head, so I start to rub her stomach

 

"Yeah this person has these amazing abs that I could eat off of"

 

I grab her shorts and pull them down a little, she pushes her hips up a little

 

"Their body is banging, they have an amazing smile, they are a great kisser, the things they can do with their tongue, and oh don't get me started on what they can do with their fingers"

 

She is smirking "hmm I want to meet this person"

 

"Nah you can't you will probably try to take them from me"

 

"I'm not willing to give them up, she stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on them, plus they are the best thing to happen to me well beside Logan"

 

She lean up and flipped me over so she was hovering over me now and she started to kiss my neck and she whispered

 

"You are so beautiful and I only want you, I only have my eyes on you, no one in the world could hold a candle towards you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Hey babe just so you know I would have gotten a puppy the second week I got to know you"

 

She looked at me and smiled

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Cheney and Ali told me what Skylar said"

 

"OH"

 

"Tobin I trusted you with my son, I know you are capable of taking care of a puppy, shit a child is more responablity than a puppy"

 

"Well thank you"

 

I hope she believes me

 

"Tobin I am serious and I just wanted to tell you that, so don't ever doubt yourself for one second"

 

"Ok"

 

I grab her face "I am serious"

 

"Ok"

 

"OK"

 

"God I love you Alex"

 

"I love you too"

 

So were just laying there and I have my head on Tobin's stomach

 

"So when would you like to get married?"

 

"Well I was thinking maybe in the summer time"

 

She grabs my hand and starts playing with my fingers

 

"I like that idea"

 

"Hey babe I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding at your special spot?"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, it's a beautiful spot and it means a lot to you and it means a lot to me too"

 

"Everything about that place is beautiful"

 

"I would love to get married there"

 

"Perfect!!!"

 

I lift my head up and look at Tobin and she is just looking at me

 

 

"So you want to see if maybe we could go shopping today for the new house?"

 

"Yeah I think we can do that"

 

"Don't forget Ash and Ali are throwing a engagement party for us next Saturday"

 

"Yeah I can't wait to see everyone"

 

"Well my mom and Dad are coming into town, so I was going to show them the house and maybe we could go out to dinner with them, well actually I want to take them out"

 

"Sounds fun, I am up for anything"

 

I gave her a kiss and we finally got out of bed, we made it to Logan's room and he was playing with Lucky

 

"Hey Baby"

 

"Hey Momma"

 

"You ready to go get some breakfast"

 

"Yup"

 

"Nana and Papa are coming to see the new house and were going to take them out to eat"

 

"Yay!!"

 

he put his hands up in the air

 

"Momma can we get steak?"

 

"I am down for steak"

 

Then I hear Logan talking to Lucky

 

"Did you hear that Lucky Nana and Papa are coming in town and they will see the house and we get steak, well we do you don't sorry buddy"

 

He said with a smile and he was rubbing lucky's belly

 

 

We just finished eating breakfast we are about to go to the store and look around before my parents get into town.

 

So we are walking around Ikea and I literally want almost everything, Logan found a bunk bed and on the side there is a desk so he can do his work, I really don't know why he wants a bunk bed but he does so we are probably going to get it for him.

 

"Momma I really like the bunk bed, and then I can get sharks."

 

"You really want a bunk bed baby?"

 

"Yup"

 

 

"Tobin I love this bedroom set"

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"Yeah but what about that one" she said as she pointed on the other side, I guess I missed it because I didn't see this set

 

"OMG Tobin I love this one better"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well it's set lets get it"

 

"So I think we should go to a mattress store to get that, unless you want to look here"

 

"NO"

 

" I think that is a good Idea"

 

Well babe I would love to keep shopping but my parents said they are probably a hour away"

 

"Alright well pay for this and then maybe your parents would watch Logan, so we can pick out a matress"

 

"Yeah I will ask them"

 

"But if not I am sure we can take him, so he can try a mattress out"

 

So we got the check out and we gave them the information, and our address, they said they would be delieverying it in about week, so I was pulling out my wallet and Tobin grabbed my hand

 

"I got this babe"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah you can get the mattress"

 

I put my arm around her waist and I whispered "You are too good for me"

 

She just smiled and winked at me.

 

 

"Nana!!!!"

 

"Hey lil man"

 

I yell for my Mom and Dad from the kitchen I am giving Logan some apple sauce and he was helping Tobin feed lucky

 

"Mom! Tobin, Logan and I want to show you and Dad something"

 

"Alex Morgan get your butt over here"

 

"Actually two things"

 

I am smiling and I walk into the living room and over to where my Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch.

 

I sit down "Yes"

 

My mom grabs my hand "Alex when were you going to tell me? this ring is beautiful"

 

"Well thanks Mom and that is what I wanted to tell you, and yes she did a great job picking the ring"

 

"How? When? Where?"

 

"OK Mom one question at a time and I will be will to answer all of them, because I love telling the story"

 

"But I can't tell you yet"

 

I put a blindfold over my mom and dad's eyes, I am walking my mom into the house and Tobin is walking my dad into the house, so we get inside and we are standing in the living room and Logan is going to tell them to take the blind fold off

 

"Ok Nana and Papa you can take the blind fold off"

 

When they took the blind fold off, I am standing right next to Tobin and she has her arm around me, I am holding Logan and he has a sign that says "Welcome to our new house" and all three of us had huge smiles on our faces

 

My Mom and Dad both had huge smiles on their faces, once again

 

"How? When?"

 

"Well this is actually where Tobin proposed to me, with the help with this lil man" I said as I patted Logan's head

 

 

I just finished telling them the story and my mom has a tear in her eyes

 

"Tobin that was just amazing and so thoughtful"

 

She had a huge smile on her face but it was actually turning a little red

 

"Thank you!!"

 

"But she deserves the best"

 

So we just finished walking around the house and My parents seem to really like the house, and they really like the back yard, manly I think so Logan can play and then Lucky can run around and play, which I am also happy about that. So were on the way to Outback for dinner because I promised Logan we would get steak, Logan is riding with my parents

 

Tobin grabs my hand and intertwines our hands and lays it on her lap while were driving to Outback.

 

"So babe I think your parents love the house"

 

"Yeah they seem like they did, but I think they are more excited that I have this shinny jerwery on my finger"

 

"Well I am glad they are excited about it, but I think I am more excited that you said yes."

 

I looked over at her and she was smiling

 

"Well just so you know I am excited you asked me, you are literally going to make me the happiest person in the world"

 

She lend over and gave me a kiss on my cheek then she took our hands and lifted it up to her lips and kissed them.

 

Everything she does melts my heart

 

"Momma can I get this steak"

 

Logan was pointing to a picture in the menu of a steak.

 

"Logan, baby that's a big steak are you sure you can eat all that?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Plus if not Toby will help me"

 

He smiled and gave me his puppy dog eyes

 

"Alright if that's the one you want then you can get it."

 

"So when are you guys planning on getting married?"

 

I grab Tobin's hand and I looked at her then I looked at my parents

 

"Well we decided to get married in the summer and were going to get married in this beautiful park that Tobin took me too"

 

"Well that sounds great at least you have a idea"

 

 

So my parents are going to stay at Tobin's tonight and then drive home in the morning, my mom and I were putting Logan to bed

 

"Mom you should see this park it really is beautiful, the mountains in the back and Tobin and her mom used to go there when she was younger and her mother was still alive, it really does mean alot to Tobin so I want nothing more to get married there"

 

"Honey that is sweet"

 

"Mom I just want Tobin to know that that place is important to me also and since it means..."

 

She cuts me off

 

"Honey I am sure she knows that,"

 

"I really hope so"

 

"She really is the best thing to happen to me and Logan and I know I said it before and everyday she proves my point I fall more in love with her everyday"

 

"Thanks Mom"

 

I am walking downstairs with my mom and I ask them if they need anything before bed, then I say goodnight to them.

 

"Goodnight Mom... Dad..."

 

"Goodnight"

 

"Love you guys"

 

I walk upstairs into my room and Tobin is laying on the bed watching the televison, she is watching sports center, I climb into bed and as I am getting in I give her a kiss

 

"Hey babe"

 

"Hey beautiful did your parents head to bed?"

 

"Yeah"

 

I am getting really tired I crawled up next to Tobin

 

"Tobin I love you so much"

 

She leaned over and kissed me on my lips.

 

"I love you too"

 

"Goodnight babe"

 

"Goodnight beautiful"

 

I can't wait to marry this girl next to me.

 

 

 

 

 Tobin's POV

 

 

I wake up and I reach over for Alex but it's just air so I get out of bed and I smell something good coming from downstairs, so I walk downstairs and I see Alex and her mom making breakfast I walk over towards Alex and I give her a kiss on the cheek

 

"Good morning beautiful"

 

"Good morning babe"

 

"Good morning Pam"

 

"Good morning Tobin"

 

I am looking around and I don't see Logan, Lucky or Mike

 

"Where is everyone else?"

 

"Oh they went to walk Lucky and plus they wanted to leave the work to us"

 

We all started to laugh

 

"So you guys need any help?"

 

"You can set the table if you want"

 

I went to grab me a cup of coffee then I started to set the table, then all of a sudden Lucky came running in with Logan right behind him

 

"Hey Momma"

 

"Hey Nana"

 

"Hey Toby"

 

We all say hi to him, so he walks into the kitchen and I pick him up

 

"Is it time to eat yet, I am hungry"

 

This boy is always hungry actually I am always hungry we are so alike

 

"Baby you are always hungry"

 

"Momma I am a growing boy I need to eat"

 

We all start cracking up and Logan just get a huge smile on his face.

 

 

So after breakfast I was cleaning up and Alex's parents were leaving and then we were going to go look for a mattress and look for more stuff for the new house because my lease is up in less than a month

 

So after about 5 hours of shopping for the new house, we bought new living room set, kitchen table and chairs, new mattress, we bought a new washer and dryer, we got some new kitchen appliances, and I also convince Alex that we should get a pool table and air hockey table for the basement, we got some new bath towels and some small stuff for the house.

 

"Logan are you hungry?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Pizza"

 

 

Later that night we were watching television and were all cuddling on the couch.

 

"So tomorrow we should start to pack up somethings so we wont be overwhelmed with everything"

 

"That's a good Idea"

 

 

 

The next weekend

 

So tonight we are going over to Ash's to have our engagement party, which I am really excited about because we haven't really seen anyone since the proposal, and no one seen the ring except Ash.

 

"Toby can I bring Lucky to Ash tonight?"

 

"Let's call her and find out"

 

I grab my phone and I text her

 

_**Me: Hey Ash Logan wants to know if he can bring Lucky** _

 

**_Ash: Yeah that is cool_ **

 

I look at Logan she said that is fine, he puts his arms up and yells

 

"Yay!"

 

We get to Ash house and Logan runs to the door with Lucky right by him, Alex and I are walking a little behind them, Ash opens the door and she picks Logan up

 

"Hey buddy"

 

"Hey Ashy"

 

So we walk in and Ash gives us a hug

 

"How are you guys doing?"

 

"We are doing great just getting everything in order for the new house"

 

"Oh yeah when do you guys get to move in?"

 

"Well were are going to start moving stuff in next week"

 

"Well if you guys need help I will help you guys"

 

"Thanks dude"

 

So everyone started to show up and everyone was congratuling us and looking at Alex's ring and telling me how pretty the ring is and how I did such a great job picking out the ring, and all I can do is smile.

 

Cheney walks over to me with a huge smile on her face and she stands next to me

"Tobin I am so proud of you and what you've become"

 

"Thanks Cheney that means a lot to me"

 

"I didn't think you would every get over that Bitch but you did and you seem so happy"

 

"Trust me Cheney I am so happy with Alex and Logan in my life"

 

"Well I am happy for you"

 

I gave her a hug and I started to cry a little

 

"Thank you Cheney"

 

She wiped the tear away from my cheek

 

"Don't cry Tobin"

 

"I am just so happy and I didn't think I would ever be this happy again and then in walked this most beautiful girl and after that I knew I would fall for her"

 

"Tobin I knew you would fall in love again"

 

"Thank you Cheney for always being there for me and having faith in me"

 

"Tobin you know I love you and I will always be here for you"

 

I really don't know what I would do without Cheney in my life, actually any of my friends. 

 

So we are sitting down talking Alex is sitting on my lap, then Ash walked up to us and hands us this envelope, I grab it and we start to open it.

 

When I open it there is three plane tickets to Paris, I look at Alex and then to Ash

 

"Open the card"

 

_Tobin and Alex_

_We wanted to get you guys a gift that you all will enjoy and what better place to go than Paris, think of it as a engagement gift or you could use it as a honeymoon but then you will be taking Logan with you, we love you guys and I hope you enjoy it, btw the room is already paid for and we also are giving you $1000 spending money we know that's not enough but you know you guys can do something, once again congratulation to both of you._

_oh wait there is more... oh never mind you have to wait..._

_Love,_

_Ash, Ali, Cheney, Jrue, HAO, KO, Syd , A-rod_

 

 

"You guys this is awesome"

 

"Thank you guys"

 

I am laying in bed while Alex is putting Logan to bed and I really can't get over the fact that our friends did that for us, It is really the best gift I could ever ask for, wonder what the other part is, I am lost in my thought and in walked Alex and got into bed and curled up next to me.

 

"Hey beautiful is Logan sleeping?"

 

"He is out like a light"

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love our friends they are too good to us"

 

"Yeah I can't believe they did that" .

 

I move over and give Alex a kiss on the lips and whisper

 

"I really hope you love me more"

 

"Trust me I love you more"

 

"More than anything in the world"

 

The next thing I know Alex puts her hand down my shorts and she has a smirk on her face

 

 

"Damn!!!!"

 

 

"Babeeeee"

 

 

 

"Oh My Goodnessss"

 

 

 

"Don't stop"

 

 

 

"Faster"

 

 

 

"Harder"

 

 

"That feels so good"


	21. this isn't a update

I wanted to say I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, some personal things have been going on but I am working on the next chapter and I feel you guys will not be disappointed, once again I am sorry and I should have it up by the end of the weekend...


	22. The Wedding

Tobin POV

 

The next morning I woke up and my phone was ringing.

 

_"Hello"_

 

_"TOBIN WAKE UP NOW!!!!"_

 

_"What time is it?"_

 

_" almost 8 now get up!!!"_

 

_" Damn it Ash!!! I am up what?"_

 

 _"Get dress we are going shopping for your party_ "

 

I hung up my phone and lend over and kiss Alex on the cheek then I whispered

 

"I love you"

 

She started to wake up and she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Over Ash she wants me to go shopping with her to get some things for the party"

 

I can tell she is falling back to sleep

 

"hmm"

 

"Go back to bed, I will be back before you know it"

 

"mmmhmm ok"

 

I lend over again and kiss her again

 

"I love you beautiful"

 

"I....love.... y"

 

I guess she fell back asleep, damn I can't wait to wake up to her every morning, and fall asleep in her arm, to call her my wife...

 

Shit I need to go...

 

 

I jump out of bed and brush my teeth, change my clothes, as I am walking pass Logan's room I open the door to check on him and he cuddled next to Lucky, where Lucky's face is right by Logan's face, I really don't know how that is comfy but it must be.

 

I finally get to Ash house and she is standing at the door

 

"About time dude"

 

"First of...."

 

She cut me off

 

"We gotta go"

 

"What the..."

 

"Watch your mouth"

 

"What is the rush?"

 

"I need to meet my brother he is hooking us up with a bunch of Alochol and then he is letting us borrow the karaoke machine...

 

"Well did he steal it?"

 

"I hope not"

 

"What??? "

 

"I am kidding Tobs, he is going out of town and I need to get there before he leaves and you are going to help me with it all"

 

"Damn you Ash.... waking me up"

 

"you woke me up at 8 to get alochol what is wrong with Ali?"

 

"Oh you know that princess would never wake up this early she needs her sleep and she is still sleeping, plus I wanted to hang out with you"

 

"Aww that's sweet but whatever"

 

So we get to Ash brothers house and when we walk in there is like 6 big boxes filled with every kind of alcohol

 

Damn I think to myself

 

"This is a lot of Alcohol, is this all for us"

 

"Yup"

 

"Thanks dude"

 

We get all the boxes and load them in the truck

 

"So since were up and out let go get some snacks for the party"

 

"Grrrr"

 

"Toby what's wrong"

 

"Nothing I just want to be at home and laying with Alex"

 

"Ha ha"

 

"Tobin you have your whole life for that"

 

"Plus I miss you, I miss hanging out with you"

 

"Well I miss you too, I have a plan how about every month, two or maybe three time we spend the whole day surfing, you me and Kel, then Ali and Alex can hang out and do whatever they want they will probably go shopping"

 

"I like that idea"

 

"which reminds me we need to take Logan out there and let him get use to the waves"

 

I start laughing

 

"Oh yeah totally"

 

"But yeah he is always asking me and I really want to take him and I know we will watch him but I think Alex is still getting use to the fact that her son is out there on the waves"

 

"You know it will be fine between all three of us we have been surfing for got what 60 years"

 

At that I start to laugh and in all honesty is the truth.

 

Finally two hours later I am pulling in to my place, I know they will be up, I walk in and all three of them are laying on the couch sleeping and at one point they were watching television, I walk into the kitchen and see that they had breakfast, but I guess decided to skip on the cleaning up, I start to laugh to myself. I finish cleaning up the kitchen and walk into the living room where they are still sleeping. I bend down and kiss Alex on the lips and I was about to pull away but she starts to deepen the kiss, so I put my hand on her face finally we pulled apart.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey"

 

"When did you get home?"

 

"OH about 20 minutes ago., I cleaned up the kitchen"

 

she smiled "Thanks babe, I was going to get that"

 

"Don't mention it"

 

We were just staring at each other then all of a sudden

 

"Toby"

 

Logan jumped up into my arms

 

"Hey Buddy"

 

"Toby where were you?"

 

"Oh I had to go over Ash's and then we had to pick something up for the party"

 

"OH"

 

"Cool"

 

"Momma and Toby do I get to go to the party?"

 

"You bet"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

"Saweet"

 

So we were just relaxing till it was time to get ready for the party..

 

 

The Party was a hit, it was such a great time and it was nice to see everyone and really all they talked about was the wedding and how much they love our house, but on the brighter note we got a bunch of things for the house and a lot more alcohol, so all in all it was a great night.

 

 

 

Wedding day!!!

 

Well I wake up and I feel air and then I remember that Tobin is staying at Ash, we decided that she would stay there so that is where she was last night so we won't see each other till the wedding...

 

I grabbed my phone and I had a text message

 

_**My <3: Hey beautiful happy wedding day I can't wait to see you and I can't wait to call you my wife... I love you** _

 

I love her so much

 

_**Me: Hey Babe Happy wedding day to you also... I can't wait to see you and I really can't wait to marry you... I love you so much see you soon babe** _

 

I just put my phone on the nightstand and I hear footsteps coming my way, I hear

 

"Momma.... Momma"

 

I look over and it Logan and Lucky are walking into my room

 

"Hey Baby" I said as he is jumping on my bed

 

"Guess what?"

 

"What baby?"

 

"Today you get to marry Toby"

 

He crawled over more towards me and kissed my neck

 

I gave him a big hug "I know baby"

 

"Are you excited that she is marrying me?"

 

"Yup... she is my bestfriend and she makes you smile"

 

"Aww baby I thought I was your best friend"

 

"You are Momma"

 

"Momma what will I get to call Toby when you guys get married?"

 

"Baby you can call her whatever you want"

 

"Well hmm can I call her momma squared"

 

I start laughing "well how about you call her Momma and then you can call me Mom"

 

I look over at him and I can tell he is thinking about it.

 

"OK Mom"

 

"Alright baby lets go, we have to let Lucky out and lets make breakfast"

 

I am about to drop Logan off at Ashlyn he is going to get ready with them, that's what he wanted to do, plus he is walking me down the Aslie with my father

 

"Logan lets go I need to drop you off at Ashlyn"

 

"Ok I am getting my shoes on"

 

I grab his bag and I grab my bag for the wedding now were on our way to her house then I'm going to head over to Syds house

 

"Mom are you coming in?"

 

"No I can't I don't want to see Tobin til the wedding"

 

"Ok"

 

"Baby I love you"

 

"I love you too"

 

"Tell them I said hi and tell Tobin that I love her"

 

"OK"

 

_**Me: I am on my way** _

_**Syd: OK** _

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

"Toby!!!!!"

 

"Ashy!!!"

 

"Hey buddy how are you?"

 

"Good"

 

"Momma I mean my Mom said she loves you"

 

I start to laugh buddy "why are you calling her Mom now?"

 

"Well when you guys get married I am going to call you momma and her Mom"

 

"OH"

 

"Well unless you don't want me to call you that"

 

He looks a little sad

 

"OH no... no... I would love for you to call me that"

 

His eyes just lit up

 

"As long as you are comfortable calling me that I am ok with it"

 

"Yup"

 

Then he walked over towards me and gave me a hug and then he handed me his bag of clothes.

 

"Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"Momma... I mean my mom is going to look so pretty today, I can't wait to see her"

 

"Buddy me either, me either"

 

"but you are going to look so handsome with your tux on"

 

"I know Toby"

 

"Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"You are going to look pretty too"

 

"I sure hope I look beautiful for your mom"

 

he starts to laugh

 

"I'm sure you will but you are already beautiful Toby"

 

This boy melt my heart everyday and the things he say.

 

Ash came walking over and Logan went running towards him

 

"Ashy"

 

"Hey little man"

 

then I look and they are whispering something and he starts to laugh wondering what they are talking about? then he put him down and she pats his head and he is just smiling away.

 

"Alright kiddies lets get are gears moving, big day"

 

 

Alex POV

 

I just dropped Logan off, I really wanted to go up and see if I could see Tobin, I know it was only a day but I miss her so much

I finally get to Syd's and I grab all my stuff, my wedding dress is already here, Syd told me that I could leave it here, because I didn't want it to get ruined and I didn't want Tobin to go snooping and see it I want her first time to see it on the bench when I am walking down the aisle.

 

"Hey Syd"

 

"Hey Alex"

 

I was looking around and I don't see Ali anywhere

 

"Where is Ali at?"

 

"Oh she had to run to pick up a couple things"

 

"So Alex how are you feeling?"

 

"Well I thought I would be nervous but I'm not because I know that at the end of the day I will be the happiest girl because I will be married to the love of my life"

 

 

Logan POV

 

Hey Ash"

 

"What's up buddy"

 

"I was wondering if you would help me with something"

 

"Sure buddy what is it?"

 

"I was wondering if you would help me with my speech"

 

"You want to make a speech for school?"

 

"NO I want to make one at the wedding for Momma and Toby"

 

"Oh you bet buddy"

 

"Ashy do you think they will like my speech?"

 

"Buddy they are going to love it"

 

"Cool"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

We are at the park and Ash and I are making sure everything is ready for the wedding, make sure the chairs are set right the flowers are perfect, everything is perfect the weather is perfect this wedding is going to be perfect, I am getting really nervous, I just finished getting ready now I am wait for Logan to finish getting dressed, I am trying to get my heart back down when out walked Logan, he was wearing a little tux with a bow tie on it, he walked over towards me

 

"How do I look Toby"

 

I straighten out his tux

 

"You look handsome, you are probably going to be the best looking man in there"

 

"OH Toby"

 

"So are we ready to get this show on the road"

 

"Yup"

 

So Logan grabbed my hand and we walked to Ash car, she is going to take us to the park.

 

We finally got to the park hall that we are going to finish getting ready, I am pacing the floor I think I am about to walk a hole in the floor, I am in my own little world and I feel someone tugged on my dress, I look down and Logan is standing there just looking at me

 

"yeah Buddy?"

 

"Will you please calm down you are making me nervous"

 

"Oh sorry buddy I am just really excited to marry your mother"

 

"You ready?"

 

"Yup"

 

So Logan sits back and is going to wait for Alex I walk up to stand next to the preist

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

Syd, Ali and I are almost to the park, and I am real excited to see everyone there, I can't wait to see Tobin and oh I can't wait to see Logan in his tux.

We get to the park and I get to the room where I am going to finishing getting ready in, and I see my mom there with Logan, he runs over to me and gives me a great big hug.

 

"Hey Momma"

 

"Hey Baby"

 

I am ready to go,

 

"You ready"

 

"Yes"

 

I am standing at the end of the aisle and I look up and I see Tobin standing there in a beautiful dress, I can't take my eyes off her

I start to walk down the aisle with my father on one side and Logan on the other, I have a smile on my face and I can guarantee that this smile won't leave my face.

I get to the end so my dad kisses me on my cheek

 

Tobin steps towards us and grabs my hand

 

"I love you dad"

"I love you too baby girl"

 

"Tobin take care of her"

 

"I will"

 

Then I pick Logan up and he gives me a juicy kiss

 

"I love you mother"

 

"I love you too"

 

"Toby doesn't she look beautiful"

 

"Yes... yes she does buddy"

 

We walk up to the priest

 

"Hello everyone"

 

 

Tobin POV

  
I am standing next to Ash and the priest just waiting for Alex to come out,

here she comes

 

OK so I look at my feet and then I looked down the aisle and I see Alex standing there in this beautiful white dress with lace around the back, I can't take my eyes off her, she is beautiful and the dress is beautiful,

 

Logan and her father are walking down the aisle, ever sec she is getting closer and closer, they finally make it to the end, I walk over and grab her hand, her father kisses her

 

"I love you dad"

 

"I love you too baby girl"

 

he looks at me

 

"Take care of her Tobin"

 

I smile

 

"I will with everything I have"

 

Then she picks Logan up and he gives her a big juicy kiss

 

"I love you mother"

 

"I love you too"

 

He looks at me

 

"Toby doesn't my mother look beautiful"

 

I start to laugh

 

"Yes..Yes she does buddy"

 

We walk up to the priest

 

"Hello everyone"

 

"We are gather here on this special day for Ms. Tobin Powell Heath and Ms. Alex Patricia Morgan.

 

I am starting to zone out and I'm not paying attention the the priest, I just can't take my eyes of Alex, I think I am going to look at Logan he is so cute with his tie, he looks like his mother they both have beautiful smiles. I really think I should pay attention to the priest, then all of a sudden I hear Alex start to talk

 

Tobin

 

Shit!!!

 

"Tobin I really don't think word can show or do justice on how much you mean to me and my son, you were the first person that didn't turn their back on us, you made me realize that there are decent people in the world. You have a beautiful soul and I hope that never changes, You loved me for who I am and what I am, I didn't think anyone would ever love me again, so I thought it was just going to be Logan and I... well that was until you walked in our live and even though how we met was a horrible situation but I wouldn't change it for the world. You took care of the one thing that means the most to me in the world and you cared for him, you made sure he went to school, you made sure he went to soccer, and you made sure he had food in his belly.. You came to the hospital even though you didn't know me and you stuck around, even when my parent came you stayed there. Ok but Tobin I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, also I will tell you everyday how important you are to Logan and I, I will tell you everyday how much I love you and I will tell you everyday how grateful I am that you are in our life's. I feel that you were sent to me because someone had different plans for us, I can't wait for these new adventure, I want to grow old with you, I want you, me and Logan to be a family I want it all"

 

Wow that was beautiful... I think I am about to cry

 

My turn

 

I lift her hand up with mine

 

"Alex your hand fit in mine like a perfect match, like it's meant to be, you and Logan have brought so much joy to me this past year, I wasn't whole with out you and him in my life, I wanted to give up on love, I was tired of being walked all over and I was tired of people telling me things that were lies, then I met this cute little boy and I took a chance on him and I knew in my heart that I couldn't turn my back on him, then I bonded with him then I met his beautiful mother, but I was afraid to meet you, I didn't know how you would react to me taking care of your son, but I was wrong because you were one of the sweetest person I have ever met. I will spend everyday telling you how much you mean to me and how beautiful you are and I thank my lucky stars that I met you. You're the Oreo to my milk.. I want to grow old with you, I want to be a family with you and Logan I want everything with you. Alex I love you with all my heart and then some. "

 

Tobin repeat after me "I promise to love, cherish and obey" and "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part

 

Alex repeat after me "I promise to love, cherish and obey" and "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part

 

 

"Do you Tobin Heath take Alex to be your wife"

 

"I do"

 

 

"Do you Alex Morgan take Tobin to be your wife"

 

"I do"

 

 

"I now pronouce you wife and wife you may kiss "

 

I grabbed her face and we both lend in at the same time, the kiss was perfect not too short not too long just perfect

when we finally pulled away we just smiled and were staring at each other.

 

"I love you" I whispered

 

"I love you too" she whispered

 

I grabbed her hand we walked down the aisle, everyone was taking pictures and clapping..

 

I felt like I was on top of the world.

 

Were going to do the picture at the park, it's actually just going to be Me, Alex and Logan.

 

We are driving to the reception all which is about 20 minutes away

 

"For the first time lets give them a round of applase Mrs. Alex Heath-Morgan and Mrs. Tobin Heath-Morgan"

 

The whole place went crazy, with everyone clapping and hollering..

 

 

Alex Pov

 

We just got finish walking around talking to everyone and thanking them for coming, So we start to finally eat our food, then two minutes later the DJ come on the mic

 

"Speech time"

 

"Ashlyn Harris come on up here"

 

"Hello everyone as you might know I am Ashlyn and I am Tobin bestfriend, but before I make my speech I have a little surprise Logan will you come up here"

I look at Logan then I look at Tobin and she is more confuse than I am.

 

"Momma and Toby I just wanted to tell you I love you both"

"Momma you taught me from wrong and right, you also taught me not to talk to strangers, you told me to always go with my gut feeling, and with that even though Toby was a stranger I had a gut feeling that she was a great person. "Toby the reason why I had a good feeling about you was this one time Momma and I went into your store and even though you didn't help us you smiled at us, and Momma always told me that even if you aren't talking to someone if you look over and see someone smiling it's a good thing"

"Toby when I came to your store and I was praying that you would be there to help me even though you didn't know who I was. but I was so happy that you were there, but I was also scared out of my mind, because someone hurt the most important person in my life"

"Momma you are the most important person in my life, your not only my momma you are my bestfriend, it was you and I for the longest time"

"Momma I was scared that I wasn't going to have you in my life, you were always there for me, you were always protecting me from my dad, no I don't want to call him that, because he turned his back on me, he wasn't my dad, he didn't love me because you always told me you don't hurt the people you love, and he hurt us one too many times, I would cry when I see you get upset or if he would hurt you, but I was being strong for you, then one time he hit me and you told me that he will never hurt me again, and I knew in my heart that you were going to do everything in your power to make sure he didn't hurt me again, you picked up your life and moved us to Portland, you had to find another job and you also go me into the soccer academy even though you probably thought I was sad because we moved, I was just happy to get away from that mean man..

Then I was happy and you were happy and seeing you happy is 100 times better than seeing you sad, then some more mean men hurt you really bad and I was scared but then it was my turn to protect you so the only thing I knew to do was find help and that's when I remember the store that I got my new cleats at and they were nice there and the person who smiled at us. Like I said I wanted to be strong for you when you were in the hospital because you were always strong for me even when you were weak.

Toby you helped me, you didn't know me then you helped my momma so I knew you were a good person, you became my buddy and took me to school and soccer and was at the hospital when no one was around me.. and do you remember what you told me Toby you said that your mom is going to wake up and I believed you, then momma woke up and then you guys became friends and that made me so happy. So Toby I love you because you protected me and you were there for me, then you made my momma happy and she would smile more, and usually that smile would only happen when she would see me. so Toby I am really happy that you were at your store and you helped me and now you get to marry my momma

Momma I am really glad you and Toby became friends because now I get to see her all the time and I know you will always have that smile on your face that I love so much, and also Toby will protect us from the bad so maybe you don't have to as much.

Logan walk over to us and gave us a hug and kiss on the lips

 

I had tears in my eyes.

 

"Baby that was beautiful and I love you so much"

 

"I know Momma"

 

Tobin grabbed him and gave him a big hug

 

"Buddy I love you and I will always protect you and your mom ok"

 

"I know"

 

"I love you guys"

 

he jumps on my lap, and Ash picks up the microphone

 

 

"Wow how can I follow that, Logan that was great"

 

"Ok let me wipe away my eyes"

 

"Alright everyone, give it up for Logan everyone"

 

Everyone was clapping and hollering.

 

"So remember me Ashlyn.. Tobin's bestfriend... Yeah alright so I have known Tobin for man almost all our lives the thing about Tobin is that we hit it off right off the bat I came to realize that Tobin's heart is probably as big as her smile and we all know that her smile goes on for miles, she was always there for me when I needed a hand and she would never ask why and she never complained about it. When I first found out about Logan and Alex I didn't know what to think but then the more that I thought about it I knew Tobin would help Logan out because that's who she is, she is will to go the extra mile to help someone out. That is one of the great things about her and I could name tons of them but I don't want to go through them all, I remember when Tobin told me that Alex woke up she was so scared to go to the hospital she didn't know what Alex would say or what she would think. So I told her that she had to go because in the back of my mind I knew that once Alex met her she will fall for this girl and want to be around this girl.. and boy was I right, ask Tobin she will tell you and I think I have the message to prove it, she would thank me for pushing her to go back to the hospital.. Alex is so kind and thoughtful and she love Tobin and she fell for her and I remember talking to my girlfriend and I said Alex love Tobin then didn't believe it, well I caught her staring at her once and I could see the sparkle in her eye, and I knew it was love because that was the same look she has when her son Logan is around... We all that Logan is her everything. Alex you are a excellent mother and you have raised a prefect little man, and I can't wait to spend more time with him, also Alex I don't care if you believe this or not but you are so strong and I don't want you to forget that. Alex and Tobin are perfect for each other so Alex, Tobin is your problem now. I love you both Cheers"

 

Wow!!!!

 

We raised our glasses..

 

 

Next up Sydney Dwyer

 

Syd stands up and grabs the mic

 

"Wow I have to go after that, I probably should just sit down. I am kidding, So I am Syd and I am not only Alex boss but she became one of my best friends from the time that I met her, she is one of the kindest people I have ever met well because Tobin, Tobin and I have known each other for many years, with playing soccer she was really quiet when I first met her but once you get her to open up she won't shut up, but I actually lost contact with Tobin and she called me out of the blue but when she called me I was in for a treat, and at first I was excited that she was calling me because I was always trying to get back in contact with her, ok well I would have to say thanks to Alex for that. Well Tobin called to beg me not to let Alex go and at first I didn't know what she was talking about until she told me what happen, now I really didn't know Tobin knew Alex well she actually didn't, but then it turns out that Tobin started to watch over Logan and I really have never met anyone like that, and Tobin never left her side, so thank you Alex for bringing Tobin back into my life I know it was in a bad circumstance but you guy made it threw you too deserve each other you two deserve to be happy and I can tell that you both are happy Congratulation you two, cheers to many great years"

 

We raised our glasses and I winked at Syd,

 

I stood up and walked over to the mic and walked over to stand right next to Tobin, I looked at her in the eyes

 

"Tobin you know I love you so I wanted to sing this song I hope you enjoy"

 

_**You know I'd fall apart without you** _

_**I** _ _**don't know how you do what you do** _

  
_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me** _

_**Makes sense when I'm with you** _

  
_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you** _

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

_**But it's more than one and one makes two** _

  
_**Put aside the math and the logic of it** _

_**You gotta know you're wanted too** _

  
_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up** _

_**Wanna kiss your lips** _

_**I lend in and capture her lips)** _

_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _

_**And I wanna call you mine** _

_**Wanna hold your hand forever** _

_**And never let you forget it** _

_**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted** _

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah** _

_**And you get that all the time, I know you do** _

_**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up** _

_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight...** _

_**When I wrap you up** _

_**When I kiss your lips.** _

I lend down and kissed her again

_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _

_**And I wanna call you mine** _

  
_**Wanna hold your hand forever** _

_**And never let you forget it** _

  
_**'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted** _

  
_**As good as you make me feel** _

****  
_**I wanna make you feel better** _

  
_**Better than your fairy tales** _

  
_**Better than your best dreams** _

  
_**You're more than everything I need** _

  
_**You're all I ever wanted** _

  
_**All I ever wanted** _

  
_**And I just wanna wrap you up** _

  
_**Wanna kiss your lips** _

  
_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _

  
_**And I wanna call you mine** _

  
_**Wanna hold your hand forever** _

  
_**And never let you forget it** _

  
_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted** _

  
_**Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted** _

_**You'll always be wanted.** _

 

Tobin stood up and kissed me in one of the best kisses I have ever had

 

"Tobin I love you"

 

I had tears in my eyes and so did she, I wiped her tears away, we were just staring at each other, then she wiped my tears aways, she whispered "I love you" then once again she captured my lips.

 

The DJ came back and said "alright it's time for the first dance Tobin and Alex come on out to the dance floor"

 

We stood up she grabbed my hand and walked hand in hand

 

 

Tobin POV

 

Syds and Ash speech were great, but I can't get over Logan I am so proud of him and I love him so much,

 

We just cheers and then all of a sudden Alex stood up, I looked over at her and she walked over to the mic then walked over to stand next to me and she looked at my eyes

 

what is she doing

 

"Tobin you know I love you so I wanted to sing this song I hope you enjoy"

Oh she is going to sing to me! I love when she sings to me

 

_**You know I'd fall apart without you** _

_**I don't know how you do what you do** _

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me** _

_**Makes sense when I'm with you** _

_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you** _

she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers

**_But it's more than one and one makes two_ **

**_Put aside the math and the logic of it_ **

**_You gotta know you're wanted too_ **

**_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_ **

**_Wanna kiss your lips_ **

she lend in and capture my lips

I will never get tired of kissing her lips

she is perfect

_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _

_**And I wanna call you mine** _

_**Wanna hold your hand forever** _

_**And never let you forget it** _

_**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted** _

I can feel the tears about to fall down my face.

**_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_ **

**_And you get that all the time, I know you do_ **

**_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_ **

**_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._ **

**_When I wrap you up_ **

**_When I kiss your lips._ **

She lend down and kissed me again

**_I wanna make you feel wanted_ **

**_And I wanna call you mine_ **

**_Wanna hold your hand forever_ **

**_And never let you forget it_ **

**_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_ **

**_As good as you make me feel_ **

**_I wanna make you feel better_ **

**_Better than your fairy tales_ **

**_Better than your best dreams_ **

**_You're more than everything I need_ **

**_You're all I ever wanted_ **

**_All I ever wanted_ **

**_And I just wanna wrap you up_ **

**_Wanna kiss your lips_ **

**_I wanna make you feel wanted_ **

She will always make her feel wanted

**_And I wanna call you mine_ **

**_Wanna hold your hand forever_ **

**_And never let you forget it_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_ **

**_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_ **

**_You'll always be wanted_ **

 

This was beautiful, I just love her singing and I am just speechless

 

I stood up and kissed her in one of the best kisses I could mustered up

 

"Tobin I love you"

 

She had tears in her eyes and so did I, she wiped my tears away, we were just staring at each other, then I wiped her tears away, I whispered "I love you" then once again I captured her lips. I wanted to show her just how much she means to me and how much I loved the song she just sang.

 

The DJ came back and said "alright it's time for the first dance Tobin and Alex come on out to the dance floor"

 

We stood up I grabbed her hand and we walked hand in hand to the dance floor

 

"Tobin and Alex have choosen "Sam Smith lay me down"

I put my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck and the music is just starting

 

"Babe you look beautiful"

 

"You look amazing too"

 

"Your dress is beautiful, it looks beautiful on your body, but it's going to look ever more beautiful on the chair in our room"

 

She started to blush

 

"As long as it's right next to your dress than it will be beautiful"

 

"Bet"

 

"I love you Alex"

 

"I love you too Tobin"

 

So we continue to dance

 

_**Yes I do, I believe** _

_**That one day I will be, where I was** _

_**Right there, right next to you** _

_**And it's hard, the days just seem so dark** _

_**The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you** _

_**Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?** _

_**No words can explain, the way I'm missing you** _

_**The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside** _

_**These tears, they tell their own story** _

_**You told me not to cry when you were gone** _

_**But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong** _

_**Can I lay by your side, next to you, you** _

 

_**And make sure you're alright** _

_**I'll take care of you** _

Alex I will always take care of you

_**And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight** _

_**I'm reaching out to you** _

_**Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)** _

_**This hurt that I've been through** _

_**I'm missing you, missing you like crazy** _

_**You told me not to cry when you were gone** _

_**But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong** _

_**Can I lay by your side, next to you, you** _

I want to lay by your side every morning and night

I want to lay next to you naked

_**And make sure you're alright** _

_**I'll take care of you** _

I love you Alex Morgan

I love you Tobin Heath

**_And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_ **

**_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_ **

**_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_ **

**_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ **

 

The whole song I was saying sweet nothings in her ears and she was whispering sweet nothings in my ears... after the song ended I grabbed her face and pushed my lips against hers, she finally pulled away.

 

We danced the night away.

Tonight was one of the best nights ever and I can't wait to wake up to this beautiful women everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.... sorry it took me so long... hope you enjoy... might be a couple mistakes but I will fix them


	23. Family fun day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time and I am really sorry but something happen that I had no control of, I was in a real bad car accident so I wasn't able to do much but I am back and I promise I will be writing more, I hope you guys are still willing to read my story.

 

Alex POV

 

The next morning I woke up and I looked down and saw Tobins left hand on my stomach and all I could focus on was her wedding ring and it made me smile, so then I lift my left hand and saw my wedding ring, and made me think about the day before when I married my bestfriend and I really couldn't be happier, she starts to move now she flips over so I grab her hand and interlock our fingers then I started to rub her stomach and I started to play with her waistband on her boxers and I keep rubbing my hand over her stomach then I dipped it inside her boxers and she starts to shift again, so I start rubbing over her clit and I see her move a little more and moan a bit so I step it up a little and I stick two fingers in, I start slow and then I pick up the pace, then I get under the covers because this will definitely get her up, I start to kiss her inter thighs and start kissing all the way up to her clit, I start to kiss all around it and then I put two fingers in and I start to kiss her clit I stick my tongue in and out and flatten it out, picking up the speed to try to wake her up, I know she will be waking up soon, next thing I know she puts her hand on my head and pushing me closer to her clit. and she lets out the sexiest moan, she pushing her hip up a little, I got her right where I want her...

 

"Ohhh Babeeeeee"

 

"Don't stop..... please..... don't stop...."

 

"LEXXXXXX......"

 

"that feels......."

 

"Shit...."

 

She flips the covers off me then pulled my face up to hers, now I add another finger inside her, so they are still moving in and out of her clit, I finally pull them out as she starts to tremble, she starts to kiss me, she grabbed my fingers that were just inside her and she starts to lick them.

 

"Damn"

.

"Babe I love the way I taste off your fingers"

 

"Mmm"

 

"Babe that was amazing"

 

"You think"

 

"yes"

 

"you always trying to one up me"

 

"ha ha"

 

"you know you love it when I do that"

 

"trust me I do but that's not the point"

 

"Shhh... I love you so much"

 

"Morning beautiful wife of mine"

 

"Good Morning is right"

 

So I am laying right on top of her, I am looking down into her eyes and she is just staring at me, with a little smirk on her face.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing I am just enjoying the view of the most beautiful women in the world on top of me naked I might add"

 

All I could do was smile, so I lend down and I met her lips for a kiss, I finally pull back. "Well babe I am crazy about you" I roll off her to lay next to her, she grabs my hand to interlock our finger and we were just laying there, we weren't talking but we were just enjoying the peace and quiet, then she finally broke the silence..

 

"So I really like how you woke me up this morning babe" I am rubbing my hand over her stomach and drawing patterns.

 

"Do you now?"

 

"Yup maybe I will wake you up like that one day"

 

We both start to laugh and I whisper "You better"

 

She pulled me up to her again and she starts to tickle me "what did you say?"

 

I can't stop laughing...

 

"Nnnothing"

 

"Tobin stop"

 

"Please... you... are... going... to ...wake... Logan"

 

"I can't...... stopp...."

 

Then we hear a knock on our door.

 

"Momma, Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"Can I come in"

 

We look at each other then we make sure we are covered up with the sheets and she is putting her boxers back on and I grab my panties.

 

"Yeah come on in"

 

He jumps up on the bed

 

"When are you guys leaving for your honeymoon?"

 

"We are leaving early tomorrow morning, so tonight we are going to drop you and Lucky off at Ash and Ali"

 

"How long will you guys be gone?"

 

"A week"

 

 

"But what about my soccer game?"

 

We both look at each other then start to laugh.

 

"Oh baby Ash and Ali will take you to your practice and your game"

 

 

he started to smile "Ohhhh OK"

 

"OK well can we ride go carts and play putt putt today"

 

I was about to say something then Tobin said "How about we ride go carts, play putt putt and get ice cream"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

"So the whole day it's family day"

 

"Yup"

 

"So lets start this family fun day with some pancakes"

 

"Ok"

He jumps down and is out the door "I will get the stuff out to make the pancakes" he is saying as he is running down the steps.

 

So we are getting out of bed "Hey Babe" Tobin says

 

"Yeah"

 

"So I was thinking you think maybe twice a month or so we have family day?"

 

I am just smiling at her.

 

"I mean before it was just you and Logan and then I came in the picture and I don't want him to think that it will never be you guys so if we have family day he can pick the things he wants to do"

 

I walk over to her and I give her a hug "I love you so much and I love that idea"

 

"You know because with work, and soccer for him and things could get away from us, so if we have set family fun day up..."

 

I stop her from her rambling and gave her a kiss

 

"Babe I love the idea"

 

"Thanks I came up with it all by myself, and I love you too"

 

She grabs my hand and we walk down the steps hand in hand.

 

 

 

After breakfast we were getting dress, Logan came walking down the steps with his cargo shorts, button down shirt, flip flops,and his PDX snap back on...

 

"Ready"

 

"Toby"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"are you going to wear your Snap back today?"

 

"If you want me to I will"

 

"Yup"

 

"Toby now we can be twins"

 

"I would love to be your twin"

 

We are driving to the family fun center I look in the back and Logan is playing with his IPad, then I look over at Tobin and she is so focus on driving, so I just reach over and grab her hand to interlock our fingers, and she just looked over and lift our hands up and kissed it all I could do was smile.

 

We finally get to the family fun center, "Were here"

 

 "Alright Logan want do you wanna do first?"

 

"go-karts"

 

"Alright let's go"

 

So he started to run towards the front of the door.

 

"Logan"

 

"Logan get back here"

 

He turns around and came running back towards us. He put his head down

 

"Sorry Toby, and Momma"

 

"Baby it's ok and I know you are excited but you need to stay close to us, and we have all day long"

 

"OK"

 

So we walk into the building and walk up to the cashier to get our tickets.

 

"How much would it be for Two Adults and Child for go-karts and putt-putting"

 

"Well today we actually have a special, All the rides, All the games, and 50pt card for $69.99 all day long and $20 credit at the concession stand"

 

I look over towards Tobin "Babe that's a good deal especially if we are going to be here all day"

 

Then Tobin started to talk to the cashier "So can we all use this card like at once you know if we all want to ride the go-karts, or putt putt?"

 

"Yes, you just swipe the card every time, or everyone that is wants to do it"

 

I looked at Logan and he was just standing next to me holding my hand, he looks up "Momma can we do it?"

 

"You bet we can buddy" Tobin said

 

"Today is family fun day"

 

I start to grab my wallet out of my purse when Tobin grabs my hand "I got it" then she winked at me.

 

She hand the cashier her card I grab her shirt and gave her a kiss

"I love you so much"

 

"I am so lucky"

 

"Look at him he is so happy, and you are happy so that makes me happy"

 

I gave her a kiss again "Well you make me happy"

 

"Alright lil man lets check your height"

 

Logan let go of my hand and ran over towards her

 

"Alright buddy you can ride the small course and the middle course but the super course you will have to ride with someone"

 

"OK"

 

So she put the right braclet on his wrist.

 

"Thank you"

 

So we start to walk out side and as we were walking through the door and this lady opened the door and she was just looking at Tobin and she just kept smiling at just her and she gave me a dirty look, oh well maybe it was just in my head.

 

"Logan which one do you wanna do the small one by yourself, or the middle one with us"

 

"Middle with you and Toby"

 

We were standing in line and I started to get excited then she lends over towards me "Lets make a bet"

 

I looked over at her she had this goofy look on her face.

 

"hmm"

 

"I'm listening"

 

"Winner gets to do anything they want to the loser"

 

I start shaking my head "bet"

 

"But can we not race this one, this one is for Logan"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Were next buddy"

 

"Yay!!"

 

I look behind me and I see that same girl that was smiling at Tobin when we were walking outside, she keeps looking at Tobin, but Tobin is not paying attention she is too busy playing with Logan's hat.

 

"Toby you and Momma are going to lose"

 

"No way baby you are going down"

 

  "Ha ha Momma"

 

"Toby you are going down"

 

"No way buddy"

 

"Lil man you are in the first car in the first row"

 

"Ma'am Second car"

 

"Ma'am Third car"

 

So we walk to our cars.

 

"Logan you need help"

 

"No mamma I got it"

 

So I sit down and put my belt on and I look back toward Tobin and smile then I look to my right and that lady is sitting in the car right to the right of Tobin just staring at her, but once again Tobin isn't paying attention to her.

 

"Logan are you ready?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Ready"

 

"Set"

 

"Go"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

I am getting my seatbelt on and I see Alex look back at me and she has a smile on her face and I just smile at her, then I look to the right and this girl is just smiling at me, and this is like the third time I have seen her and she is always smiling, I really don't know why.. oh well.. I hear Alex ask Logan is he ready, She is so beautiful... I am so lucky to call her my wife and for us to be a family.

 

"Ready"

 

"Set"

 

"Go"

 

Logan was first and he was going and then I see all these people passing him, Alex was staying close to him then I passed them then a min later I look back and sees Logan just smiling, and concentrating, I will never get tired of seeing that lil boy smile, he looks so happy. I take my foot off the gas and they caught up to me, Alex looks over at me and blew me a kiss and I winked at her and caught her kiss, then Logan passes me.

 

"Toby I'm going to pass you"

 

"OH no you're not"

 

now of course I am going to let him win...

 

 

Well Logan beat us both...

 

We get out of the cars and exit the track, then Logan came running towards me "Toby... Toby... I won"

 

I picked him up "Yeah you did you had a fast car, I want a rematch"

 

"Ok Toby"

 

Then I put him on my shoulders and I grab Alex's hand then I gave her a kiss "Hi"

 

"Hi"

 

She lend in and whispered "Thanks for letting him win"

 

"I didn't" Then I kissed her and we started to walk around We are walking and Logan points to the water boats.

 

"Can we do that?"

 

"Lets go find out"

 

I asked the guy working there and he said yeah of course he points to Logan "He has to ride with adult"

 

"Alright buddy who would you want to ride with?"

 

"I want to ride with Momma on this ride and then can I ride with you on the go-kart?"

 

"Alright"

 

Logan got off my shoulders and then he walked upfront with Alex, then she bends down and says something to Logan, then all of a sudden they both look back at me and start laughing.

 

"What are you guys laughing at?"

 

"What are you guys talking about?"

 

"Nothing Toby"

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

 

I bend down and whisper in Logans ear

"Lets get Toby wet"

we both start laughing then we look over towards Tobin and she is just standing there.

 

"Lets do it Momma"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"What are you guys laughing at?"

 

"What are you guys talking about?"

 

"Nothing Toby"

 

"Ok I am watching you too, I don't trust you guys" with that like smirk on your face as she points to us.

 

I get closer to her and I am standing face to face with her, I lend in and peck her lips ever so lightly and whisper "aww babe you don't trust little ol me? you wife"

 

"Oh I trust you but something about the way you two are looking at me, makes me not right now"

 

"Babe I am serious, no funny business"

 

"You're cute"

 

"Next"

 

"Momma it's our turn" Logan says as he is pulling me to the entrances.

 

"Have fun my love"

 

"Which one buddy"

 

"Blue"

 

"Alright blue it is"

 

As we are walking to the blue boat Logan looks towards Tobin "Which boat are you getting Toby?"

 

"Orange"

 

Then she ran by me to get to her Orange one before we got to our blue one and she smacked my butt, as she was running by she yelled

 

"Remember no funny business"

 

We sit down and Tobin is already in waiting to start, then all of a sudden Logan starts squirting Tobin, it got all over her, Logan starts to laughing and I let out a little chuckle.

 

"Shit!!!..... I mean crap"

.

"Ok...OK.. I see you guys" she said with a smirk.

 

So we start to go, and as we keep following Tobin around I am thinking I am so glad that I am not wearing a white shirt, he keeps squiring and she was squirting us, Logan just kept laughing and he was having a great time, but as I look over at Tobin that smile has not left her face. Logan then goes to Tobin's face.

 

"Logan I told you not her face"

 

"Sorry Momma"

 

"Toby I am sorry"

 

After the ride Tobin came running to us and she gave me a big hug and I got wet because she was soaked

 

"That's what you get for double teaming me"

 

She grabs my hand.

 

"Logan did you have fun?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Toby you got wet"

 

"Yeah I did, but I was a little hot"

 

"Buddy are you getting hungry or thirsty?"

 

"Yeah Toby I am"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

When we get inside we walk up to the concession stand.

 

"All right Logan what would you like?"

 

"Icee"

 

"Which color?'

 

"Blue.... no Red.... no Blue.... both"

 

I start to laugh ok both....

 

"What would you like to eat?"

 

"nacho and cheese"

 

"Babe what would you like?"

 

"Popcorn and a ice tea"

 

"Alright"

 

"Babe we are about to go find a seat"

 

"Ok"

 

They start to walk away and then I yell for Alex to come back, she gets back to where I was standing, she is just looking at me

 

"Babe did you forget something?"

 

She is looking at me like I have two heads, about a minute later she lend in and gives me a kiss

 

"I am sorry, please forgive me"

 

"Oh babe you are so cute, go get a seat"

 

"Love you"

 

"Love you too"

 

I am waiting for the food and I feel like someone is watching me, so I look around and I really don't see anyone, so I act like I am looking for Logan and Alex, just so I know were I am going to go. Finally about 5 minutes later the food is finally ready, so I grab the tray and head to the booth We just finished eating and Alex is taking Logan to the bathroom

 

"I will meet you guys outside, I am going to clean up"

 

Alex is walking away then she walks back smiling, she lends in a gives me a kiss

 

"Sorry"

 

She walks away and I yell for her

 

"Lex"

 

She turns around and I blow her a kiss and I hold up the number two, then I winked at her I start to walk outside and this girl opens the door for me I smile and said

 

"Thanks"

 

I am walking towards the bathroom looking at my phone

 

"Hi"

 

I look over "Yo"

 

I go back to looking at my phone

 

"Beautiful Day isn't it"

 

"Yeah I guess"

 

I really don't know why she is talking to me, she has to see my ring, I continue to walk and she is following me.

 

"I didn't catch your name"

 

"Well I really didn't throw it"

 

"I'm Jan"

 

She is to excited. "Cool"

 

"Oh I see you are playing hard to get?"

 

"Yeah I'm not really playing"

 

I am still looking for Alex and Logan, so I send a text

 

**_Me: HURRY PLEASE_ **

 

"You live around here"

 

"Actually I live with my beautiful wife and her son" and I lift up my hand.

 

"Oh"

 

then she starts to laugh All of a sudden I feel someone wrap their arms around me and turn me around and I am met with familiar lips on mine, that I will never get tired of. Next thing I know she gave me a little kiss and she bit my lip and that ended into we are making out, and I get lost and she starts to pull away but I pull her back into another kiss then we hear.

 

"Momma.... Toby..."

 

We finally pull away and I am still kind of in a daze.... then I look over and that lady is walking away....

 

"Alright lets go putt putting" I say when I finally get myself back to normal Damn that kiss......

 

"Babe are you ok?"

 

"Yeah that kiss.... I felt like I was in heaven"

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

We are finishing up in the restroom, I bend down to fix his shorts.

 

"Baby are you having fun"

 

"Yup I love family fun day"

 

"Momma can I tell you something"

 

"Sure baby"

 

"I love when you smile"

 

"Baby you make me smile and so does my wife"

 

"I know I have told you before but I want to keep telling you"

 

"Well thank you"

 

I kissed his cheek and patted his head We are walking towards Tobin and that girl is standing next to Tobin.

 

"Momma who is talking to Toby"

 

"I don't know baby"

 

I walk up to Tobin and here her say "I actually live with my beautiful wife and her son"

 

Then I wrap my arms around her waist and turn her around and I lend in and I bit her lip and we start to make out and it's get really hot, neither of us want to stop, I start to pull away but she pulls me back then we hear

 

"Momma.... Toby...."

 

I look at Tobin and she looks like she is in a daze, well that girl finally left

 

"Babe are you ok?"

 

"Yeah that kiss.... I felt like I was in heaven"

 

"Lets go Momma and Toby"

 

"3 Please"

 

"Alright go get your putters and balls, there are two different course the one on the right is a little bit easier, it's more for the little one"

 

Logan ran to the putters and balls.

 

"Toby what color"

"Orange"

 

"Momma what color"

 

"Pink"

 

"I'm going to be blue"

 

So we went to the right side, just so it's easier on Logan....

 

We just finished putt putting, we really didn't keep score, but I am pretty sure Alex cheating a couple times.

 

"Momma can we ride the big one"

 

"Sure honey"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

We just sat down and I am making sure Logan can get his belt on.

 

"Toby"

 

"Thanks for this family fun day"

 

"Oh buddy anytime, we are going to do this twice a month"

 

"Really" He was super excited

 

"Yup"

 

"Toby"

 

"Yeah Buddy"

 

"Thanks for making my Mom happy, and me happy"

 

"Buddy anytime, I told you before I will do anything for you guys, and everything in my power to make you guys smile"

 

He reached over and grabbed my hand then he lend over and kissed my cheek.

 

We started off slow but then we picked up our speed, then Alex came flying passed us, and Logan was yelling at her to slow down, we finally caught up to her and she wasn't letting us pass, but one curve she slipped and was to far out and we squeezed in between her car and the side rail, and passed her... I look over at Logan and he laughs and turns around and yells.

 

"Bye Momma see ya at the finish line"

 

"Toby we won" He jumped in my arms again.

 

"Momma Toby and I won"

 

"Yeah you did, you guys are just to fast"

 

About 2 hours later we are about to leave, we are going to get some ice cream and then get Logan stuff ready then head over to Ash house.

 

**_Ash: Hey you want me and Ali to just pick Logan and Lucky up ?_ **

 

"Hey Babe"

 

"Ash said her and Ali can just pick Logan and Lucky up"

 

"Really"

 

"I guess that is cool"

 

**_Me: Alright thanks... that will be helping us a lot... we still need to pack_ **

 

**_Ash: Text me when you get home_ **

 

**_Ash: Slacker_ **

 

**_Me: So funny_ **

 

We are pulling up to our house and Logan had a little accident with his ice cream he decided that he wanted to put it all over his face instead of in his mouth, Alex just took him upstairs to get him in the shower, so I text Ash

 

_**Me: Were here, just walk in we will be upstairs.** _

 

_**Ash: OK** _

 

So we are upstairs getting Logan ready but the same time we are packing some of our stuff too, I hear

 

"Tobs.... L-Train.... Alex...."

 

"Upstairs!!!"

 

Then Logan starts to run down the steps "Ash.... Ali"

 

I hear Logan laughing then I look over and I see Ash carrying Logan upside down as they are walking up the steps, she puts him down.

 

"Alright L-train get your stuff ready, go help your mom"

 

"Ok be back"

 

They walk into our room

 

"Yo"

 

"Yo"

 

"So what are you guys going to do while we are gone?"

 

"Well we were going to go visit Ali Brother, and probably swim"

 

"Don't forget he has soccer practice on Wednesday and his soccer game on Saturday"

 

"We got it Tobin"

 

"You know we wouldn't miss his game"

 

"I know"

 

"Is Alex getting excited?"

 

"Yeah, well she is but then she will miss Logan, but she says he is in good hands"

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

"Logan do you want me to pack your gym shoes?"

 

"NO"

 

"Yeah you need them, incase you have a lot of walking around"

 

"Hey Ali"

 

I look over and I see Ali walking through the door.

 

"Hey Al you need any help?"

 

"Hey! that would be great"

 

"So what do you need help with?"

 

"Can you run downstairs and get the wash out of the dryer?"

 

"Sure"

 

"I'm going to help her momma"

 

"Ok baby"

 

 

 

Ali and Logan just got back and dropped the basket, So we start grabbing clothes and folding them.

 

"So should I pack anything special for him"

 

"Not really, we were planning on going to visit my brother if that is cool, then swim, Ash wants to take him surfing, and whatever he wants"

 

"Oh that sounds fun, so make sure I grab his surf board"

 

"Well I think Ash wants to buy him another surf board"

 

"No she doesn't have to do that, he already has one"

 

"Yeah and Ash has like 10 but she wants another one so she wants to buy him one"

 

"Fine"

 

"Al are you excited?"

 

"Yeah I can't wait, and spend all this time with Tobin and won't have to worry about Logan, but I am going to miss him, I really haven't been away from him that long before"

 

"But just think about all the sex you and Tobin are going to have"

 

I start to turn a little red

 

"Al you are married you can have all the sex you want, and you are allowed because you're married"

 

"Trust me we are going to have tons of sex"

 

"There ya go girl"

 

"Plus I've never been to Hawaii"

 

"So are you waiting for the Paris Trip"

 

"Yeah with Logan, and plus Tobin wants to surf and be by the water"

 

"I really do appreciate you guys taking Logan and Lucky"

 

"Girl it is no trouble and plus we love Logan and we can just spoil him, and just try not to think about being away from him"

 

"It will fly by"

 

"Plus I know he is in great hands, he probably wont miss us"

 

"You know he will, that is your baby and he will always miss his Mom"

 

"Yeah you are right"

 

 

"Thanks for helping Ali"

 

Finally Logan is packed and I really hope Tobin is finished with her stuff.. I give Logan a big hug and I kissed him "Logan I love you and be good, and don't miss us too much" "I love you too Momma" He walks to Tobin, she picks him up, he wraps his little arms around her neck "Logan be good for Ash and Ali, and if you are good we will bring you back a surprise"

 

"Really"

 

"Yup"

 

"Ok Mom and Toby I will be really good"

 

 

"Alright I love you Logan"

 

"I love you too Mommy"

 

"Bye Momma, Bye Mommy"

 

"Bye Buddy"

They are walking out the door and Tobin comes up and puts her arm around my waist, then she pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around her and just kept my head on her chest, "He will be fine."

"I know babe" They get in the car and we wave to them, so we walk inside.

 

"Alright lets finish packing"

 

"No need I'm finished with it"

 

"What?"

 

"I already got your clothes laid out"

 

We walk into our room and I see all her clothes on the bed and really nothing of mine.

 

"Babe where is my clothes?"

 

"She just holds up two bikinis " and she winks at me.

 

I push her onto the bed "I need more than that"

 

"No you can just wear that or go naked"

 

"You are so sneeky"

 

"What I mean you being naked would be so sexy, and plus 90% of the time were be naked, in the room, under the sheets, you moaning my name and me moaning your name"

 

She lend up and kisses me then gets off the bed and is still laughing she walks over to her suitcase and hands it to me.

 

"I really did get clothes out for you"

 

"Aww you are too good to me"

 

"How will I ever pay you back?"

 

She walks over to me and whispered in my ear "Oh I think I can think of something"

 

A hour later we finally finished packing our bag, and Tobin put them in the car so we wont forget them in the morning because we have to wake up real early and be at the airport at 5 am because our flight is at 6am I get into bed and set my alarm for 3:30am, then Tobin comes in and lays next to me and I cuddle next to her.

 

"I had a great do today"

 

"Yeah I did too, and so did Logan"

 

" I love the family fun day idea"

 

I run my hand up and down her stomach and I run it under her shirt.

 

"Babe that girl that was talking to you when Logan and I were in the restroom was following you around almost the whole time before she walked up to you, and she kept looking at you, because I would catch her and she would look away"

 

"What?? Really? I didn't notice"

 

I moved closer to her and she pulls me closer to her body where not even a piece of paper could come between us

 

"Babe"

 

"hmm"

 

"Babe my eyes were on only two people... my beautiful wife and her handsome son"

 

"Hmmm"

 

"I promise you I couldn't even tell you what she looked like or what she was wearing, no one will ever get my attention as much as you two, you guys are to perfect for me not to keep my attention"

 

She shifts a little and she kisses my cheek.

 

"Babe all those girls can look at me" <Kiss>

 

"I already have my girl" <Kiss>

 

"The most beautiful girl in the world" <Kiss>

 

"Well it's because they want your body"

 

"Well too bad they will never see my body or touch my body because it's off limits to everyone but my wife"

 

"That's right it's all mine"

 

She moves to be just inches away from my face.

 

"Just like your body can only be seen by me"

 

"Damn you are so sexy!!"

 

She winks at me and kissed my lips "I know, you tell me all the time"

 

We both start laughing then I whispered "conceited"

 

"Yup!!!"

 

"We better get to bed, we have to wake up early in the morning"

 

I kiss her on the lips "I love you babe"

 

"Love you too beautiful"

 

"Goodnight"

 

"Night"

 

I must have been tired because sleep took over in minutes.. The next morning I am being woke up by my alarm, and it just feels like minutes, I start to wake up and Tobin is starting to wake up, I start to get out of bed,

 

"Five more minutes"

 

"Cuddle with me"

 

"Ugh...."

 

"Oh you know you love it"

 

Well........ I really do...

 

 

We just got to the airport, we checked our bag and we are sitting down waiting to board the plane.

 

"Babe you want a coffee?"

 

"Yes please"

 

She starts to walk away "Babe"

 

She turns around, then walks back "Sorry" then she lends in and give me a kiss.

 

She walks back with two coffees and a bag of I'm guessing breakfast, she hands me the coffee and the bag "I got some doughnuts"

 

"Thank you"

 

 

We are walking through the airport in Hawaii, going to get out luggage, we both fell asleep on the plane ride, which is good so we wont be tired, we grab our luggage and grab a Uber, we tell him the address of our hotel that we are staying at, we get there and its so beautiful at this hotel, it was right on the island. it was a hotel but really it looks like a suite... there is a beautiful view of the beach through the giant window, jacuzzi, king size bed.

 

"Babe lets call Ash and Ali then talk to Logan and tell him we are here"

I dial Ali number

 

"Hello"

 

"Hey"

 

"How is Hawaii?"

 

"Beautiful so far, we just got here"

 

"How is Logan"

 

"Great him and Ash are looking at their new surf boards"

 

"You think I could talk to him?"

 

"Sure"

 

I hear her yell for Logan "Logan your mom and Tobin is on the phone"

 

"Hello"

 

"Hey Baby"

 

"Hey Momma"

 

"Are you being good for Ash and Ali"

 

"Yup"

 

"Ashy bought me a new board"

 

"She did"

 

"Yup"

 

"Did you thank her?"

 

"I did but I will again"

 

"Ok well have fun we love you"

 

"Love you guys too"

 

then I hear Tobin yell from the bathroom Hi Logan love you "Tobin said she loves you"

 

"I love her too... have fun"

 

"bye baby"

 

"Bye Momma, Toby"

 

"Ali have fun thank you guys again if you have any problems call me or Tobin"

 

"OK bye"

 

Tobin runs and jumps on the bed, so I lay down with her, were laying there in silence for about 5 minutes then she flips over and hovers over me, she leans down and kisses me,

 

"can you believe it were in Maui Hawaii for seven days" <kiss>

 

"No one to bother us" <kiss>

 

"No one to walk in on us" <kiss>

 

"Nothing to worry about" <kiss>

 

"It's just us" <kiss>

 

"We can walk around naked" <kiss>

 

"Me and my beautiful wife" <kiss>

 

I am looking at her and she is looking down at me, and I reach up and grab her neck and pull her down towards me and start to kiss her lips then I run my tongue on her lips and she opens her mouth and I slip my tongue in, I pull away from her lips and she is still hovering over me , I then whisper "Now we can have so much sex"

 

"DAMN!!!!"

 

"I love the way you think"

 

I start to move and try to get up and she pulls me back.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I want to go outside so first we walk to the beach and walk around"

 

"Fuck!!!!"

 

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

 

"Please" I give her my puppy dog face.

 

"That's not fair, you know I can't say no to that" I can see she is deflated but she finally say "Fine"

 

 

 

Tobin's POV

 

 

The things she does to me...

 

grr...

 

I want her more and more every single day...

 

We change our clothes and we are going to walk around the beach hand and hand just enjoy the weather, after about 2 hours of walking we make it back to the hotel, so we are thinking of everything that we want to do so we finally decided that we want to go snorking, hiking, check out the waterfalls, swim with dolphins, kayaking, were going to do a dinner cruise, watch the sunset, watch the sunrise, were going to go site seeing, I am of course going to go surfing well probably twice.

 

"Babe you wanna grab some lunch then maybe head towards the waterfalls?"

 

"Yeah that sounds perfect, let me change again"

 

We went to this little sea food restaurant that was on a island and now we just made it to the waterfalls it was about 10 minutes from our hotel room but 30 minutes from the restaurant, the waterfalls was beautiful, we stood there for about 10 minutes just admiring it, you could see the fish jumping out of the water, I was sitting on a log and Alex was sitting on my lap, I had my arms around her waist I was kissing her neck, whispering in her ear telling her how beautiful she was and I was so lucky to be married to her, we were just enjoying the breeze. As I continue to whisper and kiss her neck I heard her let out a moan. she turned around and we were inches away.... "Lets go skinny dipping in the water"

She jumps up and drops her shorts then takes her top off...

 

"DAMN!!!!"

Now her panties... I am just staring at her body.... So I jump up and start running towards her and throwing my top off and dropping my shorts.. then my boxers I pick her up before she gets into the water, and put her over my shoulder,

 

"Tobs put me down"

 

"Please"

 

Finally I put her down right under the Water fall so we are standing and the water is running over our bodies, we're standing there holding each other looking at each other in our eyes. Then all of a sudden I lend in closer to close the gap and I give her a kiss, she returns the kiss, so were standing there making out under this beautiful waterfall, she pulls away, she starts to laugh "What's so funny" She lends closer to me "Because I am married to this beautiful women in front of me and the fact that if anyone sees us I really don't care" I grab her face and started to kiss her neck "You are right and wrong, I am the one that is married to the most beautiful girl in the world, but you are right about not caring because were married and on our honeymoon" We started to swim around, even though we said we didn't care if anyone saw us, we really did so we kept to ourselves close to the waterfall kind of away from the view, after awhile I sat on the rock and Alex swam up to me and sat right on my lap and she started to rub her hand up and down my abs and she started to kiss my neck then whispered "Lets get out of here, Lets go to the hotel and lets see how lucky you are to be married to me" I jumped up and helped her up we grab our clothes that are on the ground and we get dressed then we made our way back to the hotel, the whole way back we were in contact with each other, by my hand holding hers or my arm around her waist or hers around my waist. We finally make it to the hotel and right when I walk in the door and close it, She slams me against the door... and she starts attacking my neck and starts to take off my shirt, so I lift my arms up so she can take it off, we keep kissing and walking towards our room, I grab her shirt and start to take it off her but then she just rips it off, I finally just pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and she is attacking my neck with kisses, I am pulling my shorts off, then boxers as we are walking, We make it to our room and I lay her on the bed, I climb in after her and hover over her, I kiss her neck then move down to her whole body, I stop at her stomach and start kissing all over her stomach I inch down so I am right at her waist band and I start to kiss over her shorts, I unbutton the shorts and pull them down her long legs, I start to kiss her feet and work my way up back up to her clit, I make sure I kiss every part of her legs, I make it to her panties and start to kiss on top of her panties just to find out that she is wet no she is soaked...

 

"Babe... please"

 

"You are so wet babe"

 

I wrap my finger on her waist band and pull them down, after her panties are off I go and kiss her lips one more time "Babe I am going to make you scream"

 

"Tobs"

 

I make it to her wet clit and I just start kissing all around it, then I finally flatten my tongue out and start to nip at it, I can tell she is enjoying it because she puts her hand on my head to force my face closer, I stick one finger in then I hear "More.... More..." So I add two more all while I am pushing my tongue in and out, now I have three fingers moving in and out at a steady pace, I was going to start off slow but I didn't want to tease her anymore. She starts to buck her hips so my other hand is pushing her hips back down, and I can tell she is getting close,

 

"BABBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

 

"FUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

 

"TOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

 

I continue for a couple more swipes and pumps then I work my way to her neck then to her lips and she bites my bottom lip.

 

"You are so good with your tongue" I start to kiss her neck again.

 

"So I've heard"

 

then I go back to kissing her neck "babe you taste so good.... and so sweet" start to kiss her lips

 

"I love the way you taste"

 

"one of my favorite taste..."

 

She flips me over and she starts to attack my neck

 

"Now it's time for me to show you why you are lucky to be married to me"

 

 

"FUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK"

 

 

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"

 

 

"OMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

 

"Damn that was Amazing, I am so lucky to be married to you"

 

Well round 3, 4, and 5 were also amazing we finally were laying in bed with sweat all over our bodies and the sheets were sticking to our bodies, but we didn't care we probably will be getting sweaty again in the morning or if I wake up in the middle of the night I am going to do the same thing she did to me yesterday morning...

 

"Goodnight babe"

 

"Goodnight Beautiful"

 

"I can't wait for day two of our honeymoon"

 

"Well I can't wait for day two of all our sex were going to have... I mean our honeymoon"

 

She flips over and kisses me "cute"

 

"But I can't wait for that either"

 

I hover over her again.

 

"Well you don't have to wait lets do round six right now"

 

"DAMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN"

 

"TOBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

 

"Shit Round six was better than round five"

 

Finally we are really going to fall asleep, which I am ok with that because I don't know how much more I will be able to take, I need a little break tomorrow is another day...

 

"I love you Alex"

 

"I love you too Tobin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so next chapter will be the rest of the honeymoon


	24. I want a family, Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their honeymoon

 

The next morning I start to wake up and Alex is still sleeping and I look down and see that the sheet is pushed down her waist a little so I run my finger up and down her side, and I can see the goosebumps forming on her skin, after doing that for a min or two I figured I would wake her up the same way she woke me up the other morning, Let her be surprised like I was that morning, I don't have to remove her clothes they are already removed from last night, so I lay down a little and start to kiss her stomach, and I came across a hickey forming, I guess I did that last night, so I kiss over the already red mark then I suck the same spot just to make it darker. I make my way down to her v-line and I am just admiring her v-line I start to kiss her hip bone. I lift the sheet all the way off her naked body, I start to admire her whole body and I am so turned on I don't want to waste any more time, I want to taste her now, I take one long lick of her whole clit. right when I got to the finish she starts to move her hips up I look up at her and she is looking down at me with a little smirk she pushes my head down closer to her clit and I insert one finger "more babe" "I want more" "I need more" So I insert another finger then start nipping at her clit after that I decided to add another finger and start pushing in and out slow then pick up the speed, I then start to push my tongue in and out.

 

"right there"

 

"that feels great"

 

"Tobs"

 

"Faster"

 

"Tooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

 

She is falling apart so I push my way up to her lips, I peck her lips.

 

"Good morning beautiful wife of mine"

 

"mmm good morning indeed"

 

She grabs my head and starts to kiss me again.

 

"mmhmm"

 

"So what do you want to do today?"

 

"hmm"

 

 

"Well we can do that half day cruise the island then dinner"

 

"I think it starts at 12 but we have to be at the ship by 11"

 

I reach for my phone and I see that it's just 8:15 "Well it's 8:15"

 

"Well lets grab a little snack or some fruit to hold us over, because they serve lunch and dinner." She said as she is getting out of bed to start to walk to the restroom, so I get up and follow her I wrap my arms around her then I start to kiss her neck "That sounds perfect"

 

"But I know what I want for breakfast"

 

"Mmmmm"

 

"Yeah I had a little taste this morning is it tasted so good."

 

"So sweet!"

 

She turned around to look at me, as I pull my lips away from her.

 

"Babe"

 

"I love when you talk dirty to me, it makes me so wet"

 

She grabs my hand and stuck it down her panties.

 

"Damn"

 

"Let's take this in the shower"

 

We took a not so quick shower....

 

Steamy shower......

 

 

Alex POV

 

We just got out of the shower that took longer than expected, were getting dress about to head to grab something little to eat or maybe I will get a coffee to wake up.

 

"Ready babe?"

 

"Yup"

 

We just left the coffee shop and were heading to the cruise, she grabs my hand to interlock our fingers.

 

"Hello we have a reservation for Morgan-Heath"

 

"Aww yes the newly weds"

 

"So how is married life?"

 

"Great I couldn't be happier I say"

 

"Yeah best ever"

 

"Great!!! glad to hear that"

 

"Well you are in for a treat, just for the newly weds"

 

I looked at Tobin and she looked at me and we both just smiled.

 

"really"

 

"Yes!!"

 

"So may I ask would you like to sit on the top deck or would you like to sit in the suite?"

 

"We would like to sit up on the top deck"

 

"Alright ladies you two follow me to your seats"

 

we started to walk and I could feel her hand on my lower back.

 

"So you are going to get two meals one lunch and one dinner later toward the end of the cruise"

 

"Sounds perfect"

 

The lady sat us on the top deck and it was just beautiful on the top, she hands us the menu, we start to look at the menu then the waitress walked up and said that we can order anything on the Menu and it's on the house for being on our honeymoon.

 

"really we couldn't"

 

"nonsense its part of the surprise for you guys"

 

"Just don't forget that we will be having diner later towards the end of the trip"

 

"Well can I start you guys with something to drink?"

 

"How about the best bottle of wine you guys have"

 

"Right away"

 

"Hey babe I am going to run to the restroom"

 

"I walked to the hostess"

 

"Hi Mrs Morgan-Heath"

 

"Hello"

 

"I was wondering if I could as for a favor"

 

"Sure"

 

"I was wondering if... well I have something special I wanted to do for my wife"

 

I told her what I wanted to do, and she was all for it and she was telling her manager. I walked back to my seat and started looking at the menu again.

 

"Hey"

"So do you know what you want"

 

"I think I am going to get the fish and chips"

 

"Yeah that does sound good, but I think I am just going to get a bacon cheese burger"

 

"Babe lets take a picture and send it to Ash and Ali for Logan"

 

She walks over and we stood right by the edge of the ship and we took a selfie and sent to Ash and then I set it as my screen saver.

Alex: <Image> Tell Logan we love him and miss him

 

Ash POV

 

 

"Hey buddy are you almost ready"

 

"Yeah I am putting my shoes on"

 

 

"Ashy will we be back before my soccer game?"

 

 

"Yeah we will be back tomorrow night "

 

"Cool"

 

"Ashy"

 

"Yeah buddy?"

 

"You think you could go buy me some new socks I have a couple holes in them"

 

"Oh for sure, we can go before your game"

 

He ran up to me and gave me a hug thanks Ashy, he literally melts my heart.

 

"Alright we have to get on the road"

 

"Buddy we are going to have so much fun, Kyle is excited to finally get to meet you"

 

"Cool"

 

"I heard he has great hair"

 

At this both Ali and I start laughing and we look back at Logan.

 

"Where did you hear that from"

 

"HOA and KO"

 

"Yup they said that he uses so much gel he goes through 2 bottles of gel every week"

 

"you think he will put gel in my hair?"

 

"You bet he will"

 

Alex: <image> Tell Logan we love him and miss him.

Tobs: hope Logan is being good then there was a picture of her and Alex with the beautiful island behind them.

 

"Logan look"

 

I hand him my phone, then his eyes got big. "Momma and Toby"

 

"They said they love you, and they miss you also they will call later."

 

"Ashy and Ali"

 

"You think Toby and Momma are having fun?"

 

"Yeah it look like they are"

 

"Good"

 

"Ashy and Ali"

 

"I'm excited about today"

 

"We are too"

 

We are almost to Kyle's house and then Logan starts talking.

 

"Ashy and Ali"

 

"yeah buddy"

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Sure buddy"

"Do you think Toby wants to be my Momma too"

 

"Well she is."

 

"No I mean like on paper." I looked at Ali

 

"Oh you mean like go through court."

 

"Yeah like adopt me"

 

I really don't know what to say to him because I know Tobin has talked about it to me and she is going to say something to Alex while she is in Hawaii.

 

"Well I can guarantee  that she would love that."

 

"I would love that too"

 

"I think Momma would love that too"

 

"I know she would."

 

 

 "Hey Kyle"

 

"Hey Ash.... Hey little sister"

 

He looks over at Logan and says "who may this handsome little man be?"

 

"Kyle this is probably the best kid out there, this is Logan"

 

 

"Hey lil buddy, your snap back is awesome" Kyle sticks his hand out, then Logan bumped his fist.

 

"My Momma and Toby bought it"

 

"Sweet"

 

"So your the little man that stole Tobins heart?"

 

"Yup that's me"

 

"Hey Kyle"

 

"Yeah buddy"

 

"You think you could put some of that gel, to look like yours"

 

"Oh you want to look like me"

 

"Yup"

 

"You bet lets go"

 

So I see them walking to the bathroom Logan right next to him.

 

"Babe I am so glad that we are spending time with Logan and that we get to visit you brother"

 

"Thanks for being willing to come, and I love hanging out with Logan so much"

 

About 10 minutes later Kyle and Logan come walking out and he had a little Mohawk with his gel, he look so cute.

 

"Everyone lets get going"

 

"Let me get my shoes on then we are on our way to the fair"

 

"Funnel Cake"

 

"Ashy, Ali, and Kyle thanks for the funnel cake"

 

"Today was fun."

 

 

Alex POV

 

We just finished eating our lunch, then we decided to walk around the ship, we were looking out on the island, we walked downstair to the main dinning area so we wanted to just sit there. Tobin sat down so I sat on her lap and this older couple walked up to us.

 

"Hi there"

 

"Hi"

 

"Is this your first time being on the cruise?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Well it's a great thing to enjoy"

 

"So are you guys friends?"

 

We both start laughing "Actually were married"

 

Then we held up our hands to show our rings.

 

"So how long have you been together"

 

"Well we have been together for almost a year but We have been married for less than a week"

 

"Wow you guys must have really been in love"

 

"Yeah"

 

Tobin started to talk. "From the first time that I saw her I knew she was the one for me"

 

"That is sweet"

 

"The first time I laid eyes on her and then I became her friend I knew she was different than anyone else that I have ever dated, you could say it was love at first site"

 

They started to clapped.

 

"Aww that is what I love to hear love at first sight stories"

 

"Oh so this is your honeymoon?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Aww that is sweet, well are you two enjoying your time so far?"

 

"Yes, and hopefully we have a lot more fun"

 

So we talked to that couple for about a hour about our lives and I told her I had a son, and they told us they were from Texas and they have been married for 50 years they have 5 children, 14 grand children and 3 great grandkids.

 

They told us they hope we have at least two kids...

 

"Nice meeting you too"

 

"You too"

 

"They were sweet"

 

"I want to be like them when we get older"

 

"How so?"

 

"They are so cute, and sweet and they are filled with life and everything"

 

I walked over towards Tobin and gave her a hug and whispered "I can't wait to grow old with you."

 

"I can't wait to grow old with you also"

 

"I can't wait to have a family with you"

 

"Aww baby I can't wait for that either"

 

We walked back upstairs and then a lady that works there walked to us and took us to this room well actually where we could meet the driver of the ship.. Around 5 we sat down to get ready to eat dinner, after we order our food we were just sitting there and I grabbed Tobins hand and we were just looking at each other.

 

"I love you Tobin, I hope you know that"

 

"Hi everyone!!! I am going to need Alex Morgan-Heath come up here"

 

I looked at Tobin and I was so confused but in reality I really did know why but I didn't want her to know it, it was part of my surprise I grab the mic and the dozen roses they have for me, I walked towards her and stood right next to her then grabbed her hand and held it.

 

"Tobin"

 

_I can't count the times_

_I almost said what's on my mind_

_But I didn't_

 

_Just the other day_

_I wrote down all the things I'd say_

_But I couldn't_

_I just couldn't_

 

_Baby I know that you've been wondering_

_Mmm, so here goes nothing_

 

_In case you didn't know_

_Baby I'm crazy bout you_

_And I would be lying if I said_

_That I could live this life without you_

_Even though I don't tell you all the time_

_You had my heart a long long time ago_

_In case you didn't know_

 

_The way you look tonight_

_That second glass of wine_

_That did it, mmm_

 

_There was something bout that kiss_

_Girl it did me in_

_Got me thinking_

_I'm thinking_

 

_All of the things that I've been feeling_

_Mmm, it's time you hear em_

 

_In case you didn't know_

_Baby I'm crazy bout you_

_And I would be lying if I said_

_That I could live this life without you_

_Even though I don't tell you_ _all the time_

_You had my heart a long long time ago_

_In case you didn't know_

 

_You've got all of me_

_I belong to you_

_Yeah, you're my everything_

 

_In case you didn't know_

_I'm crazy bout you_

_I would be lying if I said_

_That I could live this life without you_

_Even though I don't tell you all the time_

_You had my heart a long long time ago_

_Yeah, you had my heart a long long time ago,_

_mmm In case you didn't know,_

_know, know In case you didn't know_

 

"Tobin I love you so much."

Then I hand her the dozen roses, then lend down and gave her a kiss that was suppose to be short but it ended up being a make out session.

 

Tobin POV

 

I can't believe her, she is singing in front of everyone on this ship, I want her more than anything... no only she sang to me she gave me a dozen roses.. After are little make out session, she sat back down, then the waitress came up to us and was telling Alex how great she was, then hands us a envelop, so I start to open it.

 

_**Hello New weds, On behalf of the Hawaii ship line we want to thank you for joining us here tonight and having your honeymoon with us, we would like to offer a free round** _

_**trip to come back to Hawaii for three because we know that you have a little one at home, also we would like to offer you a round trip on out cruise line for a 7 day 6 night** _

_**to the Bahamas once again thank you for choosing Hawaii ship line**_.

 

I looked at Alex I really don't know what to say.

 

"Thank you so much this is awesome, and we really don't know what to say"

 

Then is guy walks up and I am assuming it's the manager.

 

"Mrs & Mrs Tobin Morgan-Heath"

 

"Yes"

 

"I'm Mike Moressette the Manager of this cruise line, and we are honored to give you this amazing gift for choosing our line, we choose random of the people on their

honeymoons"

 

"Wow thank you really"

 

"It's my honor"

 

"We hope to see you guys real soon"

 

"Oh you will"

 

He walked away and then our waitress walked up with our food so we were going to enjoy this food,

 

"Babe I really can't believe that they did this for us"

 

"I know.. I know"

 

"But lets talk about what you did?"

 

She was just smiling and looking at me then she winked at me.

 

"Hmm what are you talking about?"

 

"Mmhmm"

 

"I love your voice so much and it's so sexy, it turns me on"

 

I lend forward "I want you so bad right now"

 

"Check please"

 

I just winked at her.

 

Let's enjoy this night then when we get home, it's over for you"

 

"Bet"

 

After we finished dinner we walked over to where everyone else was they were sitting they were going to let off some fireworks, so there was only a couple seat left so I sat down and Alex sat on my lap just to watch the fireworks.

 

"No funny busy"

"Me!!!"

 

I start rubbing her leg and kept moving up her thigh, then I hear her let out a little moan "Tobs"

 

"Stop"

 

The fireworks were about to start she turns around to look at me.

 

"I'm going to run to the restroom before they start"

 

"OK"

 

She gave me a kiss then she was on her way, after about a minute I got a idea to meet her in the restroom, because everyone was on the deck watching the fireworks, so I am going to have some fun, I walk into the restroom and look around to make sure no one is in there and all I see is Alex legs, so I lock the door.

 

"Alex"

 

"Yes"

 

"Where are you"

 

Even though I know where she is.

 

"The last stall"

 

"Open up"

"I am almost finished"

 

"Will you open up"

 

So I hear the lock open, then she opens the door, then right when she opens it I push my way in close the door and slam her up against it and start kiss her neck.

 

"I can't wait to get to the condo you are so sexy"

 

"What if someone hears us"

 

"They won't come in, I locked the door and everyone is outside watching the fireworks"

 

"Tobs"

 

"So why they are watching the fireworks were going to make fireworks."

 

"Damn"

 

I picked her up again and I stuck my hand up her skirt and started rubbing over her panties, she is already so wet..

 

"Babe you are wet for me already"

 

"I'm always wet for you babe"

 

"Tobin"

 

I stuck two fingers under her panties and started to work her over all while I am kissing her neck and she is running her hands in my hair.

 

"FUCK....."

 

"Babe"

 

"DAMN..... right there..."

 

I can tell she is getting close..

 

"HOLY...... SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT"

 

"Well every time you sing to me I get turned on, actually every time I see you I get turned on that' s what you do to me"

 

Well we finally get ourselves back to normal then head outside to the top deck and finish watching the fireworks, then we will head back home so we can finish what we started. I open the condo door, and let Alex walk in then I shut the door and right when I turn around she did the same thing I did in the bathroom she pushes me up again the front door, and she started to undo my buttons on my shirt and my pants. "Now it's my turn" I take a gulp because the look in her eyes makes me feel like I am in trouble.

 

 

Alex POV

 

I start to wake up and I reach for Tobin but I can't find her, so I start to wonder where she is, I look around the place and I start to hear some pans, I grab the first thing I could find and it's her shirt that she was wearing the night before and throw it on real quick, I am finishing the last button and I look up and she walks up to me and hands me a cup of coffee and gives me a hug.

 

"you look so sexy in my clothes"

 

I kiss her cheek.

 

"What is this" I say as I point to everything in the kitchen

 

"well there was a paper on the door that said we could get a home cooked meal, so I thought why not, plus I knew you would be hungry from last night, I know I am"

 

"OH trust me I am really hungry"

 

"really?"

 

"But I'm not hungry for breakfast, I'm hungry for something else, something sweet"

 

"mmmhmmm"

 

"Shit...."

 

"Wow!!"

 

I start to pull away and hold her hand to walk her back to our room, then we make into the room and she pushes me on the bed.... Two hours later we are eating the breakfast that was made for us, it was still good we just had to heat it up a little.. "So babe what's the plans today?" "I thought maybe we could just head to the beach and then maybe you could catch some wave, and I will work on my tan, we could have a lazy day then tonight we go out for a dinner at that fancy restranunt we saw the other day"

"That sounds perfect"

 

Tobins POV

 

This honeymoon has gone way to quick, we did so much here from checking out Pearl Harbour, The Hawaii Valcaones, I went surfer a couple times, we just layed out, we went on a boat ride where we saw a bunch of sharks and Dolphins we actually got to swim with the dolphins and got to touch them well feed them that was pretty cool, we went snorking with the turtles, we went parasailing, kayaking. Everyone was super nice and they treated us so well and when they found out it was our Honeymoon we were treated 10 times better and we were getting things free left and right. OH and not to mention that we have so much sex but I am not complaining. I will never get tired of having sex with Alex.... my wife... I will never get tired of saying my wife either. The day before we had to leave we didn't really have to much going on we wanted to go to a pig roast its on the island we've never been to a pig roast so we thought it's our last night why not, plus I am going to talk to Alex about something really important but I am really nervous.

 

"Babe are you almost ready?"

 

she is putting on her flip flops.

 

"Yeah two seconds"

 

"Ready"

 

We start to walk out the door, I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers

 

"Babe this trip has gone really fast, but I am actually excited to get back home to see Logan I really miss him, but on the other hand spending this with my wife on our honeymoon is the best time of my life"

 

"Yeah I miss Logan too, but spending all this time with my wife and being on vacation is well worth it, and not to mention all the sex we had"

 

"Tobin"

 

"What"

 

"But babe just think next time we come we can bring Logan and just image how much fun he will have"

 

"True"

 

We finally make it to the pig roast and there is music and people dancing..... We are about to get ready to leave, I think I ate too much food, we were dancing and I tried to sing but it didn't work, Alex was going to but she just wanted me to try to sing, everyone was clapping so I guess it wasn't bad, now we're walking home and I am going to ask her a question.

 

"Babe are you ready to get out of here and well you know"

 

"Tobs"

 

"What?"

 

I grab her in a hug then she said "You mean pack? yeah we do"

 

I start to laugh a little "You are cute but packing isn't what I was talking about"

 

"hmmmm"

 

"Nope"

 

"Yeah right tell me we won't"

 

"we wont"

 

"Funny now tell me with a straight face and mean it"

 

about a minute later she is finally ready to talk

 

"OK Tobin babe we won't be having sex tonight"

 

I start to get close to her ear "Keep telling yourself that you know you can't resist me, you can't resist my hands on your body" as I am running my fingers down her side. "My kisses" as I start to kiss her neck "My tongue" "My fingers" I can tell she is loving this she lets out a little moan, then she tries to push me away

 

"OK OK"

 

I start to walk I grab her hand.

 

"Come on beautiful let go"

 

my heart is jumping.....

 

We are probably half way home and I stop then I walk her to sit on a rock.

 

Here goes.... damn.....

 

I stand in front of her, then I decided to move to my knee

 

SHIT...

 

"Alex... Babe.... Wife of mine..."

 

"yes"

 

shit she looks worried I need to hurry

 

"Tobin babe is everything ok"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Alex you know I love you with my whole heart right?"

 

"Yes babe and I love you too"

 

"Tobin"

 

"You know I love Logan with my whole heart too"

 

"Yes and he loves you too"

 

"You know the main reason I did marry you"

 

I look over and she has a smile but I can tell she is worried, maybe I should have done this a different way.

 

"Tobin everything really OK?"

 

"Yes OK Let me get this out please"

 

"OK sweetie take your time"

 

"OK Alex I love you and Logan so much, you guys have made me the happiest I have every been, I would die if anything ever happen to you guys, I would give up my life to save yours or Logan. I would step in front of a car to save you guys, I will always protect you no matter what"

 

I stop for a minute

 

"I need to ask you something Alex"

 

She is just looking up at me and I can see the twinkle in her eyes from the moon

 

"OK Tobin"

 

Here goes....

 

"Ok yes you guys make me happy but there is one thing that will make me even happier, I want a family"

 

"Tobin do you want kids?"

 

"NO.... I mean Yes eventually I do I want everything with you"

 

"OK what are you getting at"

 

I grab her hands.

 

"Alex I would love with my whole heart to see if I could adopt Logan, be his legal guarding, So he can officially be mine and yours, so he will have two moms, I just want to be a family, I know we are a family but I want you to know that I am in this for the long run, and that Logan means so much too me."

 

I finally take a breath that I didn't know I was holding,

 

I look to Alex and she is starting to cry, I take my finger and wipe her tears away then I lend down and kiss her on the lips and it was short and sweet but there was so much in just that kiss.

 

"Tobin I would love for that to happen and I know Logan would love nothing more from you, he already thinks of you as his mother, and the fact that you asked me that means so much to me, I can't wait to tell him he is going to be excited"

 

we were just sitting there.

 

"Were you scared? because you were scaring me"

 

"Sorry...but I was nervous"

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know... that is your baby"

 

"Tobin you are my wife and if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have married you"

 

"OK"

 

"Tobin that is one of the sweetest things anyone has every done, and you think I would say no to the love of my life that she wants to make my son her son.. I am one lucky women, how did I become so lucky?"

 

"Hmmm I don't know"

 

"Babe"

 

"Hmmm"

 

"I was wrong before"

 

"About?"

 

"We are totally having sex tonight"

 

"I knew it you can't resist me"

 

I get up and grab her to help her up, I then put my arm around her waist.

 

"I love you so much"

 

"I love you too"

 

"I can't wait to officially be Logan guarding"

 

"Me either"

 

Alex POV

 

The next morning we wake up and we have to start packing because well we didn't do that last night we were a little too busy, I can't believe she wants to make Logan hers... I love her so much and I never in a million years think she would want to do that, wait yeah I did because she is perfect I can't wait to tell Logan and get this process going so we can be a family... we in my eyes we are already a family. Me, Tobin, Logan and Lucky the Heath-Morgan clan..... I like the sound of that......


	25. Life is perfect

 

 

The next morning....

 

 

"I can't believe it's over"

 

 

"I know it went too quick"

 

 

" I can't believe the uber got lost"

 

 

"What gate?"

 

 

"A30"

 

 

"That is three gates down we can make it"

 

 

 

"Babe I think we missed our flight"

 

 

 

 

"Tommorrow?"

 

 

"Babe I am going to call Ash and let her know what is going on and maybe I will get to talk to Logan"

 

 

_"Hello!"_

 

_"Hey Ash"_

 

_"Hey what's up?"_

 

_"Well we are still in Hawaii because of our driver and then we missed our flight so we wont get home till tomorrow we're sorry"_

 

_"Oh it's ok, no problem"_

 

_"Hey you think I could talk to Logan or is he busy"_

 

_She starts to laugh._

 

_"No hold on"_

 

_"_ _LOGAN YOUR MOM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU_

 

_"Hey Momma"_

 

_"Hey Baby are you being good?"_

 

_"YUp"_

 

_"Well Toby and I will be home tomorrow to pick you up and we have a surprise for you"_

 

_"OHHHH I like surprises"_

 

_"Well you will like this one"_

 

_"OK Momma"_

 

_"I love you Momma and tell Toby I love her too"_

 

_"We love you too"_

 

_"BYE"_

 

_"Bye see you tomorrow"_

 

_Ash gets back on the phone._

 

_"Thank you again and we will see you guys tomorrow"_

 

_"NO problem, see ya tomorrow"_

 

 

"Well Logan is find and Ash and Ali said that was cool"

 

"I knew they would"

 

 

"Here babe I got you a coffee"

 

"Thank you"

 

We finally got off the plane after we missed our flight from Hawaii, then we missed our connecting flight to Portland, and of course our baggage was here before we were... but we finally got our baggage out of the office , now were finally are on our way to Ash and Ali.

 

 

_Tobs: Finally off the plane on the way to your place, sorry :(_

 

_Ash: It's ok_

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Toby"

 

 

"Hey Baby"

 

 

Hey ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

 

"I love you momma"

 

 

"Momma you like my Mohawk" He starts to points to his hair.

 

"Yeah baby who taught you that?"

 

 

"Kyle"

 

 

"That's awesome, well I love it" I started to touch it and he moved my hand.

 

"Momma you might mess it up"

 

"Ok Baby I am sorry"

 

"Guess what Momma and Toby?"

 

"You missed us"

 

"Yeah but not that"

 

"Ashy bought me another Surfboard"

 

 

We both looked at her and she looked the other way, then she says

 

"I bought one for me and he was with me so it's only fair that he gets one too"

 

"yeah Momma"

 

 

"Tobin you wanna check out my new surfboard?" Ash said

 

"Yeah mine too"

 

 

They all three looked at me with puppy dog eyes

 

 

"Go ahead I will sit and talk with Ali"

 

So we walk into the kitchen and have a seat, she grabs me a glass of tea.

 

"So Al tell me about your trip?"

 

"It was amazing, was so beautiful there, we actually got a lot of upgrades for it being our honeymoon, they gave us a trip on a cruise and also tickets for us to come back with Logan"

 

"What really?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Yeah they were super nice there"

 

 

"You and Ash should totally go there, it was so beautiful there"

 

 

"I was thinking about going there"

 

 

"You should tell Ash that she could surf, I think that's why Tobin went"

 

 

Then I started to laugh.

 

 

"Al that might be one reason but Tobin would go anywhere with you just to make you happy"

 

 

"I know, and I would go anywhere with her just to make her happy"

 

"So how much time was spent in the bedroom"

 

At this I turned a little red, and I started to smirk.

 

 

 "I mean we had more than our share of time in the bedroom"

 

"yeah you did"

 

"Hey Ali guess what happen on our honeymoon?"

 

"What?"

 

"Tobin asked me if she could become Logan's guardian"

 

"She did?"

 

"Yeah it was super cute, but she was really nervous to ask me."

 

"Well in Tobin offense I would have been too, that is a big step"

 

"Yeah but I married her, I trust her with my whole body, and with Logan"

 

 

"Well Tobin get nervous a lot, I think it has to do with her past and things like that, I know she is getting better, she just doesn't think she is worthy of anything, no matter how many time you tell her or show her, her exs were horrible people and they would treat her like shit, and talk bad to her, I really don't know why she would stick around or anything but she would take it."

 

 

Damn!!! her ex really fucked with her.

 

 

"Ali I know her ex was horrible to her, but was it really that bad?"

 

"Al yeah it was, I really don't know how she kept it all together"

 

"Was it just Skylar?"

 

"It was Skylar and then there was this girl named Christen."

 

 

I was just about to say something about me never hearing about Christen but in ran Logan with Tobin and Ash right behind him.

 

"Momma"

 

I looked at Ali and whispered "talk later" she shook her head.

 

 

"Well go say bye to Ash and Ali and tell them thanks"

 

 

He ran to them and gave them a hug.

 

 

"Thank you for watching me"

 

 

"no problem buddy it was a blast"

 

 

"you know you are always welcome to hang out here"

 

 

He lifted his little arms and said.

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"Are you guys coming to my game tomorrow?"

 

 

"Yup we wouldn't miss it"

 

 

"Our favorite soccer player"

 

he held his arms up again "Yay!!"

 

 

"I think Jrue and Cheney are coming too, they said they haven't seen us in while and they miss Logan."

 

 

"Hey what about me?"

 

 

"Tobin I am sure they miss you but come on look at Logan he is adorable."

 

 

"OK you are right."

 

 

"Plus he is cuter than you."

 

 

"Fair enough."

 

"Yeah, Toby I am so cute..."

 

"So Logan what would you like for dinner?"

 

"Pizza"

 

"Alright Pizza it is."

 

 

"Well lets order it and pick it up or have them delivered it,  So we can drop our stuff off, and plus I want to get these clothes off."

 

"I can help you with that" Tobin whispered

 

Then she started rubbing her hand up and down my arm then my side.

 

"I am sure you can"

 

 

Then I winked at her.

 

"Later babe"

 

 

"What's later Momma?" We start to laugh,

 

 

"That we have to do some laundry"

 

 

"OK"

 

"Momma and Toby when do I get my surprise?"

 

 

"When we get to the house"

 

 

So we just got to our house and it really felt great to be back home.

 

 

"I'm going to jump in the shower can you order the pizza"

 

 

"Yup"

 

 

 

 

The pizza just got here, and were about to start eating, I think I am going to tell Logan about Tobin and the adoption, I can't wait to see his face.

 

 

So we start to eat.

 

 

"Logan.. baby.. Tobin and I have something we want to talk to you about"

 

 

He looks up, with pizza sauce on his face.

 

 

"Yeah Momma"

 

 

I grab Tobin hand and start rubbing her hand.

 

 

"Well when we were in Hawaii, Tobin asked me something and we want to know how you feel about it?"

 

 

"OK"

 

 

"Well Tobin wants to become your legal guardian and legally adopt you"

 

He looked at me and then at Tobin then back to me then back to Tobin.

 

 

 "So Toby will be my Momma too?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Yay!!!"

 

 

"I would love that"

 

 

Then he got out of his spot and ran to give us both hugs.

 

 

"Now I am going to have to Mommas"

 

 

"So are you happy? about this"

 

 

"Yes I couldn't be more happy... well unless I can have a brother or sister"

 

 

With this I started choking and Tobin spit out her drink.

 

 

"Logan!!!"

 

 

"What"

 

 

He has a big smile on his face.

 

 

"We will talk about that later"

 

 

"OK"

 

 

So after we finished dinner and cleaned up I went to put Logan in bed and say goodnight to him.

 

 

"Logan I missed you while I was gone"

 

 

"I missed you too Momma and Toby"

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Yeah baby"

 

 

" I am really happy that Toby wants to be my guardian."

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

I start to walk into Logan room, I can hear them talking.

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Yeah baby"

 

 

"I am really happy that Toby wants to be my guardian"

 

"Me too baby"

 

"Baby can I tell you something"

 

 

"Sure"

 

 

"I know for a fact that she is going to be a great parent to you"

 

 

"I know Momma, she is so great with me, when you were in the hospital she was so great with me, and I trusted her, that's why I went back to her work."

 

 

"Momma"

 

 

"Yeah baby"

 

 

"I love you and I am glad you guys are back"

 

 

"We are glad we are back"

 

 

"So what is this about you wanting a brother or sister?"

 

 

With that I walk in the room I want to listen to this convo.

 

 

"Toby"

 

 

"Hey buddy"

 

 

"Goodnight Momma and Toby"

 

 

"Goodnight baby"

 

 

"Goodnight buddy"

 

We both make it to our room and just fall onto our bed.

 

"Uhhhhhhh this bed feels so good, oh how I missed this bed"

 

So we are just laying on our bed, Alex is cuddling in my side, I am rubbing up and down her back.

 

 

"Babe"

 

 

"Hmm"

 

 

"So umm remember what we talked about in Hawaii?"

 

"About?"

 

"Was it that one thing that you wanted to try"

 

"Wow I still want to try that but that's not what I am talking about."

 

 "Logan"

 

I pull her closer, "Babe I really do want it all with you I want to be Logan's mom, and I want to have a kid with you so Logan can have a brother or sister, maybe both"

 

 

I can feel her smile with what I said.

 

 

"I want that too all of it"

 

"Great"

 

With that she fell asleep and a little bit later I feel asleep.

 

 

The next morning I woke up, I looked and seen Alex was still sleeping so I got out of bed very quietly and went to check on Logan I open the door and Logan is sitting on the floor reading a book while Lucky has his head in his lap. I really can't believe  how big Lucky got from when we were on our honeymoon, wonder what Ash and Ali feed him or maybe Logan gave him some extra food? he likes to do that sometimes.

 

 

"Hey buddy"

 

He looks up and smiles.

 

"Hey Toby"

 

 

"Is Momma sleeping?"

 

 

"Yeah she is still sleeping"

 

 

"Toby"

 

 

"Yeah buddy?"

 

 

"Were you nervous about asking Momma?"

 

 

"Yes... NO... I mean a little"

 

 

"Why?"

 

"Well you are her pride and joy and I didn't think I..... well I...." he cuts me off because I can't get my words out.

 

 

"Toby you were great with me.. and you would be a great mom."

 

He stands up and sits on my lap and gives me a hug.

 

"Toby I love you like you are my mom, you are going to be the second best mom there is"

 

He is going to make me cry.

 

 

"Thank you Logan, that means a lot to me"

 

 

"Now you know what else is going to make me happy that little brother or sister maybe both I will be the best big brother out there."

 

I start to tickle him.

 

"Buddy I am sure you would and your mom and I are talking about that so just give us time, lets take one step at a time, I also know you will be the best brother out there."

 

 

"OK Toby"

 

 

"Can I go wake momma up, we need to eat and get ready for my game"

 

"sure"

 

I smiled Then he jumped down and ran to our room, and all I could do is smile.

 

 

"Momma wake up" I walk into my room and Logan is sitting on Alex's body.

 

 

"Momma you need to wake up, we need to eat breakfast then we have to go to my soccer game, then Jrue got us tickets to his game"

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"I'm up... I'm up"

 

 

"Yay!! Toby can we make biscuits and gravy?"

 

 

"Sure buddy if that's what you want?"

 

"Momma do you want biscuits and gravy?"

 

 

"Yeah, that sounds yummy"

 

 

"Alright you two hurry up, I will be downstairs" I walk over to the bed and bend down to kiss Alex.

 

 

"Good morning beautiful"

 

 

"mmhmm"

 

 

"Good morning babe"

 

 

"I want to be on our honeymoon again"

 

 

"Oh why is that?"

 

 

"Sleep"

 

 

"Yeah right it was because all the sex we were having you miss my body on yours, because let me tell you I miss your body on me. I also miss all those time when you just walked around naked... DAMN!!!!..."

 

 

She lends up and gives a gently kiss.

 

 

"Oh trust me I miss all the sex but let me tell you tonight Logan is staying at Cheney and Jrue's and we are going to relive the honeymoon all over again"

 

 

With that she got out of bed gave me another kiss then ran her finger down my face and started to walk downstairs..

 

 

DAMN!!!! I just stood there...

 

 

"Are you coming??"

 

 

Shit!!!!!

 

 

"Yeah I am coming" then I went running after her.

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

"Momma what time is my game?"

 

 

"2:30"

 

 

"Then were going to go to Jrue game then everyone is going to go out to eat, then Jrue and Cheney wanted to watch you tonight so you are going to stay there tonight, plus Tobin and I have to get all our laundry finished"

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yeah, they miss you and Cheney s nephew will be there"

 

 

"Yay!!!"

 

 

"I will be Jrue in basketball live tonight"

 

 

"Are you?"

 

 

"Yup"

 

So we were getting ready Logan for his game and I have to make sure I make his overnight bag, also I have to make sure we have a change of clothes to go to eat and then to Jrue's game..

 

 

I look at my watch and realize that we have to go or we are going to be late.

 

 

"Tobin............. Logan.............."

 

 

"One second"

 

"We have to go"

 

"Were almost finished with this game"

 

I walk into Logan's room and they are play fifa16. I look at Tobin and she has her tongue out a little she is so into the game, then I look at Logan and he is doing the same thing. I know we have to leave but I will never get tired of seeing these two.

 

 

"Toby I won"

 

 

"Yeah you did"

 

 

"I want a rematch"

 

 

We get to the field and Logan is ready to run to his team.

 

 

"Bye Momma and Toby"

 

 

"Love you guys"

 

 

"We love you too"

 

 

"Good Luck"

 

 

We walk over to HAO and KO and they were talking to me about our honeymoon and everything that we did, then we walked to our seats and Jrue and Cheney were already there

 

"Hey Jrue and Cheney"

 

"Hey guys how was your honeymoon?"

 

"It was great, we had so much fun and so beautiful" Tobin said

 

"Great glad you guys had fun"

 

"Hey Logan is excited that is going to your game Jrue and then he gets to stay at your guys house tonight"

 

"Awesome" Jrue said

 

"He said he is going to beat you in NBA live"

 

Jrue started to laugh "That's my lil dude"

 

 

Then Ash and Ali finally got to the game 5 minutes before it was about to start

 

"What's up?"

 

 

"Oh we got to a late start and we had to run some errand before we got here"

 

We all just looked at them and said "Hmmm"

 

 

"What really"

 

 

"OK"

 

Logan scored a goal and once again her got super excited and then blew a kiss towards all of us, another thing I will never get tired of seeing the smile on his face when he scores, also I look over and see Ali, Ash, Cheney, Jrue, and my beautiful wife watching Logan play soccer. I know that makes Logan happy when they get to come watch him play.

Tobin looked over at me and grabbed my hand then brought it up to her lips and kissed it, then she mouthed "I love you" so I mouthed it back. The game just got over and Logan's team won 4 -1, Logan came running to us.

 

"Hey guys did you see my goal"

 

"Yeah we did buddy"

 

 

"Hey Ash and Ali we are going to go dinner before the game tonight if you guys want to go?"

 

"Yeah we can go"

 

So we just got finished eating at Texas Roadhouse and we were on the way to Jrue's game, when we got there Jrue walked up to Logan

 

"Hey buddy how would you feel about coming into our locker room?"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yup"

 

 

We just got home finally it was such a great day spending it with my love ones and our friends, Logan and Jrue both won their games and now we are going to relax.

 

 

"Babe I am going to start the laundry and let Lucky out, I will be upstairs in a couple"

 

I walk upstairs and start to get ready for bed, I am sitting up looking at my emails from my work then about 10 minutes later I hear Tobin walking down the hall.

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

 

I walk into our room and I see Alex sitting looking at her phone, so I walk to the bed and I lay on top of her, she puts her phone down.

 

"Hey"

 

 

"Hey Babe"

 

 

"You are so beautiful I hope you know that"

 

 

"You have told me that once or twice"

 

I pull up and start kissing her neck.

 

 

"once or twice, I think more than that"

 

 

"hmmm"

 

 

 

"Tobs.."

 

 

 

I take my hand and start rubbing it over her shorts then I lower it to inside her panties and start rubbing her and I found out that she is wet.

 

 

"Lex you're so wet"

 

 

"mmhmm"

 

 

"Tobs.... I... wa..nt... "

 

 

"Lex tell me what you want"

 

 

"Y..o...u..."

 

 

I am still kissing her neck and she pulls me closer and I finally give her what she wants and I stick two fingers in and I start pumping in and out....

 

 

 

"Holy Shit"

 

 

 

"Damn" ,

 

 

 

We are laying on the bed with the sheet bunched up, Alex has her head on my shoulder and she is rubbing her finger up and down my stomach and we are trying to get our breathing back to normal.

 

 

"Feels like our honeymoon"

 

 

"Better than our honeymoon"

 

 

"Why is that"

 

 

"Because every time we do that it gets better every time"

 

 

I feel her smile and laugh..

 

 

The next morning Alex phone is ringing.

 

 

"Hello"

 

 

"Hey Baby, yes that is fine"

 

 

"OK I will, have fun"

 

 

"Can't wait to see you either"

 

 

"We love you too"

 

 

She hangs up and then she gave me a kiss Jrue and Cheney are going to take Logan all day long and then bring him back tonight, so that means we have the whole house to ourselves"

 

 

"Hmm"

 

 

I want to mess with her.

 

 

"OH well that's good so we can clean up and finish our laundry"

 

"Well babe I had something else in mind"

 

 

"OH do we have to shop"

 

 

"Nope"

 

 

"You want to swim?"

 

 

"Nope"

 

 

"Well maybe if we go skinny dipping"

 

 

"Hmm"

 

 

"OH I know what we should do we should go check out that restaurant Ash and Ali told us about?"

 

 

She climbed up on top of me and she is just sitting there naked I am staring at her breast they are just looking at me, I put my hands on her hips and she lean down.

 

"the only thing I will be eating is you and the only thing you will be eating is me"

 

 

I flip her so she is on her back and I whisper "you are so sexy when you are naked, and talk dirty to me"

 

 

"it turns me on"

 

 

I grab her hand and put it in between my legs, I see her lick her lips.......

 

 

 

"Holy SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

 

 

 

"Round 8 or 9 here we are"

 

 

"I love you baby girl"

 

 

"I love you beautiful"

 

 

"Honeymoon all over again........."

 

 

 

**Three weeks later**

 

 

 

 

Alex POV

 

 

 

 

Tobin and I are on our way to talk to our lawyer on what we have to do to get Tobin as a full guardian for Logan, we walk in and he tells us to have a seat.

 

"So what are you guys here for?"

 

 

"Well since we got married I want to see if Tobin could be a legal guardian of Logan"

 

 

"OH"

 

 

"I know you really want this but are you willing to do that?"

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"She is my wife and I it's something that we talked about and plus Logan wants it to"

 

 

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing or I am not saying anything bad, I just want to make sure this is something you both want?"

 

 

"Yes it is"

 

 

"So let me get this straight you have full custody of Logan right? so the father isn't in the picture right?"

 

 

"Yes I have full custody and his father is not in the picture"

 

 

"OK"

 

 

"The judge will make sure Tobin is stable but seeing how you two are married I don't see a problem."

 

 

"They will do a background check on Tobin"

 

 

"They will see how Tobin interacts with Logan"

 

 

"Do they really need to do all that?"

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"The Judge has all the control, and if this is something that you really want to do I will be honored to help you two with this"

 

 

"Thank you so much"

 

 

"Yes Thank you"

 

 

***I really don't know how the process would go ,so I am just going to skip it* sorry**

 

 

Over the next month Tobin, Logan and I were down at the courts talking to the judge and a bunch of Lawyers finally the day came and the Judge granted Tobin full guardianship of Logan, we both couldn't be any happier, actually all three of us couldn't be happier, we are on the way to celebrate with my parents, Ash, Ali, KO, HAO, A-rod, Syd, Jrue, and Cheney.

 

"So what should I call you now Toby?"

 

"Mom"

 

"Mama can I call you mom too?"

 

"Yes you may call both of us Mom"

 

 

"Sweet"

 

 

"Does this mean that I can change my name to Heath-Morgan?"

 

 

"Yes you will be called Logan Heath-Morgan"

 

 

"Saweeet"

 

 

 

Tobin POV

 

 

Alex was talking to HAO and KO, I will never get tired of looking at them, she is so beautiful and I love her so much, I was just thinking about things then someone tapped me on my shoulder, I looked over and it was Cheney.

 

 

"Walk with me please"

 

"OK"

 

I lend over I am going to walk with Cheney real quick then I gave her a kiss.

 

 

"Love you"

 

"I love you too"

 

So we start to walk the beach.

 

 

"How are you doing Tobs?"

 

I just look at her

 

 

"I am great I couldn't be happier"

 

"This... you that smile on your face makes me happy"

 

"Chen I am so happy"

 

"I am so proud of you Tobs and everything that you have done in your life"

 

"Thank you"

 

"I mean it, can I tell you something?"

 

"Sure"

 

"If you would tell me two years ago that today you will be married and raising a lil kid I wouldn't believe you"

 

"To be honest I didn't think that either"

 

"But listen to me nothing against you but you went through so much crap with your exes and I felt so bad for you but you kept your head up and you kept going, but we both know some days it was worst than others but that didn't stop you, then you met a little boy that stole your heart but then you met his mother and she stole your heart to, yes I was a little worried that you would get hurt again but that was me just being protective of you because your my bestfriend. but then the more I talked to you and the way you would talk about Logan and Alex I started to change my mind because I saw a different Tobin and I liked it, then after awhile I got to know them like you did and Alex is different than all you other girlfriends, she was someone that actually cared about you and she wanted to make you happy and she was going to do everything in her power to make you happy, but that's just like you, I know you will do everything in your power to make sure she is happy. Then that's how I knew you would be in great hands, but just so you know I will always watch after you, and I am so happy for you"

 

"Thank you Cheney I really do appreciate it and everything you have done for me, I know I was at my lowest and you were there to pull me up and say that there is someone out there for me and it will just take time, so that's what I did when I met Alex I wasn't looking she really just showed up, but they are the best thing that could happen to me. and you are right even though I am married you are my still my bestfriend" "But Cheney for the first time in my life I actually feel complete"

 

She walks over to me and gives me a hug.

 

"I know Tobin, and don't ever think you aren't good enough"

 

"Because I could name a bunch of people that think differently, actually I could name two people that will tell you that you are good enough"

 

I start to cry and she wipes my eyes.

 

"It's ok to cry I hope you know that"

 

"You said it before I wouldn't think I would be this happy again but I am and I wouldn't change anything in my life because it made me who I am today"

 

"And that's what I love about you, you are so level headed and such a great person, you have the biggest heart in the world."

 

"Thank you Cheney"

 

"Don't forget I love you and I always will"

 

"I love you too"

 

"Also I am so proud of you and I am so glad that smile is back on your face"

 

 

"We probably should get back in there before your wife send a search party for you"

 

We both started to laugh and with that we walked back towards the restaurant I walk back to my seat and kissed Alex head, she looked up at me.

 

"Everything OK?"

 

 

"Everything is Perfect"

 

 

I took her hand and interlocked our fingers and I smiled at her and she smiled at me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I thought I posted this Chapter already

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think..


End file.
